The Blade in the darkness
by britishgurl
Summary: After tragedy strikes young Asha, she grows up to become something that is unheard of. Especially for a woman, something that could get her killed. After learning that a loved one has become a target by the people she once called Family. She must now make the choice between her blood family and the ones that raised her since she was a child.
1. Change your fate

_**The Blade in the Darkness**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Change your fate**_

 **It was a bright and sunny day in 1754, South Carolina, when a woman, by the name of Rebecca called to her daughter "Asha! Dinner! "Don't make me yell for you again!"**

 **"I'm here," said a young girl of Eight years old walking into the kitchen.**

 **Rebecca smiled at her daughter, kissing her forehead as she sat down. Her daughter looked just like her with her raven black hair and her green eyes are the features that stuck out the most. When Asha was born, she almost died the same day, but for whatever reason pulled through. Her Mother knew right then that she wanted to name her Asha. A name that could bring hope and life. But there was a dark side to her at already a young age that could bring destruction and death.**

 **"Are you ready for school?"**

 **Asha shook her head "Not really. There's a boy in my class who keeps staring at me. I think his name is James Wilkins. He's cute, but I'm not sure why he keeps staring at me."**

 **"Well, he probably likes you. Has he tried to talk to you?"**

 **"Tried a few times, but always gets interrupted by something or someone. Mother, is Stephen...home?"**

 **Rebecca sighed and nodded "He's in the chair passed out in livingroom. Don't worry, you'll be in school by the time he wakes up, I'm sure." She crouched down in front of her daughter "Love, I know you're scared of your Step Father, but you won't have to live here forever. You'll have a life of your own one day."**

 **"Why can't we just leave? We don't have to stay here. Father wouldn't want anything to do with him."**

 **"Yes well, you're Father is dead," said a voice from the doorway.**

 **"Stephen, don't."**

 **"Shut up, woman." He walked up and looked down at Asha "Your Father is dead, so you best get to used to me being around. Now, get your little ass to school. Go on now."**

 **Asha looked to her Mother who gave her a nod "I'll walk you out to the carriage." Rebecca grabbed her stuff and followed Asha outside "Sweetheart, don't pay any attention to him."**

 **"He's mean. When I have a life of my own one day, I want you to live with me. We can take care of each other."**

 **Rebecca smiled "That sounds like a wonderful plan. Remember Asha, no matter what anyone tells you, fate is in your own hands. You can change it, you just have to have the courage to do so." She smiled "I'll see you when you get home."**

 **"Will Uncle Charles be coming by this week? I'd really like to see him."**

 **"I think next week was when he said. He's very excited to see you."**

 **Asha smiled "Bye mother."**

 **"Bye darling," Rebecca said as she helped her daughter into the carriage. She waved at her as they rode off "Oh my darling, I wish nothing but the best for you." She sighed then turned around and went back inside.**

 **Asha looked out the carriage window admiring the ships anchored near the docks. She climbed out the window and joined the driver up front.**

 **"Miss, you know you're not supposed to do that." said the driver.**

 **Asha smiled "When has that ever stopped me, Mr. Leeson? Besides, you can't see much from in there, I love it out here. I'm going to be stuck inside all day at school. I at least want to enjoy some of the outside while I can."**

 **"Well, we are here, Miss Asha. I'll be out here waiting for you when you're done. Have a good day, you hear?"**

 **Asha waved at Mr. Leeson then went inside the school. She found her seat and got her things ready to begin class. Asha then looked up and saw James Wilkins enter the class. She gave a light smiled then went back to what she was doing. He sat down in the seat in front of her and smiled "Good morning, Asha."**

 **"Good morning, James."**

 **"Um, I wanted to ask you something. Would it be all right, if I came over to your house after school?"**

 **"Why would you want to come over to my house?"**

 **"Um," he cleared his throat "Uh..."**

 **Asha smiled "Sure. You can ride with us. I'm sure my Mother would be happy to meet you. I don't have many friends."**

 **"I don't either."**

 **"Well, now you have me as a friend," Asha smiled "Oh boy, teacher is here, turn around. I'll wait for you after school."**

 **The day had went relatively quick which was always nice since the class was generally boring with a teacher who was equally as boring.**

 **Asha caught up with James and they got in the carriage and sat next to Mr. Leeson. "Well, hello Asha. And who is your new friend?"**

 **"This is James Wilkins. He's going to come over for a little while. I hope Mother will be all right with that."**

 **"I'm sure she will be," he slapped the reins down and they were off. Asha and James were pointing to different ships on the way, saying which one was theirs and what they would do with it. Asha wanted to sail the high seas and fight. Wilkins wanted to just own one.**

 **"You can't just own a ship. You have to sail, make it yours. Go out on the ocean and explore, see new things. That's what I want to do."**

 **"Asha is very into pirates, young Mr. Wilkins. She never lets up, so don't try and talk her out of it."**

 **Asha chuckled "He speaks the truth." She could see the house about a mile away "There's home. I can't wait for you to meet my Mother. She's great."**

 **"If she's anything like you, I have no doubt about it," he smiled.**

 **The carriage stopped in front of the house, but Asha didn't see her Mother. It wasn't like her to not be outside waiting for her daughter. She jumped off the carriage "Mother?!" Asha ran inside the house.**

 **"Asha wait!" yelled Mr. Leeson. "Stay here, young Master Wilkins."**

 **"Mother!" Asha ran from room to room. She checked all the bottom rooms, but didn't see her Mother. She ran upstairs with Mr. Leeson closely behind her. Asha checked her room and the bathroom. The only room that was left her Mother's room and the door was closed. Asha approached slowly and turned the knob "Mother?" she questioned. She pushed the door open and dropped to her knees screaming "NOOO! Mother!" She wailed. "Mr. Leeson!"**

 **Mr. Leeson came running in and was in shock as he saw Rebecca hanging from a wooden beam in the ceiling. "Look away child." He grabbed his knife then cut Rebecca down into his arms, laying her down on the bed.**

 **"Mother?" Asha got on the side of the bed "Mother!" She sobbed into her mother's neck "No, mum. No."**

 **Wilkins slowly came into the room and saw Asha near her mother's body. He was unsure what to do. He walked in and placed his hand on her. Asha sobbed gripped her Mother's hair "Please come back." She cried "Come back."**

 **Mr. Leeson found a note attached to her dress and read it.** _ **"Dearest Asha, I'm sorry, but this was the only way that you could make your own way in life. Change your fate. I love you. Mother."**_

 __ **Asha looked to Mr. Leeson "She didn't kill herself. That note is bullshit!"**

 **"Language, Miss."**

 **"My step father is gone. He did this. I know it." She closed her eyes hard and looked at her Mother "I don't care what it takes or how long, I will find my step father, and kill him."**

 **The funeral was a few days later for Rebecca. Now the decision was to be where her Asha would go to and was landed to live with her uncle Charles. The day before she was set to go live with him, she ran away. No note, told no one where she had gone, not even her friend, Wilkins. She was on her own now. Her Mother was her life and now she was hell bent on taking away the life of the one that stole hers.**


	2. Assembly

_**Chapter 2: Assembly**_

 **"Asha. Asha, wake up."**

 **Asha groaned "What?"**

 **"We're here," said a man sitting beside her. She sat up and looked out the window of the carriage at the ships. Remembering her youth the last time she was in South Carolina. It had been Twenty two years since she was last here and it hadn't changed that much. You could still smell the wood and fresh paint off the ships, children still played over by a dirt hill that was always fun for sliding down and getting dirty, but something had changed. People were on edge. Asha had heard of a battle recently breaking out between the Patriot militia and British regulars at Lexington and Concord in 1775. War was coming or rather it was already there.**

 **The carriage stopped in front of the assembly hall in Charles town, where many people were gathering. She stepped out of the carriage and awaited for her friend and brother Jared to join her, along with two other brothers, Billy and Adam.**

 **When Asha had run away as a child, she was on her own for a year, stealing food when she could, grabbing clothes from people, anything and everything she could to stay alive. One day, she had went to steal from a house and a young boy was outside, Jared. He was a year older than her and treated her with kindness. Not sure on whether to trust him, she waited several moments to see what he would do, but he had taken her inside and introduced her to a man, who although wasn't his Father, treated him as his son along with two others, and took her in as well. They became a family and inseperable from each other, especially after the man they called Father, had died due to sickness when they were just teenagers, but they had made their way and was sought out by a man named Krieger who trained them in the arts of fighting, killing, protecting their own, and using different skills to get information. All had a great skill set and all were equally as deadly.**

 **"So, this is what's become of this place," said Asha.**

 **"Is it all that different?" asked Adam, as he had never been out of Virigina until now.**

 **"I can't tell, only it seems a lot more crowded. Come on, let's get in there and get this over with. We need to know exactly what's going on here and why Krieger wanted us to come here."**

 **They began to walk up the steps "You know, Asha, you look quite beautiful in that dress," said Jared.**

 **"Shut up. I hate this damn thing. I'll be glad when I can get back home and tear it off."**

 **"Lovely image," laughed Billy.**

 **Asha laughed "Would you lot stop picking on me before I make you wear a dress?"**

 **They found their seats inside and got comfortable as one could anyway. Asha was fidgeting in her seat as Jared sat next to her. "Would you stop?"**

 **"I can't, I feel like I'm suffocating in this place with all these people. How many people do you think will become targets in here?"**

 **"Shhh," laughed Jared.**

 **The judge pounded his gavel "Our first order of business will be the address of Colonel Burwell of the Contintental army."**

 **Asha inhaled deeply as things started to get underway. She listened to the babble that was coming out of Burwell's mouth. She looked at a gentlemen who stood up after Burwell mentioned that South Carolina be the ninth to levy money to form a continental army.**

 **"Massachusetts and Virgina may be at war, but South Carolina is not!"**

 **"Hear hear!" another voice shouted.**

 **This voice caught Asha's attention. She knew that voice, but it couldn't be. Then the man stood up and that's when she saw him. "Son of a bitch," Asha whispered.**

 **Jared looked over at her "What is it?"**

 **"That's James Wilkins."**

 **"Boyfriend?"**

 **"I'm going to kick your arse, Adam." she whispered loudly. "I knew him when I was a child. One of most who wouldn't believe me."**

 **"There is no such nation and to speak of one is treason," said Wilkins.**

 **Asha shook her head at him. He may have been all grown up, but he still had that snobbish, uptight, kiss your superiors arse attitude about him. Something she could never stand. "We need to go," she said looking at Jared.**

 **"Soon, it's almost over, I'm sure."**

 **Asha looked up as another man stood up saying something about a tyrant, all of which she didn't catch, but she did catch his name. Captain Martin is what Colonel Burwell had said.**

 **She listened to everything this man had to say and looked around to how others reacted. She heard about the wilderness campaign, about he didn't have the luxury of principles because he was a parent. Everyone started shouting soon after, then the hall was told to leave. Everyone waited outside until the doors burst open and a young lad yelled that the levy had passed.**

 **Asha looked to her brothers as everyone was cheering "Let's get back home."**

 **As they walked back to their carriage, Asha saw Wilkins one more time. A part of her wanted to say something to him, the other part didn't. She went with the latter. He looked over at her then she got in the carriage with her brothers. They arrived back to their plantation within an hour. Asha stepped out first and stretched "All right, I'm going to go and rip this thing off me," she said as she pulled up her dress walking up the steps.**

 **Jared laughed and looked up and saw Krieger blow out a puff of smoke from his pipe. He gave him a nod "Let's go," he said to his brothers.**

 **Asha quickly got dressed then walked out of her room. She stopped as she looked up and smiled.**

 **"Mother!" a young boy smiled then ran up, hugging Asha.**

 **"Oh my boy," she said lifting her son up in her arms.**

 **"Where did you go, mother?"**

 **"Oh, I had to go to a boring meeting, Alex. What did you do all day?"**

 **Alex smiled "I played in the dirt." Asha smoothed his hair "I can see that and you still have dirt in your hair. Bath time pretty soon. Why don't you go with Miss Starkweather here and she'll get your bath started. I'll be in to read you a story and tuck you in. All right?"**

 **"All right, mother," Alex laughed as she put him down and watched as he ran to the bathroom followed by the house keeper.**

 **Asha had married when she was Twenty years old, to a good man. He was smart, kind, gentle, was loved by her brothers, and she bore his son shortly after being married and named him Alex who had her husband's icy blue eyes and her dark hair, his laugh, and her stubborness. When Alex was four years old, her husband had gotten in a fight in a pub defending her and was stabbed. He had died in her arms. Telling her son that his Father would never return again was the hardest thing she had ever had to do since her Mother passed. Sighing, she walked to the room where her brothers, her and others were often briefed. She opened the door and sat down next to Jared.**

 **"So," Krieger cleared his throat "We have gotten ourselves stuck in a middle of a war, which may come in handy to us, to get more money between the Patriots and the British."**

 **"We should probably pick one side and stick with it, sir," said Asha.**

 **"This isn't about sides, Asha. We don't choose sides here."**

 **"Perhaps we should."**

 **"Oh rot," said a young man named Sean. She looked over at him "Don't believe I was talking to you."**

 **"And which side would you choose, Asha?"**

 **"The British, sir. My family is british. I'm british."**

 **"Yes, and your uncle is also British. In fact, he's a big british man, isn't he?" asked Sean.**

 **Asha leaned back in her chair and laughed "You really want me to pound you into that chair, don't you?"**

 **"Enough, both of you."**

 **"There is only you and Four other females here, Asha, now why do you think that is?" asked Sean.**

 **Asha shrugged "Because too many women are weak and would rather follow what their men do, rather than use their brain that the gods gave them. Or they are too scared to deal with blood, all of you, which you know that I am not. So, unless you're challenging me, I suggest you shut up. I'm not like the meek women that you have lured into your bed. You lure me into yours, it's for me to strike your throat."**

 **"I am so terrified."**

 **"I know you are, Sean. I can see the fear in your eyes because you know that if I wanted to kill you right now, not a man or woman in here could stop me. Do you want to test me?"**

 **Krieger slammed his fists down on the table "Now, I said that's enough! We don't do this. We don't attack our own. Sean, shut up, Asha, don't kill him. Now, we haven't gotten an order yet, but we should be getting one here within a few days, so be sure to be ready in case there multiples. We don't advertise what we are even if people rumor about what we are. You all know this. We are the light and we are the darkness. We speak truth and tell no lies. We defend and we attack. Respect your blades, never draw unnecessary attention, and always look after the brotherhood. What are we?"**

 **"Assassins," the group of Twenty people said.**

 **Asha looked around the room as everyone began to leave. She waited around last to talk to Krieger. "Never gets easier does it?"**

 **"To what?"**

 **Asha shrugged "Anything. Life. If you would have told me at eight years old that me, a mere woman or girl rather that I would become the one thing that no one would ever expect, I would have said liar."**

 **"That's why you are as good as you are, because no one expects you can do what you can do. Everyone underestimates you. Being underestimated, Asha, is an incredible gift. Never lose focus of that. We may be Assassins, but we have our own code to go by, unlike some who do whatever they want and kill who they please. Now, go be with your son. He missed his mother today. He turns Nine soon doesn't he? And you turn 30 in a week."**

 **"Don't remind me and yes. He turns Nine in two days."**

 **"We shall have a party for him then. Before you go though, you looked like something else was bothering you. What is it?"**

 **"I just...saw someone I never expected to see again and I'm sure it won't be the last time I see him either. Good night, sir."**

 **"Good night, Asha."**

 **She left the room and headed for her son's room who was laying bed playing with his soldier figurines. "Who's winning?" Asha smiled.**

 **"The British of course." Asha laughed as she sat down. "What story would you like me to read to you tonight?"**

 **Alex looked at his soldiers and didn't say anything.**

 **"Alex?"**

 **"Will the war come here, Mother? To our house?"**

 **Asha sighed then sat next to her son against the bed post, smoothing his hair as he leaned against her. "I don't know, baby." She kissed his head "I hope not, but it's a possibility. You know we will do that we can, right? You're my top priority, Alex. If it looks to be too dangerous, we'll leave."**

 **"Can you tell me a story about, Father?"**

 **"Which one? About the one where he swept me off my feet or where he fought a dragon?"**

 **"Dragon!"**

 **Asha smiled and told her son a made up story. He knew they were fake, but loved hearing them, so she told them to him. It always brought a smile on his face. After an hour, he had fallen asleep and she slowly got out of his bed and closed the door behind her.**

 **She walked down the hallway and stopped when she heard her brothers talking. She placed her ear against the door and heard Jared's voice "You know she isn't going to like this."**

 **Asha opened the door "I'm not going to like what?"**

 **Jared sighed "We've made a decision. We are going to sign up for the British infantry. We might be able to be of some help. We are already marksmen, so it'll work out for all of us. We'll be able to bring more money home as well. What do you think?"**

 **Asha looked to her brothers with waves of concern on her face then walked up to Jared and hugged him tight.**

 **"Are you going to stab me?" asked Jared.**

 **"No," Asha laughed then brought her other brothers in on the hug "I think you lot joining is a good idea. I'm worried, but I know that if anything, you can help protect us even more. Alex is worried that it'll reach here."**

 **"We won't let that happen," said Adam.**

 **"You better all write to me everyday and keep me updated. Find a way."**

 **"We will, sister. Promise," said Jared.**

 **Asha closed her eyes and hoped that the family she has stays safe in this time of war. She didn't know it then, but her world would turn upside down in a way she didn't think could be possible.**


	3. Together again and Torn apart

_**Chapter 3: Together again and Torn apart**_

 **It had been two years since Asha had seen the men she called brothers last. She went on about her daily business as usual and spending time with her son who was now 11. He was growing up so fast before her and looking more and more like his Father everyday. She was upstairs drawing in her room when she heard her son called from downstairs "Mother, there's a postrider!"**

 **Asha jumped up from the chair and ran down the stairs so fast, she didn't know how she managed to not fall. Her son was jumping up and down with excitement as the postrider got closer. She was as excited as he was, hoping to receive news from her brothers. The British had just recently took over Charles Towne, so she hoped that meant she would see them again soon.**

 **The Postrider stopped in front of the house "Good day to you, ma'am. Letters for you."**

 **"Thank you very much," said Asha reaching up for the letter. She walked back up the stairs and started reading the letter from Jared. She smiled widely and looked at Alex "They're coming home!"**

 **Alex shouted happily then jumped into his mother's arms. "They are usually a week behind so they might be home today!" She looked up and saw Krieger standing on the balcony, holding up his drink to her.**

 **/**

 **"I can't wait till we get home. I've missed Asha and Alex. And hell the others as well," said Adam.**

 **Jared leaned back then straightened up again "I agree. It'll be nice to be home for awhile, hopefully a long while."**

 **"We get to be home, but we have to report for duty later. Where the hell did you think we'd get to stay home all day," Billy laughed. "This is the British Army boys, we don't get relaxation."**

 **"Oh hell, I see the house. Let's go!" Hyah!"**

 **Asha looked outside and saw her brothers ride towards the house. They didn't wait for their horses to stop before they jumped off and ran to Asha and Alex. "It does good to see you all. Would you look at you, pride of the King's Army!" Asha laughed. "You all look very handsome."**

 **"We have news," said Adam.**

 **"The war is over?" asked Asha.**

 **Billy scoffed "No. We are in talks with joining the Green Dragoons. We'd be serving under Colonel Tavington. A real hard ass, but he's determined to win the war."**

 **"So, how did you all become with trying to protect us and our guild to worrying about joining the Green Dragoons?"**

 **"You're not happy?" asked Adam.**

 **Asha sighed "I just am happy to have you lot home, I don't want to worry about you lot leaving again, so let's go inside and enjoy breakfast!"**

 **"Yes, I am famished!" shouted Adam pushing past everyone, followed by Billy. Asha looked at Jared who was staring intently back at her "What?"**

 **"Something is troubling you. I know that look."**

 **Asha sighed. "I have heard of this Colonel Tavington. They've nicknamed him the Butcher in some parts and I'm sure that will spread here."**

 **"Well, we aren't ones to talk."**

 **"I'm no saint. Not even close. But he sounds-"**

 **"Like someone you might fall in love with?" Jared chuckled.**

 **Asha rolled her eyes "Please. I highly doubt, even if I was interested, that he'd be interested in someone like me. I don't think I meet the criteria or standards of a woman that would peak his interests. I have short hair and I have tattoos. I'm sure he likes his women prim, proper, submissive and dumb...or maybe that's just you."**

 **Jared messed up his sister's hair and laughed "Come on. Let's get inside before there is no food left. What's Krieger's mood?"**

 **"With him, it's hard saying," she said as they walked up the steps. They both stopped as they heard a rumble beneath the steps. Turning around, their breathing slowed, hearts raced, and tension grew. It was the Green Dragoons. "What would they be doing here?" asked Asha.**

 **"I don't know, but get inside."**

 **"Why? We're for the British, why would they harm us?"**

 **Jared looked to his sister "Just trust me. Go now, and tell Adam and Billy to get their asses out here."**

 **Asha ran inside and got her brothers who quickly came outside, watching the scene unfold.**

 **"Gentlemen, Colonel William Tavington, Green Dragoons."**

 **"Colonel. What brings you out here?"**

 **"There's been a battle among a plantation east of black swamp and some of our men are at the house. I need your assistance in aiding them."**

 **Jared nodded "Aye sir, right away."**

 **"I saw someone else out here with you when we rode up. I could use their assistance as well."**

 **The brothers looked at each other. "Sir, that wasn't a soldier."**

 **"Doesn't matter, bring them with you. I'll see you there and be quick about it." He looked to his second in command "Bordon." And with that they rode off.**

 **Jared looked back towards the door way as Asha came back outside "Well, this will be awkward. Asha shook her head "No it won't because Caleb has short hair and there is no way he got a good look from that distance, but you lot be careful. You hear me?"**

 **"We will. Sorry about breakfast. We'll aim for dinner," Jared smiled.**

 **"Bet your ass you will. Caleb, let's go!" Asha called out. Caleb ran past her and the brothers to his horse.**

 **Jared kissed Asha on the forehead "Until later. You be careful."**

 **"Where's the fun in that?" asked Asha smiling. Jared shook his head and laughed "All right, lads, let's go."**

 **Asha watched her brothers ride off. She looked behind her as Alex came out "Where are they going, Mother?"**

 **"To do their job, sweetheart." She wrapped her arm around him. "Come on, let's go eat."**

 **/**

 **"Who carried this?!" yelled Tavington.**

 **Jared looked around at all the wounded soldiers, on their side and the rebel side. The Dragoons were a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure, but he had a bad feeling this was going to get out of hand real soon. Before he knew, a young rebel was being tied up and would be led off to be hanged. "They're just dispatches," he thought, but dared not say it out loud. And to fire the house and barns. What do they gain out of that?**

 **"What of the rebel wounded?" the lieutenant asked Tavington. To which he responded to kill them." Before he knew it, Billy got plowed over by a younger boy of Fifteen telling the young lad that was just tied up to run.** _ **"Where the hell would he go,"**_ **thought Jared. Then it happened. He flinched as he saw a bullet enter his back and out his chest. Tavington had shot him. Shaking his head** _ **"You shouldn't have rushed em, boy."**_

 __ **Tavington ordered Jared, Billy, and Adam to escort the prisoner to be hanged. He walked away with his brothers, trying to block out the carnage that was going on behind him. He wanted to win the war too, but saw no gain in killing wounded soldiers.**

 **They walked along the highway for what seemed like an hour, but really only 30 minutes had passed by. They were clear of the plantation that was now up in flames, but Jared began to get an uneasy feeling. He felt like they were being watched "Lieutenant, I think we need to stop a moment."**

 **The Lieutenant on his horse looked back at Jared "What do you mean?"**

 **"There's something wrong, sir. There's someone out here with us, I can feel it."**

 **"Nonsense," the lieutenant said "It's all in -" A bullet entered his back before he could finish.**

 **"Fuck, I knew it!" Jared whipped his musket around and looked around and fired up by a log.**

 **"On the right!" Another soldier yelled and fired near a tree.**

 **Jared focused on where the soldiers were shooting then looked up the log again and saw a head start to perk up and shot his musket again. Then quickly reloaded as he took cover. "Adam! Focus up by the log!"**

 **Adam loaded his musket, but wasn't quick enough and was hit by a bullet through the heart.**

 **"Adam!" Jared yelled then ran to him. He was gone. He looked up to Billy who was firing up at the trees. Whoever this was, had quick precision, planning, and he or they were good. "There's more than one, it can't be just one man." He fired up near the treeline again. The soldiers were getting cut down like wheat.**

 **Billy went to go fire his musket, but was shot in the chest and fell to the ground dead. Jared looked at his body and shook his head. This wasn't happening. These men weren't dying, this was a dream. He closed his eyes hard, but still remained where he was. He clenched his jaw and yelled as he fired at the log again then shot his pistol at the trees. He didn't see a man come running down the hillside as he was loading and was throat punched by him. The rest of the men were quickly taken down. He got up and quickly started to run away then was stopped as he felt a searing hot pain enter his back. An axe he thought then fell into the water gasping for air. Trying to crawl away, but he knew it was no use as he heard the foot steps behind him, he knew this was it. He felt the pull of the axe out of his back then enter it again and again and again. "Asha," he said weakly. Then everything went black.**

 **/**

 **Asha gasped as she sat at the table with her son and Krieger. "Mum, what's wrong?" asked Alex.**

 **She looked up at Krieger "I need you to watch Alex for me until I return."**

 **"What? What are you talking about?"**

 **Asha got up and threw her coat on "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling something is wrong. I could feel it. Alex, I'll be back, you stay in this house and don't leave no matter what, all right?"**

 **"But Mother."**

 **"No, buts, Alex. I'll be back. Please watch him." She gave her son a kiss on his forehead then ran out to her horse and rode off. East of Black Swamp, on the Santee. She could find it then track their whereabouts from there. She rode hard and fast and came to where the plantation or what was left of it was there then rode off into the woods where she thought they might have gone. She slowed her horse down as she came upon a wagon then saw British soldiers on the ground. "Oh my god. No. No, no no." She kicked her legs and rode up to the bodies, quickly getting off her horse, she looked around. She came upon Adam's body first. "Adam?" A tear fell from her eye then she spotted Billy. She ran her hand through her hair and looked around searching the bodies "Jared?!" Maybe he made it. Maybe he got away. "Jared?! Jared, where are you?!"**

 **She looked at the other bodies and shook her head "Why did this happen?" she questioned. She turned around and looked into the water and saw a body. As she walked closer, she could feel her heart begin to break as her pulse began to rush. The man's back was just torn up so bad, you could see his spine. She shook her head as she gasped and sobbed. She rolled the body over and screamed "NO!" Trying her hardest, she pulled Jared's body out of the water and held his head in her lap and cried. She hadn't remembered crying this hard since her Mother was taken from her. "Damn it!" She wailed in anger, in pain, in sadness. "I'm so sorry. I should have went with you," she cried.**

 **She closed his eye lids and gently laid him on the ground and noticed a young man barely moving. She ran over to him as he groaned with his legs half in the water. He was alive. Asha looked him over and noticed he had gotten shot in the shoulder. "Help...me," he groaned.**

 **"Can you stand?" She asked. Before he could answer he passed out. Asha was strong, but she wasn't strong enough to lift a passed out body on her own. She looked over towards the woods and noticed Cherokee scouts walk towards her. She signaled for them to help and they did. She wasn't sure what to expect next. They'd would be taking him to the British encampment, which she knew she could find, but first she had to get home and tell everyone the news.**


	4. The Ghost and The Target

_**Chapter 4: The Ghost and the Target**_

 **Asha rode back home as quick as she could leaving her brother's bodies behind. She couldn't get them home on her own and she didn't want to be seen around Twenty dead british soldiers. She thanked the Cherokee scouts that took the young injured private and decided she would sneak into the British camp tonight, but for now, her focus was to get home and see her son. Time seemed to stand still the closer and closer she got. Even when she saw the house, a part of her was still back with her brothers.**

 **"Mother!" Alex called and ran down the steps. Asha climbed off her horse and caught her son as he ran up to her. "Are you all right, Mother? What happened? Where's Jared, Billy, and Adam? I have something to show them. Something I drew."**

 **Asha sniffed as she pulled away from her son's hug "Darling...Jared...they...they aren't coming home.**

 **"Why not? Did they get stuck with more war stuff? I can't stand them being away for so long."**

 **"Alex, listen to me. Baby...something happened today. To them. They're gone. They're not coming home."**

 **It took Alex a minute to understand what his mother was saying, but when he understood, the news hit him like a ton of bricks "No," he whimpered. "No, they can't be gone! They were just home!" He pulled back from his Mother, not wanting to believe it.**

 **Asha grabbed him and hugged him tight as he began to cry "Please tell me, it's not true, Mother. They're not gone!" She kissed her son then looked up and saw Krieger walking down the stairs. Asha stood up as he embraced her "Are they all lost?"**

 **"Yes," Asha nodded. "Can you get Miss Starkweather to take Alex to his room please?"**

 **"No, Mother, I want to stay with you!"**

 **"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, I just need to talk to Krieger for a minute, all right? I'll be up soon. I promise."**

 **Miss Starkweather came outside and took Alex up to his room, much to his dismay. Asha sighed heavily then looked to Krieger "They're all dead," she nodded. "Twenty soldiers total."**

 **"Did you see anyone that did it?"**

 **"No. They were there and gone by the time I got there. I didn't see where the tracks went, but I...wasn't really looking either. There was a private though that survived. Some Cherokee scouts dropped by and I helped them take care of him to take him to the British encampment. I'll be going there tonight and see what I can find out."**

 **"And how do you think you'll do that?"**

 **"Did you really just ask me that?" questioned Asha giving him a look.**

 **"Look, Asha, going into a British camp, isn't like spying on our enemies. Where we can be more discreet about it. You shouldn't go and if you do, you certainly shouldn't go alone."**

 **"Sir, you didn't see them. You didn't see my brothers. Especially Jared. The way he was killed...it was...cruel. Like whoever did it, was so angry and hateful. You could see his spine for fucks sake!" She noticed his facial expressions changed from concern for her to shock at hearing the news then continued "So, I will go there tonight and I will find out what I can. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go see to my son."**

 **"Be careful," said Krieger. "When you go to the encampment tonight, just...be careful."**

 **Asha gave a nod then went inside to see her son. Krieger looked out over the hillside and could see where the British were camped then sighed "Fucking war."**

 **Asha walked into her son's bedroom as he lay on the bed crying. After waiting a minute, she took a deep breath to try and be strong for her son as she sat down next to him, but the look in his eyes when he looked up at her nearly broke her heart. He was a child and even though he understood death, this was the first time he had lost someone close to him, a feeling she knew all too well. He laid his head on her lap as she smoothed his hair "Do you think they suffered, Mother? Was it quick?"**

 **She thought back to how Jared's back looked and knew he must have felt nearly all of it. Taking in a deep breath "No, sweetheart. I think it was quick and they didn't suffer." It pained her to lie to her son, but she couldn't tell him the truth of how Jared died. By the looks of Billy's and Adam's wounds, their death was relatively quick, but Jared's...no, she knew his was the worst. "Alex, you need to know something. I'm going to go to the British encampment tonight and try and see if I can get an idea who did this to our family."**

 **"What will you do when you find out who it is? Will they come after me next?"**

 **Asha clenched her jaw "No. I won't let anyone hurt you. Never."**

 **Alex sat up "Jared and them said they'd protect me too, but they're gone now. What if the same happens to you?"**

 **"It won't. I'll be careful. I'm not an enemy to the British."**

 **"Do they know that?"**

 **Asha cracked a small smile "I hope so. I'll be back tonight. I want to head over there early and try and see an easy access point to the private's tent. I love you, Alex. I'll be back tonight. I promise."**

 **Alex nodded "You better. Is it ok if I have friends over?"**

 **"I'll talk to Krieger about it, but he shouldn't have a problem and if he does, well I'll make him say it's all right."**

 **Alex smiled "I love you, mum."**

 **Asha kissed her son's head. "I love you too, sweetheart. Why don't you play with your soldiers and win the war for us, all right?" she smiled.**

 **"I can do that," Alex said and jumped off the bed and went to playing. Asha looked at her son one more time before she left the room. She went to go see Krieger in his office "Let my son have friends over if he wants, please. It'll give him something to occupy his time with until I get back"**

 **"Whatever the lad wants. Just a forewarning, we are expected to get an assignment soon from someone, but I don't know what it is yet or rather for you it is. You're the best one I have, so I will most likely give it to you, if you're willing."**

 **"Well, if it happens to be the man or men who killed my brother's then I'm all in. I'll see you later tonight, sir."**

 **"Be careful."**

 **"Where's the fun in that, sir?" Asha smiled then left the room.**

 **/**

 **Night had falled and Asha had spent most of the day at the camp, memorizing routes she could use to sneak in and out. This wasn't going to be easy, Krieger was right. She didn't like when he was right. She did learn some interesting things though. She did have to hand it to the British, the way the camp was set up was in complete orderliness. The distance from the cannon balls, to the tents, everything was done strictly by procedure was her guess. Obviously a man who was a tightass was in charge of this she chuckled to herself. She saw people being toured around, upper class citizens being showed around and being given veiled threats about what would happen if such and such happened. She rolled her eyes "Some people are so easily swayed by bullshit," she whispered to herself. Then her eyes moved to a grassy hillside where a man caught her eyes.**

 **There was no way getting closer to him without being seen, but when he turned around, her heart stopped, it was Colonel Tavington. She had only seen him when he was outside her home, but now, seeing him more close, he was very handsome. "Someone you could fall in love with," she heard Jared's voice in her head then shook it away. She moved up closer to the bush nearest to him and watched him as he was catching fireflies.**

 **"Sir, we have the private that the cherokee scouts brought in," said his second in command.**

 **"Very well, let's go."**

 **Asha watched as they were moving towards the field hospital tent. She moved around the tents, nearly getting caught, but was avoided. She hid under some saddles and blankets near the tent. Thank goodness she was short.**

 **"Private. Colonel William Tavington. Green Dragoons. What happened? Who did this?"**

 **"It was mad. I couldn't tell you who it was," he said getting slightly upset.**

 **"Calm down man. Now, Twenty of his Majesty's soldiers are dead and I need to know how."**

 **"So do I," Asha whispered to herself.**

 **"He said there was-"**

 **"Were you there? Then let him speak."**

 **Asha raised her eyebrows "He is a hardass." She listened in as the private told him all that he could remember, then mentioned how the man was a like a ghost. The Colonel told Bordon to send out a patrol to try and capture this ghost then heard a familiar voice. Wilkins. She listened to what they were saying and rolled her eyes when Wilkins said 'That those neighbors who stood against England deserved to die a traitor's death.' She may have not have known the Colonel, but knew enough from what she had heard about him that he would make Wilkins eat those words. She was getting ready to leave when she heard the private speak up again.**

 **"Sir? What of the woman?"**

 **Tavington turned around "Woman? What woman?"**

 **The private swallowed hard as he was growing tired "There was a woman. She...she stopped by and helped me, at least I think. The Cherokee scouts said there was, but she quickly left after they got me. Can you thank her for me?"**

 **Tavington looked to Bordon who shrugged then back to the private "Can you tell me what she looked like?"**

 **"Didn't really see a lot of her, but I remember her face. She had Black hair and green eyes with short hair and beautiful. Wearing all black. At first I thought she was the angel of death, but she wasn't. I heard...heard her yelling. I think she may have known some of the soldiers, but I don't know which ones."**

 **"If I see her, I will tell her for you, Private. Get some rest."**

 **"Thank you, sir."**

 **Tavington looked to Bordon and Wilkins and nodded "Bordon, let's go." Leaving Wilkins in the tent with the private. Asha was unsure what to do now. The private had remembered her and she allowed herself to be seen. She would have to come out of the shadows soon, that was inevitable now, but she had to play it safe and smart. She needed to talk to the private herself, but he remembered her and she couldn't say anything with Wilkins in the tent. She peaked out from the blankets and in the tent. Wilkins was no longer in the tent. Asha snuck in the tent and looked around then removed her hood. She sat beside the Privates bed side and smoothed his hair.**

 **He slowly opened his eyes then looked at her "You," he whispered. "I was just talking about you to the Colonel. I have to tell him."**

 **"No, Private, you musn't. This has to be between you and I. He'll be in danger if you tell him that I was here. Private, I don't have a lot of time, so please try and keep from asking questions, I only have one, I know you don't know who caused the mayhem, but I need to know why all of you were attacked."**

 **"Um...we were escorting a prisoner to be hanged. Per Colonel Tavington's orders. It was after we left a plantation. That's all I can remember."**

 **"It's enough for now, Private. Thank you very much. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you."**

 **"Thank you, Miss. For helping save my life."**

 **"Rest," Asha rubbed her hand down the Private's face. He had closed his eyes when she did this, when he opened them, she was gone then wondered if he had just dreamed her then fell asleep.**

 **Asha moved in and out of tents where there weren't soldiers and made it to the woods, she turned around and removed her hood looking at the camp. She was only able to obtain a little bit of information, but it would have to do for now. Judging the way the British were looking, there would be a battle in a few days and in a few days, that's when she might have to make her presence known. She sighed, retrieved her horse and went home.**

 **"What woman do you think he was talking about?" asked Bordon as him and Tavington were getting the patrol ready.**

 **"I don't know, but I'm curious as to why she was there, why she helped him, and who she lost. So, now we have to find a Ghost and a woman. Where the hell is Banastre anyway?"**

 **"Preparing his men for the upcoming battle, sir."**

 **Tavington mounted his horse "All right, let's see if we can find this ghost first and we will move on from there."**

 **"Aye, sir."**

 **/**

 **Asha walked up the stairs to her home and went inside. She stopped by her son's room first who was sleeping soundly then looked to Krieger's door who was just coming out of his office and motioned her in.**

 **"How did everything go?"**

 **"I learned a few things, but um...not nearly enough. I'm sure I'll find out something, sir."**

 **Krieger cleared his throat "Asha, look. Um...that assignment I told you about before you left, came in."**

 **"And?"**

 **"And you're not going to like it." He tossed a folder over to her. She looked over it then looked up at him in shock "You've got to be kidding me. This isn't funny at all!" She threw the folder down. "This needs to be destroyed. No such action will be taken from this."**

 **"Asha, it isn't that easy. We can't turn down assignments. No matter what."**

 **"Then we don't tell anyone about this, sir. It stays between you and I."**

 **"Some of the men around here are blaming him for the death of Jared, Billy, and Adam and you know that we look after our own."**

 **Asha shook her head. "No. He wasn't responsible for this. Anyone that goes after him will be killed by me."**

 **"Asha, I don't like this either, but it's what needs to be done. There are other men that saw this before I did and they already signed up to take care of it. The orders are...to kill your Uncle Lord Cornwallis."**

 **"I will stop them. You know that." Asha shook her head then stormed out of the office. Krieger nodded to himself "I hope you do."**

 **Asha ran to her room, loaded a couple of cases. One for clothes, one for weapons. Her knives, pistols, smoke bombs, anything and everything she had. She hadn't seen her uncle since she was a child. She didn't know what he was like now, but he was still her family. After loading her stuff up onto her horse, she got her son packed up then woke him up "Alex. Baby, wake up."**

 **"Mother?"**

 **"Love, don't ask a lot of questions, but I need you to get up. I got your toy soldiers and your stuffed bear along with clothes packed, but we need to go." She lifted her son up and carried him down the stairs, but was stopped before she reached the door. "Don't do this lads."**

 **"Mother, what's going on?"**

 **She put Alex down "Head out the back, Alex. Now!"**

 **Alex grabbed his stuff and ran out the back as the men attacked Asha. She caught the man's arm as he tried to stab her, twisted his arm behind his back and stabbed him in the neck. She threw him into the other man who lost his balance. Reaching into her pocket, she reached for a smoke bomb and threw it down, causing temporary blindness. She ran out the door to Alex who was on his horse, then climbed on hers.**

 **"Mother, what's going on?"**

 **"Stay close to me! Hyaa!"**

 **Asha could hear pistols ring out behind her with moments of shouts. She could see Krieger step out onto the balcony. A man she once trusted had now become her enemy.**


	5. Back from the dead

_**Chapter 5: Back from the dead**_

 **It had been a few days since Asha and her son left the place they once called home and now was currently residing in the woods. They had trouble along the way, getting ambushed by men she had once called friends. She was good, but it was becoming too much for her to handle on her on, especially with her son being there. Asha found a cave for them to seek shelter in. It wasn't very big and didn't go back far, but it was good enough to hide, stay warm, and out of harms way. Night had fallen and she did her routine lookout to make sure no one was around then went back to her son sitting by the fire.**

 **"Mother?" Alex questioned as he began to eat his rabbit that Asha had caught.**

 **Asha sat down across from him "What is it, sweetheart?"**

 **"What is it you do for a living?"**

 **She looked up at him in shock and her face quickly turned to sadness. She knew he would ask eventually since he didn't quite know what she did for a living, but she still wasn't prepared for it. Asha cleared her throat "Alex, I don't think now is the time-"**

 **"Please. Tell me. There have been men trying to kill you at nearly every corner. Why did we have to leave home? Why are they after us?"**

 **Asha sighed as she looked at her son "Alex, I'm a..." she looked away for a minute and cleared her throat again "I'm a-a killer, Alex. I've killed people. I'm an...an Assassin. So was Jared, Billy, and Adam. They joined the British army, I think not just to help our cause when we would get an assignment, but because I think they wanted to get away from it all. It's not exactly a job you can just leave without having consequences from it. I should have taken you away from all of this when you were born, but I didn't and that was my mistake. I didn't know where to go and what I did was all I knew, what I was trained to do and I'm good at it. We all had our own code we lived by, mine was mainly going after really bad people, Pedophiles, rapists, people of that sort. Doesn't make it right, just what it was."**

 **Alex looked down at the fire then back up to his Mother "And why did we leave? Did something happen?"**

 **"When I got back home, Krieger gave me a file on our next assignment. I told him to not show it or talk about it to anyone else, but some of the men had already seen it. The target is my uncle. Your grand uncle, Lord Cornwallis of the British army."**

 **"Wow, really? But why?"**

 **"Apparently they blame him for Jared, Billy's and Adam's death. He wasn't there, he didn't kill my brothers. I still don't have all the details yet about how he came to blame, but I intend on finding out." She ran her hand through her hair "I'm sorry you had to find out about any of this like this, Alex. Like I said, I should have taken you away from here when you were a baby."**

 **"Does that mean that Father was a...an assassin too?"**

 **"Yes, he was."**

 **Alex nodded and looked at his mother "Thank you. For telling me the truth."**

 **Asha gave a nod "You're welcome." She looked towards the entrance as she heard noises "Stay here." She quietly moved towards the entrance and saw nothing, but was quickly grabbed and thrown out to the ground. Hitting her head, she recovered and turned around and saw two men standing over her pistols pointed at her head "So, this is how it's going to be, huh? Just like that?"**

 **"Didn't seem to stop you when you stabbed Josh in the neck back there and the other several others you've killed along the way. You don't just walk away from this Asha, you know that."**

 **Asha raised her hand up in a calming gesture "Yes, I know that."**

 **"Don't stand. We aren't that stupid. Any last words?"**

 **Both men raised their pistols and aimed then felt a hot searing pain enter their necks. Asha jumped up and faced their pistols towards each other and made them squeeze the trigger then both fell backwards. She looked at her son as he held two knives in his hand. He had just killed two men "Alex."**

 **"They were going to kill you. I did...I did what I had to do."**

 **Asha kneeled down in front of her son as he jumped out of the entrance and placed his face in her hands "I'm sorry that you had to do that."**

 **"You're my Mother. I'd do it again if I have to."**

 **"Let's hope you don't have to." She searched the men's bodies and took their weapons and anything she could find. She loaded up on her arrows for her bow, knives, and their pistols "We need to go. There will be more."**

 **Alex nodded then got on his horse, waiting for his mother. She looked around and sighed. On the move again. She needed to make their way towards houses. With any luck, she'd be able to run into someone she knows.**

 **/**

 **"Any luck finding the Ghost?" asked Tavington as Bordon and Wilkins rode up to him.**

 **"None, sir," said Bordon "And no luck on this mystery woman either. Do you think that maybe the Private was hallucinating and there was no woman?"**

 **"Normally, I might say yes, but he seemed pretty sure of himself and I don't want to leave anything to chance. Let's head back. We have a battle tomorrow," said Tavington.**

 **"What woman is he talking about?" asked Wilkins as he looked at Bordon as they climbed on their horses.**

 **"Not sure yet, that's what we are trying to find out. The private said the woman had Black hair and Green eyes, and wore all black, but that's all he knew."**

 **Wilkins thought for a minute "Could it be? No. Impossible. Last he had heard, Asha was most likely dead." He followed his commanders back to the Camp.**

 **/**

 **Asha and Alex found an abandoned house overlooking where the battle would take place. It was just starting to breach daylight and she had only about a few hours of sleep. She was tired, she wanted a bath, they were both hungry so they scavanged the house for food.**

 **"Is that where it will begin, Mother?" asked Alex pointing to the open field. He looked up and noticed his mother leaning against the glass "Mother, please lay down and get some rest. I'll keep an eye out."**

 **Asha looked to her son and shook her head "No, I'll be fine."**

 **"Says the woman who's almost fell over three times now. Honestly, Mother, please get some rest. You'll be no use to either of us if you don't rest. I'll wake you up if anything happens."**

 **"All right," she sighed in defeat. "You get to boss me around this one time."**

 **Alex smiled as his Mother laid down on the couch then watched outside and saw men start to get ready for the battle. They had a good view for when it started "I wonder who will win this battle," he whispered to himself. He turned around when he heard footsteps then dropped one of his toy soldiers.**

 **Asha had just started to fall asleep until she had heard Alex's toy drop. She jumped up knowing something was wrong then ran into the next room and was soon grabbed. She started to yell, but was silenced when a glove hand covered her mouth.**

 **"Stop! Asha, stop!"**

 **Asha elbowed the person behind her in the side then tried to swing them behind her, but was quickly pushed into the wall "Stop!"**

 **"Where's my son, Krieger?! If you've hurt him, I swear, I kill you!" She tried to push him off her, but he pushed her against the wall again "Enough, Asha!" Her anger was becoming overwhelming "You son of a bitch. Just fucking kill me and be done with it!"**

 **"Is that what you think I'm doing here? Did you see my fire a weapon at you? Did you see me fire a weapon at you?" He brought her close to him then shoved her against the wall again softly this time.**

 **Asha breathed hard "You became my enemy the minute you didn't make that file disappear!"**

 **"Did you see me fire...a weapon...at you?"**

 **"No! But that means nothing!"**

 **"It means everything! You're like a daughter to me, Asha! I would never hurt you...and I would never...could never kill you." He let her go and backed off as she stared at him. "I couldn't get rid of the folder with him listed. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Even if I had, there were men who had already seen it and were bound and determined to take the job because they knew you wouldn't for obvious reasons. And I couldn't keep them off of you because you betrayed us."**

 **"I betrayed you?! You lot were my family, at least so I thought! But Jared, Billy, and Adam...no, they were my brothers and if anyone deserves vegenance above all, it's me! I didn't protect them like I was supposed to and now they're gone and I don't even know why they died."**

 **"What'd you find out? You said you had found out something. What was it?"**

 **"Why should I trust you? Give me one good reason why I should trust you."**

 **Krieger sighed "Because I left that house for you. I had the majority of that place turn on me because I ordered everyone to not pursue you. I only have six loyal followers and we currently have twelve people after us, that I know of. There could be more by now."**

 **"Mother," Alex said walking into the room with one of Krieger's men. She let a sigh of relief that he was all right then looked at Krieger "If what you say is true, then I'm going to assume that they all elected a new leader."**

 **Krieger nodded "Yes, they did."**

 **"I'm going to take a wild stab that it was Sean."**

 **"You would be right," he said as they walked towards the window that overlooked the battle that was beginning to get underway. He looked out the window then down and saw someone else walk up the walkway to the house "Someone is coming. Hide now."**

 **"From one person?"**

 **"Just do it."**

 **Asha and Alex hid behind a hope chest while Krieger and one of his men hid behind a curtain and a couch. The other men did the same thing who were in a room next door.**

 **"Mother," said Alex as the footsteps got closer.**

 **"Shhhh." She peaked up over the chest and saw a man with blond hair enter the room wearing a Continental uniform. She thought about pulling her pistol, but decided to wait. Several minutes had passed by and she could hear cannon fire and shouts coming from outside, then another voice entered the room. She remembered this man. Benjamin Martin, she thought and that was one of his sons. When the hell did he join the cause? She wondered.**

 **"Going muzzle to muzzle with redcoats on open field. It's madness," Martin said. "This battle was over before it began."**

 **"The Green Dragoons. They're riding in early, it looks like."**

 **Martin clenched his jaw "By Colonel William Tavington," he said coldly. "We should get going." His son took one last look out the window and followed his Father.**

 **Asha and the rest waited till they heard the downstairs door shut before they came out. "I don't get it, why did we hide from them?" asked Alex.**

 **"It's what we do, love," said Asha as she walked towards the window. The Green Dragoons were riding into soldiers. Martin was right, the battle was over before it began. The continentals had already surrendered then her gaze went to on top of a hill "Krieger, do you have a spyglass on you, by chance?"**

 **"Sure," he said pulling one out of pocket and handing it to her. She looked on top of the hill and saw the Generals, her uncle among them, sitting on their horses overlooking the battlefield. She scoffed "Safe from the fighting. Of course. Can't say that I'm surprised." She went to hand it back, but Krieger held up his hand "Keep it." He looked down and saw a bunch of tents being put up "I imagine that will be their victory tent. You should probably go down there."**

 **She looked at him with a look of shock and a hint of worry in her eye then back to outside. "He needs to know you're here, Asha. That you're alive."**

 **Asha looked to her son "I want you to stay up here for awhile. You can see me from that window there." She looked to Krieger "Keep my son safe for now. Can I count on you?"**

 **"Always."**

 **Asha leaned down and whispered into Alex's ear then gave a nod to Krieger and walked out the door. Krieger looked to Alex and smiled "What did she tell you?"**

 **"She said that if you tried to hurt me in any way shape or form, or try to steal me from her, to stab you in your side so she can rip you to pieces."**

 **Krieger nodded "Sounds like your mother." He chuckled then looked outside at the tents.**

 **/**

 **Asha weaved in and around tents, but it was harder to remain hidden in the daylight. There were soldiers everywhere. Some already getting drunk with victory, others still on their guard. She stopped as she saw Colonel Tavington and Bordon climb off their horses and saw them enter the General's tent. "Well, this will be interesting to say the least." She took a deep breath "Here goes."**

 **"Colonel Tavington. Always too early. Always too eager for glory."**

 **"For victory, My Lord. I believe we took the field," Tavington said as he watched Cornwallis feed his dogs.**

 **"Next time, you'll wait for my command."**

 **"It appears that Colonel Tavington prefers to follow his own commands," said another General.**

 **"And it appears that you are very ungrateful," said Asha entering the tent. She could feel all eyes on her as the tent went silent.**

 **"You," Tavington whispered. "The woman in black."**

 **Asha pulled back her hood and revealed her face as she looked at the Colonel "I congratulate you, Colonel on your victory. It is a pity that some people can't see a good soldier when one fights for them as you do." She turned to the Generals "Gentlemen."**

 **"Sir, is that her?" asked Bordon as he stepped closer behind Colonel Tavington. It took a minute for Tavington to realize Bordon was talking to him then nodded "Yes. I think it is. Short black hair, green eyes, dressed in black. It's her."**

 **"And who do you think you are?"**

 **"I pose you the same question." Asha straightened up.**

 **"I'm General O'Hara...ma'am." He laughed "If you really are a ma'am. You look like a young lad."**

 **"Perhaps you should challenge me to a fight then and we see who wins and we will see who is laughing then...General."**

 **Tavington hid his smirk as he watched her closely as she approached Cornwallis. "You don't remember me, do you?" she asked.**

 **Cornwallis thought a minute as he looked at the woman that stood before him. She didn't look at all familiar. She had short hair, was practically in men's clothing, had tattoos, but there was something about her he recognized, but what was it? Asha nodded to herself "I'm not surprised." She looked past O'Hara and Cornwallis, quickly becoming wide eyed. She pushed them both out of the way as a musket ball flew past her head. She jumped over the table, surprising everyone and chased after the person that had come in the back of the tent.**

 **"What the hell just happened?" O'Hara looked at Cornwallis.**

 **Asha ran out the back and as if sensing someone was waiting for her, she somersaulted her way out as a sword came swinging where her head would have been. She grabbed her daggers out of their hilts and faced the person who just tried to kill her uncle and her. The man came swinging at her with everything he had. She blocked his first swing as he came down at her, she crossed her blades catching his sword. Pushing him off her, she swiped with her left arm onto his cutting him. He twirled his sword around and cut her back. Their weapons met again and again and again. Asha lost her footing and tripped over firewood. The man brought his sword down barely missing Asha as she rolled, taking her dagger, slicing the back of his leg, he did a quick turn around and cut her left arm. She had lost both her weapons, but wasn't giving up. She stared him down, then he charged her. She planted her feet as he got closer then ducked down, swiped her foot under the back of his legs, bringing him down to the ground, and grabbed the dagger out of her boot and stabbed him in the chest. He tried to bring the sword up to stab her, but was stopped as she took the dagger out and stabbed him over and over again until he dropped it. She fell back panting, staring at him. He gurgled, spitting out blood "You can't..." he coughed.**

 **Asha sat closer next to him to hear what he was saying. "You can't protect him...forever," he spit out blood again. Asha took her dagger leaned up to him, placing the blade to his throat "Watch me," then ran it into his throat, killing him. She removed the cloth that covered his face. He had been a new recruit recently. Young lad, in his 20s. She didn't know his name, but he was a brother once. She hung her head then looked up and saw shocked, confused, and astonished faces of the Generals, Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon. Nearly the whole camp from what she could tell. She groaned as she stood up, her cuts burning.**

 **"Who the hell is she?" asked one of the Generals.**

 **Asha began to feel uneasy. Her uncle didn't remember her, and now she had revealed herself to nearly the entire British Army. She swallowed hard then began to walk away.**

 **"Asha?" Cornwallis called out. This in and of itself caused Asha to stop and closed her eyes. Did he just say her name? DId she imagine it?**

 **"Is it really you?" Cornwallis asked as he stepped closer.**

 **She looked up to the sky then let out a sigh of relief and fear. This was it. She turned around and faced Cornwallis, but said nothing. He walked closer to her, looking her over. Asha didn't move, she didn't know what to do, what to even say, she was frozen. He locked eyes with her and rubbed his hand down her face and smiled "I know your face." Asha felt a tear drop out of her eye. He did remember her. He would always do that face thing when she was a child. "I thought you were lost all that time ago," he whispered.**

 **"I'm sorry," she whispered.**

 **Cornwallis wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck then groaned aloud at one of the wounds. "I better stop hugging you anyway, I'll get blood all over you."**

 **"Let's get you looked at and we have so much to talk about."**

 **"Mother?" Alex questioned as he walked up with Krieger.**

 **Cornwallis looked at Alex then to Asha then back to Alex and smiled. Asha reached for her son who held her hand "This is my son. Alex. And my friend, Krieger."**

 **"Let's get you looked at and you come back with me. All right?"**

 **Asha nodded then was helped by two men to the medical tent followed by her son, Krieger and Cornwallis.**

 **Tavington looked at the dead body then to Bordon "What the hell was that? Who the hell is she? And what the hell is going on?"**

 **"We will have to wait and ask her. Lord Cornwallis seems to know her."**

 **"Probably some whore he used to shag then she turned crazy," he laughed. Bordon dutifully laughed "I'll get the horses, sir."**

 **Tavington nodded then looked over to medical tent. He may have been joking, but he was curious about this young woman and exactly what he could get out of this.**


	6. It's complicated

_**Chapter 6: It's complicated**_

 **"How is she?" asked Cornwallis as the doctor came out of Asha's room. The doctor quietly closed the door behind him and looked at Cornwallis "She'll be fine. Her wounds weren't too serious, but she still needs rest to heal. You said she sustained those wounds by fighting?"**

 **"Yes. I saw it happen myself. Why do you ask?"**

 **"Well, although she has many tattoos, you can see old scars from something that she had gotten a long time ago it looked like."**

 **Cornwallis shrugged it off "Well, she got into a lot of accidents while she was a child. Climbing trees, going into places she shouldn't have."**

 **"My lord, you misunderstand me. The wounds I'm referring to are deep. Or were deep rather. Like she was beaten by something. The scar on her neck is the deepest I think that I found on her. It looks like that woman has been to hell and back."**

 **Cornwallis looked towards the doors then sighed as he looked at the doctor "Can I go in and see her?"**

 **"Yes, my lord. She's sleeping at the moment right now, so try not to wake her, but yes you can go in and see her."**

 **"Thank you, Doctor Teal."**

 **"Do you want me to wait out here, My Lord?" asked O'Hara.**

 **"Tell the other Generals that I will be late with our meeting today and I want you to meet me in my quarters in about an hour. I wish to discuss something with you."**

 **"Right away. My lord, if I may ask, who is she to you?"**

 **Cornwallis looked at the General "Go to the other Generals." He turned on his heel, opened the door to Asha's room and closed them leaving O'Hara confused and alone in the hallway.**

 **O'Hara shook his head then remembered "The boy. I'll just ask him." He left to go find Alex to ask him questions.**

 **Cornwallis rounded the bed and sat in a chair, holding Asha's hand "What happened to you?" he whispered. He looked at the scars the doctor was talking about and her tattoos. The scar on her neck went up behind her ear, she had a small one on her cheek, a faded one that was barely visible because of her tattoos on her arm. He shook his head "Oh Asha, my darling niece, what happened to you? Who hurt you so bad?"**

 **Asha groaned and coughed as she began to wake up a little. She saw her Uncle sitting next to her "Morning. Or is it afternoon now?"**

 **"It's morning. You were in and out since yesterday. Doctor says you'll be fine and that your cuts will heal."**

 **"Of course they will. They always do," she chuckled then sighed "Just another scar," she whispered.**

 **"Yes, about those scars...you...you seem to have a lot of them, Asha. Why is that? How many do you have?"**

 **"I do believe this probably makes Thirty-two."**

 **Cornwallis swallowed "And how did you get them?"**

 **Asha sighed "Various things. Growing up, I got into trouble a lot."**

 **"These aren't childhood scars, Asha."**

 **"It's complicated, Uncle. Look, there is a lot that I need to you tell you, but there is a lot that I don't know if I will be able to."**

 **Cornwallis sighed "Then tell me at least where you've been all this time. I thought you were dead. I was going to bring you to live with me and you just disappeared. I never heard anything from you and I hired men to go look for you. Where did you go?"**

 **Asha sighed "Uncle...it's...it's complicated."**

 **"Where did you learn to fight like that? You killed that man without hesitation, you moved as quickly as I could blink, and you have a son. You have a lot to explain."**

 **"Do not talk to me as if I am on some trial, Uncle. I saved your life."**

 **"Yes, you did and are you going to tell me who he was, because you acted like you might have known him."**

 **Asha looked down and sighed "Uncle, listen to me, the less you know, the better. You just have to trust me."**

 **Cornwallis nodded in disappointment "Trust you. I don't even know who you are anymore." He shook his head, stood up and left the room. Asha sighed as she stared at the door "No, Uncle. You don't know me." She laid her head back down to rest.**

 **/**

 **Krieger had Alex outside playing when he saw General O'Hara approach him. "Christ," he whispered to himself. As soon as Krieger saw the man, he didn't like him. "General, how may I help you?"**

 **"Yes, um...Krighton."**

 **"It's Krieger."**

 **O'Hara nodded "Right, sorry. I would like to talk to the young boy if I could. I want to ask him some questions."**

 **"I don't think that would be a good idea without his mother around. She's the last person you want to piss off...or was that not abundantly clear when she killed that man yesterday?"**

 **"Well, I wasn't her enemy then and I don't consider her my enemy now."**

 **"You'll be considered an enemy if you mess with her boy. I can try and answer your questions, depending on what they are."**

 **"All right. Who is that woman up there? Where did she learn to fight like she did? Why does she dress the way she does? Where is her son's Father? Why does she have so many tattoos?"**

 **"All these seem to be pretty irrelevant questions, General, well, except for maybe the first and second one, but those are for her to answer. Not me and that is if she chooses to answer."**

 **O'Hara clenched his jaw and approached Krieger "Now you listen here, anything that may endanger Lord Cornwallis, myself, or any man here at this fort is my business and I demand to know who all of you are. Who she is. You. Your men and that boy."**

 **Krieger cleared his throat "I advise you to take a step back, General. I really don't want to have to defend myself and kill you."**

 **"What's going on?" asked Alex. "Is my Mother all right?"**

 **O'Hara cleared his throat then looked at Alex "Your mother is fine. His Lordship is with her now. Good day to you both." He gave a nod then walked away.**

 **"Goddamn powdered wig puff ball son of a bitch," mumbled Krieger.**

 **Alex looked up at him "What?"**

 **"Nothing, son. I hope that man doesn't cause any problems for us and espeically your mother once he finds out what she is or me."**

 **"Or me."**

 **Krieger looked down at Alex "What was that?" He knelt down "What do you mean 'you'?"**

 **Alex looked away then back to Krieger "I killed...two men that were going to kill Mother. I stabbed them both in the neck. Does that make me a murderer too?"**

 **"Oh Alex, no. No, no, no. You protected your Mother. That makes you a Guardian in my book. Your mother is too proud to ever admit that even she sometimes needs help, although I'm sure she was disappointed that you had to do that. Killing is a nasty game Alex. I shouldn't say that, it isn't a game. You're a young boy and I promise that when this is all over, you and your Mother will have a happy life."**

 **Alex nodded then looked up to her window "I hope so."**

 **/**

 **Cornwallis went to the map room, frustrated about the situation with Asha. Why wouldn't she tell him anything? Was she scared of him? He looked towards the door as it opened with O'Hara walking in "Everything all right, My lord?"**

 **He shook his head "I don't know. Bring me the map and I'll show you the land grant promised to me by the King in the event we win the war."**

 **/**

 **Colonel Tavington strode into Fort Carolina not seeing Alex to the side with Krieger as he was focused on getting to where he needed to go. He did pause however when he approached Asha's room. He looked around to make sure no one was around, then quietly opened the doors. Noticing she was sleeping, he quietly walked up to the bed and noticed how peaceful she looked, then he noticed her scars, the neck one in particular stood out. What did a woman her age have happen to her to receive that? She was a very interesting creature to him. Everything about her, stood out. Who was she? Obviously, Lord Cornwallis knew her, but what was she to him? He lightly touched the top of her hand and traced his fingertips to her wrist, noting how soft her skin was. He looked at the clock then rolled his eyes, he was going to be late. He turned and walked out the door.**

 **Asha slowly opened her eyes and looked at the door. She had been awake the whole time.**

 **/**

 **"It extends from the headwaters here, to the far bank of the Ohio River. It's one hundred thousand acres," said Cornwallis as he saw Tavington walk and gave a nod.**

 **"It's an imposing land grant, My Lord. You'll be a country onto yourself. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you later. About the woman that is here," O'Hara gave a nod then left the room. Asha hid behind the door as it opened, she debated on whether to follow the General or listen to what her uncle was saying. She decided on the latter.**

 **"His majesty, like history, judges us not only by the outcome of the war, but the manner in which it was fought?"**

 **"My lord?" questioned Tavington.**

 **"These brutal tactics must stop! The manner in which you serve me, reflects upon me. I imagined coming from a family as esteemed as yours, would understand that."**

 **Asha noticed it went quiet for a minute. What did this mean? That Colonel Tavington's past was just as dark as hers?**

 **"My late Father squandered any esteem which we were held, along with my inheritance. I advance myself only through victory."**

 **"You advance yourself through my good graces. I appointed you to lead the Dragoons, Colonel, not to become a threat to my reputation. When this conflict is over, we will reestablish commerce with the brethern here. Do you understand, Colonel?"**

 **Tavington clenched his jaw and nodded "Perfectly, My Lord."**

 **Asha thought for a minute, so Colonel Tavington has somehow ruined her uncles reputation, by what, killing wounded soldiers? She then remembered the Battle of Camden, how he just rode down soldiers who surrendered. O'Hara obviously didn't like the Colonel, that much was clear, but why? There was still so much she didn't understand yet. She jumped as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She sighed when she saw it was Krieger "You're lucky I didn't scream."**

 **"You're lucky I don't beat your ass for being out of bed. What are you doing?" asked Krieger.**

 **"Just trying to figure things out."**

 **"Uh huh," Krieger nodded "Well, it's called resting, you stubborn ass and you need a lot of it."**

 **"Where's Alex?"**

 **"Don't worry, he's sleeping in his room. I think he was nervous when O'Hara talked to me earlier."**

 **"About what?"**

 **"About who you are, what you are, who I am, what we do, the usual bullshit people want to know. He actually wanted to talk to Alex, but I stopped that from happening."**

 **"He was going to question my son...without me there?"**

 **"Um..." Krieger instantly regretted telling her that already.**

 **"Son of a bitch," Asha snarled then walked away to find O'Hara.**

 **"Big mouth, Krieger. Big damn mouth," he said to himself.**

 **Asha walked to O'Hara's quarters and knocked, but there was no answer. She let herself in and waited for him to enter which was not too long after. He walked in and didn't see her at first as she stood behind the door.**

 **"What do you want with my son?"**

 **O'Hara jumped "Bloody hell!" He looked Asha over "I just wanted to ask the lad some questions because you were...out of commission."**

 **"As you can see, I am very much awake now, so feel free to ask me anything."**

 **"Fine. What are you?"**

 **"Everything and nothing. Light and Dark. Good and evil. Fire and Ice."**

 **O'Hara blinked "What? All right, who are you?"**

 **Asha approached O'Hara, unsure of what she was going to do and already witnessing what she was capable of, he backed against the wall. She was grinning on the inside, he may have been a General, but he was a weak, scared man. "What do you want, General?"**

 **"Me? I just want answers."**

 **Asha searched for O'Hara's weakness besides fear and she found it by the way he was looking at her. He wanted her. He may have thought he was going to use her for information, but she would make sure it would be the other way around, but she would buy her time. She only had a keen interest in the Colonel, but this man may become a problem and perhaps being able to keep something over him, would help her and the Colonel. Nothing would anger her uncle more than having his second in command, sleeping with his niece, but how would he react with Tavington. Ah, she didn't care.**

 **Asha smiled as she stepped closer, leaning towards his ear "Stay away from my son. If I see you near him, you'll be sorry."**

 **"I don't take kindly to threats."**

 **"It wasn't a threat, General. Don't try me on this. Now, tell me, what do you want to know? Start simple."**

 **"Who are you?"**

 **Asha smiled then walked over to the desk "For that piece of information, you'll have to pay for."**

 **"You expect me to pay you?"**

 **"Soon. But not yet." She winked at him then left the room.**

 **O'Hara watched Asha walk down the hallway away from him "What the hell did she mean by that?" He shook his head then walked over to his nightstand.**

 **Asha just about reached her room then stopped. She became wide eyed and remembered something she saw out of the corner of her eye. She ran back to O'Hara's room and saw him standing by his mirror.**

 **"Well, that was quick," said O'Hara. She looked over by the curtains and saw a boot sticking out from underneath. She grabbed his pistol off the desk and pointed it at the curtain "Slowly come out."**

 **O'Hara looked at the curtain then to Asha "What's going on?"**

 **"General, move away from there now."**

 **A man came out from behind the curtain and smiled "Well done, Asha, but there is a problem with his pistol. Notice any dampness?"**

 **She fired the pistol, but nothing happened. The powder was wet. "You son of a bitch," she looked at the pitcher of water that she didn't notice before. He must have soaked the pistol in it. "Now, I'm going to ask you to raise your hands and put them on your head. Slowly."**

 **Asha dropped the weapon then pushed O'Hara out of the way, but pushed him into the desk, knocking him out, as the man fired at her, but missed. She tackled him, grabbed his dagger out of his belt and tried to stab him. He punched her in her wound making her cry out and hitting her off of him. He took the dagger from her and brought it down towards her. She caught both of his arms, but she was still too weak to keep him from bringing the dagger closer to her throat. "You're going to die, Asha." He kneed her in the side as he was on top of her making her more weak in her arms. "Aaahh!" She yelled out in pain, anger, and fear.**

 **She could feel the dagger get closer to her throat, her arms were starting to give, then out of the corner, she saw a sword come from the side, stabbing the man in the side off of her. She let out a groan of pain then saw the man try to stand up after being stabbed, but was quickly stabbed again and again and again. She looked up and saw it was Colonel William Tavington. He had just saved her life "I guess this means I owe you one then," she smiled.**

 **He looked at the body of the man "He looks just like the last one. Dressed the same. Like how you looked."**

 **Cornwallis came running into the room as O'Hara was starting to stand then he walked over to his niece "What the hell happened in here? Who the hell is that? You owe me answers, Asha, and I don't want to hear any more of it's complicated bullshit come from your mouth. What is going on here? The truth."**

 **Asha looked towards the door as Krieger and the other few men came in along with Alex. She looked at her Uncle "All right. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything." She sighed as she looked at the dead man in the corner.**


	7. The Past always comes back

_**Chapter 7: The past always comes back**_

 **"I want you to tell me, right now, what is going on here, Asha." Cornwallis crossed his arms and looked at her.**

 **Asha looked to Krieger who was shaking his head ever so slightly. She looked back to Cornwallis "I need a moment alone with my friend please."**

 **"No, you don't, you need to talk. General O'Hara is in the infirmary with a concussion. I know you pushed him out of the way to save him, but it still doesn't change anything."**

 **"Asha is right, I need to talk to her for a moment. It's not negotiable, My Lord," said Krieger stepping forward.**

 **"You are under my roof and what I say goes here."**

 **Krieger nodded "Then perhaps I'll take her outside to talk. Won't be under your roof then, now would we?"**

 **Cornwallis took a step closer "Who the hell do you think you are?"**

 **"Stop! Please!" Asha stood up then looked to her Uncle "Just let me talk to him. Please."**

 **Cornwallis sighed "Fine. You have Five minutes," he said then left the room.**

 **Asha looked to Krieger "What? Why were you shaking your head at me?"**

 **"You can't tell them who or what you are, Asha."**

 **"Why the hell not? They are going to find out anyway. Krieger, two men in two days have tried to kill my Uncle and now the General and me. What the hell am I supposed to tell them? That this was all a fluke? That someone just happens to target them, the minute I show up? I mean, it doesn't exactly look good for me either."**

 **Krieger ran his hand through his hair as Asha sat down on the bed "I don't know. I know you have to tell him something, but it can't be the truth right now. If you tell them that you're an assassin and I was once your boss, we are probably in for a world of trouble."**

 **"Krieger, this isn't about you and I anymore. This is about everyone. They aren't just targeting my Uncle anymore, they are targetting anyone, which means, bloody hell, if this turns out that way-"**

 **"What way?"**

 **Asha looked up at him, face filled with worry "What if, Sean and his band of morons, join the ghost? The Ghost, whoever he or she may be, will have assassins as well. We need to recruit more people somehow. Don't we have ally assassins some place?"**

 **"I think in North Carolina. I can send word to them. Maybe they'll come."**

 **Asha nodded "Good. Do it." She looked towards the door as her Uncle came in. "It's been five minutes," he said. "Now, tell me what I want to know."**

 **"Uncle, would it have killed you to knock?"**

 **Cornwallis knocked on the door "There. I knocked, now tell me what I want to know."**

 **"You should tell him, Mother," said Alex walking in behind Cornwallis "Or I will."**

 **"Alex, this is grown up conversation."**

 **Cornwallis looked down at the young boy then to his niece.** _ **"Hmm, talking to the boy may be even better,"**_ **he thought.**

 **"Mother, it's all right. I know it's hard for you to talk about it." He turned to Cornwallis "Recently, Mother found out that someone was trying to hurt you. Or rather kill you, so she took measures to come here and try to warn you, but wasn't sure on how to go about it."**

 **Asha and Krieger both exchanged looks then looked back to Alex.**

 **"The information was passed down from a friend of my Father, a loyal friend to the family, that Stephen, Asha's Step Father was looking to cause you harm, for reasons unknown, but he had a lot of men under his employ and looking to hurt you and damage your reputation, your life, and the cause you fight for."**

 **"Your Father seemed to have good friends. Can you tell me the name of the man that gave you this information?"**

 **"I cannot, My Lord. He's no longer among the living."**

 **Cornwallis sighed "Thank you for letting me know, lad. I hadn't realized Stephen was that way."**

 **"You should have. He killed your sister, my mother."**

 **"Oh not that again, Asha."**

 **Asha stood up, ignoring the pain from her wounds "You ignored me back then, naturally you would ignore me now. She didn't kill herself, Uncle! She never would have done that to me! I was the light of her life and there was no way that she could hang herself from the beam she was hanging from. It was too far from the bed."**

 **"You were a child, Asha. Many children imagine things as a child. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to discuss."**

 **Asha shook her head as he left the room and let out a frustrated sigh "And he really wonders why I didn't wait to go live with him. He never listened to me. Never believed me." She looked back to her son "And you, young man," she knelt down in front of him and smiled "Well, done."**

 **Alex shrugged "No problem." He noticed that his mother's facial expression changed "Are you upset with me?"**

 **"No, Alex. Of course not. You're eleven years old, you shouldn't have to lie to protect me."**

 **"Well, to be fair, I'm really protecting all of us. You're too stubborn to ask for help, so I chose to help on my own."**

 **Asha chuckled then looked up at Krieger "I wonder who he heard that from."**

 **"I'm completely innocent in this."**

 **"Mmm hmm," she chuckled. "Well, I think breakfast is being served pretty soon, let's get changed and head down."**

 **"Sounds good. I'm starving," said Krieger.**

 **"You're always starving."**

 **/**

 **"So, that's two men in two days that have tried to kill someone here at Fort Carolina. First Lord Cornwallis was a target and today, General O'Hara. Any one of us could be next, so I want all of you men to keep a look out for anyone suspicious," said Tavington.**

 **"So, anyone who doesn't look like us?" laughed Ban.**

 **"Oh, I don't know, I find you pretty suspicious," said Bordon taking a drink.**

 **"You're not too bad yourself," winked Ban laughing, receiving an eyeroll from Bordon and a shaking of the head from Tavington.**

 **"How the hell did I get cursed with you lot?"**

 **"Just lucky, Tav. You're just lucky."**

 **"Well, if that's luck, I hate to see what bad luck looks like."**

 **Ban let out a belch "So, the woman I keep hearing so much about, is she going to be at breakfast this morning?"**

 **"As far as I know, yes." Tavington looked at Ban "Why do you ask?"**

 **"I am curious to see this woman. I heard that she took down a man single handed at the victory tent yesterday."**

 **"Aye, that's true," said Tavington. "Well, let's head on in."**

 **/**

 **Asha was seated next to her Uncle at the table with her son next to her and Krieger next to him. General O'Hara was on the other side of Cornwallis. Tavington, Bordon, Ban, and Wilkins came in and began to sit down. Asha walked through the door way after using the bathroom and stopped as she saw Wilkins.**

 **"Ah, Gentlemen, I don't believe you've all formerly met my niece. This is Asha Ravenwood. Asha, this is Colonel Tavington, Major Bordon, Lieutenant Colonel Banastre Tarleton, and Captain Wilkins."**

 **Wilkins had jerked to the side and quickly stood up "Asha? Is it really you? I thought...I thought when I heard your name, that it was you, but I didn't think it was possible."**

 **"It's me." She smiled "Hello James."**

 **Wilkins laughed then stepped over to her and hugged her tight, which he quickly regretted after she groaned in pain "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry. I forgot about your wounds."**

 **"It's all right." She smiled then walked over and sat down in her chair. She looked over to O'Hara "How's your head?"**

 **O'Hara nodded "It's fine. At least it was the only wound I sustained...thanks to you. You saved my life and I thank you for that."**

 **Asha gave a nod "You're welcome."**

 **"So, who were those men that have tried to kill someone these past couple of days?" asked Tavington.**

 **"Bugger that," said Ban leaning forward "I want to hear how she killed the man at the victory tent," he laughed.**

 **Asha cracked a smile as she looked down at her plate "There really isn't much to tell, um...Banastre."**

 **"Oh, please love, call me Ban," he winked.**

 **"Ban," she smiled then cleared her throat.**

 **Cornwallis looked to Krieger "So...Krieger is it? How do you know my niece?"**

 _ **"Here comes the get to know you session. Fuck my life,"**_ **Krieger thought then cleared his throat. "Well, I've known Asha since she was a teenager. We met at a tavern. The moment I saw her, I knew there was something special about her. A strength, if you will."**

 **Asha smiled and chuckled "You are so full of shit."**

 **Krieger laughed "No, no, no, it's true."**

 **"What about her attracted you to her?" asked Tavington.**

 **"Well, first, she was unlike any woman I had ever seen. Hair cropped short, highly uncommon for women, but it was the way she carried herself. She was with three...friends who were with her. She protected them and they protected her. There was a barmaid there," he took a drink of his milk "that uh...she was being harassed by some disgusting folk and Asha here, took the pitcher that was sitting on a near by table and busted it over this poor son of a bitches head. Then of course a fight broke out and it was...probably the best bar fight I was ever in," he laughed.**

 **"I remember that night, you walked away with a broken rib and a dark eye," she chuckled.**

 **"Aye, but the fight was amazing. Ever since then, I made sure I was associated with this woman."**

 **Wilkins looked over to Asha "What um...what happened to you? When we were children?"**

 **Asha looked over at Wilkins then sighed as she looked back to her plate "I prefer not to talk about it."**

 **"Well, I'd like to know and I'm sure...Lord Cornwallis would like to know as well. You disappeared after your Mother's funeral. Never a word. I thought you were dead."**

 **"Leave it alone, James. It was a long time ago."**

 **"My Lord, aren't you curious as to where she's been all this time? And who is this boy of yours? Where's his Father?"**

 **"Leave my Mother alone," said Alex.**

 **"Alex, it's all right," Asha said patting her son's leg. She looked to Wilkins "What happened to me and where I went is none of your concern. And it isn't yours either," she said looking to Cornwallis. It was in past. Let the past die."**

 **"The past never dies," said Cornwallis.**

 **"Alex, why don't you and I go to the market? I think we need to get some provisions."**

 **"But I want to stay with Mother."**

 **"It's all right, Alex, Krieger is right. It'll be good to get away for awhile. Be careful," she said looking at Krieger.**

 **"You too. Come on, Alex."**

 **Alex gave his mother a kiss on the cheek "I can stay."**

 **"No, sweetheart, get out of here for awhile. Maybe you'll make some friends out there. You'll be fine." She waved at her son as he followed Krieger out the door. She sighed with frustration as she looked over at Wilkins "If you ever question my son, on anything ever again, I'll kick your ass up so high, you'll look like a hunchback."**

 **Tavington had to hold back his laughter by hiding behind his drink. He was going to burst. She obviously knew this man since she was a child and even she couldn't apparently stand him at points.**

 **She looked to her Uncle "But you're right, Uncle. The Past doesn't die. It always comes back. One way or another especially when people like you bring it up. I overheard what you said to Colonel Tavington here." This made him look at Asha** _ **"What did she hear?"**_ **She shook her head at her Uncle "You know nothing of people's pasts, but yet you feel like you should try to exploit something you don't understand, either by choice or ignorance." She sat her napking down "If you'll excuse me, Gentlemen, I don't feel well. The air has gotten stale." She stood up, looked at her Uncle then walked out of the room.**

 **Cornwallis shook his head "As stubborn as her Mother."**

 **Asha sat out in the gardens a good half hour after she left the table. She inhaled the crisp air, trying to cool down from talking with her uncle. She stood up as she heard footsteps behind her and saw it was Tavington. She wasn't sure what he was doing out here, but he surprised her by grabbing her arm rather harshly "Ow, what the hell are you doing?"**

 **"What did you overhear?"**

 **"Colonel, you're hurting me," she said looking up at him in shock.**

 **Tavington sighed and released his grip a little "I'm sorry. I just um...what did you overhear?"**

 **"Just that you never lost a battle and how my uncle scorned you for your methods then brought up...something about your family."**

 **Tavington clenched his jaw as it made him angry at the reminder of what was said. He nodded "I see."**

 **"I meant no offense, Colonel. My Uncle can bring up rather dark memories."**

 **Tavington sighed as he looked around "Look, it's um...we still have plenty of daylight left and I have awhile before I have to go on patrol, would you like...to accompany me into the woods?"**

 **Asha looked at him strangely. He closed his eyes and chuckled "I promise that sounded a lot less creepy in my head. You know the land around here, so maybe you can show me around so I don't have to rely on Wilkins. It'd be nice to get away from him for awhile."**

 **"What about your men?"**

 **"They'll stay here at the fort. Bordon and Ban will handle my meeting with the dragoons."**

 **Asha scoffed "You're going to skip one of your dragoon meetings just for me to show you around?"**

 **"You look like a woman who can get in and out of places unseen, which means you probably know different roads that the Militia could possibly use. So, even if your Uncle says anything, you're helping the cause."**

 **Asha smiled and nodded "All right. I prefer my own horse."**

 **"I have just the one," he said as they walked to the stables. He brought Asha to a beautiful black horse "I think this one will do."**

 **"What's her name?"**

 **"She still needs one actually. She's been broken in a little, but she needs the right rider, I think."**

 **Asha petted the horses head then touched her head to the horse "Shadow. Her name will be Shadow."**

 **"I'll have a horse for your son soon as well if he wishes one."**

 **"I appreciate it, Colonel," she smiled. She climbed up on her horse who tried to move too quickly at first, acted scared she had a rider, but quickly calmed down. Colonel Tavington climbed on his horse and looked to Asha "Lead the way, Miss Ravenwood."**

 **She turned to him "Call me Asha." She smiled as she looked out the gate "Hyaa!"**

 **Tavington smiled slyly as he watched her leave. He looked to Cornwallis' window, he wasn't in there, but the best revenge he'd have is making his niece falling in love with him. He shook his head at the thought of possibly loving her, but he knew it could be possible, but he would have to stop himself from feeling such feelings. "Hyaa!"**


	8. The Path to the other side

_**Chapter 8: The Path to the other side**_

 **Asha and Tavington trotted their horses to a near by creek and took a rest to water their horses. She took a drink of her water then noticed the Colonel looking at her. "What?" she chuckled.**

 **"Sorry," he laughed. "I'm still trying to get used to you...um...a woman, looking the way you do."**

 **"Aye, I'm sure not a lot of women look like I do, done what I've done, or...seen what I've seen." She looked over across the way as she sat down on a big boulder "Over there is a road, a back one that your army could use. Not a lot of people use it as far as I know."**

 **"Why would we need to use a road like that?" He asked sitting down stretching out his legs.**

 **"Please. I heard about supply shipments being targeted. By this Ghost no doubt."**

 **"Yes, he is becoming quite troublesome." He cleared his throat and looked at Asha "I have a question I need to ask you and I want you to be honest."**

 **"Ask away."**

 **Tavington removed his helmet "There was a private, not too long ago who spoke of you. The woman in black and how you saved his life." She looked over at him waiting for him to continue. "My question to you is, he said he had heard you scream. Why did you scream?"**

 **"Become British soldiers were killed, that's why."**

 **"You're lying."**

 **"Why were the British traveling that road?"**

 **Tavington scoffed "I asked you a question first and I advise you answer it."**

 **"Or what? What are you going to do? Steal my life? Kill me? You can't, Colonel. My life was stolen from me long ago. You can't kill me because if you do, you know damned well that my Uncle will hang you. So, tell me what is it exactly are you going to do?"**

 **Tavington clenched his jaw as he looked out to the water. He knew what he wanted to do, but he went against that.**

 **Asha sighed "Look, I can't tell you my life. You don't want to know my life, you don't want to know me. You're just curious and curiousity gets people killed, so do yourself a favor and stop thinking about who and what I am." She started to stand up and got ready to walk away.**

 **"When I was a child," Tavington begun "I hated my Father. Loved my Mother fiercely, but detested him to no end." Asha stopped then looked back at him as he continued. "He used to be quite a respectable man. Well liked in his youth from what I heard, but that all changed when he got older and he became a drunk and a bully. He'd beat my Mother, would beat me. Sometimes would beat me for protecting my Mother. You see, he inherited the family's profitable flour mills. It was good money, but then he squandered it. All of it. I left for London when I was Twenty-four and didn't look back. Some time after hearing all the political garbage, I decided I would join the army and sail off to North America, and scraped up enough money to buy an officer's commission, then left London and any debts I had behind." He smiled "Apparently my talent in warfare caught your Uncle's attention and that's when he apppointed me leader of the Dragoons."**

 **Asha sat back down next to him "So, when my Uncle was talking about a family as esteemed as yours, he was referring to your Father. Because your family name had become ruined and lost respect."**

 **"Exactly. You know, you're the only one I've told the whole story to. But that General O'Hara, he loves to try and poison any thoughts your Uncle has against me, even though I have never lost a battle. That I suppose, means nothing to him."**

 **"It's because you're not winning it how he wants you to win it. That's why he's up your arse about it?"**

 **Tavington chuckled "You just say whatever comes to mind, don't you?"**

 **"Pretty much," Asha laughed "That's why I don't have many friends. Look, I know my Uncle and I know that his pride will be his downfall if he isn't careful. You want to win the war, fine. You should and I believe you can. You have the strength for it, the drive and motivation, and the determination. You want to restore your family name, bring something back to it that was lost. There's nothing wrong with that, but you should be careful."**

 **"How do you mean?"**

 **"My Uncle can and would try to take that all away from you if you don't do as he wants. The Ghost needs to be captured, aye. No one wants that more than me. Not even you."**

 **"What did he do to you?"**

 **Asha looked down then out onto the creek "He stole my life. A big piece of it anyway. Three of those Twenty men that were killed that day, were my brothers. I left after my Mother was killed when I was Eight years old. I was supposed to live with my Uncle, but I knew that it wouldn't work out that way. He never listened to me. I told him that my Mother didn't commit suicide, but he didn't believe me then and he still doesn't. My Step Father did. He must have overheard her tell me something because he wrote it on the suicide note that she supposedly wrote, which she didn't. After the funeral, I left. Made my way around, stealing clothes and food to survive until one day I come upon this house and there is this boy outside. He offers me to come inside and I meet his adopted Father who took me in and apparently two other boys and we grew up as a family."**

 **"Your uncle never mentioned you," he said looking over the creek then looked back to her "and never mentioned your Mother either."**

 **Asha nodded "I'm not surprised. After our adopted Father died, we left as teens and that's when I met Krieger and we befriended him. My brothers wanted to be a part of the army and joined the Infantry, but they wanted to become Dragoons and served under you." She smiled as she thought back to Jared "The eldest, Jared, he was the most excited. He said you were a real hard ass, but you were determined to win the war. He liked you, admired you. He was a good man," she said looking down. "Alex's Father was a good man as well. He was murdered when he was four. Died protecting me." She shook her head "And my brothers died protecting the British cause, but I don't even know why." Looking to Tavington with tears welling up in her eyes "Tell me why my brothers died so cruelly. Why Jared's back was so torn that you could see his spine. He didn't deserve that, none of them did. Tell me, why were they on that road?"**

 **Tavington sighed "They were escorting a prisoner to be hanged. A spy. I ordered them to take him to Camden and hang him."**

 **"You...ordered it?" Asha choked back her anger "You?! My brothers are dead because of you?!"**

 **"They are dead because some coward went after them!"**

 **Asha stood up and backed away from Tavington, shaking her head "You're responsible. If you hadn't ordered them to do that, they'd still be alive."**

 **"You're blaming me for what someone else did?" He scoffed "You know, you are just like your uncle."**

 **"Oh? And what are you like, Colonel? Your Father? What was your plan? Get me out here in the woods and try to see how vulnerable you could make me and try and get into my knickers? You mad sap."**

 **"Oh, I'm mad?" He laughed "You agreed to come out here with me, remember? I don't remember twisting your bloody arm to do so."**

 **Asha looked out towards the trees and began to feel uneasy. The atmosphere had changed, she could feel it and it wasn't what she was feeling between her and the Colonel. "Oh my god," she whispered. She pushed him away from her as a shot rang out, missing her and him, striking a tree. They both sat behind a tree to try and see who fired at them, but saw nothing. Asha knew it was one of her old friends. They must have tracked them and over heard the conversation about the Colonel ordering the prisoner to be hanged.**

 **"Asha!" the voice called out.**

 **"Shit," she whispered.**

 **"There's no need for this! You don't need to die for them too! Let us have the Colonel and you can leave! Alive and unscathed!"**

 **"I won't do that!" She panted as she pulled out her pistols "You know I won't!" She shot her pistols across the water as did Tavington. She looked over to her horse, she needed to get her bow. She whistled and her horse surprisingly came over. She patted Shadow and grabbed her bow. "So tell me, how many of you are there?"**

 **"Now there wouldn't be fun in the hunt if I told you that!"**

 **Asha moved over quickly to the tree where Tavington was. "Who the hell is this person?" asked Tavington.**

 **"You see that tree? I'm going to go up it. Keep firing your pistol."**

 **"What are you talking about?" asked Tavington.**

 **"Please, just trust me." She ran to the tree and climbed up it, leaving Tavington on the ground. She jumped from branch to branch that was strong enough to hold her weight and peered out across the water, she could see the would be assassins. There were four. She breathed, nocked her arrow, drew "Change your fate," she whispered to herself and fired, hitting one of the men in the throat. "There are three left, Colonel! Two on the right, one on the left!"**

 **Asha knew she just gave away her position, but one of the men stepped out from behind the tree and was shot by Tavington. She shot at one of the other men, but missed. She jumped to another branch almost missing it, she nocked another arrow and took aim as the other man aimed, both missing their target. She looked towards the bridge that led to the other side. She worked her way down the tree and made her way to the bridge. The men were out of ammo, she was out of arrows. Asha didn't know about whether Tavington was out of ammo, but she ran towards the bridge as did the men. She drew her sword out as she faced the men on the other side. They drew their swords and approached her "Are you sure you want to do this, Asha?"**

 **Asha popped her neck "Are you? Just walk away." She recognized one of the men "Quint, you can walk away. Just go."**

 **The other man laughed and ran up to Asha swinging his sword. She took him out with ease. He was an amateur. She faced Quint "Just walk away. Go home. I know Sean is your leader now, just tell him you were outnumbered."**

 **Quint looked behind Asha and sighed as he dropped his sword. She looked behind her and saw Tavington, Bordon, Ban, Wilkins and a few others walk up the bridge. Apparently they were most likely sent after her and the Colonel. She looked towards Quint in shock. He looked towards her and mouthed the words "I'm sorry." He pulled out a small pistol from his boot and quickly shot himself in the head. She closed her eyes and breathed. He killed himself not because of the torture he would most likely endure from the Colonel, but in loyalty to her, in not divulging who she was, what they were. She knew she would have to tell them the whole truth, but it wasn't the time.**

 **"Are you all right?" asked Tavington stepping in front of her. She nodded then looked at Quint. He joined her gaze "You knew him?"**

 **Asha ran her fingers through her hair "Yes. He was my friend...once."**

 **Tavington nodded then looked to his men and said something. She walked up to Quint's body and saw that he was wearing the necklace she once gave him for his birthday, a Helm necklace because he wanted to be a part of the Navy one day. She took it off him and shoved it in her pocket. Looking down at her once friend "May you find peace on the path to the other side, my brother," she whispered. She stood up then walked to where the men were. They were going to gather the bodies and dig a hole, after they looted their bodies. Asha didn't care about the other three. Quint was the only one who was good, but felt like he had no choice but to join them. After everything was done, they headed back to Fort Carolina without another word being spoken.**


	9. A Dangerous game

_**Chapter 9: A Dangerous Game**_

 **It had been several weeks since Asha and Tavington were attacked by the creek. Alex had met some friends when Krieger had taken him to the market which she was happy about. He needed friends to play with to keep his mind off of things and to keep him away from the war. She decided to make her own practice targets for her bow and her knives. Her uncle didn't object, not that it would have stopped her any.**

 **Tavington, Bordon, Ban, and Wilkins, had for once, a day to relax. At least for the moment, as that could change at any time. He rounded the corner where Asha was and watched her shoot her bow.**

 **"Damn, she's good," said Ban chuckling. "I wonder how good she is in bed. I bet she's wild."**

 **"Why don't you go ask her? I'm curious to see how long it takes her before she shoots you," smiled Tavington.**

 **"Less than half a second," Asha called out. As if senseing the men looking at each other, she smiled to herself as she fired another arrow "Yes, boys. I can hear you." She turned around then smiled at them then went back to shooting.**

 **Bordon pointed and quietly laughed at Ban who in turn mocked Bordon. They walked up to her as she shot another arrow. "How did you hear us?" asked Ban. "Or rather, hear me?"**

 **"I heard all of you, actually. You're not exactly quiet when you walk as you were all talking and to help matters, I'm downwind from you, which means your voices carried and not to mention, your smell."**

 **Ban sniffed himself then looked to his mates "Do I stink?"**

 **Asha grabbed one of her daggers then threw it at the board, hitting the target. She looked to Ban and said "Not stink in a bad way. Whatever you put in your hair and whatever other odor. Each person has a distinct smell. Some more stronger than others."**

 **Wilkins shook his head "You really have changed, have you?"**

 **"I have not. Well, I've only gotten a lot more meaner, older, wiser, and better at shooting. You on the other hand, have not changed a bit. You're still the same as I remember you. Only you're a lot taller."**

 **"I'm sorry. About the other day and how I acted. It's just the way you disappeared like that. I'm sorry."**

 **Asha nodded "You're forgiven." She looked to the men "So, what are you all up to then this afternoon?"**

 **"For once, nothing. At least nothing military wise. We're going out scouting for a nice creek to swim in...preferably without being shot at. You know of a place?" asked Tavington.**

 **"In fact I do." She smiled then looked up to a Lieutenant running towards them "Though I think that plan of yours just got ruined."**

 **"Hmm?" Tavington turned around and sighed "Shit. What is it Lieutenant?"**

 **"I'm sorry, Colonel. Lord Cornwallis sent me out to tell you to take a patrol. One of our supply shipments hasn't made it back yet and he suspects it got hit."**

 **Tavington sighed "All right, Thank you."**

 **Asha grabbed her bow, her arrows and daggers. Her pistols were already on her. "Well, let's go then."**

 **"You're not coming with us," said Wilkins.**

 **"The hell I'm not and who do you think you are to say otherwise?" asked Asha crossing her arms.**

 **"Because it's too dangerous."**

 **Asha burst out laughing "Too dangerous?" She began to laugh hard again. Tavington cleared his throat and tried not to laugh "She's coming with us, Wilkins. Trust me, she's good. Besides, if we come across anyone, it'll probably shock them for just enough time for us to shoot them."**

 **"See, Wilkins? Works out perfectly." Asha whistled and waited as her horse came running towards her. Tavington looked at her confused "Didn't you have your horse tied up?"**

 **"Taught her how to undo it. Horses are rather smart if you give them a chance." She winked then climbed on her horse. "I'll wait for you boys at the gate." She smiled then trotted off. Bordon and Wilkins soon went to get all of their horses and to gather a few more men.**

 **The men watched her ride off and Ban scoffed "Bloody hell...I think I'm falling in love with her."**

 **Tavington looked to Ban "She'd kill you before you even got close enough for a kiss."**

 **"Is that a wager?"**

 **"No. I don't make a wager with dead men and that's exactly what you'll be if you try."**

 **"Hmm," Ban nodded "Dead by her" he looked to his friend "Or by you?"**

 **"What does that mean?" asked Tavington.**

 **Ban laughed then looked towards Asha "Yes, you go ahead and play it smooth with me, Tav, but I know you. She isn't just a conquest to you. Not this one. But you keep fooling yourself."**

 **Tavington looked over to Asha who was talking to one of the men on the wall waiting for them then climbed on his horse and rode out with the others following.**

 **/**

 **"Krieger?"**

 **"What is it, Alex?"**

 **Alex sighed "When are we going to go back home? I miss Mother."**

 **"I know, lad. But she wanted me to keep you here in town for awhile. Your young friends are here and it helps her not have to worry that someone is going to get you."**

 **"Like they can't find us here?" Alex sighed in frustration as he looked out the window "I just want to see her."**

 **Krieger laid down his quill "I'll tell you what, I'll take you back in a couple of days, all right? At least let me keep most of my promise to her to keeping you here for nearly a month. Deal?"**

 **"Deal," Alex smiled.**

 **/**

 **Tavington, his men and Asha rode up to a burning wagon in the middle of a field. Dead redcoats scattered everywhere without a single person in sight.**

 **"Bloody hell," Asha whispered to herself. "There has to be at least fifteen men here. This is what, the fourth supply shipment destroyed in a few days?"**

 **"At the very least," said Bordon.**

 **Asha shook her head "This is unbelievable." She thought to herself for a minute. "Colonel, when those men were taking that prisoner to be hanged, where my brothers died, did you put together who might have been responsible?"**

 **"We had only the private as a witness, but he was too hurt to remember." Tavington looked over at her "Why do you ask?"**

 **"I don't know yet. I just have a hunch that the answer is staring at us in the face and he's laughing at us. When does the next supply shipment leave?"**

 **"In about five hours from Charles Town Harbor, heading for Fort Carolina," said Wilkins. "Why?"**

 **"It'll take us at least two hours long to get back, if we were to leave now."**

 **"What are you thinking?" asked Ban.**

 **Asha looked around to all the men then sighed.**

 **They had rode back and Asha brought up the idea to her uncle and everyone else in the room, and they all seemed to agree.**

 **"Absolutely not!" shouted Cornwallis.**

 **"Why the hell not? Look, I'm a good shot and we already know it'll be targeted, I can get a good look at these bastards and maybe get some information. I'm good at not being seen."**

 **Cornwallis shook his head "No, Asha. It's too dangerous. This isn't a game."**

 **"My whole life has been nothing but dangerous, Uncle. I was there that night when you talked to the Private. I heard everything he said. I was in the assembly hall when I first saw you, James Wilkins. I heard everything you told Colonel Tavington after you practically scolded him for winning another victory for you, but yet you don't think I can do this?"**

 **"Asha, these men leave no one behind and they are great shots too from what it seems like. I'm not losing you to this war, so forget it."**

 **"But Uncle, I can do this, I can get information. I swear to you."**

 **Cornwallis shook his head "The answer is no and that's final. Now, I need to talk to O'Hara and these other men about important military matters. Go on."**

 **Asha sighed and shook her head as she left the room. As she closed the door she whispered "Charles town. All right. I can make that." She ran outside to her horse and left without saying a word to anyone.**

 **/**

 **Asha made it to Charles Town and found someone to bribe to forge her Uncle's signature to show that he wanted her on this supply run, no questions asked. It was rather easy. Too easy in fact, but she didn't complain. She met the Lieutenant Quartermaster, A.J. Dristen, a young officer to looked like he could have a promising future ahead of him. She rode up front next to him on her horse.**

 **"So, why did Lord Cornwallis want you here?"**

 **"I believe the letter said no questions asked, Lieutenant."**

 **Dristen nodded "Very true. So, you're the young woman. The woman in black, right?"**

 **Asha smiled "Aye, that's me," she said looking at him. "I guess I'm developing a reputation around here then."**

 **"Very much so."**

 **"So," Asha looked at all the men "Why would would the rebels want this stuff? There's what Thirty-four men here? You have ammunition, drink, what else?"**

 **"Lord Cornwallis' dogs and Journals are on one of these wagons." He looked around "It's beautiful here, don't you think? These trees look so old and are just beautiful."**

 **"You sound like you may be a romantic at heart, Dristen," Asha smiled.**

 **Dristen chuckled "Actually, I plan to write a romantic novel set in North America once I return home."**

 **"I'll make sure I get a copy." Asha slowed her horse down a little "Things feel a little strange here. Like something isn't right."**

 **Dristen looked up and nodded "I agree. I'm sure it's-"**

 **Before he could finish, a bullet entered Dristen's heart, knocking him off the horse. Asha looked in shock as redcoats started dropping like flies, then she felt a bullet enter her leg. She fell off the horse who then ran away. She groaned as she crawled away. Men were firing at whoever was firing at them and getting killed quickly. These men were marksmen for sure. Asha tried to run, but then fell down a slight hill. Looking up, she fired at one of the rebels and killed him, but that wasn't going to make a dent. She was grabbed by her hood then flipped over by a man. He went to swing his axe down on her, but she quickly pulled out her dagger and stabbed him in the leg then shot him with her other pistol. She rolled out of the way before he fell on her. She started to crawl away again, but then was grabbed by her wounded leg and let out a yell and was quickly punched in the face. She felt herself being picked up then thrown on top of the hill she just fell down. She watched the militia cut down the surrendering redcoats. Asha locked eyes to one man who fell to his knees "For the love of God we-" then he was shot in the head. She looked away in sadness. They were all dead.**

 **"These men were about to surrender," said one man.**

 **"Perhaps, but we will never know."**

 **"Never know my ass, he just surrendered to you!" Asha yelled at the Frenchman. Another militia man slapped her hard across the face "What do we have here anyway? A British whore?" He cocked his head to the side "Wait, I've heard of her. The woman in black they say. I heard you were very good in killing people."**

 **Asha chuckled "Aye, and just wait till I kill you."**

 **One of the men grabbed Asha up the back of her neck then quickly punched her in her shot leg making her cry out.**

 **"Enough!" yelled one of the men. "From here on out, all surrendering British men who surrender will be given full quarter. This is militia. This is not regular army."**

 **Asha's arms were bound tight behind her back by one of the men. He stood behind her and breathed in her scent "Mmm, you smell good."**

 **"Rollins, enough," said another man.**

 **"I'll take her," said a Reverend walking up.**

 **Asha looked to the wagon with her Uncle's dogs who were guarding it. That must be the one with his journals. I hope he didn't write anything about me in there. A burlap sack was put over her head so she couldn't see what was happening or where they were going as they threw her on a horse. She started to feel more faint as the ride to wherever they were going was taking forever. She was picked up off the horse, carried then sat down, in a corner somewhere with her hands tied up in the air through some metal piece. She couldn't tell what the feel was. The burlap sack was removed, her gag was not, but she didn't know where she was. She could see trees and darkness, but that was it. She looked up and saw a man in black approach her "Now, I think it's time you tell me who you are, Miss."**

 **She sighed through her gag then lowered her head.**


	10. The Length some rebels will go

**Author's note: Today is my birthday and I gotta say, it started off like crap, but it wound up getting better throughout the day. Had very interesting weather here. I think they recorded 7 tornadoes. But getting a chapter done was one of my goals today along with my next lesson in class...which I did not get to. Was too hyped over the storms to concentrate. Love storms. lol. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 10: The Length some rebels will go**_

 **Tavington and Bordon walked out of the tenth meeting they had of the day with Cornwallis. He sighed as they walked down the hallway side by side "Please tell me that is the last meeting of the day. Or rather night."**

 **"It is, sir. Thank goodness."**

 **"Those meetings are a waste of time. They said the same damn thing over and over and over again, just by using different ways of saying it. Why don't we grab Ban, Wilkins, and Asha and have a drink?"**

 **"You want Asha to join us?"**

 **Tavington shrugged "Sure, why not?"**

 **Bordon crossed his arms and smiled "I think Ban is onto something about you. You do like her."**

 **"Shut up," said Tavington shaking his head then walked on.**

 **Bordon laughed as he caught up with his friend. He started walking backwards facing Tavington "Come on, confess to me. Think of me as your Father confessor."**

 **"Please. I haven't confessed to anything in years, why would I start with you? I just think that she will be extremely useful in this war. We can use her. No one expects a woman dressed as she does, she could get in and out of places, gain information, then get out."**

 **"Oh come on, Tav. Don't bullshit me," he laughed "Just admit it. You like her more than you're letting on."**

 **Tavington shook his head "I don't. First of all, I don't know her. Second, she has her hair cut short, she dresses as a man would, and she has tattoos. No woman has any of that."**

 **"Most of the women you have met have been complete...well...I honestly don't know how to put it nicely, so let's just say naive. You like her because she's a challenge. Someone you have been searching for and because she has all those things you listed, it intrigues you even more. I have to say, does me to, so if you really aren't interested, maybe I'll ask if I could court her, then one day, her hand in marriage."**

 **"The hell you will," said Tavington coming to a stop.**

 **Bordon smiled "That's what I thought." He laughed. Tavington shook his head at him and began to walk again. "Tav, come on, why don't you just admit that you like this woman? There is no harm in it, you know?"**

 **Ban and Wilkins ran up the stairs and nearly crashed into Tavington and Bordon. "Well, hello boys," said Tavington. "We were just coming to find you and Asha."**

 **Ban tried to catch his breath then looked to his friend "Tav, Asha is gone. She's not here."**

 **"What do you mean, she isn't here? Where could she be?"**

 **"Her horse is gone and she's gone," said Wilkins.**

 **Bordon looked to Tavington "You don't think she'd-"**

 **Tavington sighed "Shit, I'm willing to bet that's exactly where she went. Ban, you and Wilkins go get the horses ready."**

 **"What are you going to do?" asked Ban.**

 **"I'm going to tell Lord Cornwallis," said Tavington. He patted Bordon's shoulder then ran to Lord Cornwallis.**

 **"When is the Middleton Ball?" asked Cornwallis to one of his men.**

 **"In a couple of days, My lord."**

 **"My lord," said Tavington bursting in.**

 **"What is the meaning of this, Colonel? The meetings are over."**

 **"My lord, Asha is missing," said Tavington.**

 **Cornwallis looked to him "What? What do you mean she is missing?"**

 **"Ban and Wilkins just came running up the stairs and told us that she's not here. Her horse is missing as well." Their attention was drawn to shouting outside which made them quickly run out the doors and headed outside.**

 **Tavington was down the stairs first, followed by Bordon and Cornwallis. Ban looked to his friend then his Lordship.**

 **"What is it?" asked Cornwallis.**

 **"It's Asha's horse, sir. But no Asha in sight."**

 **Cornwallis approached the horse and saw everything was on him. Asha's bow and her satchel with extra weapons. He looked at it closer and groaned "Oh my god." There was blood on the satchel. Tavington saw it as well and looked to Bordon. Something happened. The supply shipment must have gotten attacked.**

 **"Colonel...I wonder if you...would be so kind as to take a patrol," he looked to Tavington "and bring my niece back home." He swallowed hard "Alive or dead, bring her home."**

 **Tavington nodded then looked to his men "Let's go."**

 **Cornwallis grasped the satchel as he stroked Shadow's head. He looked to O'Hara "I should have done more to stop her. I know that's where she went. She wanted to help and instead of listening and maybe finding a way-"**

 **"My lord, it wouldn't have mattered. I don't know your niece, but she strikes me as the type that...well...that really doesn't care what anyone else says. She does what she thinks is right or will help."**

 **Cornwallis nodded "Perhaps, but that still doesn't excuse any of it."**

 **/**

 **"Who are you?" asked one of the rebels before he hit Asha across the face. "Fucking hell, this is getting boring."**

 **Asha spit out blood then looked up at the rebel "You hit like a bitch."**

 **"Really now?" questioned the rebel squating down. He nodded "Well, how about this?" He pressed on Asha's wounded leg making her yell out loud. "Not so tough now, are ya?! Huh?!" He pushed harder making her squirm, scream, yell, kick with her other leg, anything she could do to get him to stop.**

 **"That's enough!" yelled a black man as he grabbed the other man by the shoulder and flung him back.**

 **Asha groaned aloud and tightened her fists, trying to catch her breath. She felt like she was going to pass out. The rebels had been trying to get information out of her for hours. Between their smacks, their punches, their kicks, taunting about the men they killed, the insults about how she looked, but she wouldn't break. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer though. She was trained on how to deal with this kind of torture before, but she also hadn't been shot and there was so much she could continue to take. She didn't even know where she was, only that it was in the middle of a damn swamp.**

 **"Who the hell gave you permission to do that, Occam?" asked the man.**

 **"What the hell is going on here?" asked the rebel leader. Asha recognized the voice, but couldn't place it and her vision was blurred from the pain. He approached and looked down at Asha. She breathed slow in pain as she looked up at him with cuts on her face, bruises on her cheek, and now blood seeped from her bullet wound.**

 **"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted and grabbed the other rebel. "I never gave you permission to do this!"**

 **"Well, what you're doing isn't getting us information, so I decided on my own methods."**

 **"Oh, and how far did that get you?" The man remained silent as the rebel leader nodded "That's what I thought. Get out of my sight."**

 **"Reverend," the leader called out. "Get the doctor and try to fix up this leg please."**

 **Asha shivered as she looked up at her bound hands** _ **"How was she going to get out of this?"**_ **The rebel leader sat down in front of her "The doctor will fix up your leg the best he can." Asha remained silent for a minute then as the leader stood up, she spoke "Why'd you kill them?"**

 **"Pardon?"**

 **"Those men today. The ones that surrendered. Why did you kill them? You butchered all those men, for nothing."**

 **"Why does Colonel Tavington butcher those he pleases? He kills wounded soldiers too, you know. I've seen him do it."**

 **Asha groaned in pain "You don't understand him."**

 **"I understand he needs to die and that's all I need to understand."**

 **"You're him, aren't you?" asked Asha as the leader began to stand again. "You're the Ghost." The leader remained silent indicating he was. Asha could feel her face turn red with anger. This was the man that killed her brothers. But she had seen him somewhere else before, but where? Why does he look so familiar? "You...killed those twenty men that day."**

 **"Yes. I did."**

 **Asha tried to contain her emotions as she looked him "Why? Why did you kill them?"**

 **"I was rescuing my son from being hanged. Did Colonel Tavington not tell you that?"**

 **"He said they were going to hang a spy."**

 **"A spy. I will truly enjoy killing him when I get the chance."**

 **Asha jerked forward as if to hurt him. He scoffed "You like him. Of course you do. You're for the British. But here's something I don't get. You're obviously different than most women. You're known as the woman in black because well, because you're always in black and you're a woman."**

 **"You're a fast one, aren't you?"**

 **The man clenched his jaw "Who are you? What is your business with the British?"**

 **"Go fuck yourself."**

 **"Perhaps, I won't let the Doctor look at that leg. Maybe I'll let it get infected and you'll die here."**

 **Asha looked out towards the swamp. The rebel sighed and waved the doc over "Look at her leg and get her some food to eat and water to drink."**

 **"This is going to hurt a bit," said the Doctor. Asha groaned as he lifted her leg up "Well, the bullet did go all the way through, which is good. I'll clean your wound and stitch you up." He reached into his bag and began to fix her wound. She groaned and panted a few times, biting through the pain.**

 **"Do you have any rum?"**

 **The doctor nodded "I do." He grabbed his flask and pressed it up to her lips. She tilt her head back slightly and drank. It was nasty as hell, but it might help with the pain a litlle. She leaned her head back "Thank you."**

 **The doctor tied up her leg on top of the stiches to give some pressure, then pulled out a loaf of bread and water. At first Asha thought about refusing, but then decided she would need the strength if she wanted to make it out of here.**

 **The rebel leader came walking up to them "I need to run an errand and recruit more men. You get the leg fixed up?"**

 **"As good as it will get here. She ate and drank as well."**

 **"Very well, thank you Doctor, you're excused."**

 **Asha looked up at the leader "I will kill you...for what you took from me. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but I will kill you."**

 **He put the gag back on Asha "I wouldn't be too sure about that." He winked at her then walked off. She leaned against the wall and fell asleep.**

 **/**

 **"Bloody hell," said Bordon as they found the supply shipment. "All these men. Dead."**

 **"All the wagons are burned, sir," said Ban. "There's nobody here. Asha isn't among the dead...which means-"**

 **"Which means they have her," Tavington growled taking off his gloves and looked around. "Fuck!"**

 **"Wilkins, is there anything near here where they might have taken her?"**

 **"No. There is literally nothing around here."**

 **Bordon looked to Tavington and watched the expression on his face change from anger to worry to back to anger. He wanted to find her and it wasn't just because Lord Cornwallis wanted him to. He cared about her, but the stubborn ass wouldn't admit it. "Sir? We should head back. We can't find her tonight. We have no leads and we've been out here for hours. We have more of a chance of getting ambushed than we do at finding her."**

 **Tavington glanced to Bordon then nodded "Give the order." He looked through the woods. What was he missing? She had to be out here somewhere. He clicked his tongue and they rode off.**

 **/**

 **Asha groaned a little as she began to wake up. She felt her arms being lifted down and thought for a minute she was being rescued so she slowly opened her eyes, but to her horror, it wasn't a rescue. Four men had made their way over to her, completely drunk. She tried to fight them off, but two men held her arms down as a third man began to undo his pants. "No!" she shouted through her gag. "Cover her fucking mouth more!" one of the men whispered sternly.**

 **Asha tried to wiggle away from them as they started to pulled off her breeches. "Please," she begged. "Rollins, hurry up," said one of the men. He punched Asha in the leg making her cry out and was able to get her other leg moved out of the way. He rammed himself inside her as the men held her down. His thrusts were hard, rough, and fast. He grunted louder and louder each time he rammed himself into her. "British whore. Found out you're Lord Cornwallis' niece. Well, wait till he hears about how we have you." He grabbed leg and moved it up on his shoulder, plunging himself deeper inside of her. As his thrusts began to get intense again, he released himself into her and waited a minute "Man oh man, she smells good, boys."**

 **He pulled himself out, dropping her to the ground. Rollins switched places with another man. The rapes lasted for hours. Asha had gotten to the point where she couldn't fight back anymore. She had no energy, no strength. No nothing. She didn't understand why none of the rebels who aided before would allow such a thing to happen, unless they didn't know. If it was these men's watch and they got drunk, all the others would be asleep. Her privates were throbbing in pain and she wanted to die. All the training she ever went through, she could fight and nearly kill anyone and now...she had nothing left to fight these men back who felt like they tore her up inside.**

 **Rollins slid her breeches back on and tied her back to the original position. He grabbed Asha's face and made her look at him "Now, don't you go and tell my boss about this, you hear?" He took her silence as she understood. He scoffed "Woman in black."**

 **Asha felt tears exit her eyes, then caught sight of a broken bottle. She looked behind her, up to her ropes. She leaned her body down and tried to grab the bottle with her boots. It was a painful effort with her leg being the way it was and after what those men did to her, but now she was determined more than ever to get out. She got the bottle and slowly brought it up to her. Asha managed to sit on her knees, then press down on the bottle with her foot to get it to break. She groaned as a piece of glass went into her knee, but shook it off. She laid down next to the broken piece of glass, stretching out her arms in a way they shouldn't be stretched and was able to grab the piece into her mouth, even with the gag on. As she struggled to get up, she panted at the pain, then pushed her mouth up to her hand and shoved the piece of glass into it. She gripped the glass hard to where it cut into her hand then began to cut at the rope. "Come on, you son of a whore," she growled quietly. She looked out towards the swamp and got that uneasy feeling. Like someone was watching. It had to be them. She cut into the rope faster. She had to get out of there.**


	11. Escape

_**Chapter 11: Escape**_

 **Asha looked up at the rope that bound her hands and was nearly free. She took a breath then tried harder until she fell. She was free, but not quite. She took her gag off then looked around the corner and saw the men that raped her laughing around the fire. She wanted to kill them right then and there, but there were too many of them for her to defeat and with her being hurt she had less of a chance. She quietly crawled to the edge of the old Spanish mission into the swamp water. The wound in her leg immediately began to burn and it took everything in her not to groan at the pain. Asha looked over and saw her bag by one of the men sleeping. She could either go for the bag and risk getting caught or head out and try to make her escape. Both plans had their pros and cons.**

 **Asha looked out towards the woods surrounding the swamp then back to her bag** _ **"Fuck it,"**_ **she whispered. Slowly moving in the murky water, wading through weeds, she reached for her bag and backed out. The water was cold, her wound was burning, and she was sure she just saw an alligator. She looked out behind her where she was sure her old companions were, but nothing yet. If they were there, what were they waiting for? She continued to wade through the water, barely being able to put pressure on her leg. Walking out of the swamp, she looked back at where she was and the men were still laughing, then quietly walked away.**

 **/**

 **"My lord, the ball isn't for another week, it was my mistake," said one of the men. Cornwallis shook his head "I don't care when the damned ball is." He sighed "Thank you for letting me know, Private." He looked to Tavington "There was no sign of Asha anywhere?"**

 **"No, My Lord. The supply shipment had been hit. All men were dead and she was...she wasn't there."**

 **"Which means that the rebels have her and doing only god knows what to her." He looked out his window at the darkness that loomed over the hills then the woods. His niece was out there somewhere and she was wounded and he didn't know how bad. How could this happen? And why? Why would she go off on such a mission when she knew it would be targeted? And what the hell was she hiding? Too many questions he had. His dogs were now missing as well and his journals. His journals. Bloody hell, I wrote that Asha was my niece in those things. If they read it, they'll hold her for ransom.**

 **"My lord, I can take another patrol and look for her again."**

 **"No, Colonel. You couldn't find her in the day time. At night, it's next to impossible. Even with Wilkins knowing his way around, you won't find her."**

 **Tavington cleared his throat "My lord, it really is no trouble."**

 **Cornwallis clicked his tongue then turned around "Why exactly are you so concerned at getting her back, Colonel?"**

 **"She's your niece, My lord and she's brought a new...aura around here I suppose."**

 **Approaching Tavington slowly, Cornwallis' face became stern looking "I appreciate you wanting to find my niece, Colonel, I really do, but If I ever find out, even for a moment that there is another motive for you wanting to bring her back, I'll have you flogged."**

 **"My lord?"**

 **"Do not think that I don't know how you are with women, Colonel. I know how you treat them. You sleep with them and toss them out like they were yesterdays news after making them fall in love with you. If you try that on my niece...I promise, you'll live to regret it."**

 **"I assure you, My Lord, that is not my intent." Tavington swallowed "I only wish to see her back here."**

 **"For your sake, I hope you are speaking the truth. You're dismissed."**

 **Tavington clicked his heels together "My Lord." He turned around and left the room without another word. Walking down the hallway, he was joined by Bordon and Ban. "What's the word, sir?" asked Bordon.**

 **"Lord Cornwallis said not to send another patrol. That we wouldn't find her." He turned to Bordon "I am however neglecting that command. Get the horses ready and a patrol. We're going out to try and find her again."**

 **"Aye, sir."**

 **"Hang on, Asha," Tavington whispered to himself.**

 **/**

 **Asha stumbled through the woods, dragging her wounded leg. She tried to run away a few times, but it was useless to run. She couldn't and everytime she tried, the more she felt like she was going to fall. Her wound had reopened back up a little and began to bleed. The best she could do was take her belt and use it on her leg. As fog began to fill more of the forest, with it being dark, it made everything worse. She couldn't see the moon nor stars, so navigating was a problem. It would be a two day ride back home and that was with a horse, without one, well, she knew she had more of a chance of catching death.**

 **Wiping the sweat off her face, she slowly turned around as she heard a noise. Her breath shook "Shit," she whispered then started to try and run again. Hearing a noise to her left, she ducked down as a sword came swinging out from behind a tree. She got to her feet then dodged another swing coming at her. Managing to grab the assailant's arm, she swung them behind her, grabbing the dagger out of their belt and ramming it in their chest then pushing em into a tree. She quickly pulled whatever weapons the person had on them and made her way again.**

 **Asha could hear running through the woods behind her. She didn't look behind her as she ran, but stopped as she felt a searing pain enter her back "Aaah!" Falling to the ground, she looked at her back and saw two arrows sticking out "Fuck me," she growled. She stood up again and broke off the arrows using a tree.**

 **A man came rushing at her and swung his sword. She raised her sword she took off the other dead man and blocked his hit, then swung at him, but missed and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw another man step out from behind the tree. With no energy to get up, Asha sat on her knee, grasping the sword. "We...were family...once."**

 **"Aye, and you left us. Abandoned us," said one of them holding his sword at her.**

 **"No," Asha shook her head "I did what I had to do to protect my Uncle." She looked up at them "He's my family too. Remove...your masks so I can at least see who you are."**

 **The men looked at each other then back to Asha and removed their masks. She looked up at them and recognized them both. Young men in their 20's. "Robert and Greg right?"**

 **"Surprised you remembered us," said Robert.**

 **"I never forgot you and never could. Listen, you don't have to do this. We don't kill our own, that was one of our rules."**

 **"You broke that rule that night you left," said Greg. "And let's not forget the man you just killed back there. That was Roy by the way."**

 **Asha shook her head "Sean is wrong in this. You know he is. I know he's your leader now, but please, he is no leader. He's a madman and you two know it. Help me, get back home. I can guarantee your safety from Krieger and my Uncle. He will be greatful if you help-" Asha coughed "If you helped his niece get back to him."**

 **Robert shook his head "I'm sorry, Asha. This needs to be done." He raised his pistol at her.**

 **She looked at Greg "Do you really want to die for him? To die for Sean?"**

 **"If we die, it'll be for the cause."**

 **"The cause?" Asha laughed "Do you even know what fucking cause you fight for?" She spit out blood then looked up at the men "Well, I guess if you're going to kill me, you might as well get it over with."**

 **"Asha Ravenwood, in the honor of the Assassin brotherhood, I now sentence you to die," Robert swallowed as he started to squeeze the trigger. Asha removed a knife from the back of her breeches then threw it at Robert's hand, making him swing his arm towards Greg, pulling the trigger and shooting Greg in the chest. Asha rushed Robert and crashed him into a tree, ignoring her own pain in her leg, as she grabbed his dagger and ran it through his stomach. He looked at her wide eyed and in pain as she rammed the dagger again into him. She gasped, not only in pain, but in sorrow. He looked at her with blood seeping from his mouth "I'm sorry."**

 **Asha's lip quivered as tears filled her eyes "So am I. I'm sorry that we just couldn't have normal lives."**

 **Robert coughed as he pulled a letter from his pocket and handed it to Asha. "What's this?" questioned Asha.**

 **"I was going to die...regardless. I am glad to have it done by you, Asha. The letter..." Robert gasped for breath "Fire."**

 **"What?" Asha watched Robert's eyes roll back into his head. He was gone. She ran her hand down his face and closed his eyes "I'm sorry." She sniffed and stuffed the letter into her pocket, grabbed the weapons she could carry and left. It wouldn't be long before the rebels figured out that she had escaped then would find her old associates dead bodies.**

 **/**

 **"Krieger, do you think we could head back home now?" asked Alex.**

 **"At first light, little man. I already have all of our things packed up and ready. You'll be with your mother soon enough." Krieger smiled.**

 **"I can't wait!" Alex jumped up "I've missed her so much." He walked over to Krieger who was writing "Can't you?"**

 **"I've missed your mother, there is no doubt about that and I have no doubt that she has missed you."**

 **Alex looked at Krieger "Why do you think she wanted me gone?"**

 **"Oh, Alex, it wasn't like that. She wanted you to have a life. To enjoy it away from all the war shit and...our adult...problems."**

 **Alex nodded "I understand. I'm going to try and get some sleep."**

 **"That's a good idea. Hey, Alex, before you go, do you want to tell me something? Something that is maybe bugging you?"**

 **"Nothing is bugging me, why do you ask?"**

 **"Because you've had nightmares the past week. Where you would scream out loud and thrash in your bed."**

 **Alex shook his head "It's nothing. Just nightmares. Good night, Krieger."**

 **Krieger nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get the truth out of Alex "Good night, lad."**

 **/**

 **Asha had traveled for three days, which was easier by the day time, but night time she had to stop to sleep. She could feel herself getting more and more weak. The small food rations were barely enough to keep her going and she had plenty of water, but her wound was getting worse and the remaining arrow pieces sticking out of her back were getting worse. She could feel herself getting a fever, which also felt like it was getting worse. She reached open land and looked up on the hill, seeing Fort Carolina. She limped a few more steps then fell to the ground. Asha looked up and could see the watch tower, but had no way of signaling them that she was there and shouting was out of the question.**

 **"Asha," a voice called out.**

 **Asha looked through blurred vision "Mother?"**

 **"You must get up, Asha. Get up."**

 **"I Can't," Asha whispered.**

 **"You can, Asha. Your destiny is not yet at an end. Now get up. Get up!"**

 **Asha groaned as she opened her eyes more, but saw nothing. She placed her palms flat on the ground and pushed herself up with whatever strength she could muster and groaned at the pain. She focused her eyes then started to walk forward again to the Fort. She heard horsebeats behind her.**

 **"Stop and turn," said a familiar voice.**

 **Asha slowly turned around and saw the dragoons who soon became wide eyed once they knew who it was.**

 **"Asha?" questioned Wilkins.**

 **She looked up and saw Tavington first "Colonel?" she said weakly then fell to the ground again.**

 **Tavington quickly jumped off his horse and ran to her "Bloody hell. Bordon!" Bordon rode up to him "Here, take her. Gently, watch the arrows." He climbed on his horse "Let's go!"**

 **They rode up to Fort Carolina as fast as possible. Tavington jumped off his horse then ran to Bordon who lowered her down to him. Making his way with Asha in his arms gently but swiftly up the stairs "Doctor! I need a doctor here! Now!"**

 **Doctor Teal ran from around the corner with a few others. He reached them and looked at Asha "My god, what happened?"**

 **"Doc, she's burning up real bad. Watch the arrows sticking out of her back."**

 **"Bring her to the infirmary," he said quickly leading the way. "Lay her down on the cot. Gently, Colonel. I need all of you out, now."**

 **Before Tavington could object or ask anything, he was pushed out the door. He looked down the hallway and saw Cornwallis running towards him. "Where is she?"**

 **"My Lord, she's...they're working on her."**

 **"Well, how bad is she?"**

 **Their attention was drawn towards the opposite. "How bad is who?" asked Alex smiling. He looked around then back to Cornwallis "Where's my Mother?"**

 **Cornwallis sighed as he looked at the doors that his niece was behind.**


	12. A will to live

_**Chapter 12: A will to live**_

 **Hours went by as the doctors worked on Asha. Alex sat by Krieger outside waiting to hear about his mother. He was worried and he didn't know how bad off she really was.**

 **O'Hara placed his hand on Cornwallis' shoulder as he had his face in his hands as he too didn't know how bad off she was.**

 **Doctor Teal came out a few minutes later, looking exhausted and concerned. His facial expressions told everything. Cornwallis stood up and looked at the Doctor "Well? How bad is she?"**

 **"My Lord, she...well, I'll be truthful, it isn't going well. She isn't well. How she even made it this far from wherever she was, is beyond me. By all accounts, she should be dead."**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Tavington.**

 **"Colonel, if you and your men hadn't rode up when you did, I think Asha would be dead right now and not fighting for her life." He looked to Cornwallis who noticed he had a sheet in hand. "What's that?" asked Cornwallis.**

 **Doctor Teal looked down at his hand holding the piece of paper then back up to Cornwallis "This is um...an outline of what's going on with Asha, so I know what to check when I come back."**

 **"And...what all is wrong with her?" Cornwallis questioned.**

 **Doctor Teal sighed "My Lord," he cleared his throat then shook his head as he looked at the parchment "She has a bullet wound to her leg which looks like the rebels may have patched up, albeit horribly, and it opened back up. I think she has developed an infection from that wound and that's why she has a fever. Her fever, is what concerns me more than anything at the moment. There are many bruises to her abdomen, face, and sides, along with very deep bruise to her rib. It's not broken from what I can tell. There are also cuts that seemed to be made from a dagger or a sword on multiple parts of her body, along with cuts into her hand that I bandaged up. We were able to get the remaining pieces of arrow sticking out of her back."**

 **"I'm sorry," said Krieger stepping forward "Did you say arrows?"**

 **"Yes, I did."**

 **Krieger took a step back, feeling eyes on him. "Since when do rebels use arrows?" questioned Ban.**

 **"They don't," said Tavington looking at Krieger.**

 **Krieger looked at the doctor "What color were the fletchings?"**

 **"The what?"**

 **"The fletchings. The feathers. What color were they?"**

 **"Why does that matter?" asked Bordon.**

 **The Doctor looked at Krieger "I believe they were...um...black and yellow."**

 **"Black and yellow," Krieger whispered to himself. He thought for a minute then let out a sigh of relief.**

 **"Why does that matter?" asked Tavington.**

 **"Sir?" One of Krieger's men came walking up behind him "We need to talk to you a moment."**

 **Krieger looked to Cornwallis "Excuse me." He grabbed Alex's hand then followed his men to a nearby room.**

 **"What the hell do you think that's about?" asked Ban.**

 **Cornwallis shook his head "I don't know, but I'll worry about that later. Go on, Doctor. Is there anything else going on with her?"**

 **Teal looked at Cornwallis and paused before he spoke "My lord, um...in order to determine the extent of her injuries, we had to remove all her clothing." He sighed "My lord, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. We found...significant bruising down by her...private area."**

 **It took a minute to realize what the doctor was trying to tell him before it clicked in Cornwallis' head then shook it in disbelief "Wait, are you telling me...that my niece...that she...was raped?"**

 **"Yes, My Lord. I am. It was more than once and it was very rough."**

 **Cornwallis stumbled into the chair, clasping his hand over his mouth "No, no, no, no, this doesn't happen to my family." He gripped the chair, trying not to lose his wits about him. "Is she going to be all right?" he asked with his eyes closed.**

 **Tavington looked at Teal who was partially afraid to answer the question. He glanced at Tavington then looked to Cornwallis "My Lord, I honestly don't know." He shook his head "I don't even know how she made it this far with no horse and all her injuries. My biggest concern right now is getting her fever to come down. I'm going to have someone stay with her every day and night for as long as it takes to monitor her, whether it be me or one of my associates, or any of the men you trust and her friends down the hall. She has the will to live, My Lord, she just has to maintain that and have a reason to live. Make sure you give her that reason."**

 **"May I go in and see her?"**

 **"Yes, My Lord. Of course. I'll be back in a couple of hours to give her more Laudanum, but there's only so much I can give her before she could...before it could become too much. I really wish I had better news than what I did." He gave a nod then walked away.**

 **Cornwallis held his face in his hands, sniffed then stood up and walked in the room with O'Hara, Tavington, Bordon, Ban, and Wilkins behind him. He looked at his niece with the bruises on her face and how broken she looked. The blood stained bandages off to the side, her bloodied clothes on another sheet.**

 **"She never should have went off on her own," Cornwallis shook as he gripped the end of the bed.**

 **"We will find who did this to her, My Lord," said Tavington.**

 **Wilkins walked to Asha's beside and looked at her. A woman he once called friend who disappeared and was presumed dead had come back and this was a result. What was she hiding and what was all of this leading up to. He slid his hand into hers, noting how clammy her hands felt, how frail her body looked. He swallowed hard "I agree with Colonel Tavington, My Lord. We will find the men that did this." He kissed Asha's hand, holding back his tears. He stood up and left the room without another word.**

 **Tavington noted Wilkins concern for her. He knew that he was friends with her, but a part of him was jealous that he had a relationship at all with her and he didn't have one, at least not yet. "My Lord, I'll have two men posted out her doors at all times, I, along with Bordon, Ban and Wilkins will also take turns watching her."**

 **"I will as well, My Lord," said O'Hara.**

 **"Thank you. All of you," he sniffed as he rounded the bed and sat next to Asha. "Can you leave me alone with her for now please?"**

 **They all nodded in agreement and left the room. Cornwallis looked at Asha then held her small hand in his "Oh, Asha. Why did you do this? What are you hiding from me? You've got to pull through this, you hear? You don't get to waltz back after saving my life, only to leave it now. You don't get to do that. Please, Asha." He let out a quiet sob as he leaned his head down into the bed next to her.**

 **/**

 **Krieger ran his hands over his face "I can't believe this shit. Are you sure about this?"**

 **"Yes, sir. Jackson over there went to the market and a child. A child, ran up to him and gave him this letter. Sean, is reuniting some assassins to work for the rebel side. Might not be for the continental army, but definitely for the militia, which means this is going to get worse. I've reached out to some who I think are still allies to us, I'm hoping to hear from them soon."**

 **Krieger shook his head "I'm glad Alex didn't hear this. I had him go to his room until I come and get him to see his Mother. That kid has been through enough and now this. If you're right, Cornwallis isn't going to become the only target, everyone here is...well, more so than they already are."**

 **"How bad is she?" asked Jackson.**

 **"Pretty bad," Krieger sighed. "She's beaten, shot, stabbed. And she was shot with two arrows. The Doctor told me that the fletchings were black and yellow, so it had to be the scoll brothers, Robert and Greg. My guess is she probably killed them after they shot her."**

 **"Sir, we are going to have to let Colonel Tavington and Cornwallis know who and what we are. She was lucky, but certain people use different color fletchings for different things and they lace them with poison. Sean is one of them." Jackson crossed his arms "Sir, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."**

 **"What's that?"**

 **"That day you got the contract to put on Cornwallis, why did you lie to Asha? It wasn't because of her brothers getting killed. That came to us before she even got back home and no one knew about it that quickly. Which means someone wants Lord Cornwallis for a completely different reason and you haven't told her that."**

 **"And neither will you. She doesn't need more on her plate right now, I'll tell her when the time is right."**

 **"Krieger, I've worked under you just as long as Asha, this will break her trust with you. You do know that right?"**

 **Krieger nodded "I know. All I can do is hope she forgives me for it, but I don't even know why, he's a target. But yes, it wasn't for the reason I gave. It was impossible for that to be the reason, but she was too blinded by rage."**

 **There was a knock at the door, catching the men's attention. "Who is it?" called out Krieger.**

 **"Bordon."**

 **"Come in," said Krieger. "What can I do for you?"**

 **"Colonel Tavington wanted me to tell you that we will all be taking shifts to watch over Asha. The doctor says she's bad off and the Colonel will probably be upset for me telling you this, but Asha was...raped. I thought you should know." He gave a nod then shut the door.**

 **Krieger's men looked to their boss in shock "All right, I know it couldn't have been Greg or Robert that did that. Hell, even if Sean was there, he isn't a rapist. The rebels raped her? The same fucking Militia that has been targeting British soldiers. If Tavington doesn't find these bastards first, I'll run them through!" growled Jackson with the other men agreeing. He noticed Krieger not saying anything "Sir?"**

 **Krieger brushed the tear that fell from his eye then looked to his men "Gather up whatever allies we have and we'll have a meet. I need to go and talk to Alex." He sighed as he walked towards the door "What am I going to tell him?"**

 **"Why do you think he wasn't up in arms for us to kill the militia?" one of the men asked.**

 **Jackson looked over "Trust me, he is, but I think he's more heartbroken than anything. He loves Asha like a daughter and I think in a way, he feels like he failed her. We ride out at dawn to try and find allies." The men nodded.**

 **Krieger stopped in front of Alex's door then opened it. He found Alex passed out on the bed. He quietly shut the door behind him and before he reached him, he started to yell and thrash about making Krieger jump. "Alex?"**

 **"Stay away!" he shouted.**

 **"Alex!" Krieger grabbed his arms as he thrashed about more until he woke up to which Alex started hitting Krieger "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's just me. Stop, it's just me," he gently held Alex's arms "Another nightmare?"**

 **Alex panted as sweat fell from his face. He nodded "A nightmare."**

 **"Alex, what is going on with you? Tell me."**

 **Alex shook his head then tears started to stream out his eyes "I didn't want to do it. They were going to kill my Mother."**

 **"Who?"**

 **"Some of your men. Shortly after we left, some men grabbed her and were getting ready to kill her. I...I stabbed them both in the neck. I killed them Krieger. I'm a killer," he sobbed.**

 **"Alex, listen to me. You're not a killer. I know it's difficult to understand and it doesn't make it any easier, but you're not a killer. You were protecting your Mother. You were protecting someone you loved." He looked away and sighed then looked back to Alex "I'm a killer, Alex. And I...I turned your Mother into a killer. I did that. Honestly, even though it wasn't for her concern, I'm glad she left that day. I wanted her out of the life that I started her on, but your Mother...she'll do anything to protect those that she loves and that above all, means you. Never doubt that."**

 **"That's why I worry. That her love for us is going to be what kills her...like it nearly almost did."**

 **Krieger sighed and nodded. He knew Alex was right.**


	13. No cause is lost

_**Chapter 13: No cause is lost**_

 **Several days had gone by since Asha's return. Her fever eventually went down which made the doctor and everyone else happy, but she wasn't waking up and that was becoming a cause for concern. Krieger's men, Tavington's men, and Cornwallis took turns in looking after Asha. Alex never left his Mother's side and would read something to her from his books or whatever he could find around the fort, which astonished a lot of the officers. Not so much that the boy could read, but that he was that connected to his mother. Something that a lot of them had unfortunately forgot, what a connection, besides war, felt like.**

 **Cornwallis came into Asha's room after a meeting with the other General's and saw Alex laying on the bed next to his Mother reading. "Still no change?"**

 **"None," Alex shook his head. "She started, at least I thought she did, to wake up, but it never happened." He sighed "Is there anything else we can do for her? I feel helpless."**

 **"I know, lad. So do I." He looked at Alex "You do look so much like her. Is there much of your Father in you?"**

 **"Mother says I do. His eyes and his hair, but I barely remember him. It's hard. But there are certain things I remember."**

 **Cornwallis sat down in the chair next to the bed "Oh? Like what?"**

 **Alex smiled "Like how he looked at My Mother. The most prized memory I have of him was when he would come home and My Mother and I would be in the kitchen and how he would come in, smelling of Musk, and sweat, and corn from working out in the field some days, and how he would just pick her up and swing her around. He shouldn't have been killed. It wasn't fair. If he were here, he'd know what to do."**

 **Cornwallis looked at his niece and sighed "I'm glad she was happy at least one point in her life. I've missed so much of it. I haven't even been able to sit down and talk to her about what she's been through, who she's met, where she's been, nothing." He looked to Alex "Say, perhaps-"**

 **"No," said Alex point blankly getting a confused stare from Cornwallis. Alex sighed and shook his head "I'm not going to tell you anything, but it's not for the reason you think. I'm not saying this out of spite, I promise. She needs to be the one that tells you everything though. All the happy memories and how she didn't want to hurt you when she left, but knew it was the only way."**

 **"But it wasn't the only way. She was eight years old and she knew I would have take care of her."**

 **Alex nodded "But you did the one thing that you shouldn't have done."**

 **"What's that?"**

 **"You didn't listen to her. She needed you to believe something and you wouldn't and her trust for you was broken."**

 **Cornwallis shook his head "No offense lad, but you're just a boy and you know nothing about the matters of what happened all that time ago."**

 **"I do. Mother told me. It was hard for her, but she did. Your sister, her mother, died. Made to look like a suicide, but it wasn't. Even to this day, you still don't believe her. I know my Mother was young at the time, but you don't forget death." He looked down "It stays there in front of you."**

 **"You're a very bright boy, Alex. You're definitely your Mother's son," Cornwallis smiled.**

 **Alex looked at his mother and sighed "I just want her to wake up."**

 **"She will," said Krieger standing at the door. He walked forward towards the bed "Beggin your pardon, My Lord, but I ran into General O'Hara in the hallway and he said that you were needed in a meeting."**

 **Cornwallis nodded then looked at his niece "I don't want to leave her."**

 **"If there's a change in the slightest, we'll come and get you. I give you my word, sir."**

 **"That might mean more to me," Cornwallis stood up "if I knew exactly who it is you were and what your relationship to my niece is."**

 **"I'm her friend, sir. As well as a brother in arms."**

 **Cornwallis walked towards Krieger "I may not know you. My niece may care for you, but I know there is something you and her are keeping from me and it has nearly gotten her killed and it can still be the cause of her death. If she dies, you're the first one I'll be questioning."**

 **"My Lord, I understand your pain. Your grief. But it is very unwise to threaten someone like me or even her. Asha will make it out of this. She will heal and if I were those rebels that did this to her, I would run as far away as possible. She is not the girl you once knew, but you'll have to come to terms with that on your own."**

 **Cornwallis nodded "Yes, I suppose I will. I'll be back later to check on her." He started to walk away "You know, I may not trust you or even know you," he stopped and turned back around and face Krieger "But I'm glad you care for her enough to look after her."**

 **Krieger watched Cornwallis leave the room and approach Alex "I don't think he likes me."**

 **Alex chuckled then rubbed his tired eyes. "Alex, why don't you go lay in your bed and get some sleep?"**

 **"If I stay with her, it keeps the nightmares at bay."**

 **"When she comes out of this, you need to tell her about that those. You're not going to worry her, so I don't want to hear you not wanting to tell her because you're afraid of her getting worried. She's your Mother and it's her job to take care of you and make sure you're safe." He sighed "Look, go take a nap and I'll wake you up in a few hours. Colonel Tavington's shift starts in about five minutes and I don't want you being interrogated by him."**

 **"And why would I interrogate him?" asked Tavington standing from the door way.**

 **Krieger sighed "Bollocks." He turned around "Colonel."**

 **"Should I have reason to suspect something from the boy?"**

 **Krieger shook his head "No, of course not. But that General of yours already tried to interrogate him without Asha present and he was aware of what's going on, I just don't want to see that happen again, so I'm taking precautions."**

 **"As well you should," Tavington nodded. "Though I can understand about General O'Hara. He's very nosy and...what's the word I'm looking for?"**

 **"Pompous?" questioned Alex.**

 **Tavington laughed and looked at Krieger "I do like this young lad."**

 **Krieger shared a laugh as Tavington stood next to him. "Krieger is right though, lad. You should get some rest. And if anything were to happen, if someone were to break in here, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."**

 **"I can protect myself and her. I've done it before."**

 **"Alex, stop," said Krieger. "Remember what we talked about. Now please, go to your room and get some rest, I'll be there in a few mintues."**

 **Alex sighed then kissed his Mother and left the room. Krieger walked over to the windows to double check they were locked then saw Tavington staring at him "What?"**

 **"I find it a curious thing. You won't tell us what is going on, even to protect her, but yet you claim you care for her."**

 **"I do, Colonel. More than any of you could fathom, I assure you." He walked over to him "And I promise you this, if what happens what I think will happen, if you hurt her, I'll invent several new ways on how I'll kill you."**

 **Tavington turned to Krieger "Is that a threat?"**

 **Krieger smiled "No, Colonel. It's a promise, as I stated." He looked back to Asha "I think of that woman as a daughter." He looked back to Tavington "Have a good afternoon, Colonel. I'll be back this evening to take my shift." He gave a nod then walked out the door.**

 **Tavington turned back to Asha then sighed as he rounded the bed and sat down in the chair. He noted how pale she still looked and how her breathing was so shallow he had to watch her chest rise and fall closely to make sure she was still breathing. He cupped his face in his hands "Christ."**

 **Asha let out a light groan and gripped the bedsheet. Tavington looked up and noticed that she was wincing a little bit "Asha?" He stood up and walked up to the bed, looking down at her "Asha," he whispered.**

 **She breathed hard letting out a wheeze before she started to open her eyes "Colonel?" she questioned weakly.**

 **"Aye, it's me," he sat down beside her gently "It's good to see you awake."**

 **"How...long?" she breathed out then groaned "How long have I been out?"**

 **"Nearly a week. You've had a really bad fever. The doctors were really worried that you wouldn't make it. I'll go get your, Uncle."**

 **"Wait. Please."**

 **Tavington looked at her "What is it?"**

 **"You...saved my life, didn't you?"**

 **"No," he lightly chuckled. "You did all the hard work. You found your way back home and as out of sorts you were, I was astonished that you made it. Everyone was with all your wounds. Asha, what happened out there?"**

 **"Alex. Where's...where's my son?"**

 **"He's all right. They're back, him and Krieger. They're all downstairs right now. Your uncle is either talking with the other Generals or he's getting ready for the ball in a few days."**

 **"Were you...out looking for me?"**

 **Tavington gave a nod "Yes, we were. Everyday. Your Uncle didn't want us to get out the first night when you were gone because he knew we wouldn't be able to track you, but I didn't care. One of the biggest problems your uncle has with me is not following the rules," he smirked.**

 **Asha let out a light smile "Thank you." She rested her fingers on his "Thank you," she whispered then fell back asleep.**

 **He looked down at his hand as her small fingers rested on his and felt a strange emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time. Felt really any emotion in a long time. He was furious with her for doing such a stupid thing and nearly getting herself killed and was deeply moved that she appreciated him. Something no one has done in quite a long time. He gently raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. Lowering her hand back down, he looked over to the door and saw Bordon and Ban walk in and saw what just had happened. Bordon smiled with Ban having a bigger smile on his face. Tavington shook his head at them and couldn't help but smile himself.**

 **"Did she wake up?" asked Bordon quietly walking towards his friend.**

 **"Aye, for a moment and she spoke, but I think the pain was too overwhelming. She needs more rest."**

 **"Well, what'd she say?" asked Ban.**

 **"She thanked me. For bringing her up to the fort. We didn't have to ride far so I don't see why it's really a big deal."**

 **"Tav, you jackass," laughed Ban "you had us bring her up to the fort at a quick haste. You heard the doctor. If it had been any longer, she might not be with us now, but she is. Yes, she did all the hard work and got back home which I am so amazed by her determination by the way, but you were relentless in searching for her, that was you. We wouldn't have even been riding up to her if it weren't for you ordering to search for her. So take the damned compliment before I beat the piss out of you." He noted Tavington's shocked and stern look on his face then cleared his throat "That last part got away from me at the end there."**

 **Tavington chuckled then looked at Asha "She'll be all right."**

 **"For awhile, some people around here thought she might be a lost cause," said Bordon. "I told them they were full of shit."**

 **"No cause is lost. Just as long as there is someone to fight for it. Tell Alex that his Mother woke up and spoke and she'll be fine."**

 **"Aye, sir." Ban gave a nod then headed out the door.**

 **Bordon looked up to his superior and smiled as he looked back to Asha "She's a remarkable woman."**

 **"We couldn't agree more," said a voice from behind them. Five men stood in front of the door. They were dressed in British uniforms, but they weren't soldiers. "We've come for her. You're not on our list yet, so don't put yourselves on it."**

 **Tavington scoffed as he drew his sword as Bordon did the same "Consider me a part of your list if you think you're getting anywhere near her."**

 **"Have it your, Colonel." The man smiled then looked to his men "Get them!" They charged at Tavington and Bordon.**


	14. Doctor's orders

_**Chapter 14: Doctor's orders**_

 **Asha could hear faint yelling and swords hitting each other as she was starting to slowly wake up again. Then she heard a voice yell, and that was when she opened her eyes just enough to see a man on his knees leaning over her with a knife raised above his head.**

 **"Asha!" Tavington yelled as one of the men pinned him down.**

 **Asha breathed out slowly, moved her hand out from underneath the pillow and raised a pistol up, shooting the man dead center into his head. She watched him collapse off the bed and let out a weak sigh "I'm not dead yet, fucker."**

 **This was enough of a distraction for Tavington to knee the man on top of him in the groin, then stab him with a blade. He got up and looked at Bordon who nodded as he took the other men out.**

 **Asha coughed as tried to sit up, but to no avail, she was still too weak. She sighed "Come on."**

 **"Asha, let me-"**

 **"No, Bordon." Asha said shaking her head as she propped herself up on her elbows and pushed up with her hands so she slid backwards a little towards the head board. Letting out a brief, but violent cough, she got comfortable "There," she groaned.**

 **"You stubborn ass woman," said Tavington.**

 **Asha laughed "Yes, I am. But I had to do it on my own. Won't give me any motivation if I ask for help."**

 **"Motivation to do what?" asked Bordon.**

 **"To get better and kill the rebels that did this to me."**

 **Tavington nodded "That's as good a motivation as any. Now, what do you know of these men? They came here, apparently for you and they don't look like rebels. None that I've seen."**

 **"Old associates of my step father, I'm sure," she lied.**

 **Tavington heard footsteps outside the door. Cornwallis, O'Hara, Ban, Alex, Krieger, and Wilkins entered.**

 **"Holy...shit," said Ban looking at the bodies on the floor. "All right, what'd we miss and why didn't you call for me?"**

 **"Right. I should have thought of that as I was fighting. Asshole," said Tavington.**

 **"Hey, no need to call me an asshole, asshole," said Ban.**

 **"Enough," said Cornwallis stepping over the bodies and walked over to Asha "Thank heavens, you're awake! Are you all right?"**

 **Asha nodded slowly "I'll be fine." She looked down at the body on the floor. They were never going to give up until they got what they wanted. She looked to the door as Krieger and his men entered the room, bewildered by the sight that was bestowed upon them. Krieger looked up at Asha and swallowed.**

 **"Uncle," Asha sighed "I need to speak to Krieger. Alone please."**

 **"Clear out these bodies," said Cornwallis. British soldiers quickly filled the room after a call from O'Hara to take out the bodies. He looked to his niece "You need to tell me what's going on here."**

 **"There's nothing to tell. Horrible men want to kill me."**

 **"Asha-"**

 **"Please, Uncle. I just need to talk to my friend."**

 **Cornwallis shook his head in frustration then waved for his men to leave. Krieger and his men stayed and surrounded Asha's bed with Krieger at the foot of the bed.**

 **"You need to tell me," Asha took a hard breath "what is going on here. I can't even tell my Uncle the truth if I wanted. This is too much to want me dead and even my Uncle dead because of what happened to Jared and my other brothers. You need to tell me the truth about everything."**

 **"I know no more than you do."**

 **"You're lying to me, Krieger. What aren't you telling me?"**

 **Krieger's men looked at him wondering if he was going to tell her. She noticed the looks the men were giving him "Well, apparently they know something, so I suggest you tell me."**

 **"Leave us the room please," said Krieger to his men.**

 **Asha closed her eyes as the pain started overwhelm her again. She swallowed hard "That bad, huh?"**

 **Krieger sighed "Look, um...you're right, there is something I didn't tell you, but only because I wasn't sure and when I found out, it was never the right time to tell you. Asha, someone from the higher ups wants your Uncle dead. I don't know who. Jared, Billy, and Adam were excuses that was given to go after your Uncle and even though, by now many of the men know the truth, they're in too deep and the price on your Uncle's head is...very high."**

 **Asha clenched her jaw and nodded "Give me your pistol so I can shoot you for lying to me," she said looking at him sternly, "How dare you lie to me about this. About the real reason." Krieger averted his eyes away from Asha which caused her to release a frustrated sigh "Fuck it. No matter. We still stay and protect him."**

 **"Asha, it's not just your Uncle being targeted anymore. The Colonel, your friend, Wilkins, everyone here is a target, especially in order to get to you. They get to you, they'll use you to get to Lord Cornwallis. And you know it."**

 **Asha nodded "Aye, you taught us well."**

 **Krieger shook his head in shame "I never should have brought you into the fold. Or your brothers. If I never laid eyes on you, then maybe you'd have a better life."**

 **"No," Asha shook her head, "I wouldn't have. This, forming up with you wasn't my ideal choice of living, but it's what it wound up being. I'm good at what I do, aside from this small setback."**

 **"Setback of you nearly getting killed?"**

 **Asha scoffed "I've always been almost killed, but I keep coming back."**

 **"And what if one of these days you don't? You ever think about that and what it will do to your son?"**

 **"Of course I think about that. I think about that all the time, but I need to stop thinking that way otherwise I lose focus and if I lose focus, I lose. Why do you think I wanted you to take him away from here? So Alex can get a taste of a childhood that wasn't based around killing. Now, here I am, almost killed because of a stupid mistake that I made. Those men...they were killed right in front of me, Krieger. No one was spared. They surrendered and the militia just killed them all."**

 **"What else happened?" asked Cornwallis from the doorway.**

 **Asha growled in frustration "Really? What the hell is it with everyone and eavesdropping?" She coughed violently.**

 **"Easy," Krieger said approaching her. "Besides, you're really one to talk about eavesdropping," he winked.**

 **She looked up at him half smirking and half angry "Remind me at one point to shoot you." Asha looked over to the door as some of the other men entered "This isn't a party in here, you know."**

 **"We're just all glad to see you awake," said Cornwallis.**

 **"And alive," added Tavington.**

 **Asha leaned against the headboard and sighed as she looked at Tavington "Thanks to you, Colonel," she half smiled then looked to her Uncle. "What all did the doctor say?"**

 **Cornwallis cleared his throat "That you have bruising, knife wounds, bruised rib that was nearly broken, oh yes and not to mention the two arrows that were sticking out of your back." He looked at her with such intensity in his eyes, she could feel the anger and feel radiating off of him. "What the hell happened out there, Asha? The truth and nothing but." Krieger started to speak. "And if you so much as say one word, Krieger, I will have one of my men cut out your tongue. I'm talking to my niece. Not you." Krieger cleared his throat and kept silent.**

 **Asha looked from Krieger to her uncle "I joined on the patrol like I said I would do. We came under attack from the rebels. Dristen was hit first, right next to me. Took a bullet to the heart. The rest of the men started to drop like flies all around me. I was hit in the leg and fell off my horse. I killed one or two rebels then I was caught as I tried to get away. They had killed everyone that surrendered. I saw one man shot in the head right in front of me, begging not to be killed."**

 **Tavington clenched his jaw as he looked to Bordon then back to Asha as she continued.**

 **"They bound and um...gagged me and took me somewhere. It was in the marshes, but...I can't remember where it was. Bloody hell, why can't I remember?" She shook her head then sighed "Then they found your journals and found out I was your niece. I expected if I hadn't escaped they would have ransomed me to you. Or...they would have just killed me."**

 **Cornwallis blinked hard, taking a deep breath as he looked down then back up to his niece "Asha, the doctor also told me something else."**

 **"What else?"**

 **"The bruising down...there. They had to remove your clothing to figure the extent of your injuries and he told me you were...told me you were raped."**

 **Asha closed her eyes then looked away "Uncle, I don't...I can't..."**

 **"Please."**

 **Tears escaped out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, she took a deep breath and looked at her Uncle "Yes. It's true. Four men...ra...raped me...beat me...tortured me for hours on end. I don't recall the name...but I can see his face everytime I close my eyes."**

 **"Was it the Ghost?" asked Bordon.**

 **"No," Asha shook her head, "he wasn't even there. He had been there before, but left. I know him too."**

 **"You do?" asked Cornwallis.**

 **"I remember seeing him at the Assembly Hall a long time ago, but I can't remember his name, it's been too long. I can't remember half of what was said in the Hall that day. I've forgotten a lot since my brothers died."**

 **"Brothers?" questioned Cornwallis.**

 **"That's enough, all of you," said Doctor Teal walking into the room.**

 **"Doctor, as you can see my niece is wide awake and she's fine so I need to ask her questions."**

 **"My Lord, with all due respect, no. This young woman needs more rest and she was just attacked tonight and you pressing for answers is clearing upsetting her, so I need to ask all of you right now, to leave."**

 **"Doctor, it's all right, I can answer a few more questions."**

 **"No, Asha, you need rest. You've grown more pale and you need to eat and get some rest, I've already got the cooks making something for you." He looked to everyone in the room "I don't believe I stuttered, everyone, out!"**

 **"Bloody hell, you sound like my Ex-wife," said Krieger laughing.**

 **"Well, I'll do something she didn't do then and castrate you in the event you don't get out of this room," said Dr. Teal.**

 **Krieger's expression changed from smiles to frowns "Strangely enough, I believe you will do so. Asha, I care for you, but I would like to keep all of my anatomy," he waved then walked out.**

 **"I will castrate all of you, now get out," said Teal.**

 **Asha looked down partly smiling as the Doctor was bossing everyone around, including her Uncle. She caught sight of Colonel Tavington looking back at her then walked out. She looked to the Doctor "Wow. I'm impressed. You cleared the room. Last time I castrated a man was when I was in Ohio and he put up more of a fight than they did to stay in the room. Though, it's understandable as to why, but he deserved it."**

 **Teal raised an eyebrow "What did he do?"**

 **"He tried to rape me and a friend of mine. I was able to handle him. I couldn't take on the men that actually raped me." She looked down in shame "Didn't have the strength."**

 **"Asha, you were shot, you were almost dead when you arrived. I thought for sure you weren't going to make it, but you did." He watched as she looked at her hands "I wasn't sure what happened with your hands."**

 **"Glass. I broke a bottle and used the glass to cut the rope. That's how I got away. You know, I've been beaten up before, tortured even, but I never actually been raped. My husband protected me and was killed for it. You know what he was or who he was protecting me from? A known rapist that would come into pubs and stalk women. He was coming onto me and...there was a fight and that was it. My life just crumbled. And now, rebels take me hostage and rape me. It was my fault, I never should have went. My uncle was right."**

 **"It was not your fault," said Dr. Teal holding Asha's hand. "Don't ever blame yourself for that. Your intentions were good, you wanted to protect your family. I've heard your story about how you used to be alone for awhile, not much after that did I hear, but I can tell you this, you're not alone anymore, Asha. I'd ask about the arrows in your back, but then I would be doing what your Uncle was doing and keeping you awake, so I'll not ask...for now," he smiled.**

 **Asha grinned "Are you always this friendly with your patients?"**

 **"Most of the time, depending on the patient. I've seen some horrific things happen to the soldiers around here, but I have a feeling you have seen your fair share of darkness in your own life," he noted at the scar on her neck. Her eyes drifted to the side as she didn't want to look at him. "You don't have to tell me, Asha. But I want you to know that you don't have to fight the darkness alone. Now get some sleep. That's an order."**

 **Smiling, Asha gave a nod, as she started to slowly ease herself back down under the covers "I'll send your son in and a guard, who will not talk your ear off."**

 **"Thank you, Doctor. For um...well for everything."**

 **"It's what I do, love. The guard will be in soon and your son."**

 **Asha nodded then watched the Doctor leave. She started to think about everything he had told her. He was right. She had spent so much time being alone that she forgot what it meant to have someone around. After losing her husband, her brothers, whenever she'd pick herself back up, she'd fall right back down again. And now she had been raped because of a stupid mistake. Her son had killed two men. Her thoughts became to overwhelm her and she couldn't contain her emotion anymore and started to quietly sob. She draped her arm over her eyes, trying to soak up the tears, when she removed her arm, she saw her son on the edge of the bed. He had tears in his eyes as well, she just shook her head and sobbed "I'm so sorry, baby." He crawled into bed and laid next to his mother and wrapped his arms around her gently "It's all right, Mum. It's all right."**


	15. Breaking walls

_**Chapter 15: Breaking walls**_

 **Several weeks went by as Asha continued to gain her strength back, her wounds were nearly healed with the exception of the bullet wound to her leg. She was still having trouble walking for too long or too far and usually always had to help. She hadn't really been out of her room at all, someone had brought her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, had visitors all throughout the day, but she was getting tired of staring at the same walls day in and day out. This was the morning when she decided to make a change. She slowly moved her legs over the side of the bed and rested her feet on the floor. Letting out long sigh, she looked up towards the window "All right, I can do this." Asha put pressure on her arms to boost herself up as she put weight on the good leg. As she straightened up, she put pressure on the other leg and immediately felt pain "Come on," she growled, "I'm not giving up you fucking leg." She took another step with a little more pressure on her wounded leg. About ten more steps and she was at the window, she sighed as she sat on the window sill and looked outside.**

 **"Well," said Dr. Teal from the doorway smiling "Looks like the woman in black stands again. On her own."**

 **Asha smiled "It was only about ten feet, Doc."**

 **Teal walked up to her perhaps "But you've made great progress for a woman who was nearly dead about a month ago. I'm impressed. You show great strength."**

 **"Couldn't have done it without your help. With everyone's help really."**

 **"Was that...wait, I have to walk closer to make sure I heard you right, did you pretty much just say that you're glad you accepted help?"**

 **Asha laughed as she looked away "You're such an ass." Doctor Teal laughed as he looked at her, "But yes, Doc, I am thankful and glad that I accepted help and not be my usual stubborn ass self. There. Are you happy? Have I fed your ego flower?" she chuckled.**

 **"Ah, and her sassiness is back as well. Good. So, do you think you're ready to handle the stairs? I'll help you. Lord Cornwallis and everyone are down having breakfast, or rather they will. Food wasn't nearly done when I came up here. What do you think? Are you ready?"**

 **Asha gave a nod "I am. Is my son down there?"**

 **"I'm right here," said Alex entering the door way with a big smile on his face to see his Mother up and walking around. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm so happy to see you up."**

 **"So am I, Alex."**

 **Alex looked to the Doctor "Let's help her down stairs. Ready Mother?"**

 **"More than I'll ever be," she smiled. She started to walk slowly towards the doorway with Alex on one side and the Doctor on the other. It was nearly Fifty feet from Asha's room to the stairs which she made by herself, but with her son and the Doctor right there. They got to the stairs and stood at the top looking down.**

 **"How do you want to do this?" asked Teal. He watched Asha for a minute "Hey. You can do this. Here, hold onto my hand and we'll do this step by step."**

 **"This is ridiculous," she groaned, "I should be able to do this myself."**

 **"I'm going to knock you silly," said Teal as he looked at her, "You will be able to do this yourself soon, but for right now, accept the help or do I have to give you a long speech?"**

 **"Absolutely not."**

 **"Then take my hand," he said as he held his hand out with his palm up. She gripped his hand and they slowly went down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she took a deep breath and smiled at the doctor "I did it."**

 **"Yes you did. You want to try and walk the rest of the way by yourself?"**

 **"I do," she nodded, "Thank you."**

 **Doctor Teal walked into the doorway and watched the men start to sit down. He looked behind him as Asha slowly walked up.**

 **Cornwallis looked up "Ah, Doctor Teal, how is my niece this morning? I was going to go up and see her if she was ready for company."**

 **"There's no need for that, My Lord," said the Doctor smiling.**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **Doctor Teal looked behind him and extended his arm back which Asha took as she walked into the kitchen and was met with shocked and big smiles. "Morning everyone," she chuckled.**

 **Cornwallis stood up and nearly had his plate fall "My god, Asha." He walked over and gently hugged her "It's good to see you up and walking around!"**

 **"It feels good. I couldn't stand being cooped up in that room anymore."**

 **The men moved their chairs around so Asha could sit along with her son and Doctor Teal. Asha sat between her son and her Uncle and across from Tavington who gave her a smile "It's nice to see you up, Asha. Truly."**

 **"Thank you, Colonel," Asha smiled then looked to her son who was smiling as well.**

 **Conversations went along the table, between Asha getting asked how she was feeling, some talk about the war, but not much, what the plans were for the day. Asha smiled and laughed with the men who were now becoming like a family to her which more or less scared her. The fear of losing someone at this table to the rebels was bad enough, but now the rebels weren't the only problem. She was in a rut. If she left, they would still be in danger, if she stayed, they were in danger. She chose to stay. If she was going to die, then she'd rather die fighting saving her family than running.**

 **"All right, so Asha, I have to ask you," started Ban, "would you be willing to teach me how to shoot a bow?"**

 **Asha smirked "You know it takes time to shoot a bow, right? It's not like a pistol or even a musket. There's more than just nocking the arrow and shooting. It takes time, practice and discipline."**

 **Ban nodded "Right...but can you teach me?"**

 **"Yes, I'll teach you," she chuckled then looked around the table "Anyone else want to learn then?"**

 **Nearly everyone around the table raised their hand except her Uncle and O'Hara. She looked to them "What's wrong? Don't want to learn anything new?"**

 **"I don't have the time."**

 **"Yes you do. You just have to make the time."**

 **Cornwallis sighed "I'll think about it."**

 **Asha smiled then looked to the doorway and saw Krieger who was smiling at her. "Morning, Krieger."**

 **"Asha," he smiled.**

 **"Can we make some room please? Where are the others?"**

 **"They actually just got done catching lunch. Deer. They're cooking it now."**

 **Asha nodded "Well, just you then."**

 **Krieger cleared his throat and sat down next to Alex after Teal moved over a seat. He could feel Cornwallis' stare at him. He knew he didn't trust him and even though he understood why, it irritated him. He knew Asha better than he did and yet he could sit there and judge him.**

 **After a few hours went by, conversations were coming to an end. Cornwallis and O'Hara had a meeting with the other Generals, some of the men went different directions for patrols, while others went to take a nap. Doctor Teal had to back to work. It was just Asha, Tavington, Ban, Bordon, Alex, Wilkins and Krieger at the table now.**

 **"I'm so stuffed, I feel like I could blow up," said Ban as he belched.**

 **"Sounds like you just did blow up," said Asha.**

 **"I agree. At least it wasn't the other end," Ban laughed.**

 **Asha laughed and shook her head "You remind me so much of Jared," she said as she looked down at her plate. Krieger could feel her sadness. He was sad too, but he didn't have a bond like she did with Jared, Billy, and Adam.**

 **"Who's Jared?" asked Ban.**

 **Asha sighed "He was my brother. Not a blood brother, but a brother. He was killed by the man this...Ghost. Along with my other two brothers, Billy and Adam. They had joined the infantry and was there when the rebel was going to be hanged and the ghost killed them all, but what he did to Jared...was just...brutal. He didn't deserve that."**

 **Ban looked to Tav who shook his head. She only knew some of what happened that day. Not about him shooting the boy in the back who was just Fifteen years of age.**

 **"I just don't understand what could cause that brutality. I mean, the ghost said that you were not just hanging a spy, but it was his son. But they could have just shot them, but this man, brutalized my brother. He rammed that axe into Jared's back so many times, you could see his spine. It was anger. What would have caused him to be so angry?" she questioned looking at Tavington who didn't really say anything.**

 **Ban cleared his throat "Um, I have to go take a shit. Excuse me."**

 **"Thanks for the announcement," said Bordon.**

 **"So do you."**

 **Bordon looked at Ban confused "What? I don't have to take a shit and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to help you take yours."**

 **"Would you just get the hell up and help me with something? You too, Wilkins. We need to fix that wagon out back for the next supply run."**

 **Wilkins groaned "Fantastic." He stood up along with Bordon and left the room. Alex let out a yawn "Mother, is it all right if I go take a nap?"**

 **"Sure sweetie. Go ahead." Alex gave a kiss on his Mother's cheek then headed upstairs to his room.**

 **Krieger rubbed his eyes "I think I am going to go take a nap as well. I'm bloody tired."**

 **Asha nodded "All right, old man." He chuckled then kissed her on the head "It's good to see you smiling."**

 **She watched Krieger leave the room then looked to Tavington "It's all right if you need to do something too. You don't have to stay here with me, I can make it back to my room."**

 **"Actually," Tavington cleared his throat as he plopped the napkin on his plate, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the gardens. Gets you out of here and outside."**

 **"I would ike that very much," Asha smiled. She started to stand, but nearly lost her balance after putting too much pressure on her leg too quick. Tavington was quickly by her side to catch her with his face so close to hers. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw. He so badly wanted to kiss her as her breath shortened as did his. The energy between them was building and they both could feel it. Asha cleared her throat then smiled breaking the concentration on their bodies "Nice catch," she laughed.**

 **He chuckled, feeling the tension slip away "Are you ready?" He held out his hand which Asha took and they went outside to the gardens.**

 **/**

 **"Are they back yet?" asked Sean to one of the men.**

 **"No, sir. I don't believe they made it. We found some of the men in the woods near the old Spanish mission, looks like it was her work. Is it time to join...or rather use the rebels and their cause to further our own? Will that be what the boss wants us to do?"**

 **"It is what I want you to do," said a voice entering the room. Sean and the men bowed their heads. "As you wish, sir."**

 **"What news?" asked the man.**

 **Sean sighed "Nothing yet. Asha still lives for now along with her wretched family. Krieger is with her now along with a small detatchment of our own, but nothing we can't handle."**

 **"Says the man who has lost what, twelve men thus far trying to catch her? You're beginning to disappoint me, Sean. I don't like to be disappointed."**

 **"Yes, sir."**

 **"I expect better results when I return in a fortnight and I better have them," said the man and left.**

 **Sean sighed "Fuck."**

 **/**

 **Asha and Tavington strolled through the gardens together which from what Tavington could tell, she was enjoying it. She pointed out the Azaleas and how they were her favorite and her Mother's too. As she sat down, she took a deep breath and breathed in the garden, soaked in the sunlight and just felt light. Like she came out of a dark sleep and woke up again. Tavington watched her as she sat on the bench, closing her eyes and relaxing. He was envious of her. All that she had been through and she could relax. Something he never could master at doing with everything that was going on with the war, but she could.**

 **"Join me, Colonel."**

 **Tavington smirked then sat down next to Asha "Let me ask you something. Because I am really quite curious. How do you relax like that? With everything you've been through and knowing that at any moment, something like that could happen again?"**

 **Asha shrugged "I don't know. I learned, I suppose. Hell, I had to." She sighed "See, after my Mother died and I ran off to be on my own, stealing, hiding, anything to stay alive, like I said once before, I learned to always be on my guard. Well into my teens and adulthood, but I also shut it off. That feeling of always being on my guard and taking in the sights and relaxing. You have to, if you don't, you could miss a lot. I don't want to miss anything. Spent too much time missing a lot where I...came from."**

 **"What is Krieger to you?"**

 **"He's my friend. Why?"**

 **Tavington shook his head "He's more than that. I know he looks at you like a daughter and I know he loves you as such, but what I'm curious about is the connection between you two. It's almost as if you can read each other without saying something. That bond that one can develop usually by working with each other. Bordon and I have that. Sometimes...although not much, I have that with Ban. You have that with Krieger, so, I guess my question is, is he your boss or are you his and what is it exactly that you do?"**

 **Asha sighed "I guess you bringing me out here was for an interrogation instead of me just enjoying myself to get out of the house. Because getting interrogated by my Uncle isn't enough." She shook her head then stood up and slowly started to walk away. Her energy from being angry helped her move a little bit easier, but she knew she'd pay for it later when the anger wore off. She started to make her way to a nearby creek.**

 **Tavington rubbed his eyes "William, you fucking idiot." He stood up and ran "Asha, wait!"**

 **Asha settled down on a rock by the creek. She kept her eyes peeled, with her being out in the open, she was a partial easy target. She knew the rebels wouldn't be near there. It was other people she was concerned about.**

 **"How the hell you get down here so fast?" asked Tavington panting.**

 **"It's called being pissed, Colonel. Leave me be."**

 **Tavington sighed "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressed." He knelt down near her as she stared at the water "I honestly shouldn't have. Asha...five men made it into the fort undetected, stole British uniforms from somewhere, and had every intention on killing you and us. Some time back, someone breaks in and tries to kill General O'Hara and once again, you. You first make your appearance to your Uncle by saving his life after nearly being killed by the same kind of man that tried to kill O'Hara. I'm trying to figure out where this all ties and it all comes back to you and your friend Krieger and his men. So, tell me."**

 **Asha closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She wanted to tell him, but how could she?**

 **Tavington looked down and then towards the creek "So, you want to tell me, but for some reason, something is keeping you from doing so. If it's Krieger-"**

 **"It isn't."**

 **"Then what is it? Asha, look, I...," he cleared his throat, "I like you. I do. I don't want to see anymore harm come to you and I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."**

 **Asha shook her head "It's not that I don't want to tell you, but I can't. You're a...a collateral target. If you get in their way kind of thing, if I tell you who I am, then you become a full blown target and I can't let that happen."**

 **"I'm a Colonel with the British army I can handle anything." He shook his head, "Please, just tell me what's going on."**

 **"No," Asha sniffed then stood up, "I'm not losing you too."**

 **Tavington stood up then quickly, but gently grabbed her arm and held her against a tree. His gaze burned into hers as he lowered his face until his lips touched hers. She inhaled his scent as she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. He wrapped his arms around her waist, savoring the taste of her mouth. He had longed for this. The kiss ended with them both of them having their eyes closed. "I can't do this," said Asha. "We can't do this." She pulled away then went back up to the Fort leaving Tavington confused and somewhat angry. She felt something for him, why was she doing this? He felt something for her. Sure they didn't really know each other all that well, but he felt a strong connection to her, something he hadn't felt with anyone before and he wasn't about to let this go. He strode up to Fort shortly after. The ball was tonight.**


	16. The game

_**Chapter 16: The game**_

 **Asha walked to her room without saying anything to anyone. Her son was down the hall with Krieger talking. They soon saw her and decided to join her in her room.**

 **"Asha? What's wrong?" asked Krieger.**

 **"Nothing."**

 **"You're a bad liar."**

 **Asha shook her head "No, I'm a good liar. I'm just not trying," she sighed, "Colonel Tavington began questioning me. About everything. About who I am, about why this place keeps getting attacked. About you. Everything. Then, he...he kissed me."**

 **This news shocked Krieger a little. He always kind of figured it'd go that way, but wasn't sure if it ever actually would "Wait, he kissed you? Did you kiss him back?"**

 **"Why the hell does that matter?" Asha asked looking at him confused. He shrugged at her, not really knowing what to say. She sighed "Yes, I kissed him back and to tell you the truth Krieger, I didn't want it to stop. He reminds me so much of your Father, Alex, it was like being with him again. The way his gaze just shot through me like a ton of glass, the way he kissed me. I don't...I don't know."**

 **"So, why did you end the kiss then? I'm assuming you ended it."**

 **"We both did, at least I think and I said 'I couldn't do this.' Meaning I couldn't let myself feel for him. What if he's just using me? I mean, it's perfect really, how else to turn my Uncle completely furious and to get back at all the things he has done, than by being with his niece? And even if that isn't the case, even if he really does like me, how do I tell him what I am? I can't tell him. He won't understand. Hell, sometimes, I don't understand. And one of our rules is to not expose ourselves about who and what we are." She shook her head "I just don't know what to do anymore."**

 **"Well, I wanted to tell you that we have a few more associates joining us. They should be here tonight. Four of them. Two women and two men."**

 **"Which ones?"**

 **"Um, what's the woman that damn near looks like you?"**

 **Asha thought a minute "Ah, Karissa."**

 **"That's the one and um...Denise. The two men are Drake and Malcolm." He sighed, "It's only four, but it's four more that we have on our side and I already checked, they are completely legit and on our side. We just have to figure out what bullshit excuse we give to your Uncle about who they are and why they are here. I, for one, am coming up short with such a lie."**

 **Asha nodded "We'll think of something. You should probably get ready for the ball. There will be a lot of beautiful and ridiculous looking like women down there tonight and young girls," she chuckled.**

 **"Will you not be there?"**

 **"I doubt it. It's not really my scene and I can't really dance yet, so there's no sense in me being down there. You and Alex go have fun."**

 **"I'm not sure if a ball classifies as fun for me," said Alex. "Besides, girls are gross."**

 **Asha bust out laughing "Now there's my son," she grabbed him and held him to her. "Go out and mingle for me. It'll do you good. You don't need to stay in here cooped up with me."**

 **"I really don't want to."**

 **"Alex, you need to do things. Be a kid. I know this doesn't really...rank up there with kid things, but you may find another young lad to play with or meet a girl. Give yourself a chance."**

 **Alex sighed "Oh, all right, but if I hate it, I'm coming back inside."**

 **Asha smiled and kissed her son's forehead "Atta boy. Now go on, go get dressed." She looked to Krieger, "This is when you leave the room and go get dressed as well."**

 **Krieger chuckled "All right, but you holler down from that balcony if you need anything. Understood?"**

 **"You're techincally you're not my boss anymore," she smiled slyly.**

 **"Perhaps not...but that won't stop me from trying. I'll see you later, Asha." He gave a nod then headed out the door. Asha walked to the doors that lead to the balcony and opened them, inhaling the cool night air. There was another ball next week at Middleton that she might partake in, but this one, she just wasn't ready. There weren't a lot of people, but the ball was being held in the Gardens, if you could really call it a ball. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear her room door open and shut.**

 **"Why aren't you down there?"**

 **Asha looked to the doorway and saw Tavington making her heart skip a beat as she remembered their kiss. She cleared her throat "It's not really my thing. Besides, I'm not exactly nimble on my feet right now," she chuckled. She paused a minute "What about you? Shouldn't you be trying to woo someone down there?"**

 **"No." He pulled out something from behind his back "Do you play?"**

 **"What is it?"**

 **Tavington walked forward and sat down the item he was holding "Checkers. Found the board and all the pieces in the storage room. I honestly don't think anyone knew it was there. I was just curious because I hadn't looked in there too much before. So, do you play?"**

 **Asha nodded "A few times. I'm good at it."**

 **"Care for a challenge then?"**

 **"All right, why are you up here? It can't be because you want to play checkers with me when you can be down there, wooing women off their feet and blah blah blah."**

 **"I grow tired of that sort of thing. All the women, for the most part are either completely naive, annoying as hell, or boring. And I grow tired of one way conversations. I don't get that with you."**

 **Asha sighed as Tavington unfolded the board and started setting up the pieces "Colonel, why are you doing this? What happened down there by the creek was...was-"**

 **"It was nice and at the same time, uncalled for and for that I apologize. I was upset at first when you ran away from me and not to mention, confused, but I can understand."**

 **"You do?"**

 **"Yes. I do. Or at least I think I do. For starters, we barely know each other except for small details."**

 **Asha sighed deeply "If this is going to be another interrogation-"**

 **"It's not," Tavington interrupted, "call this a get to know you game. If I win, I ask a question, and you answer. Same goes for you. You win, you ask me anything...and I'll answer honestly. I give you my word as an officer. Do we have a deal?"**

 **"All right," Asha nodded.**

 **Tavington smiled as he finished setting up the board "Ladies first," he waved his hand over the board. Asha moved her top piece to the left to start the game. "This is going to be a very quiet game if we don't at least talk," said Asha.**

 **Tavington moved one of his pieces "And what would you like to talk about without breaking the rules?"**

 **"Well, we can ask small stuff of each other and the bigger stuff is based on the winner," she said moving another piece jumping several of his.**

 **"Nice move," he smiled. "All right, I'd ask what your favorite color is, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say black."**

 **Asha laughed "How did you know?" She frowned as her pieces got jumped. He had four left and she had three. "What about yours?"**

 **"Hmm...," he laughed, "honestly, I would say red. And I'm not just saying that because that's the color of my jacket." He smiled at Asha "I guess mainly because it catches people's attention, they listen. They know you mean business."**

 **Asha looked down at the board and realized she had just lost and that's why he was smiling. She sighed "Damn it. All right, what's your question?" She looked away and thought that this was just another way to interrogate her.**

 **Tavington studied her for a moment then leaned back in his chair "All right, I have the question." Asha looked up at him, waiting for the question she knew was coming. "Tell me about your husband."**

 **Asha's face changed from worried to shock, she didn't know how to respond at first, but shook it off "I don't think I should talk about him."**

 **"I believe you should. Honors their memory and we said we would be honest with each other. Please, tell me about him."**

 **Asha looked down and away for a minute then nodded slightly as if to herself "All right. He um...well, he had these most intense blue eyes that could make you stop in your tracks. It's what first attracted me to him was his eyes and his personality of course. He could make anyone laugh, lift their spirits no matter how down they were. And his laugh was just," she chuckled, "was just contagious. You couldn't be in this man's presence and not laugh when he did. He was a great Father, always looked after Alex and anything that him and I needed, he did everything he could to see that it would be done. It wasn't right that he was taken from us. It wasn't fair and it was all to protect me from a damned rapist."**

 **"He sounds like a good man. "**

 **"Yes, he was," she said quietly and wiped a tear from her eye. Tavington looked away for a minute then set up another game.**

 **The second game went rather quickly, Asha was sure that he let her win, but said nothing.**

 **"All right, now you get to ask me a question," Said Tavington.**

 **"Anything?"**

 **Tavington nodded "Anything."**

 **Asha clicked her tongue as she thought "Have you ever been in love?" She noticed his expression changed to pain "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."**

 **Tavington shook his head "No, it's all right. I said 'anything.' There was a woman. Once. I was in my early 20s and I met her in Liverpool. Fell in love with her. Come to find out that she was only really after my inheritance, the money. Then once she found out my Father had squandered it, that was that."**

 **"Wow. What a bitch."**

 **Tavington chuckled "It is what it is."**

 **"Well, it was her loss," said Asha as she started to play the next round. "How many rounds are we doing anyway?"**

 **Five. In case we both win two a piece, the third one will break the tie."**

 **Asha nodded as they played through the third game, this one with Tavington being the winner. "Damn it," Asha sighed. "All right, ask away."**

 **"Hmm," Tavington stroked his chin "All right. How bad did those tattoos of yours hurt?"**

 **Asha laughed "Depends on which one. The elbows hurt the most. But I would say being flogged, shot, beaten and raped beats the pain of tattoos." She realized she had just told him something she didn't want him to know."**

 **"You've...you've been flogged?"**

 **Asha shook her head "I don't want to talk about it. Please."**

 **"All right. I won't push," he said as he set up the next game. He felt her eyes on him and wondered what she was thinking. "Shall we begin?"**

 **Small questions flew back and forth between them until the fourth game ended, leaving Asha the winner. She looked at the Colonel and wanted to ask two questions in case she lost the final round, but she sighed and decided on question was better than the other "Can you tell me...why is there animosity between you...and my Uncle?"**

 **Tavington leaned back in his chair then looked over the balcony, looking at where Cornwallis and O'Hara were. He looked back to Asha with a frown "Honestly, I don't know. O'Hara constantly tries to poison him against me, but he insists that when I charge the field too early, that I do it for glory and that's not it, I do it for victory as I stated to him in the tent, but he doesn't care. All he sees is the ruined Tavington name and how I might embarrass him."**

 **"Then he's an idiot," said Asha looking down. "I know you want to win. I understand your need to win."**

 **Tavington gave a nod as he set up the board again "All right, final round. If I win, I'm going to ask the biggest question I can think of. If you win, do the same," he took a deep breath, "here we go."**

 **Asha and Tavington watched each other's moves diligently. Asha moved her piece then saw the mistake she just made "Shit," she whispered.**

 **Tavington jumped both her pieces and won the final round. He looked at her and smiled "Good game. I honestly thought I was going to lose." He saw the disappointment on her face "And now, for the final question. But, this requires something," he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a blindfold which immediately made Asha worry which he noticed "You have to trust me. Can you do that?"**

 **"Do you always carry a blindfold in your pocket?"**

 **"Honestly. Yes."**

 **"Oh." She sighed "All right, but why do I need a blindfold for the question?"**

 **"Stand up," Tavington said as he walked over then blindfolded her. He took her hands and slowly led her. She knew she was back in her room, but still didn't understand why this required a blind fold. He stopped her and walked behind her and started to undo the blindfold "Here's the question." He slowly took off the blindfold "Will you have dinner with me?"**

 **Asha's mouth dropped as she saw what was in front of her. It was a table set for two with a beautiful white cloth over it, a single rose in a vase placed in the middle and two plates. "How did...how did you...I have no words," Asha laughed. "I don't understand, how did you know I would even accept your game request or even that I would lose?"**

 **"Well, I didn't, but I had a back up plan," he smiled.**

 **Asha looked back at him and smiled widely "You did all of this...for me?"**

 **Tavington nodded "I did. I know you and I need to get to know each other, but I would very much like to. If that interests you as well."**

 **Asha smiled and gave a nod "It does." Tavington smiled widely and pulled the chair out for Asha. He sat down himself and they both began their meals, enjoying each other's company.**


	17. Lessons in cruelty

_**Chapter 17: Lessons in cruelty**_

 **Asha woke up early the next morning as happy as she had been in awhile. Her evening with the Colonel went almost too perfectly. After hours of grilling him, he finally came clean that he had put the cooks up to sneaking in the food while they were outside. A part of her was worried that this was all a ruse of some kind. She had heard about his reputation from some of the men around the fort, but she was hoping that it wasn't that way with her, but the thought was still there. She shook the feeling off as she watered the plants she had in her room.**

 **"Boo," said Krieger coming up behind her making her jump. She slapped his arm "You ass," she laughed.**

 **"You are mighty chipper this morning, Asha. Have hot sex last night?"**

 **"Oh for crying out loud, really? Is that really all you men think about?" she questioned then walked to the next plant.**

 **"Is that a trick question?" he laughed. "But no, seriously. I'm just curious as to why you are so happy this morning?"**

 **"How was the ball last night?"**

 **Krieger nodded to himself "Changing the subject then. All right, the ball was incredibly boring, the women were boring, and I feel like I wasted a part of my life that I know I will never get back."**

 **"Don't be so dramatic," Asha laughed.**

 **"I however did notice that a certain Colonel was not in attendance at the ball. Would you know anything about that?"**

 **Asha looked over to Krieger smiling "Perhaps. He um...he challenged me to a game of checkers last night. Played five games, I won two and he won three. The winner had to tell the other person the truth about the questions they asked. That was the agreement and the questions he asked...shocked me. He asked of my husband, my tattoos, and the last one was to join him for dinner. A table for two. It was really nice, Krieger. We got...to know each other a little bit. It was nice to talk with him."**

 **Krieger nodded "Well, I can definitely see the light and sparkle in your eye when you talk about him. I know what that look means."**

 **"Oh, really?"**

 **"It means you're happy." He noticed her turn around and look at him smiling "and it's so good to see that smile again."**

 **"It doesn't mean anything, Krieger. The Colonel and I just had a fun night, that's all."**

 **"Mmm hmmm," Krieger drew out his voice."**

 **Asha turned her head to the door when she heard a knock "Come in."**

 **A private walked in and gave a nod to Krieger then looked to Asha "Beg your pardon, ma'am, but this was sent up for you." He looked behind him as one of the housekeepers brought in a box "I was told to make sure you received it. It was note passed down from person to person. But I was told that you would know who it was from." He bowed his head and left the room.**

 **Krieger looked to Asha then the box on the bed and drew his sword. Asha walked closer "What? Do you think there is a live person inside?"**

 **"You can put many things in a box. You know that. It could be from Sean."**

 **Asha sighed as she knew Krieger could be right, but she didn't get that sense. She grabbed the corner of the box then quickly lifted it off and laughed, "Wow. You can put the sword away Krieger unless this dress is going to attack me."**

 **"A dress? You?"**

 **"Shut up." She pulled it out of the box and smiled at the beauty of it. It was an all black dress with dark green trim that went all around. "It's beautiful." She looked down and saw a note which she quickly opened and read**

 _ **"Dear Asha, I do hope you'll wear this dress and accompany me to the Middleton ball next week. I know you said it wasn't your thing, but I think nothing would shock anyone more than you showing up. You're beautiful and you should not be afraid to hide. I hope to see you at breakfast and by the way, we have the afternoon off...well, as one can. Other units are going on patrol today, and we would be very much thankful for you to show us how to shoot a bow and to show us that swimming place you talked about.**_

 _ **William T.**_

 **"First a game and a dinner and now he's asking you to join him at the ball. This man really knows the game."**

 **"It's not a game," said Asha sharply. "It's not."**

 **"I'm sorry, Asha, I didn't mean to make it sound like he's playing you."**

 **"Do you think he is?" Asha looked up at him with a worried look.**

 **Krieger sighed "You and I both know that people can go long ways to be assholes, but I don't believe that is the case here. I think he truly likes you and wants to get to know you, besides, he'll find out real soon that if he is playing you, that he won't come out the victor." He smiled "So, are you coming for breakfast or what?"**

 **Asha folded the dress back into the box then nodded happily as she grabbed Krieger's arm "Hey, where are the associates at? You told me they were to arrive last night."**

 **"They did, already taken care of it with your Uncle and everything. It was a complete bullshit lie, but I'm getting better at it."**

 **"What'd you tell him?" She asked as they headed down the stairs.**

 **"Um...just trust me."**

 **"Bloody hell, must have been pretty bad," said Asha before they entered the kitchen door way. "Morning, Uncle!" She smiled widely as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

 **"Good morning, Asha. What was that for?" he questioned smiling.**

 **"It's just a good morning," she smiled. He gave a nod then looked down to his plate. Asha could feel Tavington looking at her and when she looked at him, she gave him a wink. He had to hide his smile that he absolutely wanted to share.**

 **"Oh, Asha, the placements have been moved, you'll be seating by Tavington with Alex on the other side of you. I hope you don't mind."**

 **"No, Uncle, that's quite all right." Asha walked around to her seat and sat down next to Tavington. All the while trying to hide her over excitement.**

 __ **"So, Asha, what is on your agenda for today?" asked Cornwallis.**

 **"Well, after we finish breakfast, I'm going to watch Ban make a complete fool of himself as I teach these men how to shoot a bow."**

 **"Hey...why are you picking on me?"**

 **"Because it's fun," Asha snickered then took a bite of her food.**

 **"I didn't you see you at the ball, Colonel. I was surprised and so many women were disappointed. Where were you?" asked Cornwallis.**

 **Asha looked across the table at Bordon and Ban who were hiding their smiles. They knew he was with her most of the night. Tavington cleared his throat "Well, My Lord, I um," he was trying to come up with a good lie. He knew one of Generals had for sure seen him with Asha.**

 **"He was with me, Uncle."**

 **This made Cornwallis drop his silverware on his plate then shot a glare at Tavington "Oh, really?"**

 **"Yes. He was helping me."**

 **Tavington looked straight across the table to his men who were sitting in shock as was Tavington. What the hell was she thinking? He was going to die at this table.**

 **"Helping you with what, exactly?"**

 **Asha cleared her throat "Well, cleaning my pistol. I generally use a bow when I shoot, so I am not as good with pistols as I used to be and with the Colonel being a trained soldier, I wanted to learn how to do it right."**

 **"A lady shouldn't have weapons anyway," said O'Hara.**

 **"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I am not a lady then, eh General? Sure, I have the parts of a woman, but I'm probably more of a man than you are or ever will be."**

 **O'Hara's mouth dropped as he tripped over his own words "My Lord...I have never...I can't even-"**

 **"Then don't try," Asha smiled.**

 **"That's enough," said Cornwallis shaking his head, "Bloody hell. If you two are going to insist on bickering back and forth, do it later and out of my sight."**

 **"Fine," Asha nodded then looked at the clock, "Does Two o'clock work for you, General?"**

 **Cornwallis scoffed "Asha."**

 **"Alright, alright. Jokes aside because I don't want to hurt the prissy man's feelings, Colonel Tavington was just helping me with my pistol, Uncle. He's a good teacher. That's all."**

 **"Very well then. I thank you, Colonel."**

 **Tavington gave a nod to Cornwallis and gave a side glance to Asha who was taking a drink. She was resting her hand on her leg then felt Tavington's finger touch hers. She smiled to herself as she wrapped his pinky finger around hers as the conversations flew around the table.**

 **When breakfast was over, Asha, Alex, Ban, Tavington, Bordon, and Wilkins all went outside along with Krieger to Asha's Archery range that she made inside the fort, much to her Uncle's dismay. "Have any of you even shot a bow before? I mean besides Krieger and my son of course."**

 **Ban shook his head "No, but honestly, how hard can it be?" He grabbed a bow, "I mean all you have to do is nock the arrow right," he went to put the arrow on the string which he failed at several times, "and then you draw, see? Watch." He let his finger slide and took sight off his aim and fired.**

 **"Damn it, Ban!" A man yelled.**

 **"Oh shit. Um, sorry! Whoever the hell you are," he said quietly. "He's in my unit isn't he?"**

 **"Yes, he is," Bordon laughed.**

 **"You almost killed me!" the dragoon yelled again, "I just filled that tankard up!"**

 **"Sorry again, Mate!" Ban let out a nervous chuckle, "My own men are going to want to kill me," he looked at Asha with her arms crossed, "Unless of course you kill me first."**

 **"Ban, never fire an arrow unless you know what your target is."**

 **"Alright. You're right, I'm sorry."**

 **Asha shook her head and smiled "You are truly like an older brother. Pain in my ass. Try again. Nock your arrow." He complied to what Asha was saying. "Now, you can either draw with two fingers or three. Keep your bow arm relaxed," she said as she touched his arm, bring back the bowstring, line up your target and fire."**

 **Ban let loose the arrow and it hit the round target on an outer ring, He sighed "Not where I was aiming."**

 **"You hit your target. Your eye knows where it wants the arrow to go. Trust your eye and don't over think." She looked over to Bordon "You try." Asha watched Bordon nock his arrow, going through the process then noticed Tavington suddenly standing by her "Do you want to go next?"**

 **"You saved my ass, back there. At first I thought it might be handed over to your Uncle as soon as he found out that you told him I was with you, but you talked your way out of it."**

 **Asha shrugged "Not sure how much he believed me to be honest, but he has no proof really otherwise, so he has no reason to question anything. Besides, I'm sure one of the Generals saw you head up to my room or saw us on the balcony and now if they say anything to my Uncle, he'll have something to tell them and they can go about their nosy business."**

 **Tavington chuckled then turned to Krieger "Can you make sure that my men keep practicing shooting these bows? I want to show Asha something."**

 **Asha looked to Tavington then to Krieger who she could tell was uncomfortable with this idea. If something were to happen to her, but he knew if need be she could take care of herself, at least he hoped she could "Sure," he nodded. "Don't stay out too long. I really don't want Ban to accidentlly shoot me."**

 **"Now who says it would be an accident?" Ban chuckled as he shot another bow. Krieger sighed and looked at Asha "Tell my mother that I love her in case I die today."**

 **"You're mother's dead."**

 **"Shit...you're right. Well, tell that one woman at the pub who I really liked that I loved her."**

 **Asha blinked "But you liked a lot of women at the pub."**

 **"I quit you, Asha," he said and walked away.**

 **Asha chuckled then looked to Tavington "Alright, where exactly or what exactly are you wanting to show me?" Tavington gave a nod "Follow me." Asha followed him to the stables "Alright, so you're showing me the horses stables." Tavington led her to a stall "What do you think? Do you think Alex would like him?"**

 **Asha smiled as she walked forward to a beautiful brown horse. His mane was black, but with a few strands of white and had a white diamond on his head "He's beautiful. Yes, I think Alex would love him! In fact, I know he would." She looked over to him "Did you just bring me out here to show me the horse? You could have told me about him."**

 **"Grab Shadow, I have somewhere else to show you." She climbed on her horse as did Tavington and they rode out. She kept close to him, they were going into the woods, but the Fort was still visible. "We walk the rest of the way," he said as he stopped then tied his horse up.**

 **"How far a walk is it?" asked Asha concerned. She didn't trust being this far out. Too much could happen, especially to him. "Colonel," she said as he walked away not saying anything. "Damn it," she whispered and caught up to him then stopped as she saw where he took her. There was a waterfall coming from off a small canyon, she guessed it was. "How...did you find this? I know some swimming spots, but this...is beautiful."**

 **Tavington smiled "Well, after you said you knew some places, I figured it would be my men, myself, your men...I guess, and you, your son, really an overcrowded place, so I went searching and I found this, by accident, but I decided that this was it."**

 **"Was what?" Asha questioned turning around to face him.**

 **"I wanted this...to be...and I apologize for being forward, but I want this to be our spot. Just ours."**

 **Asha smiled "Really?"**

 **"Really. Asha, I said I wanted to get to know you and I do, but I confess, that I find this extremely difficult."**

 **"What?"**

 **"To not...kiss you again." He approached her "I've thought of you, of...us from that day."**

 **"Turn around."**

 **"What?" Tavington asked confused.**

 **Asha sighed "Turn around." He looked at her unsure then turned around. She took off some of her clothing then got in the water "Alright, you can turn back around."**

 **He looked at her as she waded in the water. She had taken some of her clothing off he noticed, kept her undergarments and the shirt she was wearing. His heart beat a little faster, he took off his boots and most of his clothing, but left his breeches on as he got into the water and swam to her "The water is nice."**

 **"Yes it is." She swam up to him "I need to ask you something and I want...you to be honest with me."**

 **"Alright."**

 **"Colonel."**

 **"It's William."**

 **Asha smiled slightly "William, are...you using me? To anger my Uncle? As some sort of payback on how he's treated you. Or to try and use me as some sort of gain to win the war?"**

 **Tavington swallowed for a minute as that was his first plan, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. He wanted to know her, to truly know her. He thought a minute, if he didn't truly feel that way anymore, was there any reason to tell her, he didn't see why he should. He decided to not feel that way anymore, he liked her. He swam closer to her and shook his head "No, Asha. I'm not using you."**

 **Asha nodded then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He sighed and groaned as he slipped his warm tongue between her lips, massaging his tongue with hers. He wrapped her legs around him as he moved his mouth to her neck, biting and sucking at it making her groan. She wanted him, but something clicked. Old memories flashbacked in her head as he was kissing her then she screamed and quickly pushed herself away.**

 **"What?" Tavington shook his head confused "What happened?"**

 **Asha panted then she looked at him with a pained look on her face "I'm so sorry, Colonel." She shook her head "I just...I can't."**

 **Tavington swam to her before she could get out of the water "Please," he grabbed her arm, "I'm not angry. What is it?"**

 **Asha sighed "I see their faces. You're not even them, but I see them in my mind. And the truth of the matter is, I still don't know enough about you."**

 **"Ask me anything. I'll tell you everything and anything you want to know."**

 **"William," she sighed.**

 **"Anything, Asha. Please." He sighed, "Look, as much as I want to do where I think that was going, if you're uncomfortable with it, then I won't force you, but I want to know where your mind went."**

 **"When they raped me," she whispered.**

 _ **"Oh, Tavington, you idiot,"**_ **he thought.** _ **"How the hell did you forget that?"**_

 **"I just keep seeing them and I can't get it out of my head."**

 **"Asha," Tavington sighed "I'm sorry. I swear, I would never hurt you like that and If I ever catch those fucking rebels that did it, I will rip them apart." He paused for a minute "If you want to go back, we will. Ban probably shot someone by now and I'll have to explain to Cornwallis why his unit wants to kill him."**

 **Asha shook her head "No. You said I can ask you anything. Why does a man like you, a handsome soldier who could get any woman he wanted, is even remotely interested in someone like me? I've got scars, I've got tattoos, I've got short hair, I'm just -"**

 **"Beautiful." He swam to her again "You are beautiful to me, Asha. I know that I don't know you enough, just like you don't know me well enough, but I want to know you. All of you and I'm not going anywhere. I've been waiting for someone like nearly the whole of my life and I'm not letting go, I don't care how different we may be, who looks down on me, or any of it. I just want...you."**

 **Asha sighed "Are you sure? Because you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."**

 **Tavington smiled "Permission to approach ma'am."**

 **"Granted," Asha smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed. He kissed her slower this time, really savoring the flavor of her as he tasted her tongue. He swam them both to the side as trying to keep them both afloat in the middle was tiresome. She could feel his hardness pressed against her, thus feeling her vagina pulsing. He groaned as their kiss deepened further, driving him wild. "Oh god, Asha we have to stop," he groaned abrupting the kiss. He placed his arms on either side of her gripping the grass. "I'm sorry, but I...if we keep doing this-"**

 **Asha licked her lips and brought her face back to his. She reached down into his pants making him groan aloud. He placed his forehead against hers "Are you sure? I don't want-"**

 **She slid her undergarments far enough down then eased his swollen member inside of her making them both sigh aloud. He filled her completely "This isn't an impulse, William. I want you. You want me. We both have to serve what we do, but first we live," she whispered. He held her against the hill as he moved within her. Her arms still wrapped around him, his feet planted in the sand below. She let him be in complete control, as he bounced her harder on his swollen member. With her being weightless in the water, he was able to plunge himself in deeper. Her undergarments had completely come off making it easier to wrap herself completely around him. He bit at her neck as she gripped his back, looking up at the sky, groaning louder as she was reaching her peak, with one final thrust, the both came together. She contracted over and over again, sending shivers everywhere through her body. He kissed her neck and gently bit her shoulder. As he looked in her eyes, he saw such a passion that he wanted to throughly explore more. This, perhaps not an impulse, but a raging desire that neither one of them could contain no longer, had happened. He kissed her lips again, panting "No regrets?"**

 **"None whatsoever. William, do you think your men heard me?"**

 **Tavington laughed "No. That's another reason I picked this spot. Not quite in range of earshot."**

 **"So you had planned this?"**

 **"Well, not quite, but I knew I wanted my own privacy with you."**

 **Asha smiled then something caught her attention. A sound "Did you hear that?"**

 **"Probably a deer."**

 **"No," Asha shook her head. "William, we have to go."**

 **Tavington chuckled "Asha, it's fine, we are in the middle of the woods, there's animals everywhere out here."**

 **"William, trust me, we need to leave."**

 **"Why would you want to leave?" said a man approaching the water making Asha's heart stop. It wasn't the rebels this time, it was men she worked with. "What's the matter, Asha? You look like you seen a ghost. Well, would you look at that," he said spotting their clothes on the bank,"I'm going to guess that those were your screams I heard," the man chuckled.**

 **"Asha, who are these men?"**

 **"In due time, Colonel. Now, both of you out of the water."**

 **Asha saw three more men approach behind the other man. She looked to them "Leave him be...and you can do whatever you want."**

 **"Like hell," said Tavington. "Look, whoever you men are, I highly suggest you leave. My men will be down here any minute and they'll kill you on sight."**

 **"Get out of the water, or I put a bullet through her head right now."**

 **Asha turned around to grab her undergarments in the water. "Ah Ah," a man said then took his whip from around his belt, flung it at Asha, making it wrap around her throat "Out you go," he said pulling on the whip with her on the end "Whoo whee, look at that pussy, boys!" he laughed as Asha hit the ground. She pulled the whip off from her throat and tried to cover herself. Tavington quickly got out after her. He had nothing to cover her with, but she was able to bring her shirt down some to cover herself. He looked at the man "What do you want?"**

 **"You fuck the woman and now you think you're her protector do you?" He chuckled "Well, what's that gonna mean when I fuck her right in front of you?"**

 **Asha was shocked by this, she expected a death sentence. Not a rape, that was worse than death to her, she shook her head "Please, just kill me. Don't...don't do that."**

 **The man laughed then looked behind him to the others "Hold her down, and make him watch. Then kill him."**

 **Asha watched as two of the people that were with him walked on either side of him then they stopped.**

 **"What is it?" the man asked.**

 **They both looked at him then stabbed him at the same time, ramming their knives into his sides. The other person came up behind him and cut his throat. This stunned both Asha and especially Tavington.**

 **One of them approached and knelt down in front of Asha then removed their mask. "Are you alright?"**

 **"Luca?"**

 **Luca nodded "I'm sorry, but we couldn't get word to Krieger we were coming." He looked behind him as the others took off their masks "That's Cas and Justin. We've come to help you."**

 **"A pair of pants would be nice."**

 **Justin brought over her pants then they all turned around so she could slip them on. Her undergarments now had disappeared to the bottom of the water. She looked to them then to Tavington who was confused and partially angry. "You need to start coming clean about who you are and what the hell all of this is," he gestered to the others. "And you need to do it now."**

 **Asha sighed "William, it's not...it's not that easy."**

 **"The hell it isn't. Who are you?!"**

 **"I'm just trying to protect you."**

 **Tavington scoffed "Protect me? You couldn't even protect yourself just now!" He shook his head "You know what, forget it, you expect me to tell you the truth about me, but you won't tell me who the hell you are or what you are, so you know what, consider that, what was in the water, a pity fuck." He turned on his heel, walked to his clothes, then walked away.**

 **His words tore through Asha like daggers to her heart which now felt like it was breaking "William, please! You don't understand," she choked on her sorry then looked to the Justin, Luca, and Cas who were all visibly upset at the Colonel.**

 **"You want me to go stomp his ass into the ground?" asked Justin.**

 **Asha shook her head as a tear fell from her eye "No. He has every right to be mad."**

 **"Not like that, Asha. That was cruel," said Luca. "Fuck this, I'm going after him."**

 **"Luca! He doesn't know what we are!"**

 **"Well, it's high time he finds the fuck out." Luca said as he ran after him.**

 **Asha shook her head as Cas approached her "Now I know why the number one rule was to never get attached to anyone outside of the organization. I really like him Cas." She wiped tears from her eyes.**

 **"Hey, Colonel!" Luca shouted then grabbed Tavington's shoulder. He swung behind him and missed Luca, and was quickly punched in the stomach. Tavington came back in for a swing, but missed as Luca ducked then rammed Tavington into a tree and held a knife to his throat "Stop!"**

 **"Get the fuck off me! I yell loud enough, my men come down here and you die!"**

 **"You stupid son of a bitch, you have no idea how much you just said to Asha, ripped out her soul. She was trying to protect you."**

 **He pushed Luca off of him "Aye, she did a bang up job of that herself."**

 **"You really don't know do you? I'm not surprised, I'm sure Krieger told her to keep her mouth shut in a way. He always was one for the code, and she was afraid that if she told you, she'd lose you."**

 **"How the hell would you know any of this?"**

 **"Because I know her, I heard the two of you, so I kind of put the pieces together, Colonel. She came here to protect her Uncle. She had received notice that there was a target put on him. Someone wants him dead, but we haven't figured out who."**

 **"Try the whole continential army and the militia."**

 **Luca shook his head "No, I mean, by someone else," He sighed "Fuck." He looked to Tavington "We're assassins, Colonel. Asha...is an assassin."**

 **He looked away for a minute and everything he questioned began to add up, her fighting style had to come from these people, her wanting to gain information and going on that skirmish and nearly getting herself killed. It was to protect Cornwallis. He shook his head "She's...she's an assassin?"**

 **"Yes. One of the best. But with you, she has a blind spot. She would have heard us sooner if it weren't her care for you. She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want to involve you in her life, with you knowing that she was what she is. We don't get into relationships for a reason, because if we do, those people that we love, become targets. So yes, Colonel, she was trying to protect you...and you just ripped her heart out because you didnt stick around to understand." He shook his head "You just crushed her, Colonel." Luca walked off without another word.**

 **Tavington thought to himself for a minute, Asha was an assassin. He never would have guessed that, but he wasn't really surprised either and he acted like a complete asshole. Luca was right, he let his emotions get the better of him because the thought of a woman protecting him made him upset. He shook his head "What the hell have I done?" He looked back and saw Asha and the others exit the woods and head back to the fort. He had to fix this.**


	18. Mother and son

_**Chapter 18: Mother and son**_

 **After arriving back to the Fort, Asha handed her horse's reins to a private with Luca, Cas, and Justin on her heels. She walked up the stairs and was met with Krieger, Karissa, Malcolm, Drake, and Denise with the other six men who were with Krieger.**

 **"The hell?" questioned Krieger. "What are you lot doing here?"**

 **"We couldn't get word to you that we were coming, sir," said Luca.**

 **"And...how did you come across Asha? Where the hell did you go anyway?" Krieger asked Asha who was looking blankly ahead. "Asha? What's wrong?" He noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes and could tell she had been crying, she wasn't going to talk. He looked to Luca "What the hell happened?"**

 **Asha pushed passed them and went to her room without a word. Krieger sighed then looked to Denise and Karissa, "Can you two see if she'll talk to you? Woman to woman kind of thing."**

 **"You know damn well if she doesn't want to talk, she won't," said Karissa.**

 **"Just humor me, please."**

 **"If she shoots us, we're coming for your ass. Sir," said Karissa.**

 **Krieger rolled his eyes then looked back to Luca "Talk. What the fuck happened?"**

 **"The man we were traveling with was intent on killing her, don't recall his name, we tagged along until we could kill him which we did, but um...we came up to her and the Colonel in the water after they had just got done...having sex," he cleared his throat. Krieger closed his eyes as he had a feeling the Colonel must have done something, said something. "Go on."**

 **"Sir, I told him who she was," said Luca.**

 **Krieger grabbed Luca by the jacket and slammed him into the wall "You did what?!"**

 **"I had to! It was the only way to make him understand. He was pissed off because she was hell bent on protecting him and because she was keeping secrets from him, I guess, so I told him who she was and what he said had ripped her heart out because it did!**

 **"You shouldn't have told him. That was our code."**

 **Luca scoffed and pushed Krieger off him "Hang your code. And with all respect, we don't really work for you anymore, per se, so you're not our boss, so we will do as we please. Your rules have cost us pain."**

 **"And you think without my rules, it'd be different? Ask Asha. She's had more pain than any of us." He shook his head as he looked to the others then back to Luca "What the hell did he say to her to make her like that? Because she looks like she's fucking broken." Krieger caught a glimpse of Tavington returning through the gate.**

 **Luca looked outside to where Krieger was looking then looked to him "He told her that what happened in the water, was nothing more than a pity fuck."**

 **This instantly made Krieger turn beat red which even though just a few minutes ago, Luca more or less stood up to him, now he was afraid of him. Krieger would get flustered every now and then, but only a few times where he would get this angry to see him turn beat red in the face. Luca and the others didn't try and stop him as he stormed out the door down to Tavington.**

 **"Well played," said Cas as he looked to Luca.**

 **Colonel Tavington climbed off his horse and made his way towards the stairs as Krieger was coming down them. "Colonel!" Krieger shouted then punched him in the face. Tavington who was caught by surprise, almost went down to the ground then regained his balance. He looked towards Krieger with blood trickling from his lip which he wiped away "I deserved that. I'm guessing she told you?"**

 **"No. One of my men did, and since now you know who she is what are you going to do with that information, Colonel?"**

 **Tavington looked around as his men started to gather around, curious at the scene that was starting to unfold. He saw Bordon and Ban approach Krieger, but waved them off. He walked to Krieger "I need to talk to her."**

 **"I'll fucking kill you, if you go near her. You don't deserve to be in the same room as her after what you said!"**

 **Tavington looked up to Asha's balcony and saw her watching the scene unfold. He knew he couldn't shout up to her as to not draw attention to himself from her Uncle or O'Hara, but he needed to speak to her. He looked back to the stairs and saw two women who he had not seen before, with Asha he presumed. They walked up behind Krieger and whispered something to him.**

 **"Who the hell are they?" Bordon questioned looking at Ban.**

 **"I don't know, but I call the brunette one."**

 **"They're both brunette, you bloody idiot."**

 **"Fine, Mr. specific, the one with the black hair."**

 **Bordon rubbed his eyes "Ban, they both have black hair."**

 **"The one on the right then," said Ban smiling causing Bordon to roll his eyes.**

 **Krieger looked to Tavington "These two women were just with Asha and she said that she doesn't want to talk to you, so don't try." Tavington looked up to Asha then back down to the women "I'll respect her wishes, but can you do me a courtesy and tell her...tell her that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did to her. I just...well, I was a fucking idiot." He gave a nod then walked away.**

 **"Do you think he'll tell anyone what he knows?" asked Karissa.**

 **"I don't know," said Krieger shaking his head, "but what worries me is even if he doesn't say anything now to anyone, he has something to hang over her head if he truly just wants to use her. I'm sure he knows that we are all with her in this, so I don't know."**

 **"Do you think he meant saying that to her?" asked Denise.**

 **Krieger scoffed "Honestly, I don't know that either. I'd like to think no. He could have shot me dead just now or had his men do it, or even fight me, but he didn't and that alone tells me that maybe he actually sorry," he looked up to Asha "But I'm not the one who he has to convince that he is."**

 **Asha watched from the balcony as Tavington entered the house. She was unsure on whether he would come to her room or not or just go and drink, or tell Ban and Bordon who she was. She knew Luca told him who she was and what she was, but in a way, she felt relieved, but she was never worried about him knowing per se, it was her Uncle. If he found out who and what she was, she didn't know what would happen. She didn't think her Uncle would be able to comprehend the fact that his niece was a murderer. She looked to the door as she heard it open then smiled as she saw her son who smiled back at her.**

 **"Hello, Mother," Alex said running up to Asha and hugging her tight. No matter how bad she felt, her son always made it better. "Mum, you've been crying. What's wrong?"**

 **Asha shook her head "Just grown up things, love. You needn't worry." She said sniffing then walking to her desk "Have you eaten lunch yet?"**

 **"But I do worry," said Alex looking down. "I worry a lot about you. I never know if when you leave, that you'll come back. I worry one of these times you won't return home."**

 **Asha knelt down in front of her son "Alex, listen to me. I will always return to you. No matter what I have to do, I will always come home."**

 **"There's something I have to tell you...or ask you."**

 **"Sure," Asha nodded "Anything."**

 **Alex sighed as he walked away and sat on the bed. He looked up to his Mother who quickly joined him and sat down. "I've been...having nightmares. About killing those men to save you. I don't regret saving you at all, but I keep seeing their bodies drop to the ground and knowing that I killed them and I feel guilty for feeling guilty about that because it was to save you."**

 **"And you feel that because you feel guilty for killing two men for saving me, that you are somehow betraying me?"**

 **Alex nodded "Yes."**

 **"Oh, sweetheart," she said hugging her son close "You could never betray me. Alex, listen to me, do not feel guilty for having feelings. It's good that you do have feelings. It shouldn't feel normal to you. You're not a killer, Alex. You're not."**

 **"Are you?"**

 **Asha was taken aback then sighed "Yes, Alex. I am. Not something I'm proud of, but it's what I am. Just a cold killer," she sighed.**

 **"No, you're not. You're my mother. You still have feelings too, that's why you cry. You may have killed people in the past and some in the present, and I'm sure there will be some in the future, but it's been done to protect me or the ones you love, or others, even if it's a horrible way to go about doing it." He sighed, "But that's all changed hasn't? Now, Sean, is coming after us. Do you think he's the leader?"**

 **"No, he's more like the second in command. Like Bordon is to Colonel Tavington."**

 **"Speaking of Tavington," said Alex as he looked at his mother, "Is he going to become my Father?"**

 **Asha slightly smiled then hugged her son as a part of her wished, a big part that Colonel Tavington would one day ask her to marry him, but after what he had said in the water, she wasn't sure of anything anymore. She looked at the door as Krieger and the others entered.**

 **"We need to talk," said Krieger.**


	19. There are none like you

_**Chapter 19: There are none like you**_

 **Asha had spent the good part of the remainder of the week avoiding Colonel Tavington, the majority of his men, even her Uncle. Krieger had brought up to her a plan shortly after the altercation between her and Tavington. Not only was it a good start to get them first, but it would help Asha take her mind off of things. She rode in front of everyone on her horse along the Santee, listening for anything and everything, but she didn't bat an eye as Krieger rode up next to her "You want to stop?"**

 **"No," said Asha flatly. "We'll go over that ridge next. That's where I would hide if I were them. Tie up the horses and go by foot."**

 **"Hold up!" Krieger called back to the rest then looked to Asha who was still looking away from him. "We should head back, Asha. It's starting to get late and the ball is tonight."**

 **"Fuck the ball. I'm not going. You want to turn back," she turned towards him, "then go back. I'm not." She tapped her heels on Shadow and rode off.**

 **"Goddamn it," Krieger sighed.**

 **"Do we follow?" asked Luca.**

 **"You lot head back, I'm going after her."**

 **"Have a death wish do you?"**

 **Krieger looked at Luca "I'm starting to think so. Be careful heading back, if Colonel Tavington asks anything-"**

 **"Don't worry. I have that covered." He gave a nod to Krieger then shouted orders to the others.**

 **Krieger looked at the trail of dust coming up from behind Asha then went after her. It took his horse at a full run to catch up to her, but he did "Asha, stop!" He stopped his horse in front of her making her pull the reins "What the hell are you doing?"**

 **"What are you doing? Seriously? Going by yourself? Did you learn nothing from last time?"**

 **"Fuck you, Krieger," Asha sneered as she climbed off her horse. Krieger jumped off of his horse "Fuck me, huh?" He grabbed her jacket and swung her around "Enough!"**

 **"You wanted me in on this, you brought this to me, so now when I make my move, you stop me?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"**

 **"Because if there is some of them over that ridge and you go over there by yourself, you risk death."**

 **"So what else is new?"**

 **Krieger shook his head "This is about Tavington isn't? You know I was hoping that all of this would distract you from him, but it's not, it's making it worse."**

 **"Just leave me be, Krieger."**

 **"Why? So you can go kill yourself?"**

 **Asha stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around as Krieger continued "Because that's what you're doing. You're killing yourself, and you know it. Come back with me and we go to the damned ridiculous party tonight." He walked up to her and stood in front of her "Asha, do not let your anger drive you. I know you're hurting because of what he said to you, but to be honest," he sighed, "and I can't believe I'm saying this, I don't think he meant it. I think he was angry." He sighed as she still wouldn't face him "Look, if he truly meant what he said then he wouldn't have wanted to talk to you and he would have killed me after I punched him. It's not like anything your Uncle could or would have done to stop him. If won't protect yourself for me, or your uncle, or even yourself, then do it for your son. He still needs his Mother. Something happens to you...what do you think will happen to him? He's already scared that he's a murderer."**

 **"I know, he told me of his nightmares and his concerns."**

 **"Ash...please." Krieger looked behind them and saw Luca riding up "What the hell?" Asha turned around and joined his gaze "You tell him to follow?"**

 **"No, I told him to head back," he waited for Luca to stop in front of them, "Luca, what the hell mate?"**

 **"They have them," Luca panted.**

 **"What?"**

 **"One of the men met us half way as we were heading back. Some of Sean's men have take Bordon, Ban, Wilkins and Colonel Tavington. They're threatening to the kill them unless you show up, Asha."**

 **They all quickly headed back to the horses and met up with a few of the others by a big boulder to come up with a plan. "Where are they?" asked Asha.**

 **"Um, Karissa has the map. Show em."**

 **Karissa unfolded the map "Here," she pointed. "We just recently got word from one of his men who boldly rode to the gates, told some bullshit lie and talked to us. Said if you didn't show yourself, that they would die."**

 **"Then I show up," said Asha nodding.**

 **"Absolutely not," said Krieger with others protesting with him.**

 **"Would you lot listen to me? Karissa looks like me, the only difference really is our hair, but have your hood up and your mask on, he won't know it's you. You walk like me, you can damn near talk like me, until you reach them, they won't know it's you."**

 **"And what are you going to do?" asked Luca.**

 **"They want me to show up, so I'll show up, but they won't know it until it's too late." She looked around to the others and nodded. "All right, let's head out." She grabbed Krieger's jacket and pulled him back "Do you really think he...that he didn't mean it?"**

 **"What does your heart tell you?" he asked then gave a nod, "Let's go save their dragoon asses."**

 **Asha smirked as she climbed on her horse then rode off.**

 **/**

 **"You think the bitch will show, Clive?" asked one of the men.**

 **"She'll show," he said as he walked towards Tavington who was bound and gagged along with Bordon, Wilkins, and Ban. "She wouldn't dare let anything happen to these men." He jerked Tavington's queue back making growl in anger "And what we'll do to her when she shows up," he laughed.**

 **Tavington stood up, but was quickly pushed back down from one of the men behind them "Not so fast, Colonel. Do you want me to go into detail what we are going to do to her?" Tavington clenched his jaw wanting to desperately rip this man's throat out. He knew who he was, now that he knew a little bit more about Asha, he could piece some things together better.**

 **"We are going to fuck her, and fuck her and fuck her until she bleeds. And you gents get to watch and then you can tell her Uncle what the last feeling she had was. Has she told you who she was?" asked Clive looking at the Colonel.**

 **"Hey!" a voice called out walking up the trail towards the men.**

 **"Well, well, well, looks like you showed up after all, Asha. I honestly was getting worried that you weren't going to."**

 **"Let them go."**

 **"Drop your weapons, Asha, or," he pulled his knife out and held it to Tavington's neck "I cut this bastard's throat." Clive smiled as she complied "Now, on your knees with your hands behind your head. Two men stood to the sides of Tavington and Bordon with Wilkins and Ban in the middle. Clive walked a few steps to Asha and smiled down "I'm going to throughly enjoy killing you and getting the credit from Sean." He threw the hood back along with the mask then was shocked.**

 **"Gotcha," Karissa smiled.**

 **"Trap!" Clive shouted then looked towards his men. He saw someone jump from behind the dragoons and over them, taking their sword and stabbing the man that was near Bordon, quickly drawing their pistol shooing the other. Clive was the only man standing.**

 **Karissa looked towards the others and was given a nod. She ran a hidden knife into Clive's side then kicked him as he fell to the ground.**

 **"Cut them loose," said one of the people in black.**

 **Another walked up to Clive "Stand him up, on his knees."**

 **Clive coughed up blood as he looked at the person that stood before him and smiled "You won't win, Asha," he whispered. "They're all going to die."**

 **"Not...today," she whispered back then snapped his neck. She turned around and saw Tavington, Bordon, Ban, and Wilkins staring at her. This was it. She walked towards them then looked around to the others and gave a nod. They removed their hoods and masks. Tavington wasn't really surprised as he figured that Krieger and the others were with Asha. Asha sighed then took off her hood and mask as well. She and Tavington stared at each other for the longest time without saying a word.**

 **"Um...not to interrupt the silence here," said Ban clearing his throat, "But who the fuck are you people?" He looked to Asha "I mean, I know who you are...but...who are you?"**

 **Asha looked to Krieger then looked back to Ban "The lot of us...are..." she sighed, "We're assassins, Ban."**

 **"You're...wait...you...huh?"**

 **"He's cute," said Denise looking to Karissa.**

 **"And clueless."**

 **"That too."**

 **Karissa scoffed "I'll take Bordon."**

 **Wilkins looked to Asha and shook his head "It can't be. Asha, you're not-"**

 **"A killer? I am James. I have been for awhile. I know what you're thinking, I'm a woman, how does this happen? Well, it just did. I know it would mean the death penalty usually, but um...not yet."**

 **"Why aren't you shocked by this, Colonel?" asked Bordon.**

 **"Because I found out the other night, last week."**

 **"And you didn't tell us?" asked Wilkins.**

 **Tavington looked to Asha "No, I didn't. Because it wasn't my place to say anything and if tonight hadn't happened, I still wouldn't have said anything." Asha wanted to run to him and wrap her arms around him, but she contained herself, "How did you lot end up being captured anyway?"**

 **"We were out looking for you," said Bordon. "Colonel Tavington was concerned that all of you kept disappearing then coming back."**

 **"Thought we were working with the rebels?" questioned Asha.**

 **"No. Thought you were in danger," said Tavington.**

 **"Danger? A woman like me?"**

 **Tavington slightly smiled "There are no women like you." He looked to his men "I need you three to swear to me, to give me your word as officers that what you found out tonight will not be shared with anyone and I do mean anyone at the fort, is that understood?"**

 **"Yes, sir," said the men.**

 **"We need to take care of these bodies. We've got a saw," said Krieger.**

 **"Saw? Why the hell would you need a saw?" asked Ban.**

 **"To cut up the bodies. Shovel is with one of the horses to dig the holes. We've got what, three bodies, so dig twelve holes and scatter them."**

 **"Bloody hell! What? Why so many?"**

 **Asha looked to Ban "Because it's easier to dig twelve one foot holes than dig three six foot holes. Would take too long. That's just murder math. Get to work," said Asha gesturing.**

 **Ban looked to Tavington "You have an odd taste in women."**

 **"Please, you liked her first, remember?"**

 **"I still do...I'm just a little more scared now, but I do like that Denise woman. Bordon, you can have the other one."**

 **"I was planning on it, asshole," said Bordon.**

 **Tavington walked up to Asha and looked down then to her face "Are you alright?" He scoffed "Of course you are."**

 **"You really didn't tell them anything."**

 **"No. I figured if you wanted them to know then you would tell them in your own time. I didn't think it would be quite this way, but we don't always get to pick how we want things done. Look, Asha," he paused "I'm sorry. I never meant to act the way I did. I was angry and I wasn't even angry at you or even this secret that you didn't tell me. My ego is what was hurt, to think that you needed to protect me or that I needed protection by a woman, but I've come to find out that there are some things that I am certain of, I'm an egotistical ass and that being around my men is the secondest safest place I know."**

 **Asha looked at him confused "Then what's the first?"**

 **"With you. If it's not too much to ask and if you can forgive me for my ignorance, would you still accompany me to the ball tonight?"**

 **"You still want to go with me to the ball? Even after everything?"**

 **"I don't want to lose you, Asha. Knowing what I know now will take some getting used to, but I'm willing to try, if it means you'll forgive me. I never should have said what I did to you because it wasn't true. You're worth so much more than a pity fuck because if that's all you were to me, I would never apologize to you about it. So, would you do me the honor in joining me tonight at the ball?"**

 **Asha looked away then looked back to Tavington smiling widely. He smiled back at her, brought her close and kissed her tenderly.**

 **"Really? They get to practically have sex in front of us, while we dig holes?" asked Ban.**

 **"They're kissing, you bloody idiot. Besides, her friends keep staring at us, so quit bitching."**

 **Ban looked over to Karissa and Denise as they were looking at them as they were digging. He smiled at them then chuckled as he looked to Bordon "Good point. I feel bad for Wilkins though. He doesn't have anyone."**

 **"Yes, he does," said Krieger from the side. He gave a head nod "That woman just arrived today apparently, showed up late to all the fun. Her name is Terra."**

 **"Well, perfect, we're lucky sons of bitches then," said Ban.**

 **"Or unlucky," Krieger laughed "If you piss them off, you may wake up without your cock attached."**

 **Ban looked to Krieger then Bordon "I'm rather attached to my cock."**

 **"So am I. Keep digging."**

 **After the bodies were buried, everyone got on their horses and headed back to the Fort. They should arrive just in time for the ball.**


	20. Fireworks (in more ways than one)

_**Chapter 20: Fireworks (In more ways than one)**_

 **After arriving back to the Fort, Tavington and his men made their way to their rooms, as did Asha and the others. Karissa, Terra, and Denise all met in Asha's room to get ready for the ball.**

 **"Does it not bother anyone else what we just did back there?" asked Terra.**

 **Asha and the other women exchanged looks then shook their heads no. "You're the new gal, right?" asked Asha as she walked over to her desk.**

 **"Yes. Well, sort of new. I had joined another near Charles Townb and one of the men said Krieger needed more people and I volunteered."**

 **Asha nodded "Well, I can tell you right now, if that bit back there makes you squeamish, you are in for world of stomach curls, love. Perhaps you should seek another profession."**

 **"I can handle it. And I know you can handle it. I've heard of your reputation from the others."**

 **"Have you now?" Asha laughed, "and what do they say about me?"**

 **"That you kill without feeling. That you're cold hearted and that you're very good at what you do."**

 **"Pretty much sums me up," Asha chuckled.**

 **Karissa and Denise began to put their dresses on while Asha continued to talk to Terra.**

 **Terra looked Asha over as she started to take off her bits of clothing then noticed her scars. She tried not to stare, but couldn't help her curiousity "And those scars. Were those all from being in the brotherhood?"**

 **Karissa and Denise stopped what they were doing and looked at Asha as she had also stopped. They knew that Asha didn't like to discuss her scars and was curious now as to what she might do. Terra noticed their stares then looked back to Asha and sighed, "I mean no offense and I didn't mean to stare."**

 **"Yes, you did. They all do, not to say that I blame you. If I saw a woman who looked like I do, I would be curious as well, but the answer to your question Terra, is yes. Some of them are, but not all of them. Some are from floggings I endured and they are quite painful. Some are from burns from fires, gunshot wounds, stab wounds, hell," she smirked, "I even have arrow wounds now. Most of the tattoos I have cover up a lot of them, but they still show through."**

 **"And the big scar? On your neck that goes down?"**

 **"I don't discuss that one. Not ever."**

 **Terra nodded "Yes, ma'am."**

 **Asha sighed as she began to put the dress on "Speaking of my scars, how am I going to cover these up? Everyone will be staring and all the women down there with their powdered wigs, judging and pissing me off, I might wind up killing everyone down there."**

 **"Easy killer," Karissa laughed, "I have just the thing," she pulled out a dark black shawl from the box she brought in the room, "this should go nicely with your dress."**

 **Asha smiled as she placed it on her shoulders "Cheers, Karissa."**

 **"Don't let them get to you, Ash. Those women down there wouldn't be able to put up with even half the shit we do or have done. We're different, that's all there is to it. And you're beautiful, scars and all." She placed her hand on Asha's shoulder "And I'm not the only one who thinks so," she winked then finished to go get ready.**

 **Asha smiled to herself as she thought of Tavington then wondered how he would feel seeing her completely naked. Back in the water, she had her shirt still on, if he saw all of her, he might think her hideous.**

 **/**

 **"Alright, so are we not going to talk about what just happened back there or what?" asked Ban sliding on his breeches.**

 **"What's to talk about?" asked Bordon.**

 **"Oh...I don't know, the way those women fight, that we just hacked up bodies and buried them in the ground, or hey, how about that those women are fucking assassins!"**

 **"Hush!" Tavington and Bordon hissed.**

 **Ban threw his hands up in the air "Well, damn it, help me out here because I'm having a little trouble dealing with this."**

 **"No," said Tavington," you're having trouble dealing with the fact that you like a woman that can outshoot you, outfight you, and could just out right kill you if she ever so pleased."**

 **Ban sighed as he put his boots on "I honestly can't argue with any of that, damn it." He looked up at his friend "What about you, Tav? I mean, you had to have some sort of reaction to all of this. And Bordon, I expected a lot more of a reaction from you."**

 **"Well," Bordon cleared his throat as he slipped on his jacket, "For starters, you're reacting enough for everyone in this room. Secondly, I really wasn't all that surprised. Slightly shocked maybe, but not by much." He looked around at his friends who gave him confused looks then shrugged, "When I was growing up, I heard stories of such people, passed down from others of course, but it usually consisted of drunks, so I never paid them much mind as a young boy, but that was until one night I saw one when I was child. It was a woman. She was dressed all in black and so quick, so quick like you wouldn't believe. It was at this opera house my Father always used to take me to. She killed this man and turned around and faced me, put her finger to her mouth then just disappeared as soon as I blinked. I thought I dreamed it, but I knew I didn't. She could have killed me just for seeing her kill this other man, but she didn't. I never spoke of that night until now."**

 **"It's official, I'm never sleeping again," said Ban standing up.**

 **Bordon chuckled then looked at Tavington, "But what about you, sir? What was your reaction?"**

 **"Less than pleasant. I didn't mind so much...though I was shocked, still am actually of what she is, but that she was trying to protect me was what got to me. I um...I told her she was a pity fuck."**

 **"That explains why Krieger punched you in the face," said Wilkins, "Well deserved, if you ask me," he said buttoning up his jacket.**

 **"Well, no one fucking asked you, did they?"**

 **"Sir, I realize that you're my superior, but if that's all she is to you, then you better leave her alone. She is worth so much more than a pity fuck." He looked to Bordon and Ban, "I'll see you gents outside," he gave a nod then walked out the door.**

 **"Fuck, he annoys me."**

 **"Is he right though? Is that all she is to you, Tav?" asked Bordon.**

 **Before Tavington could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" A private stepped in "Beggin your pardon, Colonel, but Lord Cornwallis wishes to see you."**

 **"Of course he does," Tavington grumbled then nodded, "very well, Private. Tell him I will be there shortly." He looked to Bordon and Ban, "I wonder what I have done now. I'll see you outside."**

 **"Good luck," said Bordon.**

 **Tavington walked past Asha's room and so badly wanted to knock to see her, but kept walking to meet Lord Cornwallis. He turned down the corridor and headed for his room which had two men standing outside of it, who opened the doors for him.**

 **"Colonel Tavington," said O'Hara, "Lord Cornwallis is just in the other room."**

 **Tavington followed O'Hara to where Cornwallis was getting ready and by the looks of it, he was frustrated. Tavington knew somehow it would be his fault.**

 **"This bloody thing is a horse blanket!"**

 **"Oh, I don't know my Lord. It really is quite nice."**

 **"Very nice, My Lord," O'Hara added.**

 **Cornwallis sighed "Very well, it's a nice horse blanket." He looked towards the doorway and saw Krieger and Alex walk in. "Alex, let me ask you a question young man. What do you think of this jacket?"**

 **Alex looked him over then just shook his head. Cornwallis groaned then looked back to O'Hara and Tavington "You see? Children at least tell the truth."**

 **"Well, to be fair, I didn't say anything, but if you need me to say something, then I would say it looks like a-," Krieger covered Alex's mouth then looked to Cornwallis "What the boy means, My Lord is that it looks nice." He looked down at Alex who was glaring up at him to which he replied back with a glare.**

 **"Will your mother be attending the ball tonight, Alex?"**

 **"She will My Lord. As am I, even though I would rather not. No offense, but these balls are boring as hell."**

 **"Alex," Krieger thumped his arm.**

 **"No, the boy is right, they are boring." Cornwallis looked to Tavington, "Though they might not be as boring if we weren't attending balls in South Carolina when I should be attending them in North Carolina. First, the theft of my personal baggage, including my memoirs to which I spent countless hours and let's not forget where my niece was beaten, raped, and nearly killed," he glared at Tavington, "then the bridges and ferries between here and Charles town burned. If you can't protect our supply line against militia, then how do you expect to do so against the colonial regulars or the French when they arrive?"**

 **"My Lord, they won't fight like regulars we can't find them. We have no way of predicting when or where they are going to strike."**

 **"Colonel," Cornwallis took in a deep breath," they're militia. They're farmers with pitchforks."**

 **"My lord," Krieger chimed in, "with all due respect, these men are much more than that." He looked to Tavington who he could tell was choking on anger and embarrassment, whether from Cornwallis or Krieger standing up for him, he couldn't tell, but that wasn't going to stop him, "their commander. This Ghost, he had to be in the army at one point. The way he fights suggests as much."**

 **"Oh enough, both of you." Cornwallis looked to Tavington, "Fine soldier you are bested by a bed time story." He turned around to the valet, "give me the horse blanket."**

 **Krieger shook his head then look to Alex "Let's get outside," he patted Alex's arm and headed out. Tavington sighed in frustration then left the room after being dismissed. He caught up to Krieger, "Hey!"**

 **Krieger stopped and turned around "I know, I know, I shouldn't have done that, right?"**

 **Tavington sighed "Actually, I appreciate that you did, though I'm sure he listened to you about as much as he listens to me. But um...why did you do it? I mean you and I haven't exactly been on good terms."**

 **"For mum."**

 **Tavington looked down at Alex then to Krieger, "I'm sorry?"**

 **"I know how much Asha likes you and I know how frustrated he makes her. If it were her in that room, she would have done the same, only been a lot more um...meaner," he chuckled. "Colonel, don't break her heart. She's invested a lot into you. A lot more than I've seen her invest in anyone besides Alex's father which means you mean a great deal to her, so if you break her heart, I will break your face." He gave a nod, "I'll see you outside. Let's go, Alex."**

 **Tavington watched Krieger and Alex walk away then felt his shoulder being clasped "Heya, Tavy," Ban slurred."**

 **"Bloody hell, are you drunk already? We haven't even gotten outside yet."**

 **"What are you joking? This is just the warm up round for me. Let's go."**

 **Tavington shook his head as Bordon came walking up behind him "Can you believe that man?"**

 **"Of course I can," said Bordon then they both walked out together and saw Cornwallis and O'Hara arguing on the stairs. They weren't sure what was said, but Cornwallis looked at Tavington and glared. O'Hara blamed him for something. Naturally.**

 **"Let's go, Tav."**

 **Tavington, Bordon, Ban, and Wilkins stood around and talked to various women who stopped by and gave them praise on their uniforms and the war. Bordon looked towards the stairs and choked on his drink.**

 **"Whoa, you alright, Bordy?" Ban chuckled then took a drink. Bordon pointed at the stairs. Ban looked over to where he was pointing and spit out his drink, as Wilkins dropped his. Tavington's mouth dropped as he saw Asha, Karissa, Denise, and Terra walk down the stairs together. His heart was beating faster as they approached, he thought he was going to fall over. "Asha...you look...you look...beautiful doesn't even do the justice on how you look," he smiled. Asha smiled back "Thank you, William."**

 **An hour or so went by and Asha was surprisingly enough having a good time, but something caught her eye. Tavington walked over bringing her another drink "Everything alright?"**

 **Asha looked to Tavington then back out to the water "Well, those boats there, that's the supply ship right? So why is it taking them so long to bring the stuff here? It doesn't make sense."**

 **Tavington shrugged "It's hard telling." He looked over and saw one of his men waving him down, "I'll be right back."**

 **Asha nodded then bit her lip as she looked out towards the water. Something was off. She was so into what was happening, she didn't hear men walk up to the bush she was standing behind facing the water until they started talking.**

 **"Did you see that woman in black? Bloody hell, she's beautiful. I'd shag that in a heartbeat," one of the men laughed.**

 **"Aye, but she's Colonel Tavington's woman. For now anyway. He'll throw her away when he's done with her. Told me so himself he did. That she was just a fuck. A use. A means to an end. He wants to use her to upset Lord Cornwallis and further aid for the war."**

 **Asha felt her heart break as tears welled up in her eyes. She picked up the bottom of her dress and ran in tears.**

 **"Who was that?" asked one of the drunken soldiers as he started to piss on the bush.**

 **"I don't know," he looked down, "Hey, don't piss on me!" he shouted as one of them got too close.**

 **Tavington saw Asha running away then ran after her "Asha," he caught her arm "What happened? Why are you crying?"**

 **"You bastard! You lied to me!"**

 **"I don't understand, Asha. Lied to you about what?"**

 **Asha shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, but everyone's attention was drawn to the water as the supply ship exploded. She swallowed hard, knowing it was the rebels or her old friends, but at the moment she didn't care. She was too upset. He had sworn to her that she wasn't just a fuck. She heard someone say 'fireworks' to which she rolled her eyes then ran inside.**

 **"Goddamn it," Tavington muttered then saw Bordon and Ban run over. "What the hell happened, Tav?" asked Bordon.**

 **"If Cornwallis asks where I am, cover for me. I have to see what the hell is going on."**

 **Before Bordon could object, Tavington ran off then looked at Karissa who was concerned and a little upset. "Don't kill me," said Bordon, "I didn't do anything."**

 **Asha shoved the doors open to her room then closed them. She held her chest then jumped as the doors flung open behind her with Tavington entering. "What the hell are you doing?! Get out of my room!" shouted Asha.**

 **"No! Not until you tell me what the hell is going on? What did I lie to you about? Tell me."**

 **"Get out of my room, William!" She shoved him away from her. "You lied to me about me not being just a fuck for you! That I wasn't just a use."**

 **"You're not! Who the hell said you were?"**

 **"I heard...I heard your men talking about me. About how you told one of them that I was just a fuck for you and a use to gain information for the war. Please, just tell me the truth."**

 **Tavington rubbed his eyes "Alright, I'll tell you the truth. Yes...at first, that's all you were going to be for me. I never intended to have anything more to do with you other than you just being a shag to hurt Cornwallis and a use, but that all changed. Once, I set aside my ignorance and talked to you and got to know you, hurting you became the very last thing I wanted to do. I was stupid, Asha. I was, but that is not how I feel about you now."**

 **Asha shook her head "Get out." She walked up towards him and pushed him again "Get out!" She slapped him across the face and gasped in pain and in anger. He looked at her, his gaze slicing into her like ice. She clenched her jaw, grabbed his jacket and brought him to her, crashing her lips against his. He darted his tongue in and out of her mouth and started to bite at her neck making her groan.**

 **She grabbed both sides of his jacket and yanked them down his arms, keeping them bound in his jacket as they breathed each other in. After she let go, he slid the rest of his jacket off, walking towards her and pinned her against the bedpost. She brought her leg up bringing him into her as she wrapped it around his side.**

 **He licked his lips as he brought his face back down to hers then made his way down her body until she felt his hot breath between her legs, "William," she groaned. He stood up and turned her body around so she was facing the bedpost. As he grabbed the shawl and slowly pulled it off of her, he could see more of the scars she was hiding. He began to undo her dress, sliding it slowly down her body as she continued to face away from him. He looked at her neck where the the deepest scar was that went down to the middle part of her back. She was shaking now, he knew why. He lowered his mouth to angry scar that she had and kissed it slowly and sensually, from her neck down her spine as he began to undo her corset. She sighed as he undid the whole thing and it fell to the floor, she wrapped her arms around her body as he turned her to face him.**

 **Asha was now completely naked in front of him, not just in body, but emotionally and mentally. She didn't have a perfect a body, she had battle scars everywhere, stretch marks, she expected him to run out the door. He placed his hands on her shoulders then slid them down, removing her arms from her breasts, he looked her over, then stepped forward and whispered into her ear "You're beautiful." She let out a shaky sob as he buried his face into her neck "Never be ashamed of who you are or what you look like. Death passed you by, Asha."**

 **She looked up at him and their lips met once again. They made love for hours, slowly and intimately, then other times fast and rough. He watched her as she fell asleep on his shoulder as he leaned up against the bedframe. He kissed her forehead and whispered into her hair "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."**


	21. It's a small world after all

_**Chapter 21: It's a small world after all**_

 **Tavington had peacefully slept next to Asha all night and when he awoke, she was still on his arm, but not wanting to wake her, he remained in his position, but his arm was asleep and becoming incredibly uncomfortable. He managed to turn on his side, giving a quick glance outside noticing the sun was coming out for a brand new day and he couldn't be happier. The sheet was covering most of Asha's body up to her neck and out of curiosity, he gently pulled the sheet off of her, revealing her scar in the sunlight. He noticed how worse it looked when the light was good, it was deeper than he thought and went down further than he remembered, but then again wasn't paying too much attention to her scars. It was on the left side of her that went behind the ear and over the top, down her neck to the middle of her back, but he also caught another glimpse that went down the front of her neck and to the side. He gently brushed his finger down her scar as if he was trying to willingly erase her pain.**

 **Without warning, Asha gasped and quickly grabbed a knife from underneath her pillow and placed it to Tavington's throat.**

 **"Asha! It's me! It's me." He looked at her eyes and noticed a mix of fear, anger, and pain. Her pupils were dilated and at first acted like she didn't know who he was, but something in her snapped and she brought the knife away from him.**

 **"Asha?"**

 **She leaned up, hugging the sheet to her body in one hand and still had a hold of the knife in the other, "Why did you do that?" she whispered looking away from him.**

 **"Do what?"**

 **"Touch that scar. I could have killed you."**

 **Tavington shook his head in confusion as he touched her everywhere last night, but she didn't mind it then, "Asha, I don't...I don't understand why-"**

 **"I'm...very sensitive to that scar. It's not just you, William. I was the same with my husband. He touched it one time and...well, he tried really hard to never do it again."**

 **Tavington leaned up, letting the sheet fall from his torso "Do you want to talk about it?"**

 **Asha looked at Tavington's chest and smiled to herself remembering their night last night. She looked at him, biting her lip. She tossed the knife on the night stand, wrapped her arms around Tavington's neck as she began to kiss him. He didn't object although he still wanted to know more about her. She eased herself on him and sighed as he filled her, "I want all of you, William," she moaned.**

 **He guided her thrusts against him, he wanted her to enjoy it. To really enjoy it. She threw her head back as she grinded harder against him as he massaged his hand up and down on her chest. He brought himself up to her as she rode him, burying his face into her chest, biting, bringing her down harder against him. He brought his face up to hers and kissed her passionately as he could feel himself near to climax," Come with me, Asha," he said in a groaning husky voice. "Come with me."**

 **Asha gripped his back and bit his shoulder as they both came together and to silence her cries. Shockwaves went through her whole body as her toes curled with her legs wrapped around him. A drip of sweat fell from her forehead as she leaned against him panting. "Will it be like this every morning?" she chuckled lightly.**

 **"Morning, noon, and night, if you wish it," he smiled. He brought his face back from hers and shook his head as he looked her over.**

 **"What?" she questioned.**

 **"How can you ever think you're ugly?" he questioned as he placed his hand on her face, "I don't think you know how truly beautiful you are."**

 **"You're just saying that because you just got shagged," she laughed.**

 **"No," Tavington said,"seriously, that's not it at all. You said you've had this scars since you were with your husband, right? Then he accepted you for all your scars, what makes you think that no one else could?"**

 **"Hearing...things...the things that you say, scare me, William. Telling me I'm beautiful when I look like I do, makes me think that I won't live up to the expectations of how I should be."**

 **"You are beautiful, Asha. I truly did not mean to scare you when I touched your scar, it just looks...like someone hurt you really bad and I want to know who it is, so I can hurt them just as bad."**

 **"It won't do you any good, William. The person that hurt me...he's already dead. Can't kill a Ghost."**

 **Tavington sighed then kissed Asha's forehead as she leaned against him. She licked her lips and brought them to his. "You're going to kill me, Asha," said Tavington as he kissed her passionately. He grabbed her around the waist then flipped her over onto her back making her laugh. He brought her legs around him as he eased himself back inside of her, making love to her again.**

 **/**

 **"And what's your progress, Sean?" asked the boss as he walked into the room. "Judging how things look around here, I'd say you are continuing to disappoint me."**

 **"On the contrary, sir, things are going as planned. Asha will soon be at our mercy. Very soon."**

 **"Good," the man smiled.**

 **/**

 **"Asha," Tavington panted as he lay on his back looking at the ceiling, "I know what you did there, by distracting me with sex. Eased away from the question I asked you, but you're damn near on the brink of killing me."**

 **Asha chuckled as she lay on his chest "I can't help it," she said as she twirled her finger in his chest hair, "I just can't get enough of you."**

 **He looked her and smiled then propped himself up on his elbow, "Tell me a secret."**

 **"A secret? Well, if I told you a secret then it wouldn't be a secret anymore." She looked at him and noted his serious look," Alright...I um...I absolutely...hate...vegetables. There, I said it. The secret is out."**

 **Tavington laughed as he tickled her "No, something no one else knows. And not that you're an assassin. I already know that."**

 **Asha sighed leaning up "You mean, you want to know about my scar which I told you I don't talk about."**

 **"Why are you so afraid to talk about it?"**

 **"I'm not afraid. It hurts too much to talk about it. Brings up too many memories."**

 **Tavington nodded in somewhat disappointment "Very well. In any case, I have a meeting with Lord Cornwallis and the other Generals in about an hour. I have to talk with Bordon, Ban and Wilkins before we go in there."**

 **"I'm sorry, William."**

 **"For what?" he questioned before scooting off the bed.**

 **"I know you're upset that I won't tell you about my scar, but I don't get why you're so interested in it."**

 **"Because it's something that harbours you great pain and it's a pain that I don't want you to suffer any longer." He sighed, "Have you ever told anyone about what that scar is from?"**

 **Asha shook her head "No. Not even my husband."**

 **"So, you've had this since before what? Before you became an assassin?"**

 **She looked over to the clock as she shut herself down again, not wanting to reveal information. Tavington sighed, gently cupped Asha's face in his fingers and gave her a tender kiss, "Please, don't give up on happiness for yourself. I'll see you in a bit." He slipped on the rest of his clothes then walked out the door.**

 **Asha groaned in frustration, got dressed then went to Krieger's room where everyone else was. Karissa, Krieger, Terra, Denise, and Luca were standing around a map, while other's were scattered in different points of the room. She walked up to them as they stared at the map "Am I the world's biggest bitch or what?"**

 **Krieger looked to the others then to Asha "Nah, too easy." Asha punched his arm. "Ow!" Asha looked down at the map then to Krieger "That didn't hurt, you big baby."**

 **"It did too." He looked to Asha, "So aside from you beating your old boss up, what's going on with you?"**

 **"William and I just had the most amazing sex I have had since my husband."**

 **Krieger blinked then looked at Karissa "Alright, is there some hidden woman talk in that statement that I missed?"**

 **Asha shook her head "He asked me about my scar and I couldn't tell him. He just wants to know and help me through it, but I can't tell him."**

 **"Yes, you can, you just choose not to, just like you've chosen not to tell any of us," said Denise pulling up a chair. "Asha, Karissa and I both were around when you were with your husband and you loved him dearly and we know that he asked about that scar of yours, but you turned him away too. You've turned us away, your son, and now the Colonel. Asha, I won't pretend to know who hurt you or why, but you can't keep this shit in anymore, it's killing you and you know it. You don't have to fight through the darkness alone."**

 **Scoffing, Asha nodded, "That's the same thing Dr. Teal said. I just don't know how. I've been in the darkness by myself for so long, how do I pull anyone else into my mess?"**

 **"We've been with you this far. We're going the rest of the way," said Karissa. "Talk to Tavington. Do that one thing that you fear more than anything, Ash." Her friend looked at her "And what's that Karissa?" Karissa walked over to Asha "Trust. Trust him." Asha looked at the clock and sighed "I have to get back to my room. Doctor Teal said he'd be in sometime this morning to do a check up on me. I'll talk to you lot later?"**

 **"We'll be here...or at least somewhere around here."**

 **Asha gave a nod then left the room. As she walked down the hallway, she sensed something, but couldn't quite place it. She shook it off as she entered her room then shut the door behind her. Snapping out of her thoughts, as she felt someone grab her shoulder, she twirled herself under them, then flipped them over her, making them land on their back, she looked down in shock "William?!"**

 **Tavington let out a cough of pain then grabbed Asha and pulled her forward, making her flip over him and landing on her back, he pinned her down for a minute as he stared at her "You know, if you wanted to be on top again, all you had to do was ask," she chuckled.**

 **Smiling, he leaned out and began to kiss her lips, then her neck as he raised her hands above her head. "William," she breathed, "not that I don't think this is nice, but I thought you wanted to take a break because I was nearly killing you."**

 **"I changed my mind because I received good news and I wanted to share that, by making love to you again."**

 **"Ahem," a voice was heard from the doorway.**

 **Asha and Tavington both looked at each other wide eyed. Neither one of them had locked the door. He looked up and noticed who was in the doorway "You."**

 **"Who is it?" Asha looked behind her from on the ground. It was Dr. Teal.**

 **"You know, if you two are going to carry on with this, you might want to lock the door from now on. Just a thought as if I was Lord Cornwallis, you would probably be dead right now."**

 **"Carry on with what? I was just-"**

 **"Let me guess, Colonel, you were just educating her on how to play dead. Well, I suggest you don't moan then dear."**

 **Asha cleared her throat as Tavington stood up off her then helped her up. He looked to Dr. Teal, "Look, I don't-I,"**

 **"Don't," Teal put up his hand, "I knew there was something going on between you two for weeks. Or months really."**

 **"How did you know?" asked Asha raising her eyebrow.**

 **"I'm a doctor love, I practically see all...at least around here. Now, have a seen so I can look you over." He looked to Tavington and raised his eyebrows. Tavington nodded then started to walk away.**

 **"Wait," said Asha then looked to Teal, "can he stay, please?"**

 **Tavington looked to Doctor Teal who shrugged "Sure, but you better lock the door." He looked back to Asha "Can you remove your shirt for me?" She looked at Tavington as she did. She was glad he let him stay as he stood and partially watched and didn't. He felt like he was gawking at her as the doctor checked her. "All your wounds are healing up nicely. The arrow wounds are taking longer, but they're healing." He shook his head "This scar though," he said referring to the deepest one," I don't think I've seen anything like this in a long time. Must have been painful for you."**

 **Asha waited a few minutes as he started to pack his tools back in his bag then let out a shaky sigh "I was ten years old when I got it."**

 **Tavington and Doctor Teal both looked at her then looked at each other, then back to her wondering if she would continue, which she did.**

 **"It was after I had run away from home and it was before I met Jared and the other boys I would soon call brothers. I had just...just stolen a loaf of bread from a window, I remember it had burned my tongue because it was so hot, but I was so hungry, I didn't care. I was walking through an alley and it was a nice night that night too. The stars were out, shining brightly, the moon was beautiful and air was crisp and cool with the smell of rain still lingering in the air."**

 **She swallowed hard "As I was admiring the sky, wondering if my Mother was looking down on me, I was grabbed. I started to kick and scream, anything I could to try and get away from the person who had me, but I wasn't strong enough. I was hit in the head and was knocked out. When I woke up, my arms were bound above me to a beam or a bit of metal, I can't remember, but the smell was an old musk smell. It was an old building of some kind. I tried to scream, but a gag had been put in my mouth, it was dark, I was scared, and then I heard the door open."**

 **Asha closed her eyes as her memory flashed back "It was my Step Father. I don't know how, but he had found me and caught me. He taunted me about...about everything. About my Mother being weak, about me, about my Father, everything. First he used, a riding crop on my back. I can't remember how many, maybe twenty or so. Then he threw salt on my wounds and I screamed so loud, I thought my head would burst. After I passed out from the pain, I woke up some time later, only for him to hurt me more. He took...he took a cat o nine tails to my back, but he had stitched the pieces together, so it would be three pieces formed into a big one. The first time he hit me with it, it hurt so bad it didn't register at first. When he hit me a second time, I thought my arm had severed off my body from the shoulder, the third time, I begged to die." She looked to Tavington who sat across from her as Doctor Teal was sitting next to her, neither one saying a word.**

 **"He managed to hit me in the same spot nearly every time, that's why that scar is so bad and why it's sensitive. Not just because of the bad memories, but because of the pain. At one point when he had left me hanging up there, I had looked up and there was blood pouring down my arms and hands, but this wound up being a blessing in disguise. The blood had made my arms slick enough to wiggle my way out of the ropes. I had hid since he locked the door, but when he came back, I managed to run to the door before it shut, got out, and locked him in." She had tears flowing out her eyes,"Then afterwards, I go to this house and I see this young man outside and he helps me. This young man, about fourteen years old, who sees this scared girl who's bleeding just lets me go in his house. His father wounded up being a doctor," she smirked to herself. "He patched me up and he had asked me what was wrong of course. I naturally lied. I didn't want my step father finding him and grilling him for information if he knew nothing about me, so I left a month later, with a note stating that I was sorry I had to leave, but I was greatful that they helped me the way they did."**

 **"What did you tell the family that helped you?"**

 **"I said that-,"**

 **"I'm sorry that I have to leave, but my troubles will follow me here and good people like you don't deserve to get hurt," said Teal nodding.**

 **"How did you know that?"**

 **Doctor Teal looked at Asha, "Because I was that boy, Asha and I thought you had been lost for good."**

 **Asha looked at Doctor Teal in such shock. This was something she would never have happen to her. She smiled to him and said "Like Father, like son, huh?" She chuckled as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck.**


	22. A day with the boys

_**Chapter 22: A day with the boys**_

 **It had been a few days since Asha's talk with Tavington and Dr. Teal and she was already feeling better. She didn't have to tell a whole group of people about what ailed her, but telling them helped a lot more than she thought. They kept her secret to themselves, both agreeing that if Asha wanted others to know, she would tell them herself when she was ready. Now, her, Tavington and his men, Krieger, Karissa, Denise, Terra, and Luca, went out for a ride to enjoy the day. At least for most of it until the supply shipment was leaving, but it was really holding men. A trap being set up to capture the Ghost. Until that time though, they were going to enjoy the day.**

 **"Alright, alright, alright, I did not run naked out into the streets. I was clothed," said Krieger laughing as he rode next to Luca. Asha was next to Tavington, Bordon with Karissa, Terra with Wilkins, and Ban with Denise.**

 **"You were completely naked and I had to save your ass," said Asha laughing as she rode next to Tavington.**

 **"What all happened with this story?" asked Wilkins.**

 **Asha chuckled "Alright, so Krieger here, about say...what was it, eight years ago now, was deeply in love with this woman."**

 **"I was infatuated with her, not in love with her."**

 **"He was in love with her. Anyway, unfortunately for him, this woman happens to be married, but she apparently was not happy in the marriage as it was arranged by her Father, so she seeked comfort elsewhere which just happened to be in Krieger's lovely arms."**

 **"My arms are quite lovely," he chuckled.**

 **"So, he's over there one day and the husband comes home earlier than expected. Well, they just got done having sex and his clothes were scattered in the room, and he couldn't find them. He jumps out the window, damn near breaking his leg and runs through the countryside bare as the day he was born," she laughed, "he shows up at the place I was currently staying and tells me that he needed help. Now, seeing my bosses bare ass with his naked bits right in front of me, the only thing I could muster was "I can't give you the help that you currently need, especially since he was...standing at attention, so to speak."**

 **"I was? I don't remember that."**

 **"I do. Kind of** _ **hard**_ **to forget," she snickered.**

 **"Great pun, Asha," he said shaking his head and chuckling. "Ass."**

 **Tavington laughed shaking his head "Sounds like something Ban would do."**

 **"Would do? Shit mate, I have done it!" he smiled widely.**

 **"Alright, we're here. We stay by this big tree. The rest of the dragoons will be here in about an hour," said Tavington as he climbed off his horse, the others following.**

 **Tavington sat against the tree as Asha sat in between his legs with her back resting on his chest. Krieger looked to the others who were doing the same with their men then saw Luca looking at him "What? I'm not going to hold you," he chuckled. "So, what is the plan here then?" asked Krieger**

 **"We capture The Ghost," said Wilkins.**

 **"No...shit, but I'm asking how. You have a supply shipment that is holding men in hopes that the Ghost will surrender, which we know he won't, so we will open fire until he does and then he'll be interrogated to which I mean tortured and then we all go on our merry way?"**

 **"That's pretty much it."**

 **"Well...that's a bad plan."**

 **"Krieger," sighed Asha.**

 **"Just hear me out. I don't think this is going to go the way you plan, Colonel. This Ghost...I just have a feeling this is going to go to shit."**

 **"We have to try," said Asha. "Something is better than nothing."**

 **"Even if that something might get us killed?"**

 **Asha shook her head "And that is different how on any other day? It'll be fine. Today is the day we get the Ghost and put an end to his bullshit."**

 **"I second that!" cheered Ban.**

 **"How much longer until it arrives?" asked Wilkins.**

 **Bordon pulled out his pocketwatch "About 30 minutes. We should probably get into position."**

 **"I could think of a couple of good positions I'd like to be in right about now," said Ban smiling at Denise. She smacked his arm laughing then shook her head as she looked at Asha who had her eyes closed as she laid against Tavington's chest. She gave a look to Karissa and gave a nod to Asha's direction. Not only did Asha have her eyes closed, but so did Tavington, like none of them were even around anymore, they were both in their own world with each other. Karissa smiled then cleared her throat "Bordon is right, we should get to where we need to be."**

 **Asha popped her eyes open and sighed "I agree." They all stood up then Asha looked to Tavington "We'll be over there in that treeline there. They won't see us."**

 **"Be careful."**

 **"Where's the fun in that?" Asha smiled then kissed him. She walked to her horse with the others following then rode to the trees.**

 **Tavington watched to where they went and it was risky. It was hidden, but still in the open. Bordon and Wilkins rode to flag down the dragoons that were most likely almost there. "Relax, Tav. They'll be alright," said Ban as he fixed his saddle.**

 **"I'm not worried. I know she can take care of herself, but I also know...on how bad she wants this. Blinded by anger."**

 **"Aye, sounds like someone else I know," said Ban smiling which received a glare from Tavington. "See?"**

 **"Sometimes, I really hate you, Ban."**

 **"Ah, you love me...kind of like you love...her."**

 **"Shut up."**

 **"What you don't?"**

 **"I didn't say that," said Tavington.**

 **"Then you do."**

 **"Shut up, Ban before I hit you with my pistol. Christ, you drive me crazy."**

 **Ban laughed "Like how she drives you crazy. Come on, Tav. Just admit it. I was right when I said you liked her and I'm right now. You should tell her that."**

 **"Ban...I swear..."**

 **"Alright, alright, fine. Remember this though, Tav, we're soldiers, we could die at any given time, either by one those rebels bastards or something else. Or...she could die. Just because she's good at what she does, doesn't mean that she won't and can't be killed. She's been there nearly a few times at least since she's been here, let alone ever. Don't let the moment pass. Tomorrow is never promised, Mate."**

 **They both looked over the hill and saw the Dragoons coming up. Ban climbed on his horse and rode out to them. Tavington looked back towards the woods then quickly got on his horse and rode to his men.**

 **"The supply line is coming from that direction. The Ghost and his men will probably show up...son of a bitch..."**

 **"What is it?" asked Karissa.**

 **"They're already there. Shit, what if they know that we're here too?" questioned Terra.**

 **"I think if they did, we would probably already be dead or at least gotten shot at," said Asha. She kept looking towards the hill to where Tavington was.**

 **"He's alright, Ash."**

 **"I know, but this 'Ghost' is gunning for him. I just wish I knew why."**

 **"They're here," said Luca whispering and pointing at the supply shipment.**

 **"Nobody moves until they head into the woods. Tavington has the field. Understood?" questioned Asha. She just realized she was giving orders which was what Krieger used to do. She looked back to him who was smiling at her. He didn't care. He was proud.**

 **"I advise you and your men to make way," said the Redcoat Lieutenant.**

 **Men jumped out of the covered wagons and pointed their guns at the rebels. Asha looked up at the hill and saw Tavington yelling for his men to charge. She watched the gunfire be exchanged back and forth, smoke filling the air. As predicted, the rebels made their way into the woods. Now it was their territory. Asha and the others spurred their horses to catch up to them. They were able to hit a few rebels, but lost sight of them. Asha kicked her heels to urge her horse to go faster. She came upon a hill which she rode over, but the hill started to give way creating a drop off that the horses couldn't jump. Krieger and the others pulled back their reins as they looked at what just happened. They would have to go around, but by the time they could get through the thicket, they'd be gone. The trees were too thick to guide a horse through.**

 **"Asha! Don't! Not by yourself, we can try again," said Krieger.**

 **She looked to where she heard hoofbeats ride away. Shaking her head she looked to her old boss "I'm sorry, Krieger. I can't let them get away."**

 **"You can't kill them all!"**

 **"Hyaa!"**

 **"Asha!" yelled Krieger.**

 **"What do we do?" asked Karissa. She looked to Krieger who looked like he was going to pass out, "Sir?"**

 **"We can't do anything. We will have to go around this thickness of trees and by that time...I don't...I don't know what to do."**

 **Karissa looked to Denise and Terra who were dumbfounded as well.**

 **Asha rode hard to catch up to the rebels and was able to get a shot off, hitting one. Blinded by anger at one the men did to her before, so kicked her heels harder, seeing nothing but red. She heard a shot and soon felt the bullet hit her arm, knocking her off her horse. After making several rolls, she was able to get her bearings, but was dizzy. She shook her head then stood up, looking for her horse which was gone. "Damn it." She looked at her arm which was just a graze at least that's what she told herself. Asha walked through the woods to see if she could see anything, but stopped when she heard a pistol being cocked.**

 **"Don't move."**

 **Asha sighed as she closed her eyes.**

 **"One move and I will kill you."**

 **"And to who am I speaking to?"**

 **The man walked around her and faced her with the pistol pointed at her head. He smiled then hit her hard over the head, knocking her out.**

 **"Who do you have?"**

 **"Lord Cornwallis' niece, sir."**

 **Martin looked down at Asha "Pick her up and let's get her back to camp. Tie her up real good this time. She won't escape again."**

 **"Aye, sir," the man smiled. "She should fetch a fine price," the man laughed.**

 **"I agree," one of the other men said.**

 **Krieger and the others rode to Tavington and his men who looked like they were exhausted.**

 **"Where's Asha?" questioned Tavington as he looked around.**

 **"She rode off. The hill gave way and created a drop. Loose soil. We couldn't get across. I don't know where she is."**

 **Tavington looked into the trees. "Blinded by rage," he sighed in frustration.**


	23. The Monster Within

_**Chapter 23: The Monster within**_

 **Asha leaned forwards as the rope started to dig into her wrists. They were bound tight, a lot tighter than last time. "Can you loosen these a bit? I swear my circulation is being cut off."**

 **The men laughed "I don't think so, lass. You won't be escaping our clutches this time."**

 **"You know, if you add a little 'arrr' to your sentence, you could almost sound like a pirate. 'You won't be escaping our clutches this time. Arrr!'**

 **The man walked up to Asha and hit her hard across the face then laughed. Adjusting her jaw, she looked up at the man "So is that a no? You hit like a bitch by the way."**

 **The man charged at her again, but was stopped by a couple of men. Martin walked up "That's enough. Out of all of you." He looked down and noted Asha's smirk, "I would wipe that grin off your face if I were you. You killed a few of my men and you were foolish to come after me alone. Again. Why? Do you have some sort of death wish?"**

 **"Or perhaps Colonel Tavington needs some British whore to do his fighting!" one of the men quipped.**

 **Asha mocked their laugh, "You ignorant little bastard. Colonel Tavington didn't send me. I came on my own free will. Now, if you could be so kind as to point me to where those rapist men you have under your command, I'd like to kill them."**

 **"Rapists? I have no rapists under my command."**

 **"Bloody hell, you really don't know your men do you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Your militia. No respect for anything or anyone. You kill men who surrender, you attack suppy lines, you have rapists under your employ. Tell me, Colonel. Do you butcher children as well?"**

 **Martin had lost his patience and slapped Asha twice, causing her lip to split open. He grabbed her chin hard "Now you listen to me, if what you say is true, then you tell me who the men are and I will see them punished, but I'm not the child murderer here, my dear. Colonel Tavington on the other hand is." He shoved her chin back and stared her down.**

 **"What the hell are you talking about?"**

 **"Ha! She's shagging that bastard!" said Billings as he stood up and walked over. He looked down at her "Isn't that true? You're shagging him. Hey," he slapped Martin's arm, "perhaps we should tell her uncle that the Colonel under his command is shagging his niece. He might just kill him for us," he laughed and sat down by the fire again.**

 **Asha looked away as she knew it was true. If her Uncle did find out, he would most likely kill him or send her away, or worse, try and force her to marry someone of his choosing. Martin kneeled in front of her, "Do you really want to know what I was talking about?" She said nothing, but the look she gave him was enough of an answer. He sighed "Colonel Tavington killed my son, Thomas. He was Fifteen years old. He was trying to rescue his brother, him, right over there," he pointed to a young man with goldish blond hair, "from being hanged. All my son did was carried dispatches and Colonel Tavington was going to hang him as a spy. Thomas...Thomas was young and foolish, he plowed into the British officers that were holding Gabriel. Then Colonel Tavington shot him in the back. My son died in my arms."**

 **Asha closed her eyes then looked up at him "And then you catch up to those men that were taking your son...and you murdered...my family."**

 **"It was nothing personal. I wasn't going to lose another son." He stood up.**

 **"Well, you're going to lose him. Do you really think you can kidnap me and Colonel Tavington or my Uncle or my men won't make you and your entire family suffer?! Who the hell do you think you are? I am sorry for your son, Colonel, but as you said, your son was a fool. Where did he think that your other son, Gabriel was going to go with a bunch of British soldiers around? Can he vanish into thin air? Can he outrun a bullet? No. Perhaps you should have taught your son some intelligence. If you had...maybe he'd be alive."**

 **Martin yanked Asha's hair back and quickly pulled a knife to her throat. Gabriel came running up "Father!"**

 **"Go ahead. Do it. Won't change anything. Your son is dead. My brothers are dead and you'll be dead soon unless you let me go! You either kill me or you let me go, those are your options. Your whole family will massacred, Colonel. And the rest of you! Is that what you want?! You think this won't end in bloodshed?! It always does!" As the words escaped her mouth, tears rolled out her eyes making Martin stop pressing the knife to her throat.**

 **"You don't want to die, do you?" He pulled the knife back and sheathed it. "You're in pain. Angry."**

 **"Let me go."**

 **"No. I'm going to trade you...for my men. I believe your Uncle...will gladly make that trade." He started to walk away "Oh, by the way," he turned around "who were the men that raped you?"**

 **Asha had looked around but no longer saw them there. Either they were dead or gone, but if they were alive, she'd find them. She shook her head "It doesn't matter. No matter what justice you think you can serve up to them, is nothing compared to what I'm going to do when I find them. I promise you that. Just like how I promise you, that if you don't let me go, you and your entire family will pay the price. Do you really want to lose any more of your children?"**

 **"Don't you threaten my children."**

 **"I'm not. I've always had one rule. I never kill or harm women or children unless they try and kill me first. Your son Gabriel on the other hand is fair game. Sorry, boy, but you are. You have no idea who I am and you have no idea who the people that are looking for me are."**

 **Martin scoffed "The British soldiers? I know exactly who they are. Now," he grabbed a cloth and gagged Asha, "I don't want to hear anymore of your mouth for the night or tomorrow. Get some rest."**

 **Asha leaned against the pole she was tied to and sighed in frustration. She closed her eyes as she began to think what she could do to get out of this, but the ropes were too tight. She wasn't escaping this time. She had to wait for the opportune moment if one were to present itself. She needed one of the men to charge her. Attack her. Anything to draw their attention. She looked to the Colonel and really paid more attention to him. She did know him and now she remembered. The Assembly Hall."**

 **He looked over at her and brought over something. He undid her gag "Do you want a drink?"**

 **She thought about taunting him, how she knew who he was now, but decided against it. If she revealed what she knew, he might not even trade her off. Better to stay silent on that. She nodded and drank from the canteen. "Good god. What the hell is that?"**

 **"The new comer's own recipe. He said you looked parched and should drink it."**

 **"New comer?"**

 **Martin nodded then pointed to the fire where the man was sitting. "Now, let's get this gag back on you."**

 **It took a few seconds for it to click in Asha's head as to who the man was. She began to shake her head in desperation "No!" He tied the gag around her mouth despite her pleas. She lunged forward and yelled, but he paid no mind. She knew who that man was. He had worked with her before and now was working for Sean. She started to feel tired and lightheaded. She looked at the man one more time then everything went black. The man looked over at her and began to smile then looked back at the other men as they began to laugh.**

 **Martin, his son, and several men left to head to Fort Carolina with a plan to get his men back. He would come back later for Asha after his men were freed. Later on, the man had shared his drink with everyone in the camp, who were soon passed out, except him. He cleared his throat as he walked towards Asha and looked down at her "Oh, my dear girl. You are in for a world of pain." He picked Asha straight up from around the pole so her hands would stay bound. He sat her on the ground, pushed her knees towards her chest and moved her arms underneath to where her arms would be bound in the front. He looked down at her and licked his lips as he thought about undoing her breeches "I suppose I better not. Don't want to keep the boss waiting." He took her to his horse, flung her over the saddle, and rode off.**

 **/**

 **"She could be anywhere," said Krieger.**

 **Tavington looked around, exhausted from looking, fear, the heat. Krieger was right and it was getting dark. He looked to his men "What the hell do we tell Lord Cornwallis?" He looked to Krieger "He has to know what she is, otherwise, he's just going to think that this is some kind of stunt to prove that she's worthy enough to him."**

 **"I don't know if we can do that, Colonel."**

 **"Are you fucking kidding me?"**

 **"Colonel, it's not that we don't want to, but this...whole thing is complicated. If you tell him, you could be putting Asha's life even more in danger."**

 **Tavington shook his head then looked around the woods "Damn it, Asha. Where the bloody hell are you?"**

 **/**

 **Asha gasped as freezing cold water hit her body, waking her up. She was blindfolded, but the gag had been removed. "What the fuck?! What did you give me?!" She shivered "Who are you?"**

 **"Do you know where you are?"**

 **"You have me blindfolded, dipshit. Of course I don't know."**

 **The man shook his head "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Think, Asha! Use your senses! We were trained in this."**

 **Asha shivered and inhaled "Dripping water. Cold. Our voices echoing...I'm in a cave. Or inside a rock formation of some kind."**

 **"Very good. Now, describe your situation."**

 **"My hands are bound above my head by a rope, blindfolded and being held hostage by complete assholes. That about cover it?"**

 **The man laughed as he stepped forward then punched Asha in the stomach, "Not so funny now are ya?" he asked walking away as she coughed.**

 **Asha heard footsteps approach then stop "Who's there?"**

 **"She's all yours, sir," said the first man.**

 **"Thank you, McBride."**

 **"Hello, Asha." The voice stopped in front of Asha's face.**

 **"Sean," she shivered.**

 **"I knew you'd recognize my voice."**

 **Asha chuckled "Actually, it's that nasty ass smell you give off with whatever you put in your hair. Always made everyone gag."**

 **Sean nodded as he took out his knife then touched Asha's cheek, "You feel that? That's my cold hard blade just waiting to get a piece of you."**

 **"Are you sex talking me, Sean?" She laughed, "You need to work on a come on line."**

 **"Oh, Asha. Always the joker. I guarantee you won't be laughing by the time I'm done with you. Let's see, what shall we start with? Oh, I know...how about these," he said as he took his knife and cut the buttons on Asha's breeches making her gasp. Sean smiled to himself "Aye, now you're getting the real feel of things."**

 **"Sean, please."**

 **He slid off her undergarments and cocked his head to the side, "I think you need to lose a little more clothes." He took his knife and cut her vest then her shirt off of her. He undid her corset until she was completely naked in front of him. "Goddamn, Asha. Look at you."**

 **Asha shook like a leaf out of fear, anger, and embarrassment. Sean laughed, "You know, I always wondered what you would look like naked and now...fuuuuck. All your scars from battles, fights, instances when you were a kid...so...hideous." He took his knife and slid it gently down Asha's chest then made a cut on her stomach making her wince. He grabbed Asha's hair and yanked it back, "You know what else I've wondered? What you taste like." He brought his face to Asha's neck and licked up to her ear making her growl as she tried to kick him.**

 **Sean laughed "Oh, you do taste good. Now what does the inside of you feel like?"**

 **"No!" Asha screamed as she felt Sean's fingers near her private area.**

 **"Enough!"**

 **"Sir! I...I...I didn't realize you would be here."**

 **Asha quietly sobbed hoping that this person was going to rescue her.**

 **"I told you that you were not to touch her or hurt her." He looked to Asha who was breathing heavily," that's for me to do."**

 **"No, no, no please. Just kill me!"**

 **The man brought up something and touched Asha's cheek with it "Do you know what this is, Asha? It's an old friend of yours. A cat o nine tails. It even still has your blood on it. Remember me now?"**

 **Asha shook and shook her head "No," she whispered.**

 **"Say my name, Asha," the man whispered into her ear. "Say my name."**

 **She could feel tears roll out of her eyes "Stephen."**

 **"Bingo, love. I'm not dead after all," he laughed. He grabbed his knife and stuck it into one of the burning fires. He brought it to Asha "Now...this...is really going to hurt." He pressed the burning knife hard into Asha's side making her scream out in pain then screamed to mock her. "Yes! Now we are having fun!" He stuck the knife in the fire again and pressed it to Asha's neck making her cry out. "Please!" she begged.**

 **"Please!" Stephen mocked then laughed. "Oh darling, you better start to nut up, because we are just getting started!" He burned Asha again before he turned to the cat o nine tails, beat her and bruised her. Her screams could be heard all the way outside the entrance, but no one was in sight.**

 **/**

 **Everyone got back to the fort and noticed something amiss. The men were looking around everywhere for something.**

 **"Private, what's going on?" asked Colonel Tavington.**

 **"Sir, Alex, Asha's son, is missing. He was taken."**

 **"What?! Taken by who?"**

 **"We don't know, sir."**

 **"I do," said Krieger. All eyes were on him now. "It's Sean. He got a man inside and he took Alex and if he has Alex, he's going to get Asha."**

 **"Release the prisoners!" Yelled O'Hara.**

 **Tavington walked around the corner and walked to O'Hara "General what is this?"**

 **"Prisoner exchange. He has Eighteen of our officers and also Asha. Lord Cornwallis agreed to the exchange right away. He's your ghost, Colonel."**

 **Tavington pulled out his sword and stopped when he heard O'Hara yell at him. He turned around "Sir, this is madness, how do we know if he has Asha or even if she's still alive?"**

 **"He's shown no aggression here. You can't touch him."**

 **"Has he not?" Tavington started after Martin.**

 **Krieger and Bordon were standing next to each other, "That man doesn't have Asha. If he did, he doesn't now. Sean does. I know how this man works. If he's kidnapped Alex then he's already got Asha and he's going to use that boy against his mother. We have to figure out where they are and fast."**

 **/**

 **"Wakey wakey," Stephen threw cold water on Asha, making her gasp awake "Damn it!" Asha yelled as her lip quivered. "If you're going to kill me, you sick son of a bitch, then do it. Just like you killed my Mother." She sneered before she spit out blood.**

 **Stephen smiled "Sean, bring in our guest."**

 **Asha squinted at the entrance and felt her heart drop "No. Damn you! Damn you, you let him go!"**

 **"Mother?" Alex questioned then noticed his mother was naked then quickly looked away.**

 **"Don't you dare make my son watch this. Please!"**

 **"Open your eyes, boy, or we will cut your fucking mother's throat right now!" snarled Sean.**

 **Alex sobbed a little as he saw his mother covered in blood, burns, sweat, water, and tears. "Why are you doing this?"**

 **"Alex, don't talk to them."**

 **"Shut up!" Stephen smacked Asha across the face.**

 **"Stop it!" Alex yelled.**

 **Stephen smiled at Alex "You know, Asha, this young boy is strong. Tell you what, lad. You can end all of this." He pulled out a pistol and walked over to Alex, "All you have to do is pull back the hammer, point it at Sean or myself, and squeeze the trigger, killing one of us." He smiled and leaned down in front of Alex handing him the pistol.**

 **"What?" Alex asked confused.**

 **"No," Asha whispered. "No, Alex. Don't do what he says."**

 **"Ah!" Stephen walked behind Asha with a knife to her throat, "Squeeze the trigger lad. Kill Sean!"**

 **"Alex don't!"**

 **"Come on, boy! Pull the trigger or your Mother dies!"**

 **Alex sobbed as he pointed the pistol at Sean who was smiling back at Alex.**

 **"Alex! Baby, look at me. Look at my eyes. Straight at my eyes!"**

 **"Mother!" he cried.**

 **"Alex, listen to me. My love, listen to me. You are not...a killer." Alex stopped a minute as he looked at his Mother, remembering when she had told him that before. "You're not a killer, Alex. Put down the pistol, baby. Just put it down. Please."**

 **Alex noticed Stephen still had the knife to his Mother's throat. He closed his eyes, uncocked the hammer then set the pistol down. Asha let out a sigh of relief. She nodded at her son.**

 **"Weak boy," said Sean who hit Alex across the face.**

 **"You son of a bitch!" Asha yelled as she thrust herself forward, not caring about the knife that was still there.**

 **"Just for that, your boy gets to watch what we're going to do to you!" yelled Stephen as he hit Asha's side with Alex helpless to watch.**


	24. Found and Lost

_**Chapter 24: Found and Lost**_

 **"Is she still alive?" questioned Stephen as he was cleaning his blade. Alex was bound and sobbing, sitting across from his mother who was now hanging from her bound hands. She had passed out from the pain.**

 **Sean walked up to her and checked for a pulse "Aye, she's alive. Barely," he chuckled. He looked over to Alex who buried his head into his knees. "Awww, don't worry lad, she's still alive. For now anyway. We aren't done with her yet," he laughed.**

 **"You're going to die."**

 **Sean smirked and knelt down in front of Alex "What was that?"**

 **"I said," Alex sniffed," you're going to die. You. Stephen. You whole lot. When Colonel Tavington gets ahold of you. When Krieger gets ahold of you-"**

 **"Krieger?" Stephen turned around and laughed. "He's still alive eh?"**

 **"What?" Alex looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"**

 **"You ask him about me when you see him next." He looked to the guards at the entrance, "Sean and I are going to leave for a few hours. No one else enters while we are gone and don't touch the boy."**

 **"And the woman, sir?" One of the men asked.**

 **"Leave her be. She can sleep like that. Tonight, all of you men will get a piece of her," he smiled then turned to Sean who was standing in front of Asha. "Let's go."**

 **"But sir, can't I just fuck her now?"**

 **"No. Tonight."**

 **"Fine. But I get first fuck."**

 **Stephen rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let's go."**

 **Alex glared at the men as they left then looked sadly at his mother. She looked so much worse than the last time she was injured. Her body looked broken," Please," he begged the guards," cut her down."**

 **One of the guards smiled then looked to the other one," You know, Stephen won't know that we raped her if we put her back up before he gets back. I'm really horny, mate. I don't want to wait until he gets back. We can just untie the rope." The other guard nodded and both approached Asha.**

 **"No!" Alex yelled. "Leave her alone!"**

 **The guard undid the rope and laid Asha on the ground then began to undo his breeches "Least she won't put up too much of a fight," the man laughed. The other guard stood behind and watched as his friend was getting ready to rape Asha. "Just think Alex, one day, you'll get to slip your cock into someone," the guard said as he entered Asha and moaned. "Find yourself a virgin though."**

 **Alex looked away until he heard a sound from the other guard who was watching. Someone came from the shadows and grabbed the other guard off of Asha, quickly snapping his neck. Alex looked down as the person slid a knife his direction "Cut the rope, boy," he said gruffly then wrapped Asha up in a cloak, gently picking her up. Alex cut his rope then quickly ran up to the person who was now holding his mother. He was wearing a hood and had his face covered as well.**

 **"Can you ride a horse?"**

 **"Yes," said Alex.**

 **"Good. Follow me."**

 **"Who are you?" Alex asked.**

 **"Follow, lad," the man said as he ducked out of the entrance. Alex looked at the two dead guards, grabbed one of the bags they had on them, looted the bodies quickly and followed.**

 **The man noticed Alex carrying out a sack as he held Asha up onto the horse "What is it you have?"**

 **Alex climbed on his horse, "Stuff I think Mother will need or want when we get back home." He paused for a minute "Is she going to be alright?"**

 **"We need to get her back to where you were staying. The sooner the better. Keep up, lad. Hyaa!" Alex kicked his heels and followed the man.**

 **/**

 **"Where the hell is, Asha?" questioned Tavington as he grabbed Krieger by his collar. "Why in the hell didn't anyone kill that Ghost? He was right here!"**

 **"He didn't have her, Colonel! What the hell were we supposed to do? Kill him in front of the whole fort after Lord Cornwallis gave the order to let his men go? How would that have went?" asked Krieger pushing Tavington off him. "Do not make the mistake that you are the only one here that cares for her."**

 **"Did the men that he had get back safely?" asked Luca.**

 **"Yes," Tavington nodded. "Though I was surprised. I expected a trick of some sort, but he really did have the men. If he didn't have her, then who does? She would have come back by now if someone didn't catch her."**

 **/**

 **"Is she going to be alright?" asked Alex as they sat around a fire.**

 **The man kept his face covered as he tended Asha's wounds, "Yes lad, she'll be fine. She needs to rest. They beat her for a long time, didn't they?"**

 **Alex nodded sadly "Yes. Then when that man began to...to-"**

 **"I know. There's nothing you could have done, Alex."**

 **"I never told you my name. Who are you?"**

 **The man stood up then quickly kicked dirt over the fire "Shhh."**

 **"What is it?" asked Alex.**

 **The man gently picked up Asha "Grab the bags, lad. We need to go. Now." He walked over to his horse and gently sat Asha up on him. "Alex, now!"**

 **Alex grabbed the last bag then let out a yell as someone grabbed him. The man turned around quickly and saw Alex being dragged off. "Alex!" He looked to Asha then back to where Alex was taken from. He grabbed his horse by the reins and pointed him in the direction that Fort Carolina was "Get Asha to where she needs to go."**

 **Asha moaned in pain as she was leaning towards the front of the horse. He stood in front of Asha's face and whispered something into her ear then smacked the horse and it rode off. He gave one last look at Asha then ran after where Alex was last seen.**

 ***Extremely short chapter, I know. Next one will be longer.***


	25. Not who you think I am

_**Chapter 25: Not who you think I am**_

 **"Has Lord Cornwallis noticed that Asha has been missing for days?" asked Tavington rubbing his face as he stood out on the balcony with Bordon, Wilkins and Ban.**

 **"Honestly?" questioned Ban. "I don't think so. He hasn't said anything to me. I mean, he's been in nearly non stop meetings with the other Generals, but still, you would think he would notice. Or the boy. Alex has been missing just as long as her."**

 **Bordon looked up at the moon "Least there is light. We could try and look for her."**

 **"At night?"**

 **"Are you afraid vampires might get you, Ban?" questioned Wilkins laughing.**

 **"No, asshole. Vampires don't exist. Besides," Ban shrugged," I'm worried about Werewolves."**

 **Bordon scoffed then looked to Tavington, "What do you think, sir?"**

 **"I think you lads should go and find her and the boy," said Dr. Teal coming out onto the balcony. He looked around as the men stared at him "What? I'm still her doctor and she shouldn't have left when you lot went to try and capture the Ghost, but she didn't listen, just like none of you listen to me."**

 **"I listen," said Ban.**

 **"The...hell...you do! You were damn near on your death bed at one point and I told you to sleep and rest, but nooo, what did you do, you went and whored around and drank."**

 **"Well, to be fair," Ban cleared his throat, "I did sleep," he winked.**

 **Dr. Teal shook his head then looked to Tavington who was trying to cover his smile "And you!"**

 **"What'd I do?"**

 **"You let him!"**

 **"Oh please," Tavington leaned forward, "What was I supposed to do, tie him to the bed?"**

 **"Yes," the doctor said flatly.**

 **Tavington went to go say something then shook his head, "I actually don't have a reply to that."**

 **Dr. Teal then looked to Bordon, "And you're just as bad as these two. The three of you have been the biggest pain in my ass more than any other person I have treated...until Asha, and if you lot had been my children, I'd have tan all your hides. Now, get your asses out there and find those two." He started to walk away then stopped and turned back around, "And for fucks sake, be careful!" He slammed the door to the balcony.**

 **Ban looked to Tavington "That man needs to have sex." He looked to Bordon who was looking out over the Fort, "Don't you think so, Bordy?"**

 **"Sir, do you see that?" asked Bordon.**

 **Tavington walked up to Bordon "Not without the spyglass I can't. Where?" he asked grabbing the spyglass.**

 **"Just below the tree line," said Bordon.**

 **Tavington sighed and looked through the spy glass. At first he saw nothing, but then saw a dark figure on a horse. "Tell them to open the gate, Wilkins," said Tavington pushing the spyglass back to Bordon.**

 **Before anyone could ask what he saw, Tavington was inside to quickly head outside to his horse. Bordon looked through the glass as the figure got a little closer "Oh my god."**

 **"What?" asked Ban standing up.**

 **"I think...I think it's Asha." He shoved the spyglass into his pocket and looked to the others "Come on, let's go."**

 **The men quickly got on their horses and rode down to the figure. Bordon grabbed the horse while Tavington inspected the person who was slumped over.**

 **"Is it, Asha?" asked Wilkins.**

 **"Bloody hell. It is. Let's get her back up to the fort," Tavington grabbed Asha and pulled her onto his horse while Ban grabbed the horse she was on then rode back to the fort.**

 **Dr. Teal came running out with his assistants then took Asha inside, closing the doors behind them.**

 **"Anyone get the feeling this happens too much?" asked Ban.**

 **"Yes, because she is a stubborn ass woman that doesn't listen."**

 **"So...she's like you...only with breasts," smiled Ban.**

 **"I will kill you one of these days, Ban."**

 **"What the bloody hell is going on?" asked Cornwallis storming up the hall with his officers.**

 **"My lord?"**

 **"You heard me, Tavington."**

 **Tavington looked to Bordon then back to Cornwallis, "It's your niece, My Lord. Did you not know she's been missing for days? She chased after The Ghost and then was taken from someone else, though we dont' know who. Alex is missing as well."**

 **"Why was I not told about any of this?"**

 **Tavington clenched his jaw. He was angry that Asha was hurt. He was angry that her own Uncle didn't know she was gone because he was too busy with everything else. He was angry at everything. He took a step forward "My Lord, you would have been alerted, but you told all of us, to stay clear of you and the other Generals. Especially me."**

 **"If it concerned my niece, of course I would want to know!"**

 **"You think you would have noticed her not being around."**

 **Cornwallis cleared his throat "Watch your tone with me, Colonel. That girl is in and out of this place so much, why would I think any different this previous time? I had heard that she left. Where did she go? Wait. Let me guess, she went with you when you went to go find the Ghost, right? I told her not to go, but as usual, she didn't listen."**

 **"Must be a family trait, since you never listened to her," said Tavington.**

 **"Alright," Bordon grabbed Tavington's arm, "I apologize, My Lord. The Colonel hasn't gotten much sleep. I request permission for a one week furlough, for him, myself, Ban, and Wilkins." He looked to Tavington who was still glaring at Cornwallis, "and we still need to find her son. If Asha wakes up and Alex is still missing...well, she'll do something even more reckless and you know that."**

 **Cornwallis thought a minute and looked to Bordon "The furlough is granted," he looked to Tavington, "to all of you. But if you dare act like that towards me again, Colonel, well...use your imagination. I'm sure a man coming from your background has a very vivid imagination. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on her." He walked away withouth another word.**

 **Bordon slapped his friend's arm "Are you crazy? What the hell was that?"**

 **"He just frustrates me."**

 **"William," Bordon shocked the Colonel as he used his name. He only did that if he was about to say something serious or profound. "I know he frustrates you, but you have to remember, that you're with her. You have been with her. What do you think he will do if he finds out? You really need to stay calm before you open your mouth."**

 **Tavington sighed then shook his head "Right. Alright, you're right."**

 **"I know I am. I'm right quite a lot, you just forget," Bordon smiled. Tavington smirked then clasped Bordon's shoulder. "She's back home, that's all that matters, now we need to find her son."**

 **Doctor Teal came walking out a few minutes later and saw the men standing by the door "Where is Lord Cornwallis?"**

 **"He said he'd back in a couple of hours. How is she?" asked Tavington.**

 **"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"**

 **"Bad news," said Tavington.**

 **"Well, the bad news is that she was beat...extensively. Looks like a riding crop was used and a knife. As well as fists to her stomach and abdomen. Um..."He shook his head, "Colonel, you might want this next bit of bad news to be between you and I."**

 **Tavington looked to his men and shook his head "Doc, these men are not just my men, but they're my brothers in arms."**

 **Doctor Teal sighed "Colonel, how long have you been intimate with Asha?"**

 **"I don't see how that's any of your business." He looked to Bordon then back to the doctor "Several months now, why?"**

 **"Colonel, she had...she had vaginal bleeding. Normally, I might say it was from rape, but I've seen this kind of bleeding before from when it happened to my wife. I don't even know if she knew yet, or if she was waiting to tell you, but Asha was pregnant."**

 **Tavington felt his heart sink then shook his head "Wait...how...she had been raped from those rebels...could..."**

 **"That was way before you and her got together though, correct and even so, it wasn't a result from the first time you were with her. I am sorry, Colonel. If you still want the good news, she'll be alright. Someone, fixed up her wounds, very well, I might add. I would definitely like to employ the person that did, they knew how to stitch up wounds. She's still asleep, but you can go in. She needs a lot of rest. Find her son as soon as you can."**

 **Tavington was in shock for a few minutes and swallowed hard "Do you think...her getting...beat this past time...made her lose...lose the baby?"**

 **"Yes. Yes, I do. She doesn't know. She hasn't been awake long enough and I would wait to tell her."**

 **"Should I tell her?" asked Tavington.**

 **Doctor Teal leaned into Tavington's ear then whispered something. Tavington closed his eyes then nodded "Thank you, Doctor."**

 **"I'm going to let her sleep for a few hours then I'll be back to check on her. Come get me if anything happens." Doctor Teal gave a nod then walked away.**

 **Tavington let out a heavy sigh "Bordon, I want to see her alone. I want you to gather a patrol, we leave at first light to try and find Alex."**

 **"Will do," Bordon nodded then gave a nod to Wilkins and Ban who started to walk away. He gripped Tavington's shoulder "I am sorry, William." Bordon gave a nod then walked away.**

 **Tavington opened the doors to Asha laying on the bed on her back. He closed the doors then walked up to the bed. Doctor Teal wasn't lying. She looked a lot worse than the last time she had gotten hurt which means Krieger was also right, it wasn't The Ghost that did this to her. He pulled up a chair to her bed then gripped her hand. He looked at her face then wandered them down to her stomach. He swallowed hard as tears welled up in his eyes, both from sadness and from anger. "Who did this to you?" he whispered. He kissed her hand then laid his head down.**

 **"I can't believe that this happened," said Ban as he worked on his horse. "The Colonel. Asha. Where the fuck is Krieger and all of them?"**

 **"They went out looking for Asha and Alex, remember?" questioned Bordon.**

 **Ban tossed an old horse shoe to the corner, rather violently. Bordon looked to his friend "Ban...you alright?"**

 **Ban sighed "Just something that hits home, mate. I ever tell you about a woman I was involved with? Her name was Jasmine. Beautiful woman. I loved her. I also got her pregnant. One day, I was out and she went walking through town like she always did. She was taken, beat, raped. She lost the baby. She was terrified in telling me, I don't know to this day if she thought I would be angry at her, but I wouldn't have. A few weeks after the miscarriage...Jasmine killed herself. Just...she sat on a horse, had tied up a rope to a tree, and she just...hung herself. I had found her."**

 **"I'm sorry, Ban. I never knew any of that."**

 **"Not something I like talking about, but with this happening now, just...Asha's a strong woman, but her losing the baby and if we can't find Alex...," he shook his head "I just want to find him, I want this war to end, I want to be able for all of us to have a life and maybe be happy."**

 **"We will, mate. We will." Bordon looked up at the moon then to the woods.**

 **/**

 **"How did you do all that?" asked Alex as him and the man walked through the woods to his horse. "Who are you? Why do you shield your face?"**

 **"You have a lot of questions don't you?"**

 **"I'm a kid, of course I do."**

 **The man chuckled then looked to Alex then looked ahead.**

 **"So...who are you?"**

 **"I'm the man who's taking you back to Fort Carolina." They reached his horse then stopped as he heard pistols cock then looked around.**

 **"Don't move," said Krieger as he walked forward.**

 **"Krieger!" Alex exclaimed then ran forward hugging him.**

 **Karissa looked at the man "Who the hell are you? Did you really think we wouldn't find you?"**

 **"I saved the boy. He was taken."**

 **"By who?"**

 **Alex was going to speak up but then noticed the man was glaring at him, even through the hood then shut his mouth.**

 **"Fine, I'm going to assume it was you," said Krieger.**

 **"I took him from the men that took him and beat his mother. I sent her back to Fort Carolina. She should be there by now. It was Sean that took her by the way and someone else."**

 **"Who is the someone else?" asked Denise.**

 **"It was Stephen," said Alex.**

 **"What?!" questioned Krieger. "Stephen, her...her...stepfather, Stephen?"**

 **"Yes." He looked to the man then shrugged "I'm sorry, but they need to know."**

 **Krieger shook his head "We'll have to sort through that later, right now, I want to know who the hell you are. I appreciate you saving the boy and Asha, but who are you? You either tell me, or I will kill you and find out that way."**

 **The man sighed and shook his head "Very well." He removed his hood then removed his facial wrap.**

 **Krieger lowered his pistol "Oh my god."**

 **"Good to see you, Krieger." He looked down to Alex "And to you Alex."**

 **"Aidan?" questioned Karissa.**

 **"You still look like Asha."**

 **Alex shook his head and let out a sob then ran up and hugged Aidan.**

 **"Who is this man?" asked Terra.**

 **"His name is Aidan. He was one of us for a long time, up until his...supposed death. In other words, he is also Alex's Father and Asha's husband." He holstered his pistol and looked at him angerily "You have a lot to explain and you need to start...now."**


	26. Deadly Secrets

_**Chapter 26: Deadly secrets**_

 **Asha slowly opened her eyes, but everything was blurry, but she was able to make out a red jacket on the chair, the sunlight coming in through the window, and Tavington asleep next to her hand. Gathering what strength she could, she brushed her fingertips against his forehead making him jerk awake. It took a few minutes for him to realize that it was her that touched him and not his imagination.**

 **"Asha?" he whispered.**

 **Asha swallowed then licked her lips "Water," she said raspy.**

 **Tavington grabbed the glass that was sitting on the table and brought it over and helped hold her head up as she drank. She laid her head back down and sighed "Thank you." She looked closley at him with her eyes now more open. His hair was down and he looked tired "Are you alright?"**

 **Tavington scoffed "You've been beaten and tortured...and you're asking if I'm alright? Asha, what were you thinking? You could have been killed, again. You almost were."**

 **Asha remembered about her son "Alex. Alex, where's Alex?"**

 **"Asha."**

 **"Where is he?!" She started panicking then tried to move to get up until Tavington stopped her "Where is he, William? Where is he?" She began to sob. "Someone got us out of there, but I don't know what happened? How'd I get here? I need to find my son."**

 **"Asha, listen to me, you can't-"**

 **"Mum?"**

 **Asha looked towards the door and felt a weight lifted off her shoulders "Alex?"**

 **Alex ran to his mother's bed, climbed on and embraced her gently "I'm so glad, you're alright. I was worried."**

 **She kissed her son's forehead "Alex, what happened? I don't understand."**

 **"Hey you," said Krieger walking in with Karissa.**

 **"Can someone tell me what's going on?"**

 **"Krieger found us and saved us. Doctor Teal had to look me over before he would let me near you last night."**

 **Tavington looked at Alex then to Krieger. Why were they lying to her?**

 **"Do you remember what happened to you?" asked Krieger.**

 **Asha shook her head "Not really. I remember being captured by the Ghost and then...I blacked out. And there was...a cave...some kind of holding place and I was...beat." She looked to Alex "You were safe though, right?"**

 **Alex swallowed hard and nodded "I was safe. I escaped then hid in the woods. Didn't take long for Krieger to find me."**

 **Asha sighed as she laid her head back down "Thank you, Krieger."**

 **"You're welcome. But Asha, when you start to feel better and walking around...I'm kicking your ass for being so damned reckless."**

 **Asha smiled "Yes, boss."**

 **Tavington looked to Krieger and Alex, then to Asha, "I'm going to let you sleep for a bit, but I'll be back in awhile. I promise."**

 **Asha smiled and gave a nod then fell asleep. Tavington followed Alex and Krieger out of Asha's room and made sure the door was shut. He slowly turned around "Alright, what the hell happened, how are you here, and why did you lie to her?"**

 **"Do you want them in that order?" asked Krieger.**

 **"Krieger, I'm in no fucking mood right now. Something's happened and I haven't told her yet and I'm not sure if I even should."**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Alex.**

 **Tavington shook his head and sighed "Just tell me what happened."**

 **"I was with Mother. I saw everything that they did to her. Her getting beat, whipped and...-"**

 **"It's alright, Alex, you don't have to say it," said Krieger, "I'm sure the Colonel knows."**

 **"Unfortunately I do," he sighed, "Alex, you know you couldn't have done anything, right?"**

 **"I know, but that doesn't make me feel any less guilty."**

 **"I understand. Who is behind all of this? Did you see?"**

 **Alex looked at Krieger then to Tavington and nodded "I did. One was Sean, someone that mother used to live with and the other...was...was Stephen."**

 **"Stephen?" Tavington looked to Krieger, "Who is Stephen?"**

 **Krieger cleared his throat and sighed "Asha's stepfather. He's alive. She doesn't even remember it was him that did this, at least for right now. Once she remembers, she's going to lose it."**

 **"Why doesn't she remember?" asked Alex.**

 **"Trauma can do a lot to a person, Alex and your Mother has had more than her fair share. Now, you said that something happened, what was it?"**

 **Tavington looked to Alex "Why don't you go to your room?"**

 **"You're not my Father, you can tell me what to do."**

 **"Alex, just go to your room please," said Krieger looking to Alex who let out a sigh of frustration then walked away. He looked to Tavington who somewhat was smirking, "What?"**

 **"That lad...he just...reminds me a lot of me when I was his age." He looked to Asha's room then sighed as he sat in the chair outside her doors.**

 **"Bloody hell, it must be bad if you have to sit down to tell me."**

 **Tavington rubbed his face then looked up at Krieger "Asha...she was...she was pregnant. She lost the baby. I don't know if she knew that she was pregnant or if she was just waiting to tell me or what, but she was pregnant. Doctor Teal said it would have been mine after I told him how long I've been with her. He thinks the way they beat her, was what made her lose the baby."**

 **Krieger shook his head in sadness and anger, "Colonel, I'm so sorry." He thought about how now Aidan was back and what that may mean. He didn't want to tell Tavington and he didn't want to tell Asha. He had told him to stay away and told Alex to stay quiet about him for now until he figured out how to tell Asha. And now with her not remembering who hurt her and losing a baby, this would be all too much for her to handle at once. "Do you want my advice?"**

 **"Are you going to give it to me anyway?"**

 **"Yes," nodded Krieger then cleared his throat "I think you should tell her, but not for awhile because more than likely there is a spy somewhere in this fort and he or she will find out and tell her, just to torture her, take it from me, I know."**

 **Tavington stood up "Did that yourself, did you?"**

 **"No, but I know how Sean thinks and Stephen."**

 **"You worked with Sean, but...how do you know, Stephen?"**

 **Krieger was quiet for a minute and dodged the question, "I need to meet with the others, I'll be back later to check up on her." He began to walk away until Tavington grabbed him "What aren't you telling me, Krieger? You know her stepfather, don't you? But how? She was only a child when she ran away and you didn't meet her until...you saw her in a bar and as far as she knew, he was dead, so how do you know him?"**

 **"Colonel, unhand me."**

 **Tavington took a step forward "If anything you're keeping from me has the potential of hurting or killing her, I will make you suffer. You may be an assassin and you may know how to kill me, but I'm also a soldier and a sadistic one to some at that, so don't try me. I lost my child, I will not lose her too and I will kill anyone that tries and jeporadize that." He gave one last glance at Krieger then walked back into Asha's room.**

 **Krieger swallowed down his fear, "That's a year off my life," he whispered.**

 **/**

 **"Do you think it was, Krieger who came in and saved them?" asked Sean looking down at the two dead guards.**

 **Stephen was tapping his knife against his arm "Well, evaluate the situation. The guards cut her down after being told not to, that one there began to rape her as his cock is still out, also something I told them not to do. This one by the entrance was obviously killed first, neck snapped. The guard that was raping her, his neck was also snapped, so whoever it was, was a professional. Krieger is good, but he prefers using that damn knife of his, so it wasn't him. No, this person," he walked closer to where Asha was hanging," this person, is excellent at what they do. Too bad, I could use them on my side."**

 **"Do you think Krieger ever found out about me?"**

 **"I doubt it. He was never one for paying too close to details." He looked to Sean, "So, I highly doubt he knows who you really are. I am just glad that you chose to follow me and not him."**

 **"Krieger is weak. I don't care that he's my Father."**

 **Stephen smiled "Good, now, we have to plan our next move. Let's go."**

 **"What about the bodies?"**

 **"Loot them and then burn them, my boy," said Stephen smacking Sean's shoulder then walked out.**


	27. A familiar face

_**Chapter 27: A familiar face**_

 **A month had went by since the incident with Asha with her wounds mostly healed, but her mind was still scattered. She would have nightmares, but couldn't place why she had them, when she had asked around, no one seemed to know anything. She tossed and turned as she slept, sweat rolling down her face, with her breath becoming shaky. "No," she whispered.**

 **Tavington walked into Asha's room after a meeting with her Uncle. He removed his jacket, vest, belt, and boots then sat down next to her on the bed and shook her shoulder "Asha. Asha, wake up."**

 **Asha jerked up and looked at Tavington with tired eyes. "Another nightmare?" asked Tavington.**

 **"They're getting more frequent and more intense. I don't understand them. William, I feel drained."**

 **"When's the last time you ate?"**

 **Asha remembered that Tavington had been on more skirmish patrols to try and capture the ghost, so he wasn't around as much. She shook her head "Um...two nights ago maybe."**

 **"Where the hell has everyone been in this place to help you?"**

 **"It's not that, I just haven't...haven't been hungry and my stomach has been cramping."**

 **Tavington sighed as he knew why this was all happening to her and he wanted to tell her. He shook his head "I'll tell the cooks to make you something."**

 **"William, it's two in the morning."**

 **"I don't care, you need to eat."**

 **Asha grabbed Tavington's hand "Can you just...lay with me for awhile? I'll eat, I promise, just...stay."**

 **"Alright," he nodded.**

 **Asha noticed something amiss with him "What's wrong? Something's going on with you."**

 **Tavington shook his head "Just been a long week, Asha."**

 **Asha threw the covers off her then stood off the bed. As she looked down at Tavington she noticed how he was tired as well, but didn't seem like he slept in days "Your eyes look as heavy as mine. Tell me what's troubling you."**

 **"You're supposed to be laying down and sleeping," You need sleep as well, Colonel." She began to snake her fingers underneath Tavington's shirt and raised it over his head.**

 **"Asha," he sighed tiredly, "please, you need to sleep." He gasped as she began to undo his breeches and whispered in his ear "I need you inside me, William. I need you," she gently bit his ear and moved down his neck.**

 **He could contain himself no longer and lowered his breeches to where Asha could pull them the rest of the way off of him. He crawled back unto the bed and sighed as Asha straddled herself on his swollen member. She closed her eyes as she rocked against him, letting him guide her onto his thrusts. He thrust himself harder into her making her groan loudly. He raised himself off the bed as he bounced her up and down harder and harder until they came together.**

 **"William!" she gripped her nails into his shoulders. Her body shook still as he remained inside her. She looked into his eyes and there was a different look about him. They were filled with lust. He had missed this. He had missed her. She smiled then brought her lips to his "So, you missed me then?"**

 **"More than you know. I could have you all night."**

 **"Don't make promises you can't keep."**

 **Tavington smiled then made love to her again. Unbeknowest to them, they were being watched.**

 **/**

 **Krieger sighed as he was looking through the pictures on his desk. He looked at the clock and shook his head as it was now Three in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Keeping everything from Asha was getting to him, but it had been a month now. He didn't know how to bring up what happened to her now. His attention was drawn when he heard a knock at the door "Come in."**

 **"Why are you still awake?" asked Karissa as she quietly closed the door.**

 **"I pose you the same question," he sighed.**

 **Karissa pulled up a chair and sat next to her boss "The same as you I imagine. The things we know about...everything and not telling Asha?"**

 **"Pretty much. I don't know how to tell her, Karissa. She still doesn't remember. I think she said some pieces are coming back to her, but it's still not enough. She doesn't remember, Stephen." He shook his head with a disgusted look, "Stephen."**

 **"You know him? Like personally know him?"**

 **Krieger gave a side glance to Karissa then looked away.**

 **"Jesus, Krieger. You've never told her, have you?"**

 **"It's all complicated, Karissa. I mean, more so than you can imagine."**

 **"Try me. You know as well as I do, that secrets come out and they come out at the worst possible time from the worst possible asshole. So, whatever it is, you need to tell her and really tell all of us, before whatever it is, blows up in your face."**

 **Krieger nodded "I know. But it's not just all of this, with me. It's Aidan."**

 **"You told him to stay away. He is."**

 **"Are you sure?" Karissa gave him a look, "Karissa, it's Aidan. Asha is his wife. He still loves her, he saved her life, they share a son."**

 **"Was her wife, Krieger. Till death do them part. By all accounts, he died. He faked his death to protect her and Alex, but he died."**

 **"And what do you think is going to happen when he can't stay away any longer, or he reveals himself to her. What about Tavington?"**

 **"You'd rather see her with Tavington than Aidan?"**

 **"I want to see her happy. That's what I want, but...Aidan coming back...that's going to throw her life into more shambles." Krieger shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "I'm scared, Karissa. I have a feeling all of our lives are about to get a whole lot more messy."**

 **Karissa poured herself and Krieger a drink, "Well, then we do what we always do."**

 **Krieger looked to Karissa as she took a drink "And what's that?"**

 **"We kick arse and take names." She raised her glass and smiled as he did the same. "I should probably get back to, Bordon." She stood up and gave a nod to Krieger "Get some sleep. Go to a brothel or something."**

 **Krieger snorted, "I'm too old to go to a brothel."**

 **"Sir, if I wasn't with Bordon and you weren't my boss, I would have had you by now."**

 **"That's the liquor talking, Karissa," he chuckled.**

 **"No, you'e good looking. You should go to a brothel. Or find someone and fall in love."**

 **"I've fallen in love twice and I lost both of them. It's not something I'm interested in anymore. Now, go to your man, and I'll see you...later on today."**

 **"Goodnight, sir."**

 **"Night, Karissa."**

 **He watched Karissa leave the room and looked into his drink as he remembered the women that he loved.**

 **/**

 **Asha was laying on Tavington's shoulder as he woke up. He looked at the clock and it was 8 o'clock. He looked down and smiled at Asha's peaceful sleeping face. He kissed her forehead which caused her to stir and woke up. She looked up at him and smiled "Morning."**

 **"Morning," he smiled. "Any nightmares?"**

 **"No," Asha shook her head. "I'd say you have to stay in my bed to keep the nightmares at bay," she chuckled.**

 **"Works for me," he sighed as he looked at the ceiling.**

 **There was knock at the door which made Asha and Tavington both lean up. The door was locked, but her Uncle had a key. "Who is it?" called Asha.**

 **"Private Randall, ma'am."**

 **Tavington quickly got up and dressed and hid behind the door. Asha wrapped a sheet around her and walked to the door, took a breath after looking behind her to make sure Tavington was hiding, then opened the door.**

 **Private Randall began to speak then stopped and cleared his throat as he noticed that Asha was naked under the sheet, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but there is a man here to see you."**

 **"A man? Can you be more specific?"**

 **Randall cleared his throat trying not to look at Asha "He's a...he's a slave, I think, ma'am."**

 **Asha smirked "Are you uncomfortable, Private?"**

 **"Extremely ma'am," he was looking at the ceiling.**

 **"Did he give you a name?"**

 **Randall shook his head "No, ma'am, but he said he's been looking for you for awhile." He looked at Asha then looked away again. "May I go ma'am?"**

 **"Yes, Private. Thank you. Tell him I'll be down in a minute."**

 **"Thank you, ma'am." Randall gave a nod then quickly walked away.**

 **Asha chuckled as she shut the door and noticed a smirk on Tavington's face "I do believe that young man is a virgin, William."**

 **"Or he's terrified of your Uncle catching him looking at you and has no desire to die. So, someone here to see you? Do you want me to join you?"**

 **"Whoever it is won't do anything stupid, I'm sure. I'll call out for you if I need you."**

 **Tavington nodded "Alright." He grabbed Asha's hand and kissed it "Until later, ma'am."**

 **Asha smiled as Tavington left the room then got dressed.**

 **"Asha," Cornwallis called out and smiled. "Good morning, Uncle," smiled Asha. "Where are you off to?"**

 **"There is a man outside that apparently is looking for me. No, I don't need an escort and yes I'll be fine." Cornwallis put up his hands in surrender "Well, breakfast is being served in a half hour. I expect you to be there."**

 **"Yes, Uncle. May I go now?"**

 **Cornwallis chuckled "Yes. Go. If you need anything, holler."**

 **Asha nodded then walked away "Why is everyone treating me like I'm going to fall to pieces?" she whispered to herself. She walked outside and saw a man standing by the gates to the garden. He was rather tall, dressed in all black and stood with a cane. She took a deep breath then walked towards the man, "Good morning, sir. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."**

 **The African man removed his hat and turned around "Hello, Asha."**

 **Asha's mouth dropped in shock as she stepped forward then smiled. She knew this "Mr...Mr. Leeson?"**

 **"Hello, Asha," he smiled.**

 **Asha laughed then embraced Mr. Leeson, "It's good to see you. I haven't seen you since...since," Asha's face turned sad, "Since my Mother's funeral."**

 **"I always feared that you were dead, Miss Asha. You just ran away without leaving word what happened to you. I had feared the worst."**

 **"I know, I apologize." She sighed "Join me in the gardens and we'll catch up," she said smiling.**

 **Mr. Leeson walked with Asha through the gardens then stopped on a bench. "I need to sit down," he said in a tired voice.**

 **Asha nodded "I understand. So, what happened to you? What have you been up to all these years? How did you find me? What are you doing here?"**

 **"One question at a time, Asha. I'm an old man," he chuckled. He looked to her and noticed how different she looked. "You've seen things. Been through things, haven't you?"**

 **"How did you know?" she smiled.**

 **"Your eyes. There is much sadness. Hurt. Pain. Anger."**

 **"Let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you," smiled Asha, "what have you been up to?"**

 **Mr. Leeson cleared his throat, "Well, I worked for a man by the name of Master Andrew Wilson. He was a good man. Treated me right. He had...moved into your old home." He sighed, "When he passed away, he set me free and he left me your old home. Here is the key," he said pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to Asha. "I wanted you to have it. I'm too old to run a house on my own and this was your home. I also have this," he reached into his satchel and pulled out a box.**

 **"What is that?"**

 **"It was your Mothers. The Master had found it. He never looked through it. He asked who it belonged to and I told him your story and he told me that once it was safe, which although it still really is not, he wanted me to find you and bring you this."**

 **"Why would he want you to do such a thing? He didn't even know me or my Mother."**

 **"His Mother was murdered as well and felt sorry for you."**

 **"Did you believe me when I said she was killed?"**

 **"A part of me did, Miss Asha, but it was hard to believe it as well. But now after some time, yes, I do believe she was murdered." He noticed a look of relief on Asha's face then sighed "Miss Asha, what had happened to you?"**

 **"You don't want to know, Mr. Leeson." She shook her head, "Trust me." Asha reached for the box and stared at it for a minute. She sighed as she felt tears well up in her eyes "I miss her, Mr. Leeson. It wasn't right that she was taken from me. I ran away, Stephen had found me and beat me. I escaped from him, stole food to live where I could, found my way to a young man's house who I would soon call brothers, and then became...a killer."**

 **Mr. Leeson looked at Asha "A Killer?"**

 **"It doesn't matter. Mr Leeson, I'm not the girl I once was. I'm not the girl you once knew. I'm...darker than I used to be. I've lost so much. If I didn't have the people I have now or my son...I don't know where I would be."**

 **"Your son?"**

 **Asha smiled "Yes. His name is Alex and he is such a strong smart boy."**

 **"Well, look at his mother, of course he's smart."**

 **Asha looked behind them as Private Randall came up to them. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but your Uncle wanted me to tell you that breakfast is being served."**

 **"Very well. Tell the cooks to prepare another plate. Mr. Leeson will be joining us," she looked to Mr. Leeson "And I won't be taking no for answer."**

 **"It is impolite to boss around an old man such as me."**

 **Asha smirked "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"**

 **"I'd be delighted," he chuckled.**

 **The private gave a nod then ran to the house.**

 **"I'm going to be sitting around a table with a bunch of Englishmen. Should I be worried?"**

 **Asha shook her head as she helped Mr. Leeson stand "You're with me. You're under my protection." She lead Mr. Leeson up the stairs and inside. This breakfast was to prove interesting.**

 **/**

 **Asha brought Mr. Leeson into the kitchen and the room quickly grew quiet. She cleared her throat, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce Mr. Leeson. He was there for me when I was a child. Was the driver that took me to school and a family friend. I ask all of you to treat him with respect."**

 **"I remember you," said Wilkins. He stuck out his hand to Mr. Leeson. "It's good to see you again."**

 **"Mr...Wilkins?"**

 **"You remembered!" Wilkins smiled. "Please, have a seat," he said and pulling out a chair. He looked to Asha and smiled.**

 **"Thank you," she mouthed to him and smiled.**

 **Asha sat across from Mr. Leeson and sat between Tavington and her son.**

 **"Anyone who cared for my Niece is always welcome at my table," said Cornwallis. He looked to Mr. Leeson and nodded.**

 **"Your sister cared a lot for you, My Lord."**

 **Cornwallis looked up "You talked with her?"**

 **"I did. Many times. She would share memories of the two of you as children. She shared some with Asha as well, but you were so young, I'm not sure if you would remember."**

 **"I don't remember a lot from back then. Hurts too much."**

 **Mr. Leeson nodded "It's understandable, Asha. But you block out too much, and you'll forget the good as well. The way she would tuck you in at night, stay up with you when you were sick or sad. You need to remember those things. Don't let your pain control your life." He looked to Cornwallis, "And her most treasured moment of you, My Lord was of when you were children and you played out in a creek by your house. You went everyday there to play in the creek. You got seperated because Rebecca went further down the stream because she heard a noise. She found a baby deer. It was sick. She was fearful that somethign would harm it, but you, helped her take it back to your home and nursed the baby deer back to health. She never forgot that and she knew from that moment on that your heart was in the right place."**

 **Cornwallis smiled to himself "I had forgotten about that. Tell me, Mr. Leeson, do you have some place to stay?" He looked to Asha then back to Mr. Leeson, "You're more than welcome to stay here. I'll have a room made up for you."**

 **Asha smiled then looked to Mr. Leeson, "Oh please tell me that you'll accept!"**

 **Mr. Leeson looked to Cornwallis, "I really couldn't impose, My Lord. I wouldn't be much help. I am too old for work."**

 **"No, not to work, just to stay as a guest. You were a friend to my sister. A friend to my Niece. I would very much like it, if you were to stay. And it would make Asha happy."**

 **"Yes, it would," Asha laughed.**

 **Mr. Leeson smiled "I suppose I could stay. But I must say, Asha, I'm rather disappointed. You haven't introduced me to this young man."**

 **Overjoyed, Asha laughed that Mr. Leeson, she nodded "Of Course. This is Alex. My boy."**

 **"You look very much like your mother, young man. I bet you're just as strong as she is."**

 **"Stronger," said Asha smiling as she ran her hand through Alex's hair.**

 **Mr. Leeson nodded "I look forward to staying."**

 **Conversations flew around the table, remembering the old times, discussing what was happening now. Nothing but laughter flying around the table. It was already a good morning. She looked at the key in her hand and had decided that she would go to the house later that day and open the box from her Mother.**


	28. House of memory

_**Chapter 28: House of memory**_

 **Mr. Leeson was showed to his room to which he was most thankful. He wasn't expecting he'd get the treatment he was getting, but was thankful for it. Asha smiled at him "I'm glad you decided to stay. I'm really glad. I always thought of you as family."**

 **"I'm thankful to your Uncle for allowing me to stay and inviting me."**

 **"I'm uh...I'm going to go to the house today. I'm going to ask a few of my associates to join me."**

 **There was a knock at the door, "Come in," said Asha.**

 **Tavington and Krieger walked in. Mr. Leeson looked closely at Krieger as he did not see him during breakfast. "Forgive me, sir, but you...you look familiar," Mr. Leeson said to Krieger.**

 **"Unless I've threatened you at some point of your life, you're more than likely mistaken."**

 **"Krieger," glared Asha.**

 **"I apologize. I haven't gotten much sleep," said Krieger towards Mr. Leemon.**

 **Tavington cleared his throat then looked to Asha "So, what is the plan today? You had said something to Karissa about visiting a house?"**

 **"My old home, where I used to live."**

 **"I'll get Bordon, Ban, and Wilkins and we'll go with you," said Tavington.**

 **"I'll go as well," said Krieger.**

 **"No, you need to sleep," said Asha. "Please?"**

 **Krieger sighed and nodded "I'm too tired to argue with you. You're the boss."**

 **"I like that," Asha smiled.**

 **"Yes, well, don't get used to it," Krieger winked. "Take care of her, Colonel. Mr. Leeson, again I apologize for my rudeness."**

 **"All is forgiven."**

 **"Be careful, Asha," said Krieger then left the room.**

 **Tavington smiled at Asha, "We'll be out front with the horses."**

 **"Thank you, Colonel."**

 **Mr. Leeson chuckled then sat down on the bed. "What are you laughing at?"**

 **"You like this Colonel. Is he Alex's father?"**

 **"No. Alex's father...he um...he died."**

 **"I'm sorry to hear that. This Colonel though, he is the man that the locals call 'The Butcher,' is he not?"**

 **"Yes, they do. Look, if you're going to-,"**

 **"I'm not. But I know that look in your eyes. Have you told him?"**

 **Asha shook her head and laughed "There's nothing to tell. He's fun. He's well...he's something."**

 **"A man known as 'The Butcher' is fun? I find that hard to believe."**

 **"You don't know him."**

 **"Do you?"**

 **Asha sighed then sat down next to Mr. Leeson, "I'm still getting to know him as he's getting to know me. He's a good man, Mr. Leeson, but there's a darkness in him. Pain, anger, everything that I have. I'm hoping we can help each other."**

 **"Or destroy each other. You are at two different ends. You're April and he's October."**

 **Asha chuckled "No, I'm hardly April. I'm more like October and he's December. I told you, I'm not the person you once knew. I really like him, Mr. Leeson. And...honestly, it feels more than that, but it's been so long since I let myself feel something that much, I don't know if it's true."**

 **"You'll figure it out."**

 **Asha nodded. She looked at Mr. Leeson, "Why do you think Krieger looks familiar to you?"**

 **"Oh, it was my mistake, Asha."**

 **"You're lying, but I won't push...for now. I'll see you when I get back. Get some rest," Asha smiled.**

 **"Take care of yourself, Asha."**

 **"I will. I'll see you in a bit," said Asha then walked out of the room.**

 **"Don't be so sure," Mr. Leeson sighed tiredly.**

 **A few moments went by then the door opened. Mr. Leeson looked over and sighed "I wondered if you would be coming back to see me. Krieger stood up straight and sighed deeply.**

 **/**

 **"Ready to go?" asked Tavington as Asha was walking up to him with a few of his men, along with Karissa and Denise. "Where's Terra?"**

 **"She's feeling sick, so she's going to stay behind," said Karissa. "We're ready if you are."**

 **"As I'll ever be, I suppose," said Asha climbing on her horse. "Was my son joining us?"**

 **"He said that he was going to play with some children in...um...I forget the town, but Luca is with him."**

 **Asha nodded "Very well. Let's be off then." She kicked her heels and they were off to Asha's old house.**

 **/**

 **"What's the big problem anyway, Luca?" asked Alex as he was shooting a bow in the woods.**

 **"Well, for one, I just lied to everyone, including your Mother, who when she finds out that I lied will most likely kill me, that I brought you here instead of taking you to the town to play with children."**

 **"And two?"**

 **"It's mainly just the one."**

 **"Lighten up on him, Luca."**

 **Alex looked by the trees and smiled "Father!" He ran up to Aidan and jumped in his arms.**

 **"Oh my boy!" He held Alex tight "I swear you've gotten bigger."**

 **Aidan looked at Luca "Thank you for doing this, Luca."**

 **"I'm not doing this for you. Alex wanted to see you and as a man who didn't know his Father, I did this for him."**

 **Aidan chuckled as he set down Alex "Let's see you shoot that bow of yours." Alex giggled as he grabbed his bow.**

 **Watching his son shoot his bow, he stood beside Luca and crossed his arms "You don't like me very much, do you?"**

 **"I don't know you well enough to make that assessment," said Luca. "But at a guess, I would say no, I don't like you. You fake your death and make your wife and son live without you. You died in her arms I heard, therefore traumatizing her. As far as I'm concerned, Aidan, you should have stayed dead."**

 **Aidan faced Luca "Asha is my wife."**

 **"Was! Was your wife. You died. Therefore breaking whatever vows you once took."**

 **"What's this about? Are you in love with my wife, Luca? Is that why you are pushing me?"**

 **"I'm pushing you because that woman has been through enough. Some of it, I know and some of it I don't. But she's doing just fine without you."**

 **Aidan got in Luca's face "I agreed to stay away from her. For now. But I will be with my wife again and no one is going to stop me. Don't forget, Luca," he had a knife pointing towards Luca's stomach, "I'm faster than you are."**

 **"What are you doing?" questioned Alex as he faced around towards them.**

 **Aidan slid the knife back in his shirt and cleared his throat "Nothing, son. Just talking. Grown up talk." He winked at Luca then turned back to his son and approached him "Now, let me show you how to be a quicker draw."**

 **Luca clenched his jaw as he watched Aidan. He was going to cause a lot mroe problems than solve and with Tavington now being involved with Asha, his life was in more danger than he knew.**

 **/**

 **Asha stopped in front of her old home and felt the rush of memories flood her head. "It still looks the same." She climbed off her horse and looked up at the window where her room was and smiled. She slowly ascended the stairs then turned the key in the lock. Mr. Leeson and the previous owner did take really good care of it. The rooms had been somewhat redone, but it was beautiful. She held onto the box that Mr. Leeson had given her as she walked around the house.**

 **Karissa walked up to Asha "You alright?"**

 **"Just a little...overwhelming. I haven't been here since my mother. I don't know whether I should go upstairs."**

 **"I'll go with you," Karissa nodded. She gripped Asha's hand and they went upstairs together.**

 **Tavington looked around the kitchen "This is a nice place," he said as Bordon walked in behind him and agreed. "Perhaps...perhaps it'll become your house with Asha," Bordon smiled.**

 **Tavington chuckled and nodded to himself "Perhaps," he whispered.**

 **Asha and Karissa walked up the stairs and to Asha's old room. She pushed the door open and it still looked the same. "They never touched it. All my toys and everything are still here," she chuckled.**

 **"Perhaps Mr. Leeson was hoping you'd return home. To keep the room clean, but would keep everything out for you," said Karissa.**

 **Asha walked to the bed and grabbed an old stuffed bear and chuckled "My mother gave this to me when I was just four years old. Named him 'Teddy'."**

 **"How original," Karissa smiled.**

 **"Shut up," Asha laughed.**

 **"Are you going to open that box or just keep carrying it around?"**

 **Asha looked at the box then sighed "I'm going to open it." She sat down on her bed with Karissa joining her by her side. "Alright, Mother." she opened the box to reveal the contents inside. There was jewelry, a couple pieces of papers of parchment and a drawing. Asha handed Karissa the papers of parchment "Look through that." She unrolled what looked to be a drawing, "What the hell is this?"**

 **"What?" questioned Karissa. She looked at the drawing. It was a drawing of a woman holding a baby as she sat on a chair, but a piece had been torn off from the drawing. "A piece is missing. Do you think Mr. Leeson did that?"**

 **"Why would he? What is it of?" Asha looked closer "That looks like a hand on the woman's shoulder. Karissa...I think...I think, no, I know, that this is my Mother. And I think the baby is me."**

 **"And the hand belonged to that of your Father? But why would someone rip your Father's half off?"**

 **"I don't remember my Father. At all. He died when I was a baby, all I ever heard was what Mother would tell me about him. I don't even know what he looked like. My Uncle doesn't even know what he looked like." She shook her head "My whole life is practically a mystery, even to me."**

 **"We have to find the other piece."**

 **"It could be anywhere, Karissa. It could be destroyed for all we know."**

 **"Maybe not. We'll look."**

 **Tavington knocked on the door "May I come in?"**

 **Karissa smiled "Of course, Colonel. Where's Bordon?"**

 **"He's actually raiding the cabinets...or that might have been, Ban."**

 **"I'll go contain them," Karissa chuckled then walked out.**

 **Asha looked up at Tavington who was looking around, "Yes, you are currently looking at my old room," she smiled. "Hard to believe, is it not?"**

 **"What?" Tavington questioned before he sat down.**

 **"That you can look at this room and wonder how I used to be...compared to the killer I am now."**

 **"I only see you, Asha. Is that you in the drawing?" he asked pointing.**

 **"I think so. I was too young to remember, but someone ripped this other half off. I think it might have been my Father." she placed everything back in the box then noticed Tavington looking at the floor boards," What is it?"**

 **Tavington looked up to Asha then smiled as he stood up. "What's to become of this property?"**

 **"I...I don't know. I mean, Mr. Leeson said he was going to sign it over to me if I wanted it, but I don't know if I do. My mother was murdered in the room down the hall, so I don't know if I could live here. Though a part of me does. Why?"**

 **"Because I think you should keep it."**

 **"You do?"**

 **"Aye, I do. It's a beautiful home, has nice land, you can see for miles. It's perfect. To know if you should stay here, you should stay the night. One night and make your decision."**

 **"William, I don't under-"**

 **Tavington grabbed the back of Asha's neck and brought his lips to Asha's bringing her into a deep kiss. He held his forehead to hers "This is your home. Maybe even...our home," he shrugged.**

 **"Our...home? William, what are you saying?"**

 **"I'm uh...," he turned away from Asha and chuckled, "I don't know what I'm saying to be honest. I just think you should keep the house. It was your mother's house. It was yours. It belongs to you."**

 **"Alright. Well, I'll um...I'll stay the night and see...see how it goes. Will you be staying with me?"**

 **"You know I would love to, but your Uncle is going to have us in meetings...again all day. I won't be able to get away."**

 **"That's fine, I'm sure Karissa will stay with me."**

 **Tavington smoothed Asha's cheek and went to speak, but didn't.**

 **/**

 **"So you recognize me? I'm curious as to how since I don't know you," said Krieger.**

 **"Yes you do, you just don't remember. You were so young, but so in love. So much in fact that you sacrificed everything. Your life and the love of your life just to protect them."**

 **"Shut your mouth, old man."**

 **"I know what you are, I know what you've done and what do you think that poor girl is going to think or do once she finds out?"**

 **"You know what I am?"**

 **"Yes. You're an Assassin. I know all about you. Everything there is to know, I know."**

 **Krieger swallowed hard "Then tell me what I should do."**

 **"Do the right thing...before it's too late...for everyone."**

 **Krieger slid down the wall in tears, "I didn't know. I swear I didn't know."**

 **Mr. Leeson stood up and walked over to Krieger and handed him something, "You do now, lad."**


	29. Behind the curtain

_**Chapter 29: Behind the curtain**_

 **Krieger jerked awake and found himself laying on the floor "What the bloody hell was that?" He looked at the bottle of rum tipped over next to him and groaned "That's it, I quit drinking."**

 **"I highly doubt that," said Mr. Leeson standing in the door way.**

 **He sighed as he laid his head back down "Am I dreaming again? I dreamt that you were in my room rambling on about you know who I am or some such bullshit, so am I dreaming again?"**

 **"You are not dreaming and I actually do know who you are," he said walking to a chair and sat down. "I know who you are, Krieger. Probably more so than you know about yourself."**

 **Krieger chuckled "Are you cracked old man?" He sat up as he rested his elbow on his knee "What can you possibly know about me, that I don't?" He groaned as he stood up and walked over to the table and poured himself a drink, "Want one?"**

 **"Thought you quit drinking."**

 **"I lied. Do you want one or not?"**

 **Mr. Leeson shook his head "No, but thank you."**

 **Krieger nodded then took a drink, "So, out with it. What do you know about me?"**

 **"How about we start with how you know Asha's stepfather?"**

 **Krieger choked on his drink then looked at Mr. Leeson, "How did you-,"**

 **Mr. Leeson sat up straight and looked at Krieger with serious eyes. "Doesn't matter how I know, but what does matter is that you better tell Asha soon, before she finds out in a different way."**

 **"Why are you here? To create trouble for all of us?"**

 **"To help save some of you as I could not save Asha's Mother. You know what Asha's mother was, she doesn't. Her whole life is a secret, a part of it is a lie, and no one has told her the truth and even you, you don't know the whole truth. You've suspected, but you never pursued it."**

 **"Because...because I-,"**

 **"Is it really that hard for you to believe?"**

 **"Where is Asha?"**

 **"She went to her old home. My guess is she will most likely stay there. Go tell her all that you know before someone else does."**

 **/**

 **"I'll be back tonight, I swear," said Tavington as he stood with Asha on the porch, "Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay? I can spare Bordon or Ban, or Wilkins. You know I would stay, but-,"**

 **Asha nodded "My Uncle won't allow that. You still have a war to fight. Just be careful heading back."**

 **Tavington kissed Asha then smiled "I'll see you soon." He walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Karissa "Look after her, huh?"**

 **"If you look after my man," she turned around and smiled at Bordon.**

 **"And mine," said Denise chuckling gripping Ban's arm.**

 **"You two realize how much of a job that is right?"**

 **"Nonsense, I'm the best there is," Ban smiled then kissed Denise. "I have something to tell you before I go."**

 **"What's that?" asked Denise.**

 **"I um...," Ban sighed, "I love you. There. I said the one thing I never thought I would." He held her hand, "But I do."**

 **Denise smiled then kissed Ban "As I love you. When you come back tomorrow, I'm going to-," she whispered something into his ear which caused him to raise his eyebrows, "My little vixen," he chuckled. He looked to his commander, "We should hurry there so we could hurry back."**

 **Tavington rolled his eyes and laughed, "We'll be back late tonight." He looked at Asha one last time and rode off with Bordon, Ban, and Wilkins.**

 **Denise and Karissa stood behind Asha as they watched their men ride off. Karissa laughed causing Denise and Asha to look at her, "What's so funny?" asked Asha.**

 **"I never thought the lot of us would find someone that actually makes us happy or that we would find someone who wasn't an assassin to be with."**

 **"We got soldiers instead," Asha smiled, "And that's fine by me."**

 **"Let's head inside, we still need to look through the house and find out what we can about...whatever that drawing was."**

 **"Hey, I just thought of something. You remember that man we ran into? Um...Mr. Greyson, I think. He said had a whole archive of things. Maybe we'll find something at his place. He left me a key."**

 **"Wait, when was this?"**

 **Asha snapped her fingers, "Um it was shortly after the assembly hall, when Karissa and I split off from you. He recognized me and told me he knew my Mother and had stuff that she had saved at his place. He didn't trust leaving it in the old house because of my stepfather, so you up for a trip? It's only about a few miles I think."**

 **"Alright, let's go," said Karissa. They then got on their horses and rode off.**

 **/**

 **"So...you're in love?" smiled Tavington looking towards Ban.**

 **"Shut up," he chuckled.**

 **"Didn't you love that one woman um...Charlea?" questioned Bordon.**

 **"Well, I loved her, but I didn't love her."**

 **Bordon blinked "What?"**

 **"I mean, I wasn't in love with her. I am in love with Denise. I could actually see myself you know...living a long life with her."**

 **Tavington and Bordon both laughed after looking at each other. "I never thought I would live to see the day," smiled Bordon.**

 **"I hate you two," said Ban smiling as Tavington and Bordon laughed.**

 **/**

 **Asha, Karissa, and Denise walked through Greyson's house and coming up empty. Denise sighed, "How come I never met this Greyson?"**

 **"He liked to stay hidden most of the time. Basically, he didn't like people," said Asha going through a desk.**

 **"And you two never...you know?" smiled Denise.**

 **"Are you kidding me? Gross!" exclaimed Karissa. "The man was like a hundred years old."**

 **Asha scoffed, "He was 42 at the time I met him." She paused "And it was one time."**

 **Karissa looked at her friend shocked "Oh my god!" She laughed, "How was he?"**

 **"Karissa!" Asha laughed. She looked at her friend who was looking at her intently, "Alright, he was...pretty good. Now, would you two continue to look?"**

 **/**

 **Sean was going through some papers on a desk and getting more frustrated by the moment. He sighed then slammed on the top and out popped a hidden compartment "Son of a bitch," he whispered, "and here I thought violence wasn't going to solve anything." He looked through the papers in the drawer and came across something. He unfolded the piece of parchment and looked at it intently "What the hell is this?"**

 **"What do you think you're doing?" asked Stephen walking in.**

 **"Sir!" Sean turned around sharply with the paper behind his back.**

 **"I figured it would only be a matter of time before you got too curious and you wouldn't be able to resist." He walked closer, "So, did you find it?"**

 **"Find what?"**

 **Stephen backhanded Sean in the face "Try again. Did you find it?"**

 **"Yes, sir," he swallowed. He looked at Stephen, "Is this true then?"**

 **"Yes, it's true and I'm the man behind the curtain of it all."**

 **"What you were going to have me do," Sean shook his head," Why?"**

 **Stephen chuckled, "Oh, Sean." He punched him across the face into the desk, then slammed him into the wall, then kicked his stomach. "Because you're a part of my plan." He punched Sean continuously in the face until he was out cold, "and you're just the beginning of my plan."**

 **Two men came into the room, "They're at the house, sir. They should be on their way as soon as they find the parchment that we planted."**

 **"Good. Take Sean here and tie him to a chair in the bedroom."**

 **"Sir," both men nodded.**

 **"And boys? Prepare for our guests," he smiled to his men. He looked out the window, "I will stop at nothing until I get my revenge, on everyone."**


	30. Confess

_**Chapter 30: Confess**_

 **"I feel like we are on a wild goose chase. First we're at your old home, then we go to this Mr. Greyson's house to which we find a piece of parchment that leads us to this creepy house," said Denise as they walked up the steps.**

 **"I know, I feel the same, but I feel like there is a bigger picture here, about everything. About me, about my Mother, about everything," said Asha as she picked the lock.**

 **"That's the one thing I never learned to master. Picking locks," said Denise.**

 **"Practice makes perfect," said Karissa smiling.**

 **"Got it," said Asha opening the door with Denise and Karissa following.**

 **"What room should we check first?" asked Karissa.**

 **"Master Bedroom. That's where the goods always is," said Denise scouting ahead. Asha started to follow then stopped. Something was off. Nothing felt right in this house. "I think we should leave."**

 **"Why? We just got here," said Karissa.**

 **"Karissa, I just have a bad feeling, we should go. Now."**

 **Their attention was drawn to the bedroom upstairs, then a noise. "What the hell?" questioned Asha. All the feeling of leaving the house left Asha's mind then quickly made her way upstairs. She pulled out her pistol and stopped on top the stairs when she saw a candle burning in the master bedroom. She looked to Karissa and Denise,"You think someone lives here?"**

 **"Hello?" questioned Denise. "Anyone there?"**

 **Asha looked to Denise, "What do you think is going to happen? Someone is going to admit that they are there?" She sighed, "Stay together."**

 **The women walked into the bedroom, straining their eyes to see into the room. There appeared to be something in the middle of the room.**

 **"Hello?" questioned Asha as they walked closer. She exchanged looks with Karissa with Denise and pulled off the cloth that was covering the object. They gasped "Oh my god," said Asha.**

 **"Is that-," started Karissa.**

 **"It's Sean."**

 **Sean's face was dripping blood and he was out cold. "Sean?" Asha tapped his face. "Sean? Hey, wake up."**

 **Karissa and Denise exchanged looks. He helped beat Asha before and she didn't remember.**

 **"Asha," started Karissa. "There's something we have to tell you."**

 **Sean dribbled out blood and whispered something. "What?" Asha leaned in closer. "Trap," Sean said weakly.**

 **The women heard a creak behind them then were knocked out cold.**

 **/**

 **"Asha!" Krieger yelled as he entered her old house. He searched room to room, but no one was in sight. "Damn it." He looked on the kitchen table and saw a note to Tavington. He grabbed it, opened it up and read it:**

 _ **Dear William,**_

 _ **We've gone to man's house named Mr. Greyson's. Old friend of mine. Don't worry, we'll be back at some point, but if you want to come looking, just ask Wilkins. He knows where the house is.**_

 _ **Yours,**_

 _ **Asha.**_

 **"Oh, damn it, Asha." He ran upstairs and searched the rooms then stopped in front of Asha's mother's room. It was the only room that hadn't been opened. She didn't go in there yet. He walked to the door and placed his hand on it, but stopped when he heard a noise downstairs. He rounded the stairs and slowly descended down the stairs. He swallowed and pulled out his pistol. Clenching his jaw, he rounded another corner, but saw no one. He shook his head thinking it was his imagination. He started to head back up the stairs, but was tackled to the ground then punched in the gut.**

 **"Fucker!" Krieger shouted and kicked the person in groin. He quickly stood up, but was slammed into the wall by someone else then was punched in the head repeatedly. He laid on the floor and looked up at his attacker "Where...is...Asha?" he asked weakly.**

 **"Don't worry...we'll take you to her," a man smiled then punched Krieger out. The man stood up and cracked his neck then looked to the other men. "Tie his ass up and let's go. Stephen's waiting for us."**

 **/**

 **Tavington, Bordon, Wilkins, and Ban were almost back to Fort Carolina until Ban all of a sudden stopped.**

 **"What is it?" asked Bordon.**

 **"Did any of you gents just get a chill?"**

 **"Well, it's cold out here," said Wilkins.**

 **"No, I mean, a chill like something is wrong. That our women are in danger." He looked to Tavington, "Sir, I think something is seriously wrong. We should go back to the house. William, I can't...I can't-"**

 **"I know, I got that feeling as well, let's go back." The men turned their horses around and headed back to Asha's house.**

 **/**

 **Asha slowly started to open her eyes. It wasn't until she started to move when she realized she was tied to a chair, her hands bound behind the back of the chair, and she was gagged. Blood was running down the side of her forehead, her lip was a little swollen, and she had a throbbing headache. After adjusting her eyes to the light, she saw, Sean tied up in front of her, Karissa was tied up to the right of her and Denise was to the left. She tried to talk through her gag, to get their attention. "Karissa!" She tried to yell. Asha looked around the room for anything that might help get them out of this situation.**

 **"It won't work, dear," a voice said from the doorway.**

 **Asha clenched her jaw and tried to yell through her gag as she saw Stephen. "You son of a bitch," she mumbled.**

 **Stephen twirled a knife in his hands and leaned against the door frame "Now, now, now, is that anyway to talk to me? Surely you knew this day was coming, Asha, well, actually by the time the night is over, you're not going to be the same," he smiled.**

 **"Sir," said one of the men coming up behind him, "he's here," he nodded.**

 **Asha breathed hard. She thought Stephen had her son and watched the door way as a person was brought into the room. She was shocked to see Krieger and he was beaten, bruised, and gagged as well.**

 **He tried to say something, but was quickly punched in the stomach by Stephen. Karissa and Denise began to wake up then growled as they saw it was Stephen and he had ahold of Krieger.**

 **"Bloody hell, shut these bitches up!" shouted Stephen.**

 **One of his men came forward and back handed Karissa and Denise causing an outcry from Asha and Krieger.**

 **"Get that man tied to a chair, please."**

 **Krieger was slammed into a chair between Sean and Denise and was quickly tied up.**

 **"Now, kids, we are going to play a little game called 'Confess," he walked around them all, "I ask a question and you tell me the answer after I tell you to confess. If you lie, then I'll know because I know everything there is to know about all of you. Now, what's going to be the best part about all of this, is that you," he pointed to Asha, "will suffer from this the most. You think your friends can be trusted, Asha. You think you have family that you can trust." He shook his head, "tsk, tsk tsk, oh baby girl," he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, "you have no idea how much everyone in this room has betrayed you." He let her go then looked around the room. He winked at Krieger who tried to break free of his ropes.**

 **"Now, perhaps we should start with a story. Who would like a story?"**

 **"Stephen, please," Krieger begged through his gag.**

 **"Ah, let's start with you, Krieger. Because you tie into this story, don't you?" He looked to Asha who was looking at Krieger then looked to Stephen. He looked to Krieger then smiled and he rounded behind Asha. He took his knife as he gripped Asha's forehead and pushed it backwards into his chest "Now, don't move, because this is going to hurt," he ran his knife down the side of Asha's neck, cause blood to spill out. Asha growled "Oh you fucker!"**

 **Krieger yelled "Stop!"**

 **"Nothing like seeing you squirm, my friend. Asha did you know that I've known Krieger since our teenage years? Hmm?" He let Asha go so she could look at Krieger and undid her gag.**

 **"Krieger? Is that true?"**

 **"Confess, Krieger or I cut her again, only this time, deeper."**

 **Krieger swallowed "Yes. Yes I know him."**

 **Sean started to wake up then looked around the room and yelled through his gag. "Everyone is always yelling," Stephen laughed. "Hmm...what if I were to do this?" He lowered his hand down Asha's chest and stuck his hand down her shirt and massaged her breast, "Oh man, how I want this in my mouth."**

 **"You sick fucker!" Krieger growled and jumped his chair forward," Please stop!" He growled through his gag.**

 **"I'm going to fucking kill you," snarled Asha.**

 **"Not today, Asha. Today, you're going to hear my story. Once upon a time, there was this woman who fell in love with this man. She wound up pregnant with his baby and instead of staying with her, he tossed her and the child out and found a new family. Now, this man was best friends with this other gentleman and the woman just happened to be this man's sister."**

 **"You son of a bitch!" Krieger growled.**

 **"Tell Asha, Krieger. Confess!"**

 **"Fuck you!" Krieger yelled.**

 **"See Asha, Krieger here was in love with a woman. My sister. He got her pregnant and he just up and left her. Abandoned her and the baby. And do you know who the baby was?" He pointed to Sean, "Right there. That's right! It's Sean!"**

 **Krieger looked shocked at Stephen then to Sean who was staring at Krieger. Krieger shook his head "I didn't know. I didn't know, I swear," he mumbled.**

 **Stephen sighed then took off Krieger's gag, "There. You're annoying me."**

 **"You son of a bitch! I never abandoned Jody! Never!" He looked to Sean, "I didn't know you were my son. I haven't seen you since you were a baby, but I never left you. I loved your mother. She died having you, Sean. I took you and I met another woman and I fell in love with her. She loved you as her own."**

 **Stephen smiled, "Very good. Now, tell the rest of the story, Krieger."**

 **Krieger looked down, Stephen wanted him to tell the truth which was why he lied, there was no going back now. He closed his eyes, "I fell in love with another woman and her name was...Rebecca." He looked at Asha who's lip now trembled in disbelief. "I loved your Mother. More than my own life. She became pregnant with a beautiful baby girl. You."**

 **Asha whimpered and shook her head. Krieger shuddered, "When Sean's mother died, and I met your mother, she was pregnant within the year. She and I were going to raise you and Sean together, but things had changed. I found out that someone was targeting me and I didn't want to put any of you in danger, so I faked my death. Your mother sent Sean to another family in order to try and protect him. She loved you both."**

 **"Then I came in and saved the day," Stephen laughed. "I convinced her to fall in love with me and it was all...torture from there," he smiled. "I fucked her in this very room. Against the wall, over the desk, in the bed, all over this room and every hole she had."**

 **"Bastard!" Asha jerked forward sobbing.**

 **"That's it, lass! Get angry because I'm just getting started. Now, in all that story, Krieger, why don't you actually say it?! Who is Asha's papa? Confess!"**

 **"I'm sorry, Asha. I honestly didn't know. I hadn't seen you since you were a baby. I'm your father," tears fell from his eyes then hung his head.**

 **Asha felt her heart ache as tears filled her eyes, "Why? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?!"**

 **"Not long. I suspected, but I didn't...I didn't think-"**

 **"Damn you!" Asha cried out.**

 **Stephen smiled "Now here is another connection, why don't you tell Asha how you met dear old mummy?"**

 **"Your mother...was...she was an assassin as well. She wanted to give everything up when you were born and I was planning on it, but that's when I found out someone was targeting me for thinking that way, so I faked my death."**

 **"And then I was sent to kill your whore, Mother some time later, and I did. But first, I fucked her and surprise...I'm an assassin as well," he laughed aloud.**

 **Karissa and Denise looked at each other. Neither one of them knew about any of this or suspected it.**

 **"The drawing, that was of Mother and me."**

 **"And the other half," Stephen said as he pulled out another piece of paper," is Krieger and Sean with you and your mother. Such a cute little family," he laughed.**

 **Asha swallowed the knot feeling in her throat, "So, you hate me and you hated my Mother because your sister died? She died in childbirth! None of us killed her!"**

 **Stephen back handed Asha "Wrong! Krieger broke her heart at one point while she was pregnant and cheated on her with your whore, Mother!"**

 **"She wasn't a whore, Stephen!" yelled Krieger.**

 **"Whore. Like Mother, like daughter," he said looking at Asha. "How many men have you fucked, Asha? Tavington, Mr. Greyson, your husband, and who knows who else. But, that's enough of that. Let's talk about some more secrets, let's turn our attention to Karissa and Denise. Karissa, did you or did you not lie to Asha about something recently? You and Denise and of course, Krieger, but I'm talking to you. A woman who damn near looks like her. A woman she calls sister. Asha, how much do you remember of why you had to recover from your injuries?"**

 **"I remembered you," said Asha. "I remembered you tortured me and you would have had Sean rape me. My half brother. You sick fuck!"**

 **"But did they tell you that your son saw the whole thing? Your son, saw me torture you, he saw your naked body as we beat you. He saw one of my men, rape you."**

 **Asha looked to her friends and Krieger, "Is that true? You told me that he got away that he was safe!"**

 **"I'm sorry, Asha, we didn't know how to tell you," cried Denise.**

 **"But wait, there's more," said Stephen. "What did you lot find out from Colonel Tavington?"**

 **"Stephen, don't," said Karissa.**

 **"Tell me, Asha, have you been cramping?"**

 **Asha looked around the room then back to Stephen who crouched down in front of her, "I have eyes everywhere, sweetheart. That includes the fort. The reason why you have been cramping, love, is because you had a miscarriage. You lost Tavington's baby and he...knew...about it. They've all known about it for a month!"**

 **Asha's face hung low in sadness, betrayal, and anger. Stephen sighed "But now, that my first part of the plan is finished, it's time for the second part. The first part is to show you that you're alone. You can't trust anyone. And now," he grabbed a club from leaning against the wall, "I am going to kill one of you and you," he pointed it at Asha, "the main character to my story, is not safe from this. But not only am I going to kill one of you, my friend out in the hallway by the name of Cyrus, well...he's a cannibal, so I'm going to kill one of you, and then he's going to eat your body in front of the others and I am going to rape whoever is left in front of everyone else."**

 **Stephen pointed the object at everyone as he whistled a tune, "Here comes a candle to light you to bed," he pointed it at Asha," And here comes a chopper to chop off your head!" He pointed it at Karissa," Chip chop chip chop the last one," he pointed it at Sean," is," he pointed to Denise,"dead," he pointed to Krieger, then pointed it around to everyone several times, "And you...are...it." he stopped on the would be victim, "Sorry, my friend, time to die."**

 **"Please," shouts were made.**

 **Stephen brought down the club and smashed it into the victim's head. "Whoo! Damn! Look at all that blood!" He brought down the club again and laughed and screams filled the room.**


	31. Remember me

_**Chapter 31: Remember me**_

 **Asha's ears rang with screams echoing throughout the room. Her eyes stained with tears, her breathing slowed down to the point where she could hear her heart beating. Beating so loud she thought her ears would explode. She looked down at the dead body on the floor. Barely recognizable anymore.**

 **"God...damn!" Stephen cheered, "Now that was fun!" He crouched down in front of Asha's face and smiled "Was it good for you?"**

 **"I'm going to kill you," she whispered.**

 **"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, can you say that again?"**

 **"I said," Asha looked at Stephen's eyes "I'm going to kill you. One way or another, a day, a week, a month, a year, I will kill you for this."**

 **Stephen chuckled "Oh, my dear, I would love to see that day." He looked down at the dead body, "Now, I'm going to go get Cyrus, so he can feast on your dead friend. I on the other hand must leave. I left instructions for Cyrus to do whatever he wants to you before he kills you. Whatever he wants," he chuckled then walked out the door.**

 **Asha looked to Karissa who crying so hard she was having trouble breathing. Denise was dead. Asha looked to Sean who was visibly upset, despite everything that he had done to them, to her and Krieger was hunched over, but Asha could tell from the way his back was going up and down that he was crying as well. She clenched her jaw at how angry she was, not just at Stephen killing her friend, but at everything and everyone. At Tavington for keeping everything from her, everyone at the fort. Stephen was right, she couldn't trust anyone. She inhaled deeply and looked around the room, but there was no weapon in sight.**

 **"Ahh, so this is my dinner," said Cyrus looking down at Denise's body then smiled.**

 **"Don't you touch her," said Krieger.**

 **Cyrus laughed then punched Krieger in the face, "You are in no position to order me around."**

 **Asha clenched her jaw then popped her shoulders out of the socket. She swallowed her pain as it was the only way that this was going to work. She watched Cyrus round Denise's body to where his back was to Asha. She whimpered as brought her bound hands up behind the chair and over. She took a deep breath as she moved her shoulders around and was able to pop one back in. Krieger, Sean, and Karissa watched Asha in shock. She was focused on Cyrus and nothing but him. She quietly sat on the floor then brought her arms underneath the back of her knees then brought her feet through the ropes.**

 **"Mmm mm," said Cyrus. "It's too bad your Step father left. He could have watched this. That's alright though, I'll meet up with him again, right after I have the lot of you."**

 **Asha threw her bounded rope around Cyrus' neck twice and held him to her, "Not today you sick fuck!"**

 **Cyrus choked and tried to elbow Asha in the side, but she didn't feel anything, only tightened the rope harder "You'll never hurt anyone again!" she snarled, "and after I'm done with you, I will kill them all. I will kill them, their families, everyone!"**

 **"Listen," Cyrus gasped, "traitor at...fort," he struggled.**

 **"I'll figure it out," she pulled harder on the rope until Cyrus stopped struggling, then quickly snapped his neck. She gasped at the pain in her shoulders and then looked to Denise. Asha swallowed down her sadness then dug through Cyrus pockets. "Aahh!" She groaned at her shoulders.**

 **"How...how did you do that?" asked Sean.**

 **"Compliments to step father to abusing me when I was a child. Busted my shoulders up. They were never right again and I've been able to pop them out of the socket, though it hurts like a bitch." She looked up to Krieger "I guess that might have been avoided...had you been around," she found a knife in Cyrus pocket along with a piece of paper. She stuffed the paper in her pocket then cut her rope. She moved to Sean and Karissa and cut their ropes. She stood in front of her Father with the knife pointed at his throat.**

 **Karissa looked to her friend, "Asha...don't."**

 **Krieger swallowed as he looked at his daughter, "If it takes your pain away, then I'd rather it be by you."**

 **Sean looked to Asha, "I'm sorry. Sorry that I hurt you. I let Stephen get in my head and I never knew you were my sister."**

 **"Half," said Asha unemotionally.**

 **"Still, you're family," said Sean. "And your son...what he-,"**

 **"Shut up. Don't you ever mention my son. Not ever," she looked to Sean, "Understand?"**

 **Sean nodded then looked at Krieger who was still looking at Asha, "Yes. But Asha, this won't fix anything. Denise is gone, Stephen left and his men. You lost your Mother and I lost mine. I'm pissed at him too, but don't do this."**

 **"Are you keeping anything else from me...Father?"**

 **Krieger looked to Karissa who looked to him then noticed Asha was looking at her. "Denise is dead because you two couldn't tell me the truth, who else has to die before you realize that I am not some broken thing?!"**

 **"It's Aidan," said Karissa.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Aidan...he's alive. He...he rescued you and Alex."**

 **Asha looked to Krieger who nodded. She then looked to Sean. "Don't look at me, I didn't know who the hell saved you, only that they were good."**

 **"I told him to stay away from you," said Krieger. "To stay away until I thought you were ready. I never meant to hurt you and I know I did. I know that you love the Colonel, Asha. I know you do." Asha's lip quivered and whimpered slightly. She hadn't told him that she loved him, but she did. She was in love with him, wanted him. "And I was afraid with Aidan coming back, you'd be at a loss at what to do and you were already going through so much pain, I didn't know what to do."**

 **Asha took the knife and cut Krieger free then sheathed the knife. She looked at her Father then looked to Denise's body, "She died because of everyone's inability to treat me like an adult and not some withered, broken thing." She shook her head then walked out the door.**

 **Krieger looked to Karissa and Sean then to Denise. He walked over to her body and picked her up.**

 **Asha had walked outside and saw horses approaching. They were wearing red, "William," she whispered. But then remembered how he kept things from her and became angry. She glanced behind her as Sean and Karissa came out.**

 **The dragoons stopped in front of the house. Tavington hopped off his horse first, "Asha?"**

 **Karissa ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Bordon. He pulled her away for a minute "Are you alright? What happened?" he noted the bruises and cuts. He looked to Asha who walked down the stairs. She looked the worst of them all.**

 **Tavington looked from Asha to Sean, "You! I heard about you!" he started towards Sean, but was stopped by Asha.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Leave him be," said Asha.**

 **"What...what are you talking about? He beat you!"**

 **"Aye...and you knew that...didn't you? Kept that from me until I figured it out on my own along with Stephen. Oh, and let's not forget that about the fact that you didn't tell me that I miscarried!" She whispered fiercely.**

 **Tavington closed his eyes "Asha...I wanted to tell you. I tried, so many times, but I didn't know how to tell you. It's not a conversation you can just bring up at the dinner table."**

 **"I asked you. Several times as to what happened to me. I even mentioned my cramping and you said nothing."**

 **"Where's...where's Denise?" asked Ban approaching. Asha looked behind her as Krieger came walking out the door with Denise in his arms. Ban shook his head, "No." He staggered backwards in disbelief. He ran up to Krieger and looked at Denise with blood all over her face, "Oh god!" He took her from Krieger's arms and fell to the ground with her body, burying his face into her body and sobbed "Please," he cried.**

 **Asha looked to Tavington then walked away to a nearby pond. Bordon kissed Karissa's forehead as she cried into his chest. Wilkins clasped his hand on Ban's shoulder "I'm sorry my friend." He looked towards where Asha was standing then walked over to her.**

 **Sean and Krieger stood next to each other. "Your mother loved you from the moment you were born, Sean." Sean looked towards him, "I thought you said she died in childbirth."**

 **"She did, but she got to see you. You see after she gave birth to you, the midwife wrapped you up in a blanket and handed you to her and she said 'Hello, Sean. I'm your mother and I love you.' She started to close her eyes and she just passed away."**

 **"And the things I've done...I'm sure she's real proud of the piece of shit I am now and becoming the monster I am because you introduced me to the life."**

 **Krieger nodded "And I'll never forgive myself for that." He looked towards Asha "or for her. I'll never forgive myself for messing up with her either. For either of you."**

 **"Keep your self pity," said Sean causing Krieger to look at him. "Fix the problem or find a way to make it better. You're our father, so now you have to act like it."**

 **"Wait, what?" asked Tavington walking towards them. "Did I just hear you right? You're his Father?"**

 **Krieger swallowed "Yes and Asha's Father as well."**

 **Tavington blinked "What the fuck did I miss?"**

 **"I'll explain it to you later," said Krieger.**

 **"Damn straight you will," he said pointing his finger into his chest, "Now what happened to Denise? What happened to all of you?"**

 **"It was Stephen. Her step father."**

 **Krieger continued to talk to Tavington about everything that went on. Wilkins stopped next to Asha and looked down at her "You alright?"**

 **"Did you know? About all of it? About any of it?"**

 **"I had heard about some of it, but I swear Asha, we didn't keep the information to ourselves to hurt you."**

 **"Fuck you, James," she said and started to walk away.**

 **"Ash, please. Please stop," he said as he placed himself in front of her. "Look at me. You look at me and tell me you really believe that we wanted to hurt you. That everything we kept from you was to hurt you. Don't let Stephen get inside your head. That's how he fucked up, Sean, right? Please, don't let him do that to you too. You're too good for that. You're too smart for that."**

 **Asha looked past Wilkins, "Are you done?"**

 **Wilkins lowered his eyes as Asha brushed past him, "Not even close," he whispered.**

 **Asha walked to her horse. Stephen didn't take them with him or their weapons. He hadn't planned on them living through all that. She looked at Denise's horse and choked on her tears. She broke down then walked over to a tree and let out all the emotion she was trying to hold in. Her sadness, her anger, everything was coming out. What started out as quiet sobs turned into louder cries. "I'm so sorry," Asha fell to the ground and held her stomach, "Oh god," she cried harder.**

 **Karissa ran to her friend and felt helpless. She walked up and wrapped her arms around Asha from behind. She pulled Asha towards her body as she cried. "He should have picked me!" Cried Asha.**

 **"No, Asha," Karissa held her friend tight. She kissed Asha's forehead "Please don't think that," said Karissa with tears falling down her face. "I am so sorry we kept secrets from you. I'm so sorry."**

 **Krieger and the others walked over to Asha and Karissa. He looked down at his daughter and knelt down. She looked at him with unsure eyes. She wanted to hug him and at the same time she wanted to punch him. He stuck out his arm, which she took and embraced him. He sighed as he held Asha. He's hugged her before, but this time it was different. This time it was a Father holding his daughter. "I love you, Asha," he whispered. "I am so sorry. For everything. We'll get them back for this. I promise." He looked to where Ban was still holding Denise, "We'll get back at all of them."**


	32. Fallen Angel

_**Chapter 32: Fallen Angel**_

 **"What do we do now?" asked Karissa as Bordon held her.**

 **"By all accounts, we should be dead," said Asha crossing her arms. She looked at the house, "We burn the house down. Cover up our supposed deaths."**

 **"All of you except, Denise," said Ban sadly. "She's really dead." He sighed, "I am going to go raid that house for anything we could possibly use and then we head back."**

 **"No," said Asha.**

 **"No? What do you mean 'no'?" asked Tavington.**

 **"Stephen said he has eyes everywhere. Cyrus said there was a traitor at the fort. We can't trust anyone there until we start weeding people out. Until then, it's best that Stephen thinks we are dead. We'll be able to to figure things out easier that way without having to look over our shoulder."**

 **"But that means...that everyone will have to think we're dead," said Karissa looking at Asha.**

 **"I know," said Asha nodding, "which means my son...will have to think I'm dead. And my Uncle."**

 **"Asha-," started Tavington.**

 **"We bury Denise, burn the house, then we go back to my old home. As far as Stephen knows, we're dead. Um...you," she pointed to Tavington," or Bordon, someone brings us food and supplies and weapons."**

 **"You don't have to do it this way," said Bordon.**

 **"Stephen will not stop until my whole family line is dead. He'll go after my son, he'll go after my Uncle, he'll go after the rest of you. Anyone who I consider family, is dead. If Stephen thinks I'm dead, I can work my way back into the fort and maybe figure out who the traitor is and take them out before anyone else I love is taken from me," she looked at everyone. "You lot have no idea how pissed I am that you kept what you kept from me. You should have told me. Out of the everyone at that fort, one of you fuckers, could have told me! Now Denise is dead. My...my unborn baby is dead," she looked to Tavington, "and you should have told me that."**

 **"I thought...I thought what happened back there-," started Karissa.**

 **"What? That hug that we shared, you thought that was it? That all was forgiven? You would be wrong. You all mean the world to me, you do, but I'm so pissed, I can't even see straight!" She looked to Denise's body, "We take her back to my old home. We can bury her...next to my Mother."**

 **"I'll uh...get some torches made and take care of the house," said Wilkins.**

 **"Thank you, James."**

 **"I'll tie some big branches together and make a stretcher," started Sean.**

 **"I'll help you," said Ban sniffing then walked in front of Sean towards the trees.**

 **"We'll uh...we'll help, Wilkins," said Bordon as he and Karissa walked away leaving Asha, Tavington, and Krieger together.**

 **All three were silent for several minutes. Krieger cleared his throat, "Alright, I am becoming uncomfortable. I'm just going to go and help someone."**

 **Asha looked to Tavington and shook her head, "I can't believe you didn't tell me about our baby."**

 **"I wanted to. Do you think it was easy for me to keep something like that from you? I was afraid of breaking your heart. What it would do to you. I would never hurt you. Ever."**

 **Asha shook her head and looked away. Tavington sighed, "I love you, Asha." She turned around and faced him, "What?"**

 **Tavington cleared his throat, "I love you. I am in love with you and I've wanted to say it several times and I should have, and now with Ban losing Denise, and I know you'd be fine, but I wanted to tell you that I loved you and that isn't an easy thing for me to say." He sighed," In the past, whenever I would say that to a woman, they...left. Or they didn't feel the same about me and just used me till their end. And I understand your anger, I should have told you. I just didn't know how to tell the woman I love," he took a deep breath, "that she lost our baby and how I would have to convince her that it wasn't her fault," Tavington looked at her with tear rolling down his face. "I couldn't lose you too and I was afraid that's what would have happened."**

 **Asha walked up to Tavington and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her. She kissed his cheek then placed her hand on his cheek as he pulled away and shook her head," I love you too. So much, William."**

 **Tavington brought Asha into a kiss and sighed into her lips, "Don't stay away. I couldn't bear it. We'll fight your step father together, we will find the traitor, together. We are all stronger, together." He rested his forehead to hers, "Promise me. Promise me you'll stay."**

 **Asha nodded, "We'll stay."**

 **"We've uh...we've got Denise all ready and put on the stretcher," said Karissa walking up. She looked to Asha and Tavington, "So, what's the plan then?"**

 **Asha sighed, "We go back to the fort. William is right. We're stronger together and maybe if we all keep our eyes out, we'll find out who the traitor is." She watched as the men torched the house and sighed, "Stephen has more people in his pocket than I thought."**

 **"We'll get him, Asha," said Karissa.**

 **"Aye, we will," said Tavington.**

 **"I'm sure we will, but how many are going to die before we do?"**

 **"Just one," said Krieger as he walked up. He sighed and looked at Asha, "I grabbed this out of one of the men's pockets. One that attacked me when I was at your old house. I think that this," he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket, "Are locations where Stephen's men are located. They're just names, and I haven't been here long enough to know where all these places are, but between you and Wilkins, we should be able to locate some of them."**

 **Asha nodded, "Alright, well let's get back to the house and bury Denise." She looked to Karissa, "Can you head back to the Fort and get Luca and the others, along with my son? They should be there for the funeral."**

 **Karissa nodded then looked to Bordon, "Care to ride with me?"**

 **"You should all go," said Asha. "You'll have to tell My Uncle what is going on and it's better if it comes from you," she said looking at Tavington.**

 **"I don't like the idea of leaving you alone to take Denise back to your house. As I said, we are stronger together."**

 **"I won't be alone," she eyed Ban who was stringing the stretcher to the back of his horse. He had made a small shelf to where the feet would be so Denise wouldn't fall off. "Ban will be with me. He wouldn't leave her if I asked and I wouldn't ask to begin with. I'll be fine, I promise."**

 **"I'm going with you," said Krieger. "You can hate me all you want if it helps, but I failed you...so many times. Just...let me go with you."**

 **Asha gave a slight nod then looked to Tavington, "Hurry back to home." She held his hand then looked up at him. He kissed Asha's hand then brought his lips to her, "I love you," he whispered into her lips then gave a nod and joined Bordon, Karissa, and Wilkins then rode off. Sean walked up to Asha, "I um...I've got a place I can go to if Stephen hasn't burned it down yet."**

 **"No," Asha shook her head. "You go with us." Sean gave her a confused look, "Why, would you want me to go with you? After everything I did?"**

 **"You were a pawn. Just like I was," Asha chuckled, "I guess it makes sense. Why we always argued with each other, since you're my brother."**

 **Sean chuckled, "I guess it does, doesn't?"**

 **"You're my family. We need to stick together, so you go with us." Asha looked to her Father, "Where is Aidan? You said he was alive. Where?"**

 **"I made him stay away. But I don't know how long he'll do that. What are you going to do if he does?"**

 **"I'm not entirely convinced that it is Aidan until I see him for myself. It wouldn't be the first time that Stephen found someone that looked almost exactly alike. I mean, look at Karissa and I. We don't share the same blood, but if she didn't have long hair, you wouldn't be able to tell us apart. Aidan...died. It's not him. It can't be him. Now let's go home." She walked to her horse leaving her father and brother alone.**

 **"Do you really think it's Aidan?" asked Sean.**

 **"I think so, but she brings up a good point. It could be someone that Stephen hired someone to kill his men and save her. It's really a good set up."**

 **"Would he really go through all that trouble?"**

 **Krieger nodded, "I know Stephen. Don't ever be surprised by anything he ever does. Ever."**

 **"Noted. It's going to be strange. Calling you Father."**

 **Krieger scoffed, "I found out I have a son and a daughter in the same night, have had them around for so long, and introduced them to a life I never wanted them in and it's something that I won't forgive myself for."**

 **"If you hadn't though, Stephen would have killed us so much easier by now and that's because of you. You may have fucked up and introduced us into this shit life, but at the same time, you've also made something bigger. Unity. She'll forgive you, Father. Just give her time and space."**

 **Krieger nodded, "As much time as she needs, she has it." He looked at Sean, "In the meantime, when we get to the house, I'm gonna patch you up."**

 **"Father and son bonding experience?" Sean chuckled.**

 **"Sure," Krieger slapped Sean's back making him groan, "Oh damn. Sorry."**

 **They got on their horses and headed back home.**

 **/**

 **"So, you hate the British as much as I do?" Stephen asked raising his drink up to his lips.**

 **"I do," the man spit out his tobacco, "Every one of those red coats deserve to die. Especially those Green Dragoons. There's a woman that is with them as well. Strong bitch, but she associates herself with lobster backs, she needs to die as well. And anyone else who wants to associate themselves with them."**

 **Stephen smiled, "What would you say if I offered you shot at them? I'll pay you handsomely of course, and also I would like a meeting with your boss."**

 **"I could try and arrange that."**

 **Stephen nodded, "And what do I call you?"**

 **The man spit out more tobacco, "Name's Rollings." He smiled at the thought of hurting Asha again.**

 **/**

 **Asha, her Father, Sean, and Ban got back to the house with Denise. Ban dug the hole with Krieger helping and placed her body in the ground, but would wait for everyone to arrive before they buried her. Ban headed inside and found the first drink he could find and started to drink.**

 **"Asha, I'm going to take Sean to the market real quick and see if we can get more supplies for this place and anything else we need. Are you going to be alright? Ban is already getting drunk, he won't be too much help in a fight."**

 **"Horses are tied up in the barn and Stephen has no reason to believe we're alive. At least I hope not. I'll be fine."**

 **Krieger nodded, "Alright. We'll be back soon." They started to walk to the barn to get their horses.**

 **"Father," started Asha.**

 **Krieger stopped and turned around somewhat shocked.**

 **Asha smiled, "I just wanted to see how that sounded."**

 **Krieger laughed and smiled back, "And how did it sound?"**

 **"A little weird," she chuckled. "Be careful."**

 **"We will," said Krieger then turned back around.**

 **Sean laughed as they continued to walk, "That definitely sounded weird." They got to their horses then climbed up, "But a good weird," Sean smiled. "Father."**

 **Krieger shook his head, "I feel even older now than I did. Hyaa!"**

 **Asha walked back in the house after watching her Father and brother leave. Ban was in the parlour, sitting on the couch, drinking. Asha sighed and went to go sit next to him, but he said nothing. She took the drink from him and took a swig, grimacing at the taste, but pushed that aside and took another drink.**

 **"Why? Why did he kill her?"**

 **"Because he's evil. It's what he does. He kills people that you love." She took another drink then handed it back to Ban to which he quickly took another drink. "I loved her, Asha. First woman I ever truly loved and he took her from me!" He sniffed, "He took her from me and he didn't just kill her, he just...bashed her brains in like she was nothing."**

 **Asha took the drink away from him and took a drink and sighed, "I know. Nothing will ever erase the image from my head. Ever."**

 **He placed his face into hands and began to sob, "Just tell me this is a bad dream. That she's going to be here when I remove my hands," he cried.**

 **Asha held back her tears as she tried to console her friend, "I wish I could, Ban. I really wish I could." She looked at him as he continued to sob then shook her head," Come here," she said as she brought him to her. He leaned against her then cried into the collar of her shirt. She swallowed hard as she felt like breaking down again as well, but couldn't. Her attention was drawn back to Ban as he began to kiss her neck. "Ban. Alright, Ban, you need to stop."**

 **"I just want to feel something again," he moved quickly up to Asha's lips despite her protests. "Ban," she tried to push him off, "please, stop. This won't change anything. You're drunk and you're upset, trust me, even if I wasn't with William, you would regret this in the morning."**

 **Ban pinned her hands above her head as he began to kiss down her chest. "Ban, please stop!" She cried out. She felt her breeches being undone, "God no, Ban please! Listen to my voice! Think about Denise!"**

 **Ban moved back up to Asha's neck then moved to her ear, "I am thinking about her. You are her."**

 **"Ban, please, you need to stop, I am not Denise, you know this!"**

 **Between his drinking, his grief, everything that would have kept Ban from doing what he was doing, was absent.**

 **He lowered his hand down her pants and inserted his fingers inside her making her cry out, "I love you, Denise." He started to undo his breeches, fumbling with the buttons. Asha tried to kick him off her, but he was too strong, even drunk. She began to sob, "Ban, please."**

 **Without a sound, Ban was flung off of Asha which quickly made her sit up and back into the couch. Ban was quickly punched out. Asha jumped up and grabbed the pistol on the night stand and pointed it, "Who are you? How did you get in this house?" She watched as the person lowered down his hood then turned around to face her. She let out a shaky breath, "Oh my god. A...Aidan?"**

 **"Hello, Asha."**

 **Asha dropped the pistol then everything went black.**


	33. Goodbye'

_**Chapter 33: 'Goodbye'**_

 **The sun had begun to rise as Krieger and Sean walked in to the house. Krieger walked in the door then saw his daughter on the floor, "Asha?" Krieger ran to his daughter's side as she laid on the floor and shook her, "Asha, wake up." She groaned as she stirred awake then jerked up. "Hey, easy," said Krieger. "What the hell happened?" He looked over to Ban then to her.**

 **"Ban," Sean shook his shoulder. "Wake up, mate."**

 **Ban coughed as he opened his eyes, "What happened?" He looked up at Sean staring down at him, "Please tell me that you didn't kiss me."**

 **"Yes...because you're my type," he rolled his eyes then stood up.**

 **Ban groaned then sat up, holding his head, "Damn what the hell happened last night?" He looked up and saw Asha sitting up "You alright? What happened?"**

 **As much as Ban drank and with his overwhelming grief, Asha wasn't surprised that he didn't remember what he tried to do to her. She shook her head, "I think we both drank too much." Krieger helped his daughter stand then looked at Ban who stood up and walked off to the kitchen. He looked to Sean, "Watch him," he whispered. Sean gave a nod then followed Ban into the kitchen.**

 **"What the hell happened? Are you alright? Why were you and Ban on the floor?"**

 **Asha went to go speak, but her attention was drawn outside as she heard hoofbeats. "I'm fine. Really."**

 **"I've been around you long enough to know when you're lying and as a Father, I have the instinct that you are. Did he try something with you?"**

 **"Just...just leave it alone," she whispered.**

 **"Asha..."**

 **"Please. Please, just do this for me and I'll tell you what happened, just not right now. Please."**

 **Krieger sighed and shook his head, "Fine, but you will tell me the truth and if he hurt you, I will kill him." He walked away to greet everyone outside.**

 **Asha sighed then followed her Father outside with Ban and Sean behind her. She saw Tavington climb down off his horse and smiled as he approached her. She almost ran up to him until she saw her Uncle and O'Hara ride up with a few more of the dragoons. She looked to him, "What the hell?"**

 **"He insisted. And I uh...couldn't exactly tell him no," Tavington sighed and noticed she didn't seem quite like herself, "Are you alright? You look shaken up. Did something happen while we were away?"**

 **Asha shook her head, "No, I'm alright. Just still upset about what happened with Denise."**

 **Tavington nodded, "I can only imagine. How's Ban? He drink himself through the pain?"**

 **Asha nodded, "Aye, he did."**

 **"I figured. It's how he deals with most things then he usually goes for the first woman he lays eyes on and beds her," he chuckled. "He's got himself in trouble a few times with Lord Cornwallis. At least he was with you this time. He wouldn't betray me like that. I'm going to join Bordon and Wilkins so I don't look suspicious."**

 **Asha gave a nod and watched Tavington walk away. She sighed, If he found out, what would he do to Ban? Her attention was drawn to her Uncle that was walking towards her, "Asha!"**

 **"Uncle," she smiled slightly as he embraced her and held her tight.**

 **"What happened? Tavington told me about, Denise, but he was vague on how it happened."**

 **Asha closed her eyes then sighed as she looked at where they were going to bury Denise, "Uncle, there is just so much you don't know about me. About everything and it would take too long to explain it."**

 **"You're alright, that's all that matters to me. Asha, who did this to all of you? That's the one thing, Colonel Tavington wouldn't tell me."**

 **"Probably because you won't believe it and given your record, you won't believe me either."**

 **"Asha-," Cornwallis started.**

 **"Why didn't you believe me about my mother? Why didn't you believe me that she didn't kill herself, that Stephen had done it?" He didn't have an answer and she knew it then shook her head, "Because you should have because he openly admitted it to me, because he's alive. He's the one that did this. He beat me, he tortured me when I was a child and just recently. It was him. He's alive, Uncle and he killed Denise. He bashed her brains in, right in front of us and he was going to have a cannibal eat her and then kill us. Do you believe me?"**

 **Cornwallis stood still for a minute and kept quiet. Asha shook her head and nodded, "Of course you don't." She began to walk away, not wanting to be in her Uncle's presence.**

 **"Yes," he said still standing in one spot facing away from her. He let out a shaky sigh, "I do believe you."**

 **Asha stopped then turned around and looked at him, "Why now all of a sudden would you start believing me?"**

 **"I...I believed you before as well, Asha." He turned around and faced his niece, "I just couldn't tell you. I had to find out to make sure then after I did I was going to tell you, but you were already gone."**

 **"So this is my fault?!"**

 **"No, I'm not saying that. It's my fault. I should have told you the truth, but I thought I was protecting you. I thought that maybe if you didn't suspect any different, you wouldn't go on a fool's errand and get yourself hurt." Asha scoffed then shook her head. Cornwallis sighed, "But that didn't work in my favor. I was scared, Asha. I don't want any more secrets between you and I. Your mother kept secrets from me and it got her killed, I know you're keeping secrets from me. Please, just tell me what it is and I can protect you."**

 **"No, Uncle. You can't. You worry about your war and I'll worry about mine. That's all we can do right now."**

 **Cornwallis hung his eyes and nodded, "As you wish." He swallowed hard then walked away to where everyone was gathering.**

 **Asha felt a tear escape her eye, "I'm sorry, Uncle," she whispered to herself.**

 **"Mother?" Alex walked up.**

 **Asha turned around and smiled then hugged her son tight, "Alex!" She brought him back from her, "Are you alright?"**

 **"Me? I heard about, Denise. Is it true?"**

 **Asha nodded, "It is. It was Stephen that did it."**

 **Alex hung his eyes, "This is my fault."**

 **"Your fault? Alex, why would you say that?"**

 **"If I had told the truth about everything, from the beginning, to you, she'd probably still be alive. So, I'll tell you what I should have told you from the very beginning."**

 **"Alex, this is not your fault. None of it. Listen to me, you're a child. No matter how old you feel, but you are a child, this, all of this, was adult shit. Several people could have told me the truth, so don't you dare blame yourself. Please, do not that. I know...I know about your Father being alive. I saw him myself, but Alex, you can't tell anyone else that."**

 **"But why? Aren't you happy he's alive?"**

 **"Alex, of course I am, but," she sighed, "this complicates things, a lot of things."**

 **"You mean like you shagging Colonel Tavington?"**

 **"Watch your mouth, Alex. Now, I loved your Father and I still do, but I need to know why he's back. Why now?"**

 **"You're being overly cautious," said Alex.**

 **"I'm being smart. Alex, things are not always black and white. You're my son and I love you, but you have to learn when to trust and not just trust everyone. That includes sometimes, family." She shifted her eyes to her Uncle then noticed her Father walking towards her.**

 **"And maybe you need to learn to let people in more." Alex shook his head and walked off.**

 **Asha sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Trouble?" questioned Krieger.**

 **"My son becoming too much like me." She watched Alex walk towards Karissa then hugged her. She looked to her Father, "Everything set in place?"**

 **"It is," he nodded, "Are you ready for this?"**

 **"Am I ready to say goodbye to my sister? A friend? No, not even close." She sighed, "I don't want to walk over there. Because if I walk-," she choked back her tears, "if I walk over there, I'll have to say goodbye. I'll have to acknowledge that she's not coming back even though I know she isn't."**

 **"I know. Look, Asha, I hate to bring this up, but I need to know what happened last night."**

 **Asha rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but was quickly grabbed by Krieger. "Let go of me," she hissed.**

 **"No. Did Ban force himself on you?"**

 **"Goddamn it, it wasn't like that!" She clenched her jaw, "Look, Ban was drunk, very drunk and very distraught. Yes...he...made a move. Stuck his hand down my breeches and tried to get me into it, alright? Do you know the first thing I did after Aidan had died? I went out and fucked the first man I met at the pub because it felt good to just feel. It was me. It could have been Karissa or any woman and the result would have been the same. And you better keep this shit to yourself. Ban doesn't remember and I don't want him to. He will hate himself if he does because I know that the last thing he would ever want is to hurt me. Not because the man I'm seeing is his superior, but because I know he cares about me. So please, keep your mouth shut about it."**

 **"When Sean and I showed up, you both were on the floor with all your clothes still on, so obviously, he didn't get what he was after. So what happened?"**

 **Asha sighed, "Aidan showed up. He grabbed Ban and threw him off me then punched him out. When I saw it was Aidan, I fainted. Please, Father. You said you loved me like a daughter, before you even knew for sure that I was and I know as your first priority is to protect me and defend me, but you can't. You can't protect me from everything, from everyone, you know that. But you can keep from hurting me and you telling any of those men over there what happened, will hurt me and it'll hurt them. Please. It'll be a complete shitstorm if you do."**

 **Krieger sighed then looked at Asha who was looking back at him with pleading eyes. "Alright. I won't say anything, for you, but Ash, it will come out. One way or another, the truth will come out, the truth always does. We're all living proof of that. If I come back into contact with Aidan, I will tell him to stay away from you. I'm thankful that he saved you, I am, but I don't trust him right now. Something just isn't sitting right."**

 **Asha chuckled, "Seems like you and I are on the same thought process when it comes to Aidan, but Alex, well, Aidan is his Father, I can't tell him what to feel, nor will I. I just want him to stay safe."**

 **Krieger wrapped his arm into Asha's and they both started to walk, "So do I, Asha. So do I."**

 **They walked to the gravesite where everyone had gathered. Ban had the shovel in hand with Tavington, Bordon, Wilkins standing next to him. Cornwallis and O'Hara stood at the end, with Krieger, Luca, Karissa, Terra, Asha, and Alex together on the other side.**

 **Asha cleared her throat, "Is there anyone who would like to say a few words? Whoever wants to go."**

 **Karissa sniffed, "Denise, you were...you were our sister," a tear dropped from her eye, "and you were taken from us too soon. There will be vengeance, my sister. I swear it."**

 **"Terra?" questioned Asha.**

 **Terra shook her head and swallowed. Asha looked to her Father who gave a nod.**

 **"Denise, you...ahem...you were one of the best people I have ever known. There aren't enough words to express the sorrow that I feel. That we all will feel for the years to come."**

 **Ban sniffed and swallowed the hard lump in his throat, "I wish I had known you years ago, Denise. You were the first woman that I ever truly loved and then he...he took you away from me. I always expected I would die before you or before any of the men I serve with. So many battles, so many fights and here I stand, and you...my love...die, being tied to a chair, powerless to defend yourself with your head...," he sobbed lightly then shook his head, "I will get justice for you. I swear it." He rubbed his eyes as tears flowed out of them. He didn't care that the men he served were there or Lord Cornwallis. His heart was broken.**

 **Asha took a deep breath as she looked down at her friend's body in the ground, "Dealing what we have to deal with, day in and day out, the battles we fight not just on the field, but within ourselves, is a struggle. You were the one that would help us to see through those times. To push on to the next fight and give it our all. You were my third in command, but I always thought of you as my next second. A coward took you from us, Denise, but the warriors, the lot of us, will take the cowards out. We will find a way. I give you my promise, my solemn vow, that you will be avenged. I love you, my sister. Now and always."**

 **"Now and always," the others said following.**

 **Cornwallis had raised an eyebrow when Asha had mentioned Denise being her third in command. What did she mean by that? He wasn't going to bring it up now, but would when the time was right.**

 **Ban took the shovel and began to throw the dirt on his beloved's body. Bordon, Tavington, and Wilkins had grabbed a shovel and helped.**

 **As night fell, Cornwallis, O'Hara with a few of the dragoons, left. Bordon and Wilkins took Ban for a night on the town. Asha told Krieger to take her son back to the Fort that it was more safe along with Luca. Karissa went with them. All had left except Tavington. They went upstairs to Asha's bedroom. He took her to bed and made love to her for hours, slowly, intimately, and passionately. She laid on his shoulder, smoothing his chest, "I love you, William."**

 **He kissed her forehead, "Mmm, I love you," he brought his hand and gently brushed her side. "I do have something for you."**

 **Asha chuckled, "It can't possibly be anything better than all the orgasms you just gave me."**

 **He laughed, "Well, maybe not that good, but," he sat up and reached over into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper.**

 **"What is that?" She questioned sitting up. He sat up next to her then unfolded the paper, "It's for the house. Mr. Leeson said that everything has been filled out and the house is officially yours. It's yours, Asha."**

 **Asha smiled then looked to Tavington who was smiling at her. She folded the paper back up and stuck it in her desk drawer next to the bed. Asha placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him, "Make love to me again," she whispered.**

 **"As you command," he laughed.**

 **Asha sighed as he went down on her, unaware that they weren't alone in the house.**


	34. A war in one's mind

_**Chapter 34: A war in one's mind**_

 **Asha stirred awake after hearing something down stairs. She looked at Tavington who was fast asleep and instead of waking him up, she wrapped a blanket around her after not being able to find her clothes, grabbed a candle, and walked through the hallway. She stopped at the top of the stairs as she saw a fire going in the parlor. She looked back towards her room and had a decision to make, she could either wake Tavington up or walk down the stairs herself. Being who she was, she chose to head down the stairs herself. She walked down the stairs quietly, trying to avoid anywhere that would creak. She reached the bottom of the stairs and sat down the candle then pulled the pistol out of a drawer and pointed it at a person who was sitting in the chair, "Don't move."**

 **The person slowly started to turn then looked shock, "Don't shoot! Your Uncle sent me!"**

 **"O'Hara?!" She uncocked the pistol and sat it down, "What the hell are you doing here?!" she hissed.**

 **O'Hara cleared his throat and looked away. Asha quickly realized she had only come downstairs with a blanket wrapped around her then clutched it more to her body.**

 **"I'm uh...sorry, I can wait until you get dressed."**

 **"It's three in the morning, I was asleep. How the hell did you even get in my house?"**

 **"Um...," he pulled out the key, "your Uncle gave me the key, which Mr. Leeson gave to him. I did not mean to frighten you."**

 **Asha sighed, "It's alright, General. Listen, you may return back to tell my Uncle that I'm fine. A few of my friends are on a hunt and they'll be back soon, so you may return back to the Fort." She gave a nod then started to walk away.**

 **"And what about the soldier that you're shagging? Shall he remain as well?"**

 **Asha stopped dead in her tracks, "Shit," she whispered. Turning around with a look of confusion on her face, she scoffed, "Excuse me?"**

 **"You heard me. I know that someone is here. I've been here for awhile and I heard your moans of pleasure. I only now decided to make myself known."**

 **"Perhaps I was pleasuring myself, General. Ever think about that?"**

 **"If that is true, then you won't mind if I take a look around."**

 **Asha stepped forward, "In point of fact, I do mind, General. This is my home! My home and I want you out."**

 **"And what shall I tell your Uncle about the man you're fucking?"**

 **"You say nothing, for my private life is just that...private. So who I may and may not be fucking is no one's business. I guess you couldn't play the caring type for too long, could you?"**

 **"Actually, I do care, which is why I warn you about the soldier you may have in your bed. The infantry is well known for their carousing with whores, but the men with the dragoons, are so much worse. You'll only become hurt in the end." He took a step forward and brushed Asha's arm with his finger, "You need a gentleman to be with. To be in your bed."**

 **Asha lightly chuckled, "You know, you're right. Let me know when one comes along. Leave the key on the table. Better yet, give it to me then I suggest you see yourself out." She held out her hand and after a few minutes, was handed the key, "Thank you, General." He grabbed her arm and brought her close to him, "I know who the man is upstairs and you better pray that your Uncle will be quick whatever sentence he may carry out. And he has such horrible plans for him I'm sure, once he knows."**

 **"You have no idea what you're talking about."**

 **"Oh, but I do. You see, I recognized that pistol that you put back in the drawer. It's Colonel Tavington's spare pistol. I know he's the one upstairs, Asha. If I have to find out the hard way, then I will. So, admit that it's him or we do this the hard way."**

 **"Get out...of my home."**

 **"Admit it, Asha, or else."**

 **Asha sighed, "What will it take for you to keep quiet?" questioned O'Hara.**

 **O'Hara smiled, "My, my, if you ask that question then he must be very important to you. What would he say?"**

 **"What do you want, O'Hara?"**

 **O'Hara whispered something into her ear then pulled away smiling, "Think about it," he winked then walked out the door.**

 **Asha clenched her jaw in anger. Now he knew about her and Tavington and was going to hold that over her head to get what he wanted which was her. She looked upstairs and wondered what to do. The thought of that man touching her was repulsive, but she loved Tavington and she knew her Uncle would do something horrible to him. She was stuck and she knew it. There had to be a way out of this. But what?**

 **/**

 **Ban was in a pub with Bordon and Wilkins with them trying their damnedest to break Ban out of his funk, but it was to no avail. Not that they were surprised, he lost the love of his life, but they weren't sure what else they could do to help. Ban cleared his throat after he downed his drink, "If you gents will excuse me, I'm going out to take a piss." He coughed as he stood up, "I'll be back in a few minutes." He staggered as began to walk towards the door.**

 **Bordon sighed, "Poor man is a mess, not that I blame him, I would be too if it had been Karissa. How's um, Terra doing with all of this?"**

 **"She's been dealing in her own way, but not really talking to me much. She's been distant actually now that I think about it." He took a drink then looked around, "Is it just me or does it feel...tense in here?"**

 **"It's tense everywhere, Wilkins. We'll wait for Ban to come back in here and then we'll go." He looked around "How long does it take to take a piss?"**

 **Ban belched as he began to urinate on the side of the wall outside. He glanced over and saw a man approach him, he sniffed, "I'll be done in just a minute, then you can piss on the wall, mate."**

 **The man looked at Ban which drew Ban's attention when he was done, "What the hell are you staring at me for?"**

 **"This is for Asha," the man said then punched Ban in the stomach, kneed him in the groin, and punched him in the face. Three men came running up and helped the man in beating up Ban until he was unconscious then ran off.**

 **Bordon sighed, "Alright, it's been too long, let's go outside."**

 **Wilkins nodded then chugged down his beer and walked out with Bordon. They looked around corners then found Ban on the ground.**

 **"Shit!" Bordon ran up to Ban first, "Bloody hell." He looked to Wilkins, "We have to get him back to the Fort."**

 **"Agreed," Wilkins nodded.**

 **/**

 **Asha walked back upstairs and sighed as she saw Tavington still sleeping. She's glad he didn't hear any of what just happened, though if he did, she knows he would have probably killed O'Hara without a seconds hesitation. How was she going to get out of this? Sure she could kill O'Hara and even make it look like an accident, it's not like she hadn't done that before, but she knew she couldn't do that. He was basically her Uncle's lapdog and he was needed for the war, unfortunately, but now she had to think on how to protect the man she loved that was in her bed.**

 **"Asha?" questioned Tavington as he stirred awake and noticed her standing there and staring at him, "Are you alright? You look shaken up." He sat up on the bed, "What's wrong?"**

 **Asha walked over and sat next to him on the bed, "William, you know I love you, right? And I would do anything, anything to protect you."**

 **"Asha, you're starting to worry me. You don't need to protect me. I'm a Colonel of the Green Dragoons, I'm very capable of protecting myself from many enemies and it's my duty to protect you, so if something is wrong, you need to tell me and I'll take care of it. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."**

 **Asha slightly smiled then took her blanket and wrapped it around Tavington, straddling his lap. She grabbed the back of his neck and brought him into a kiss. She wasn't sure what was going to happen with O'Hara, but right now, she was focused on the man she loved.**

 **/**

 **Bordon and Wilkins got Ban back to the Fort and had the Doctor Teal look at him. He had bruised ribs and bruises to the face, but that was the worst of it. Bordon sighed and shook his head and looked at Wilkins as Ban was sleeping on the bed, "Who do you think did this to him and why?"**

 **Wilkins shurgged, "Could be anyone that hates us or even hates him. Could be an ex husband of a woman Ban chased after. I doubt we'll ever know."**

 **Bordon nodded, "Let's get back to our women. Ban needs to sleep anyway." The men nodded at each other then walked out of the room.**

 **Ban's eyes darted back and forth behind his eyelids then rapidly opened them and gasped, "Asha."**


	35. Get lost

_**Chapter 35: Get lost**_

 **Ban slowly sat up from his bed then closed his eyes tight as he relived the previous night and the night before. He saw memory flashes of what happened. He got his ass kicked by someone who said 'This is for Asha' then he got another memory flash of what had happened the night Denise died. "Oh god," he whispered. He looked around the room he was in and swallowed, "Oh, Asha. What have I done?"**

 **Bordon opened the door and peaked in, "Well, well, looks who's awake." He shut the door behind him, "Someone beat the shit out of you last night, do you know who it was?" Ban continued to look down at his legs and he kept going over the events in his head. "Ban? What is it?"**

 **"Bordon...where's Asha?"**

 **"Um...she and Tavington should be returning some time today. Why?"**

 **Ban held his head, "Let me know when they get here."**

 **"Why?"**

 **Ban looked at Bordon, "Because it's safer if Asha stays away from me. Don't ask questions, just do as I ask, please."**

 **Bordon nodded, "Alright. Sure. I'll keep an eye out for them and let you know. They should be here sometime this morning," he nodded then left Ban.**

 **Ban rested his elbows on his knees then looked at the door as it opened again. He swallowed hard, "Are you here to kill me?"**

 **"Depends," the voice said as the door shut behind him. Krieger cleared his throat, "Just what the hell did you try to do to my daughter?"**

 **/**

 **Asha stood out on the balcony of her house, watching the sunrise. She looked down where they had buried Denise and at her Mother's grave and thought about what had happened last night with O'Hara. What was she going to do? She could tell her Uncle herself and take a chance so that O'Hara would have nothing over her, but if her feeling was right and he would either throw Tavington in the cells until he needed him for the war or he would kill him, or he would do one of those and send her away. No matter what he chose, she would never see Tavington again and that in and of itself made her feel sick to her stomach.**

 **"Morning," Tavington said wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, "How'd you sleep?"**

 **"Not too bad, I suppose. You?"**

 **"Not bad? Does this mean I have to work harder on getting you tired?"**

 **Asha chuckled as she turned around and kiss him, "Oh, you had no trouble at doing that. Just with everything that's been going on, I wake up in the middle of the night and I can't get back to sleep."**

 **"Is that what happened last night when you came back to bed?"**

 **"It is."**

 **Tavington nodded, "Well, it's understandable. You've been through hell and back. Asha, there is something though. I thought I heard voices last night downstairs. Did someone stop by?"**

 **"Oh! Yes, I forgot to say anything, um, Luca stopped by and wanted to go over something with me on how to get back at Stephen. I told him that it was Three in the morning and to go over with it with me when we get back to the Fort," she lied. Damn, she hated lying to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth. If she did, Tavington would kill O'Hara then get locked up.**

 **"Strange people, your friends...or associates. Whichever." He leaned against the railing and looked at Asha smiling.**

 **"What?" She smiled back.**

 **"Bordon won't be here for another hour or so along with a few of my other men." He stood up and grabbed Asha's hand, "Would you be interested in having a dance with me?"**

 **"There's no music."**

 **"Sure there is, just listen." He placed a hand on her hip and grabbed her hand as he hummed a melody. Asha smiled to herself as Tavington danced with her, thinking how much she was happy and how terrified she was of losing all of this. She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't.**

 **/**

 **Ban stood at the window and watched Bordon and a few men rode off to escort Asha and Tavington back. He sighed then turned back around to Krieger, "I never meant to hurt her or to scare her. I couldn't even remember until last night after I got my arse kicked. I don't even know who the hell did it. It was some man cloaked and he just said 'This is for Asha,' then beat the holy shit out of me then more people showed up and joined him. I don't know why they didn't just kill me. I figured it was some friends of her," he looked at Krieger, "Or you and some of your men."**

 **Krieger clenched his jaw, "No, it wasn't me or my men. Though believe me, I wanted to kill you when she told me what had happened. I just wanted your version of things, to see if you would lie to me...and you didn't. You told me the truth, so there will be no killing you today." He gave Ban one last look then headed for the door.**

 **"Krieger?"**

 **"What?" Krieger sighed and turned around.**

 **Ban swallowed hard then turned around and faced him, "I didn't...hurt her...did I?"**

 **Krieger could see Ban was visibly upset and worried about Asha. He shook his head, "No, Ban. You didn't hurt her."**

 **"Do you have any idea who um...who attacked me?"**

 **"No, but I'm sure they'll show themselves at some point again." He gave a nod then walked out of the room.**

 **Ban nodded to himself, "I'm sure they will." He looked out the window again, "What the hell?" he whispered to himself. He saw someone in the distance carrying a white flag. He limped over to his desk and grabbed his spyglass then looked back out, "Son of a bitch." It was the Ghost.**

 **Krieger headed down the hallway then ran into Karissa and Luca who joined him in his walk.**

 **"We have a problem," said Kreiger.**

 **"No shit. We have loads of problems at the moment," said Karissa.**

 **"What kind of problem are you referring to?" asked Luca as they walked down the stairs.**

 **"The men that beat the shit out of Ban, I'm pretty sure I know who it was."**

 **"Who?" questioned Karissa.**

 **Krieger sighed as they got closer to the door, "I believe it was Aidan. Who else would defend Asha in such a way?"**

 **"Tavington," Luca scoffed.**

 **"True, but if it was Aidan, he'll be back to finish the job. I need you to get me in contact with him, Luca."**

 **"Why me?"**

 **"Because you know his movements more than anyone else."**

 **Luca shook his head, "Krieger, I don't trust him."**

 **"I know you don't and I don't either, but this is for Asha. My daughter. Your friend and sister. Please, just tell him I need to meet with him."**

 **"Alright, I'll ride out to meet him soon," said Luca as they reached the door. "Fuck. We should add another problem to the list," he said as the Ghost was now inside the gates. "What the hell is he doing back here?"**

 **Krieger looked to prisoners being held outside and sighed, "His men."**

 **"I wonder if Asha and the others are on their way back," said Karissa. "This could get interesting if they are."**

 **/**

 **"Are you ready, love?" asked Tavington grabbing his satchel.**

 **"William, wait."**

 **"What is it?"**

 **Asha shook her head, "Nothing. It's not important."**

 **"Hey," Tavington set his satchel down, "if something is wrong, you can tell me. Whatever it is and if it's something that you think you need to protect me from, you don't have to. Do you need to tell me something?"**

 **Asha sighed and smiled "Only that I love you."**

 **"Knock knock," said Bordon hitting the door, "you two ready to head back?"**

 **Tavington and Asha looked at each other then to Bordon, shaking their heads, "No."**

 **Bordon chuckled, "Understandable. Um...I think you two should know, Ban was attacked last night."**

 **"What?" questioned Asha.**

 **Bordon nodded, "Aye, Wilkins and I took him to a pub to try and get him to...work through things with what happened and he was attacked outside the pub. Started with one man then others joined in."**

 **"Well, did he say what they looked like? Did they say anything to him?" questioned Tavington.**

 **Bordon shook his head, "No, he didn't see their faces. I think it may have something to do with you though, Asha."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Well, before I left, Ban told me to tell him when you two got back because he thinks it's safer for Asha to stay away from him. I'm not sure what that's about, but that's what he said. I got the horses all saddles for you, whenever you're ready to leave."**

 **"I need to get some other things real quick, then we'll leave," said Tavington giving Asha a kiss on the forehead.**

 **Asha sighed, "Son of a bitch. What the hell do I do when we get back to the fort?"**

 **"Are you talking to yourself?" asked Bordon walking back in.**

 **"Maybe. I am great company after all."**

 **Bordon chuckled, "Something is up with you. If you can't tell the Colonel, you can tell me."**

 **Asha shook her head, "It's nothing, Bordon, but I appreciate the offer. Truly."**

 **"Alright, but if you change your mind, feel free to tell me."**

 **Bordon noticed something was off with Asha after she nodded towards him then walked out to her horse. He looked up the stairs as Tavington was walking down them, "All set to go, sir?"**

 **"Hell no. Last place I want to go is back to that damned Fort and have to deal with Lord Cornwallis, but, I wanted to show you something and you're the only one that knows."**

 **Bordon cocked his head as he looked at what Tavington had then chuckled as he looked at his friend, "I'll be damned. I wonder if Alex will like it."**

 **"I hope so. Come on."**

 **They both walked out and noticed Asha on top of her horse and she didn't seem like herself. "What's wrong with, Asha? She seems lost," said Tavington.**

 **"She wouldn't tell me. I thought maybe something happened last night to make her feel in such a way," said Bordon.**

 **"No, nothing bad happened. In fact everything went quite well," he chuckled. "She did seem off last night though when she came back to bed. I think someone stopped by the house last night and she doesn't want to tell me who. I thought maybe it was one of her associates, but um...if it had been, I think she would have told me." He shook his head, "No, I think whoever stopped by, if that's what happened, has her worried and she feels the need to protect me, even though I have told her countless times, not to."**

 **"She loves you, William. She'd do anything to protect you, whether you like it or not."**

 **"I know, Bordon." He looked back at Asha, squinting through the sunlight hitting his face," and that is what worries me." They headed down to their horses then headed back to the Fort.**

 **/**

 **"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Ban as he stood outside the doors to Cornwallis' room where The Ghost was.**

 **"To get his men?"**

 **"I'm going in there!"**

 **"And do what exactly?" asked Krieger as he grabbed Ban's arm.**

 **"Let me go, old man."**

 **Krieger snickered, "First of all, I'm not that old. Second, I can easily kick the shit out of you or kill you if I wanted to, and thirdly, you can barely walk. What damage do you hope to do? Just wait. Alright? You're no good to anyone if you start something that you can't finish and wind up dead."**

 **Ban sighed in frustration, "Fine."**

 **Their attention was drawn back to the door with O'Hara and The Ghost coming out. Ban and the others walked into Cornwallis' quarters and saw him staring out the window.**

 **"My Lord, what's going on?" asked Ban.**

 **"He has more of my Officers again, so I'm arranging an exchange. He was true to his word before, I'm sure he will be again."**

 **"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Krieger. He noticed all eyes were on him, "Just a hunch." He looked out towards the gate, "Shit."**

 **"What?" questioned Ban.**

 **"It's Asha."**

 **"The Ghost won't hurt her. He rode her under a white flag."**

 **Krieger looked to Cornwallis, "Actually My Lord, I was more worried about her doing something to him. I'll be right back. She's my daughter after all."**

 **Cornwallis looked to Krieger shockingly, "What?!"**

 **"Uh...right...no one told you. Ahem, I'm her Father. Excuse me."**

 **Before Cornwallis could utter another word, Krieger was out the door with Karissa and Luca. He looked to Ban who shrugged, "Don't look at me, My Lord, I just work for you."**

 **Asha rode next to Tavington as they entered the Fort and she looked directly at the man in black. She looked back and before she could say anything to Tavington, he was off his horse, storming to O'Hara after slamming his helmet into one of the soldiers stomach. She glared at O'Hara, the man that is black mailing her then climbed off her horse with Bordon shortly after.**

 **"General, what is this?" questioned Tavington angerily.**

 **"Prisoner exchange. He has Eighteen more of our officers."**

 **"He's the Ghost!" sneered Asha as she stormed up to the men. "It's him. They held me hostage remember?!"**

 **"He has shown no aggression here, hence he cannot be touched!"**

 **"One of his men raped her, do you remember that, General?" Tavington looked up at the window and saw Cornwallis then looked back to O'Hara, "Does he remember that?"**

 **O'Hara slightly smiled knowing why Tavington was so angry, "I'm sure he does, but as I said, he has shown no aggression here."**

 **Tavington nodded, "Has he not?" He turned around, "You!"**

 **"William," she tried to whisper, but he stormed away, shouting at the Ghost.**

 **O'Hara leaned in, "It seems your beloved is going to get himself killed if he's not careful. Have you thought more about my offer?"**

 **Clenching her jaw, Asha turned around and faced O'Hara, "Black mailing me is not an offer. It's just that, blackmail."**

 **"I'm just simply trying to save you the pain. What do you think your Uncle is going to do, Asha? At best, he'll throw Tavington in the cells until he needs him for a battle. And then after the war is over, he'll find away to have him punished. Or he'll send you away and keep your son here to enlist him for the war and you will never see him again. He's what thirteen now, will be fourteen soon, it's just the perfect age. He'll be the youngest on the battlefield."**

 **"Don't you threaten my son."**

 **"I'm stating a fact, Asha."**

 **They both noticed Cornwallis' dogs run past them and out the doors. Now Asha knew her Uncle was really going to be mad.**

 **"You just simply have to choose what's more important. You accept what I have proposed and you enter my bed or you don't and I will ruin your life."**

 **Asha was so angry she was about to lose whatever willpower she was hanging on to. She felt sick to her stomach. She looked at O'Hara who was smiling. "I'll see you in my quarters," he whispered then gave a wink and walked away.**

 **Bordon was watching the scene from afar and could tell how upset Asha was. He had to find out what was going on and alert Tavington. He walked over as Tavington began to walk over to Asha.**

 **"Hey, it's alright. The Ghost won't get away with what his men did to you," Tavington whispered.**

 **She went to go say something, but couldn't. She felt like she would have a breakdown in front of him and she couldn't do that. Bloody hell what was wrong with her. She swallowed any frustration she had, "I need to go and speak with my, Uncle. Excuse me."**

 **"What was that about?" asked Tavington.**

 **"Colonel, I think something is going on between O'Hara and Asha."**

 **"What? What do you mean?"**

 **"I'm not sure, but he was saying something to her and she was becoming more and more upset. I wasn't sure if she was going to cry or stab him in the throat, or hell even both, but something is going on."**

 **"I'll talk to her."**

 **Asha walked inside and headed up to her quarters when she ran into her Father. "Hey, um...your Uncle knows I'm your Father now, I kind of let it slip. I'll go in there and talk with him with you. Asha? What's wrong?"**

 **Asha shook her head then walked away. She almost reached her quarters then turned in the direction towards her Uncle's quarters. She thought to herself a minute then knocked on his door and waited to hear something. When she did, she walked in and saw Cornwallis and some of the Generals gathered around a map, "I'm sorry, Uncle. I'll come back."**

 **"No, Asha, please. We're almost done. Just have a seat there," he pointed at the yellow chair next to the door. She was seated for just a few minutes when the doors opened and O'Hara walked in holding a straw soldier. She looked at it in shock.**

 **O'Hara stumbled over his words, "One of our captured officers, My Lord."**

 **To keep from laughing, Asha had to cover her face.** _ **'Bravo,'**_ **she thought about the Ghost.** _ **'Now, you're really in trouble.'**_

 __ **"Get me Tavington!"**

 **Later that evening Tavington was ordered to go to Cornwallis' quarters along with Asha who was dismissed earlier.**

 **"My reputation suffers because of your incompetence! That man, insults me!"**

 **"Quite impressive for a farmer with a pitchfork. Wouldn't you say?"**

 **Asha snickered then cleared her throat when her Uncle looked at her. He waved for them both to approach him.**

 **"I want you to find that man. I want you to capture him," he said looking at Tavington. "Not just for what he's done, but what his men did to my niece. I want them punished."**

 **"The men have the loyalty of the people," said Asha. "Protect him, his family and I presume the families of his men."**

 **"I can capture him for you, My Lord. But to do so, requires the use of tactics that are somewhat...what was the word your Lordship used? 'Brutal,' I think."**

 **Cornwallis waved for one of his men to leave which left him, Asha, and Tavington alone.**

 **"Go on," said Cornwallis as he looked at Asha as Tavington was helping himself to a drink.**

 **"I am prepared to do what is necessary. I alone will assume the full mantle of responsibility of my actions. Free of the chain of command. Rendering you blameless. However, if I do this, you and I both know I can never return to England with honor. What I wonder, is to become of me?"**

 **"Wait," said Asha, "Just what exactly is your plan that it involves something that brutal that my Uncle has to be rendered blameless from it?"**

 **"Asha."**

 **"No. Look, I know this isn't my war, per se, but Uncle, you're being complicit in whatever he does and that isn't like you. You don't do that. What all because he embarrassed you?" She looked to Tavington who was somewhat shocked that she was standing against him.**

 **Asha took a deep breath, "Look, his men raped me and I want them punished, not their families. They weren't there, they did nothing to me. And...and this war. Fine, they're fighting for the wrong side, but you don't punish women and children for it, which is exactly what it sounds like you two are talking about doing. Come on, you're better than that!"**

 **"It's war, Asha. There are casualties in war."**

 **"Oh spare me that bullshit, I've heard it before! It's just an excuse to commit a crime and you know it," said Asha firmly.**

 **Cornwallis stood up and looked at his niece then walked over to the map, "Once the war is over here in the Colonies, the new aristocracy, will be landowners."**

 **Tavington joined him at the map and looked at it, "Tell me about, Ohio."**

 **Asha shook her head as they both completely ignored her. They weren't getting it. She didn't care about the men that they were after, but her code was always to never hurt women or children and she was a killer. Her attention was drawn back to her Uncle who was calling to her. He had dismissed Tavington and she was so lost in thought she didn't even hear it happen.**

 **"Now, Asha, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? And if it's about any of what I just said, then you can see yourself out."**

 **"No, Uncle it isn't. I just wanted to run something by you."**

 **"Alright, what is it, since my day is already perfect," he said sarcastically.**

 **"Uncle...how would you feel if I were to ever...say, be involved with someone here?"**

 **"I guess it would depend on who it was with. If it was a man of good stature, then I would say yes, but if it were say any of the Infantry, maybe, but the dragoons, are an absolute no. I forbid you to be with one of them. Bordon is about the best out of all of them, Tavington is the worst. My God, if you ever got involved with that man, I'd have you sent far from here and have him barred...at least until I needed him."**

 **"But what if...if I got involved with a Dragoon and they treated me right? Loved me and cared for me, did everything in their power to protect me and my son? Then what would you say?"**

 **"I would say that they are most likely using you and if they weren't, they would have to prove it, not only to you, but to me as well."**

 **"Why you? You're my Uncle, not my Father."**

 **Cornwallis cleared his throat, "Yes, speaking of which, I just found out that Krieger is your Father. Have you known long?"**

 **"No, just a few days for sure, but he always has treated me like a daughter. It's a long story, Uncle."**

 **"Hmm. I'm sure it is and I'm sure he will explain as to why he left my sister."**

 **"It wasn't like that," said Asha. "As I said, it's a long story."**

 **"Another time then," said Cornwallis, "But that time is coming soon. I don't like to be made a fool of, Asha. As you can now tell with this Ghost business. Now, leave me so I may finish my food."**

 **Asha gave a nod, "Good evening, Uncle." She said after looking at him one more time then left the room. As the men closed the doors behind her, she took a deep breath then went to her room. Tavington was already in there waiting for her and he had a scowl on his face.**

 **"What the hell was that about, Asha? You've never questioned my methods before and now all of a sudden you are?"**

 **"William, please. It's just I don't want you to go down that road."**

 **"What road?!"**

 **"The road that will inevitably lead to your downfall! Your death! Don't become the man that they all make you out to be. Don't be 'The Butcher' that they call you. You're better than that! I know you are!"**

 **"I'm doing this to avenge you."**

 **Asha shook her head, "William, I am still here. I'm not dead. I just...I can't lose you and I mean that in every way possible."**

 **Tavington sighed, "You won't. I'm the best soldier out there."**

 **"Doesn't make you bulletproof and it won't stop anyone shoving a sabre through you."**

 **"If you don't have the confidence in me then maybe...maybe we should rethink what we are doing. I love you, I do, but I need someone who will be in my corner."**

 **"You mean to massacre women and children because their husbands and brothers fight for the wrong side? I'm an Assassin, William and I don't even do that. I've never killed a woman unless she tried to kill me first and I have never, never killed a child. I have a child. And you forget, my main focus isn't on...The Ghost. It's on the man that has tormented me and destroyed my family and he won't stop."**

 **Tavington nodded, "I know and he's on my agenda as well."**

 **"But after The Ghost. Why are you really after him, William? You were after him before his men did what they did to me, so don't make it all about me. Because he has gotten you in so much trouble with my Uncle, that's why, is it not? Because my Uncle has downgraded you, humilated you like the Ghost has. Am I right? I just got done talking with my Uncle. I asked him what he would do if I ever got involved with a dragoon and you know what he said, he said that he would send me away if it was you and would have you barred until he needed you to fight. Then I have to worry about if one of these days, you don't come back, because your lack of control in how you do things and it will get you killed."**

 **"Then if you worry so much about all of that...perhaps you and I shouldn't be together."**

 **"William, you're not hearing me. I love you. Alright, I love you and you have no idea what that means for me to say that. I would do anything, nearly anything to protect you from anyone or anything. I know I don't need to, but that's what you do when you love someone. You protect them. You mean everything to me."**

 **Before Tavington could utter another word, Bordon came walked in, "Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Lord Cornwallis told me to have us ride out tonight, Colonel and go find Wilkins. He should know how to find the Ghost."**

 **"William, please don't. At least wait."**

 **"Your Uncle bids it. Good evening, Asha."**

 **Asha swallowed hard as she watched him walk away with Bordon giving a small glance then walked out as well. She closed her eyes as she felt a tear fall from her eyes then turned to her bed. She took off her armored corset and sat it on the chair, feeling relieved to get the weight off her. She loved it, but it was such a pain in the ass. After removing the rest of her clothing, she slid on her nightgown and just as she was getting ready to crawl into bed, she felt hands wrap around her stomach, thinking it was William, she turned around and was shocked when she saw it was O'Hara. Before she could scream, he covered her mouth and pushed her onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of her. He reeked of liquor. She knew that he had got his arse yelled at by her Uncle about the straw soldiers.**

 **"Shhh. It's alright, this was the plan anyway, remember?"**

 **"Get off of me!" she yelled through his hand.**

 **He reached his hand down and undid his belt, "I'll go slow."**

 **"No!" She tried to kick him, knee him, anything she could to try and get him off of her, but anything she did, didn't seem to phase him at the least. "Please stop!" she cried through his hand.**

 **"Tavington is gone, Asha. They left, he isn't here and you need someone to fill that hole of yours and I'm just the man to do it and we won't be disturbed. I locked the door, so keep your mouth shut." He slid up her nightgown and rammed himself inside her. He kept himself inside her for a moment. She was hoping he was coming to his senses and would stop, but soon started to move inside her. Asha felt dead inside, she had been raped by one of The Ghost's men, she was raped by one of her step father's men and now she was being raped by one of her Uncle's men. She was powerless to stop him, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, whatever fight that was in her was gone. She was an Assassin, but now she had become nothing but a use, a sex thing. She heard O'Hara finish, then he pulled himself out of her and wiped himself off.**

 **"When I come back again, I expect you to not put up a fight again," said O'Hara as he saw Asha curled into a ball on the bed. "You should have taken the offer before and I might have been more gentle, but now, I will have you in whatever manner I please and in whatever way I please and next time, I think I'll have you on all fours," he chuckled then left the room.**

 **Asha hugged her knees to herself as she sobbed. She thought she had been strong enough, but Stephen had broken her and she knew it. She was alone. She knew she had people that loved her, but nothing seemed to matter anymore. She felt dead, destroyed, and broken. Like she was nothing. She wanted to die.**

 **"Asha?" questioned Ban as he quickly came into the room, "What the hell happened?"**

 **Asha looked up at him and cried again as she remembered what Ban had tried to do to her then in a moment of panicked thinking that he was going to do what O'Hara did next, she crawled up to the pillows, "Stay away from me!"**

 **"Asha."**

 **"Get out! Just get out of here!"**

 **Ban nodded in sadness "Alright, I will, because you asked me to. I'm sorry, Asha, for what I did. I'm truly sorry." He left the room without another word leaving Asha alone again. There was no one around who didn't betray her in one way or another, making her already loneliness, even more lonely.**

 **"Asha?" questioned Dr. Teal. "My God, are you alright?" He shut the door behind him. "I wanted to come and check on you and see how you were feeling. What happened?"**

 **Asha broke down in front of him, "I can't do this anymore," she cried.**

 **"Whoa, whoa," he sat down on the bed. "Do what?"**

 **"I'm dying and I can't make it stop," she cried. She crawled over him and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.**

 **"Asha, what happened?" He tried to pry himself away to look at her, but she kept herself wrapped around him. "Hey, I won't hurt you, but you have to tell me what's going on. Talk to me." She pulled herself away and shook her head, "Where do I start?"**

 **"Wherever you want to."**

 **Asha's lip quivered, Dr. Teal was the only one around that hadn't betrayed her, hadn't hurt her in one way or another. She let everything come out of her and told him everything. From what she went through as a child, her becoming an Assassin and how, Krieger being her Father, how much she loved Tavington, Ban's attempted rape, her husband coming back to life, and O'Hara's threats and rape, and how she felt alone.**

 **He listened to every word she had said, never interrupting her. When she was done, he was quiet. She was afraid that he was going to run out the door, but he didn't. He looked at her "I want you to get dressed and meet me out at the horses in ten minutes. Don't tell anyone anything."**

 **"Where are we going?"**

 **"A place you need to be. You're not dead, Asha and I'm going to prove to you that you're not. Get dressed."**

 **Asha watched Dr. Teal walk out the door, took a deep breath, then got dressed. She met him outside at the stables then they rode off.**


	36. Terror strikes again

_**Chapter 36: Terror strikes again**_

 **"I'm sorry, Miss Asha. That we had to stop you and the Doctor. We just needed him at one of the camps," said a private leading her back into the Fort.**

 **She wasn't sure where he was taking her, but she knew that she didn't want to go back into the Fort. The only man that knew about everything that happened to her was now away from her. The private lead her back to her room, she thanked him blankly then shut and locked the door. She shivered then faced her bed with the flood of the memory of O'Hara and her coming back to her. She instantly felt sick to her stomach and gagged. She jerked back towards the door when she heard a knock, "Who is it?" she asked after composing herself.**

 **"It's um...it's Ban. Again."**

 **Asha sighed then went to the door and opened it to a very distressed Ban. "Ban?"**

 **"I'm sorry, I know you wanted me to stay out and, and away, but I just wanted to talk to you."**

 **Asha gave a slight nod then waved her hand for Ban to come in. She closed the door behind him as he limped in. She watched as he held his side, "You can sit down, Ban. You look like you're in pain."**

 **"I don't want to overstay my welcome."**

 **"Sit. Please," Asha said pulling out a chair for him then sat down herself. She watched as he painfully sat down, "So...what do you want to talk to me about?"**

 **"About what I did to you and about how sorry I am. Asha, I've been trying to think all day on how I could apologize to you, but there is no way and no words I can say that could possibly come close to how badly I feel. I love you, so much. I never would have hurt you, and my drinking...I'm so sorry that I hurt you, that I scared you and that I tried to...to rape you. You've been through so much and all I could think about was how upset I was and how I needed...how I wanted to...," he shook his head, "I was stupid. You're my friend's woman and I love you like you're family."**

 **"I know, Ban. And I know you're sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you before, I just...had a lot going through my head, but I forgave you already. Do you know where, William went? I know he was sent out to find Wilkins."**

 **"Lord Cornwallis changed his mind and wanted Colonel Tavington and Bordon to go somewhere else first. I guess they will seek out Wilkins in a few days. They won't be back until then."**

 **Asha swallowed hard at the news. She wanted him back at the Fort.**

 **"Asha...are you alright? You look like you're about ready to break down."**

 **"Ban," she said in a shaky voice, "I need to tell you something."**

 **"Sure, go ahead."**

 **"I love, William. I would do anything for him, you know that, right? I talked to my Uncle, Ban. I subtly asked him what he would think or do if he found out if I got involved with someone here and he confirmed my worst fears. He would kill him or bar him and I think he would probably have, O'Hara do it. Ban, I don't know what to do. I'm stuck...I'm stuck in a rut."**

 **"Asha, I'm sure once Lord Cornwallis sees how much the Colonel loves you, he'll change his mind. I'll be by your side and his and so would Bordon and everyone else that have seen you two together."**

 **"That's just the thing, I don't know if we are going to even be together anymore or if he wants to be."**

 **"What do you mean? Of course he does. I have never seen that man devoted to anyone as much as he is to you."**

 **Asha sighed, "He thinks that I don't respect his decisions and got upset when I questioned them. Ban, I know he's wanting and will kill anyone that harbors this Ghost or his men and that includes women and children and I told him not to do that and he got angry. He doesn't understand what that will do, not only to him, but to...to everything."**

 **Their attention was drawn to the door which quickly opened and revealed to be O'Hara. Asha gripped the chair and sat so far back in the chair she thought she would fall through it. Ban glanced over at her and he saw that look before. There was fear in Asha's eyes, "** _ **but why would she be scared of his ignorant ass?"**_ **Ban thought.**

 **"Ban. I'm surprised to see you here. Shouldn't you be resting?"**

 **Ban glanced from Asha to O'Hara, "No, sir, I'm fine. A bit roughed up, but I've had worse."**

 **O'Hara nodded, "Good man. Well, I wanted to tell you that your unit wants to see you. Wants to know when their Commander will lead them again. I suggest you go talk to them, before they cause more trouble for Lord Cornwallis."**

 **"Yes, sir," nodded Ban as he stood up. He looked to Asha, "I'll see you in a bit. Get some rest."**

 **She wanted to scream for him to stay, but she knew she couldn't. She smiled slightly, "Take care, Ban."**

 **O'Hara opened the door for Ban to exit, then closed it behind him. He looked back to Asha and walked over to the desk to pour himself a drink, "So," he took a drink, "did you tell Ban about our little arrangement?" He walked behind her and brushed her cheek, then grabbed her hair, "Did you?!" He snarled.**

 **"No," she gasped.**

 **"Good." He sat down his drink then quickly grabbed Asha out of the chair and threw her into the bedpost. He pressed himself against her body, she could feel his hardness against her back. He pulled something from his jacket and quickly fastened Asha's hands around the post. They were shackles and he tightened them as much as he could causing pain to her wrists. He slid down her breeches and knickers, bent her forward and he undid his breeches and with one quick thrust he was inside her.**

 **Asha cried out with each thrust and with each cry, he moved harder and faster. Her shoulder was starting to bruise as every time he thrust, he thrust her into the post. She gripped the bedsheets and dug her nails, feeling the sheet get thinner as she ripped at it. She was relieved when she heard him finish. She panted in pain and sobbed at the soreness. She grimaced as she felt his mouth on her back, gently biting her. "Please, stop," Asha sobbed.**

 **O'Hara sighed, "I'm just getting started."**

 **Asha wrapped her hands in the sheets as she felt O'Hara getting hard again and again he ravished her.**

 **Krieger walked by Asha's room and heard moans coming from her room and smiled to himself, "Hmm, I guess Tavington came home early." He cringed a little as it was still unsettling hearing his daughter, but walked on. He rounded the stairs and stopped by Ban's room, "How are you feeling today?"**

 **"Oh, fine I suppose. I need to go talk to my men, so I thought it would be best if I got dressed. Give them my victory speech of not dying or something."**

 **"I bet Asha is happy."**

 **"Why do you say that?"**

 **"Well," Krieger scoffed, "I wasn't trying to eaves drop, but I heard that Tavington is back."**

 **"Huh?" Ban turned and faced Krieger.**

 **"I heard...well I heard moans coming from Asha's room. So, he's back, right?"**

 **Ban shook his head, "No, Krieger. He isn't. Colonel Tavington and Bordon shouldn't be returning for a couple of days, at least."**

 **They both looked at each other then quickly left the room and ran into Luca and Karissa in the hallway.**

 **"Sir? What's wrong?" asked Karissa.**

 **"Asha," he panted then they all ran up the stairs. They stopped at the top of the stairs as they heard Asha's door open.**

 **"What...the fuck?" Krieger whispered.**

 **"What?" questioned Ban.**

 **Krieger looked down at Ban, "General O'Hara is leaving her room. Ban, why is he leaving her room and I heard noises coming from there?"**

 **"You don't think Asha would-"**

 **"No, I know my daughter. She's loyal to a fault, she never, never, would cheat on Tavington. She loves him too damn much."**

 **They wait until O'Hara was no longer visible in the hall. To be safe, they waited a few more minutes after he disappeared then went to Asha's room. Krieger quietly knocked then opened the door. The sight he saw, broke his heart. Asha was laying on the bed, curled into a ball, crying as she held the sheet in one hand and a hand near her groin.**

 **"Mother-," Krieger turned around to go after O'Hara.**

 **Ban stopped him, "No. Krieger, no."**

 **He shook in anger, "He raped my baby girl, Ban," he whimpered. "I'm going to kill him!"**

 **"Your daughter needs you right now. We'll take care of him later."**

 **Krieger swallowed hard as he looked at Karissa who nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath then turned back around and walked over to his daughter, "Asha," he whispered, crouching down in front of the bed. She sobbed without looking at him, "Please go away."**

 **"No. I won't. Asha, what happened? Did he rape you? I will kill him for this. I'm telling, Cornwallis."**

 **"No!" Asha moved quickly and grabbed her Father's arm, "You can't. Please," she sobbed, "Please promise me. You can't tell him. None of you can tell anyone. Especially, William. Father, please."**

 **"Asha," Karissa walked over and crouched next to Krieger, "We can't let him get away with this. He's a General in your Uncle's army. He can't just do what he's doing."**

 **Asha's lip quivered as she looked up, "It's an arrangement. He gets...my body in order for him not to tell my Uncle about William and I. He knows. He found out the other night. The night we buried Denise, he showed up and he knew William was there and that I was with him. He told me what would happen if my Uncle found out and he was right, it's what my Uncle repeated."**

 **"Asha, William would not want you to do this in order to protect him," said Ban, "and I believe you know that. That man would rather walk through fire before you being with O'Hara. So tell us the truth, did he rape you?"**

 **"Please, just go," Asha laid her head down.**

 **Luca looked at her wrists, "Son of a bitch. He did rape you!" he snarled.**

 **"What?" asked Krieger.**

 **"Look at her wrists, those are made by shackles. I know those markings anywhere. I've been in shackles before. Same damn marks."**

 **"Please, don't say anything," said Asha weakly. "Please." She passed out from exhaustion.**

 **"I can't believe O'Hara would do this. This is completely out of character for him," said Ban.**

 **"How do you mean?" asked Krieger.**

 **"I mean, he's not a rapist. He's an asshole, perhaps, but he's never been a rapist," said Ban.**

 **Krieger and Luca looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Luca.**

 **"It's highly unlikely. How could he pull it off?" asked Krieger.**

 **Luca scoffed, "It's Stephen. He can pull off anything. It would make sense. I mean, whoever Stephen might have hired would have to know everything about, O'Hara and how would he accuire such knowledge?"**

 **"Again, it's Stephen. But maybe you're wrong, Ban. Maybe O'Hara isn't the man you think you know. It's happened to us before," said Karissa.**

 **Ban sighed, "Maybe. Either way, we have to find William. He needs to be back here."**

 **"Agreed," said Karissa. "Luca and I will try and find him, you two stay here and keep an eye on her."**

 **"Be careful, Karissa," said Krieger.**

 **She nodded then walked out the door with Luca.**

 **Ban looked at Krieger, "Were you and her ever a thing?"**

 **"What?! No. She worked for me, Ban. Damn."**

 **Ban shrugged, "I was just curious," he smiled to himself.**

 **"What are you smiling at?"**

 **"Nothing. Let's stay in here until Tavington returns back. One of us can bring something up for her to eat when she wakes up."**

 **Krieger nodded then sat in a chair and looked at his daughter, "My poor daughter. This, all of this is my fault. All of it," he whispered.**

 **/**

 **The man shivered on the cold ground, shackled to the wall with barely any light. He winced as a door opened to the room he was in. There was warmth coming from the other room, he could feel the fire. The man looked up at the person walking towards him and tried to talk through his gag.**

 **"Shhh," said Stephen. "You should know, that part three of my plan is coming into fruitation. I do believe my man is doing a wonderful job as you, General." He slapped O'Hara gently in the face. "You know it isn't easy to try and find someone who looks like someone else, but I have a lot of money and I can make anything possible." He looked behind him and smiled, "Ah, and here's the other you, now."**

 **O'Hara shook in anger and fear as he saw a man that looked exactly like him approach. "Not possible," he whimpered.**

 **"Normally, you're right, but like I said, I've got eyes in a lot of places and you might be surprised how many look alikes you can find. Like for him, the only difference between you and him is the birthmark on his inner thigh, which I'm sure no one is going to notice."**

 **"Asha sure didn't as I was fucking her," the man laughed.**

 **O'Hara looked up at the man in shock.**

 **"Oh yes, General, I was fucking her as you. Really tore her up this last time, but my god, she is such a good fuck. I threatened her as you, about telling her Uncle about her and Colonel Tavington. I mean, I'm doing everything you would have done."**

 **O'Hara growled and yelled something. Stephen took of his gag, "What was that?"**

 **"I never would have raped her! Never! I would have advised against a relationship with Tavington, but I never would have done what you have!"**

 **The man laughed, "I guess war changes a man. She won't tell anyone either, she's too scared of losing her beloved Tavington, so I'll be sticking it to her for awhile. But we mustn't forget someone. We would never have been able to do all of this without the help of our inside person." He looked back towards the door as a figure appeared in the door way.**

 **"You," O'Hara looked shockingly. Before he could utter another word, the gag was wrapped around his mouth again.**

 **"I guess I should get back. I have some...arse raping to do," the man chuckled. "Stephen, I'll be back in touch."**

 **Stephen smiled and winked at O'Hara, "Have a good sleep."**

 **O'Hara yelled as Stephen shut the door behind him.**


	37. Dancing a Jig

_**Chapter 37: Dancing a jig**_

 **Asha slept facing the window in her room while Her Father slept next to her while Ban slept on the sofa. They weren't about to leave her again and they kept the door locked so no one could sneak in. Krieger who began to stir, sat up and could see the sun start to come up and looked down at his daughter. He shook his head in sadness. He had missed so much of her life because he thought he was protecting her, but he was wrong. Her mother, his wife, was gone and his son and daughter were both in danger from one threat and now they faced another. If it was possible and the O'Hara that was at the fort was a fake, then where was a real O'Hara and was he alive?**

 **Ban groaned as he began to wake then looked over at the bed and saw Asha was still sleeping. He looked at the curtains then closed them more to try and keep the room semi dark so Asha would sleep longer.**

 **"She sleep through the whole night?" Ban whispered.**

 **Krieger nodded, "She did. Her body needs to heal...as well as her mind." He looked at Ban, "You said that what is happening between O'Hara and Asha is very unlike General O'Hara. If you're right on that, Ban, then that means that Stephen knows that Asha, Karissa, my son, and I are alive and replaced the real General O'Hara with that creepy ass look alike. And if it isn't really him, then when would Stephen have swapped...them, I guess is the term?"**

 **Ban shrugged, "He seemed like his normal self before, so I'm not sure."**

 **"Well, aside from what he's done to Asha, he's pretty much the same, so he's been schooled on everyone here, including Cornwallis, but there would have to be someone else here on the inside to have given him that information. Either way, we can't let this...possible fake O'Hara, know what he's been doing, we have to play dumb, but we don't let him be alone with her. Not for a minute, make up any excuse that we can."**

 **"Agreed. Or we can just kill him, I personally just want to kill him," said Ban.**

 **Krieger nodded as he looked down at his daughter again, "I definitely agree with you on that." He looked at the door as he heard a knock. He gave Ban a nod to go answer which he promptly did. He opened the door slightly then turned back towards Krieger, "It's Sean."**

 **Sean walked in and saw Asha sleeping on the bed then looked at his Father then to Ban, "What the hell are you two doing in here?"**

 **Krieger placed his fingers to his mouth "Shhh. She needs to sleep. Did you see O'Hara out there?"**

 **"He's talking with Lord Cornwallis, but I overheard him saying something about Asha, not sure what though. Why, what's going on?"**

 **Ban looked to Sean, "Asha's been raped."**

 **"By who?"**

 **"By O'Hara...or at least someone that looks like him, we're not sure."**

 **Sean walked to the bed and looked down at Asha who was sleeping peacefully. He looked to his Father, "It really wouldn't surprise me if Stephen is behind this. Of having someone that looks like O'Hara, I wouldn't be shocked at all. I want in on a shift of staying with her."**

 **"We need to be careful to not alert O'Hara...or look alike that we are onto him, if we do, then he'll escape or worse, he'll kill someone," said Krieger. He sighed, "I just hope Karissa and Luca can find Tavington and get him back here."**

 **/**

 **"How many fucking camps can there be?!" growled Luca in frustration as they sat upon their horses on a hill.**

 **Karissa sighed, "There's only two more. I'm willing to bet he's in the one down at the bottom of the hill there."**

 **"Really? How much?"**

 **"Winner gets to beat the fuck out of the man that's raped, Asha," said Karissa.**

 **"Please. Like we will even get a chance. Tavington and Krieger will get first dibs. We might be able to get a piece if we are lucky."**

 **Karissa nodded then they rode down to the camp. A private took their horses and they walked around asking for Tavington until Karissa spotted him and Bordon head into a tent. "Luca, spotted him, come on!"**

 **They ran to the tent that Tavington just walked in. "William!" Karissa yelled then stopped as she saw all the men in the tent, shocked that she just used his first name. She cleared her throat, "Um...sorry. Colonel Tavington, we need to speak with you about something."**

 **"We're in the middle of something, Karissa," said Bordon. "Can you wait outside for us please?"**

 **"This can't wait!"**

 **"Gentlemen, please escort Karissa outside the tent," said Tavington.**

 **"William, no!" Karissa fought the men, "Damn it, this is about, Asha!"**

 **"Stop," said Tavington. "What about her?"**

 **Karissa pushed the men off her then she looked at Tavington, "Can we talk about this in private, please? Bordon and Wilkins can stay, but other than that, private. No offense, Gentlemen."**

 **Tavington sighed then looked around at his men and gave a nod, signaling for them to leave. He crossed his arms and leaned against the pole, "Alright, what's this about?"**

 **"You need to come back to the Fort."**

 **"Well, we just found out who the Ghost is. His name is Benjamin Martin. Wilkins here just told us where his children might be hiding, and we were on our way there."**

 **"You can't. Not yet, you need to come back to the Fort. Please."**

 **"You said this is was about Asha, what about her? She feel like arguing with me some more about my methods? Well, we don't have time." He started to walk past Karissa.**

 **"She's being raped, William!" she blurted out.**

 **Tavington stopped in his tracks and turned around, "What?"**

 **Karissa sighed, "She's being raped. As far as we know, a few times. Her wrists were bound, they have the cuts in them to prove it."**

 **"I...who's raping her, I don't understand."**

 **"William, please. I will fill all of you in on the way, but she needs you. Asha, needs you."**

 **Wilkins and Bordon looked to Tavington who gave a nod, "Alright, fill us in. Let's head back to the fort. We'll worry about Martin later."**

 **/**

 **O'Hara opened the doors, shocked and upset that these men were in Asha's men, "What exactly are all of you doing in here? She should be resting."**

 **"And she is, General," said Sean. "But she's family, so we stay with her. After everything Stephen has done to her, we refuse to leave again."**

 **O'Hara nodded, "I see, well, that's going to be a problem because Lord Cornwallis wishes to see all of you. No exceptions."**

 **"I don't care what he says," said Krieger, "I'm not leaving my daughter."**

 **"Well, while I understand, her young boy is in trouble and Lord Cornwallis wants to talk to you lot about it. Apparently, he was caught stealing and since his mother is indisposed, you're next of kin."**

 **"Fine, they can go, I'll stay," said Ban.**

 **"Afraid not, you are to be seen by Cornwallis for something else, for what I did not ask, but you should go."**

 **"No," said Ban.**

 **O'Hara shook his head then looked behind him at the door. Some of the Infantry men walked in, "Since these people are refusing to see Cornwallis, you are ordered to take them to him. Now." He smiled as Krieger, Sean, and Ban fought then men and were subdued.**

 **"I will kill you if you hurt her again!" growled Krieger.**

 **O'Hara smiled "I don't know what you're talking about." He leaned in to Krieger, "I'm going to fuck her bloody and I will stick my cock in every hole that she has." He winked and looked to the men, "Take them away."**

 **"No, wait!" shouted Ban. "You're making a mistake!"**

 **O'Hara locked the doors after everyone was escorted out. He turned around to the bed to Asha and smiled. He walked up to her and cocked his head as he watched her sleep. He looked at the bedboard bars and looked back to Asha. He gently took her arms and tied them to the bars then tightened them.**

 **Asha jerked her eyes open to see O'Hara above her. She quickly looked around for her Father or Ban. He quickly tied a gag around her mouth, "Before you start screaming," he chuckled. He slid down Asha's knickers, "I'll let you choose, sweetheart. Would you like it here?" he stuck his fingers into her, making her yank down on her binds, "or in your other hole?" He chuckled, "Tell you what, Asha, I'm going to do something different this time. I'm going to make you enjoy this. I'm going to make you cum and I'll make you cum hard. Because I think for you, that'll be the biggest betrayal. It's different when I'm just sticking it to you, but to make you orgasm, that'll be the biggest betrayal in your mind. Sound good to you, sweetheart?"**

 **"Fuck you!" She shouted through her gag.**

 **"Just what I was thinking," he smiled.**

 **/**

 **Stephen's men lead the real General O'Hara through some hallways to a dining area. He stopped in the doorway and stared at a table filled with food with Stephen sitting on the end, "Ah, General, won't you dine with me?"**

 **O'Hara was shivering from the cold cell he was in, starving from the lack of food he was given, as well as thirsty and now all of a sudden, he was being treated to food. He looked at the food again, his stomach growling at the smell, "It's poisoned."**

 **Stephen laughed, "Oh, General. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble in having the cooks make up something, just to poison you. I would have just walked into that room and put a bullet through your skull or a sword through your stomach, so please, sit."**

 **O'Hara reluctantly walked to the other end of the table and sat down. It wasn't too long that he began to dig into the food and sighed at the taste of it. He looked to Stephen who was smiling at him which made him set his bread down, "What is your man doing to, Asha?"**

 **"Well," he looked at the clock, "by now, he's probably fucking her again and if he does it right and pleasures her this time, Tavington should walk in to her having an orgasm to which he will think that everyone was making her being raped, a lie and that she enjoyed having you...or my man as you say, inside of her. I don't think I could stop him at this point, even if I wanted to. Apparently, he really enjoys her," he chuckled.**

 **"You sick, sadistic, son of a bitch."**

 **"Oh, come on, General, I know you wanted her, not that I blame you of course, but I know you did."**

 **O'Hara shook his head, "Even if I did, I would never stoop to the low that you are having that man do. Not ever." He looked around, "Why the hell do you even have me here?"**

 **"Consider this your last meal, General."**

 **"But you said that you weren't going to kill me."**

 **"And I'm not, but there will come a time that my O'Hara will get caught and most likely be tried and killed, but instead of him being there, we'll swap you, so you'll be the one to swing. Now, I know what you're thinking. You'll just tell everyone right?" He took a drink, "You'd be wrong. See, I've planted another person at the fort, so I now have two people there under my employ and they will tell me when all is ready, then I'll have one of my men make it look like my O'Hara's tongue been ripped out and then we will really rip out yours and you will die without being able to tell anyone. So, eat up, General. Your time is running out."**

 **O'Hara looked down at the table in fear as he continued to hear Stephen laugh. How was he going to get out of this and save his own life and help His Lordship with Asha?**

 **"Oh, and another thing, Asha is a lot like me. She's a killer too and Krieger, and all the other idiots that are there. They're assassins, O'Hara. Surprise."**

 **O'Hara began to feel a little woozy and looked at Stephen, "Bastard," he mumbled then fell out of his chair.**

 **"And I forgot to mention that put something in your drink," Stephen laughed as he finished his food.**


	38. When bad things turn good

_**Chapter 38: When bad things turn good**_

 **Asha cried with the gag still in her mouth and watched the man that just raped her again, walk around the room whistling. He cleared his throat then poured himself a drink, "You know if you would have just allowed yourself, you would have enjoyed that."**

 **"Fuck you!" she growled through her gag.**

 **"Didn't you learn the last time you said that, I did it?"**

 **Asha let her head fall back onto the pillow and breathed hard in anger and fear. She looked at the binds she had. It was just cloth, but it was strong and she had nothing sharp. He tied her ankles to the other posts as well. Her Uncle at this point was her only hope. That he would just need to talk to her for whatever reason. She didn't care, she just wanted this nightmare to end.**

 **/**

 **Tavington, Bordon, Wilkins, Karissa, and Luca returned back to the fort safely. "Alright, so what's the plan?" asked Karissa as they started walking up the stairs.**

 **"We go to Lord Cornwallis," said Bordon.**

 **"And tell him what? That his second in command is raping his niece? Yes, I'm sure he'll believe that right away," said Karissa shaking her head. "That won't work, he won't believe any of you. He has to catch O'Hara in the act. That's the only way he's going to believe that it's real."**

 **They all walked down the hallway and saw Krieger punch Cornwallis' door. "Great, something is already happening," said Karissa, then saw Ban. "Ban!"**

 **Ban looked to everyone and had a look of relief on his face, "Thank goodness!"**

 **"What the hell are you doing out here?!" exclaimed Luca.**

 **Krieger swallowed his anger, "Fucking O'Hara kicked us out of the damned room, made up some bullshit about Cornwallis. The men literally dragged us out of there to Cornwallis' quarters. We tried to tell him what was going on with O'Hara, what he was doing to her. He didn't believe us. You know what was said?! O'Hara asked Cornwallis for permission to marry, Asha! He took the whole me talking about him raping her is him having sex with her before marriage. He's not getting that son of a bitch is raping her!"**

 **"He's with her right now?" asked Tavington.**

 **"Yes," said Ban.**

 **"There's only one way that he's going to leave his quarters to run to Asha," said Tavington. He pulled out a piece of cloth, "This belongs to Asha. She said her mother gave it to her and she gave it to me for luck. It's just a blanket. I guess Asha was wrapped in it when she was a baby, given to her Mother from Lord Cornwalllis." He then pulled out a knife then he cut his hand and dabbed his blood with the cloth.**

 **"So...what's this mean?" asked Karissa.**

 **"You pound on his door and bust in and yell that Asha is in danger that this cloth was just found with her blood and she was last seen in her room. He won't come out otherwise. No one touches, O'Hara. He's mine. Go." He watched Karissa, Luca, Ban, and Krieger run back to Cornwallis' quarters.**

 **"What do we do, sir?" asked Bordon.**

 **He looked towards Cornwallis' door and watched them burst out of the door heading towards them.**

 **"My lord?" questioned Tavington acting oblivious to what was happening.**

 **"Colonel, Captains, with me," said Cornwallis as he hurried past them. Tavington and the others all followed Cornwallis to Asha's room. They got to her door and Cornwallis stopped for a minute as he heard cries coming from her room. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it swiftly and his heart sunk at the sight he saw. His second in command grinding into his niece. "General O'Hara!"**

 **Asha cried louder at the sound of her Uncle.**

 **"Seize him at once!" yelled Cornwallis.**

 **"With pleasure," said Ban as him and Bordon went to go grab the man off of Asha.**

 **"Oh come on, lads, I wasn't done," said O'Hara laughing.**

 **"Are you drunk, General?! What the hell is wrong with you?"**

 **"My lord, please."**

 **"Please nothing! You were raping my niece!"**

 **Tavington ran over to Asha and she looked at him with tears pouring out her eyes, not only from pain, but from embarrassment.**

 **"I'm sorry," she sobbed through her gag which he quickly removed.**

 **He cut her ties and wrapped his jacket around her as well as a sheet and pulled her close as she sobbed into his shoulder, "Shhh, I got you. I got you." He looked to Karissa who quickly came over and sat with them.**

 **"Oh come, My Lord. She liked every minute of it. That's what she was tied up. She likes it rough, does she not, Colonel Tavington," he winked.**

 **Tavington clenched his jaw then launched over and punched the man in the face, knocking him to the ground, then punched him again over and over. He was pulled off by Krieger and Luca. "I'll fucking kill you!" Tavington shouted.**

 **O'Hara laughed and spit out blood as he stood up, "You hit like a weakling."**

 **"Tavington, stop," said Luca pulling him back. "Be with Asha. She needs you," he whispered.**

 **Tavington jerked out of Luca's grip then started back over to Asha who was shivering and crying into Karissa. Krieger joined him over and kissed Asha's forehead, "We're here, baby girl."**

 **"Take him down to the cells," said Cornwallis.**

 **"Enjoy her, Colonel. She'll never be the same as much as I was in her!" he laughed as the men dragged him off.**

 **Tavington held Asha close to him and stroked her hair, "I am so sorry," he whispered. "I never would have left if I had known." She pressed into him more, so much, he had to sit down and pull her closer to him before he fell over. He looked up and saw Cornwallis staring at him with dark eyes. He knew that Cornwalls now knew about him and his niece. He didn't say anything then looked away and laid his forehead on top of Asha's hair.**

 **Cornwallis' hard look softened a bit as he looked at his niece. He looked to everyone in the room, "See to it that my niece gets cleaned up and dressed and I want to see you," he pointed at Tavington, "and my niece to my quarters afterwards."**

 **"My Lord, please," said Krieger walking up to him, "don't do this. She's been through enough. She needs to rest. She's your niece, but she's my daughter and my first priority is her as she should be yours."**

 **"I want them both in my quarters, no exceptions," said Cornwallis as he walked passed Krieger then out the door.**

 **Krieger sighed in frustration then looked to his daughter and Tavington who was still holding her. His heart broke for his daughter.** _ **"Damn you, Stephen. I'll kill you for everything you've done to her,"**_ **he thought.**

 **"I'm sorry," Asha sobbed. "I couldn't stop him. He just kept coming back and I couldn't stop him."**

 **"Asha," Tavington sighed, "it's not your fault."**

 **"It is my fault. He showed up that night at the house and threatened me. Told me I had to sleep with him in order for him to not tell my uncle about us, but I never agreed to his terms. He came in and raped me the first the night when the Ghost was here and made a fool out of my Uncle. It was shortly after you left."**

 **Tavington shut his eyes then kissed her hair, "God, I am so sorry."**

 **"Now he knows, William. He knows."**

 **"Hey. Hey," he pulled away and touched Asha's cheek, "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what he says or tries to do to me, I'm not leaving you. There's no way in hell I'm doing that again."**

 **"I'm damaged goods, William. I'm broken. You shouldn't be with me."**

 **"Don't say that. You're not broken, Asha," said Karissa.**

 **"Karissa, is right," said Tavington. "I wouldn't choose another woman and I don't want another woman. You're not damaged, nor are you broken. I fell in love with you because you're strong. You will get through this and we'll be there every step of the way." He kissed Asha's forehead again then looked to Karissa, "Why don't you help her get cleaned up? I need to talk with my men."**

 **"No, William please," Asha gripped him.**

 **"Asha, listen to me, listen to me. I told you I wouldn't leave you and I'm not, but I need to talk with my men. I will be there to help in a few minutes, I promise. Karissa can get you started." He nodded to Karissa who helped Asha up.**

 **"It hurts to walk," Asha said quietly.**

 **Luca came over and gently picked Asha up, "Never fear, the strong man is here," he said then took her into the bathroom with Karissa following.**

 **"What do you think Cornwallis will say?" questioned Bordon.**

 **"I don't care. I won't leave her again. Ever." He looked to Krieger, "Why in the hell would O'Hara do this? He's not the man to ever do this. He doesn't have the spine to do this. And even if he did, Cornwallis' niece? No, something isn't right and if you have any idea what that could be, you need to tell me, now."**

 **"I have a theory, but it can wait. You need to help my daughter then go talk to Cornwallis." He looked over to the door and saw Luca coming out who gave a nod to them, "Luca and I are going to go see if we can track down someone. We should be back in the morning."**

 **"No," said Tavington. "Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow. I want everyone to stay under this roof tonight. Understood?"**

 **Krieger nodded, "Understood. Go see to my daughter."**

 **/**

 **O'Hara was lead past several people on the way down to the cells, he winked at a few of them who followed him with their eyes then looked at each other and nodded. They followed the men down to the cells and stayed out of sight until the guards that lead him down there, left.**

 **"Come out of the shadows, boys."**

 **One of the men sighed, "Took you long enough to get caught, Max. Or do I still need to call you O'Hara?"**

 **Max laughed, "Bloody hell, no. No more of that O'Hara shit. The upside though was that at least I got to fuck that bastard, Cornwallis' niece. My god, boys. I better be careful, if I think too much about it, I'll get hard again and I can't fuck her. Bastards tore me away from her before I could finish. When does Stephen plan to make his move?"**

 **"Soon. Do you think any of these stupid men know that there is underground cells just under this one?"**

 **"I doubt it. Made things so simple though didn't? To be able to make it in and out of here without being detected. And the fact that the real O'Hara is just underneath us, makes it all the more satisfying. Bloody hell, I can't wait until Stephen brings the real O'Hara up here and he faces the noose. Wait a couple of days or so. I really have to play the role of how sorry I am," he smirked.**

 **"Understood, sir. We'll see you soon," said one of the men.**

 **Max nodded and watched the men ascend up the stairs then sighed as he laid on the bed and began to think about Asha. He reached down into his breeches and began to please himself.**

 **/**

 **An hour or so later, Asha was cleaned up and Tavington escorted her to Cornwallis' quarters. She started to walk, but was still in pain. Tavington gently picked her up, "Here, I'll carry you."**

 **"This is so sad," she said as she laid her head against his shoulder. "I can't even walk."**

 **"Oh I don't know, I rather like taking care of you," he said as he walked down the hallway with her in his arms. "I'll always take care of you," he whispered and kissed her forehead.**

 **As they got to the doors, they were opened by Cornwallis' men outside the doors. Cornwallis was a bit stunned that Tavington was carrying his niece in the room. He walked over to the chair that was most comfortable in front of Cornwallis' desk and sat her down in it.**

 **Cornwallis looked at his niece then to Tavington then back to his niece, "I'm sorry, Asha. I should have listened to your Father and left this alone for a bit."**

 **"It's alright, Uncle," she said weakly.**

 **Before Cornwallis could say anything, Tavington walked over with a blanket and wrapped it around Asha, which surprised Cornwallis.**

 **"Thank you," Asha mouthed at Tavington. He gave a nod and smiled at her.**

 **Cornwallis cleared his throat, "I need to know firstly, after I specifically told to stay away from my niece, you did not listen to me. Otherwise disobeying a direct order."**

 **"Shouldn't your first question be why in the hell your second in command has been raping your niece?"**

 **"Be careful, Tavington. For all I know, you've raped her too."**

 **"He's never raped me, Uncle. Not once."**

 **Cornwallis sat down in his chair, "So, the other night when you mentioned how I would feel about you being with one of the men here, you were referring to Tavington, weren't you?"**

 **Asha nodded, "I was."**

 **"I don't understand how all of this happened," said Cornwallis.**

 **"William and I have been together for a year at least." Cornwallis looked at his niece shockingly, "What?!"**

 **"Uncle, please. Please don't be angry."**

 **Cornwallis stood up and looked at Tavington, "I should have you flogged!"**

 **"Uncle! I love him! Alright? I love him. We've been through a lot together and he's been there for me, Uncle."**

 **"She isn't just another...fuck...to me and she's right, we have been through a lot."**

 **Cornwallis scoffed, "Oh really? Like what?"**

 **"When I was taken and beaten to near death, they killed...my baby. Our baby."**

 **Cornwallis looked at Tavington who was hanging his eyes as he recalls the memory then looked back to his niece as she continued.**

 **"Then after Denise was killed, Colonel Tavington came back to be with me after he came to the Fort. When William was asleep...O'Hara stopped by the house and threatened me or rather William. That if I didn't sleep with him, then he would tell you everything. About us being together, everything." She shook her head, "I never agreed to his terms. It was the night that the ghost made a fool of you and O'Hara had brought those fake straw men. He came in my room after William left and...that was the first night he raped me. The second time he came into my room, he raped me four times. The third night, it was five times and tonight...it was three."**

 **Tavington felt his anger start to boil over and he could tell that Cornwallis was feeling the same. "My Lord, I know I've made mistakes and some concerning her. Many in fact, but Asha isn't one of them. I'm in love with her."**

 **"And why should I believe for one minute that you won't treat her like all of the other women you've been with, Colonel?"**

 **"Asha's wrong. I've been with her for a year and a half. All those other women, I never loved any of them. I was not in love with any of them. I am in love with your niece."**

 **"You still have not answered my question, Colonel."**

 **Tavington held up his hand, "You see this? That blood on the cloth, wasn't from Asha. It was from me. I cut my hand so they could lie to you about it being her blood because I knew you wouldn't believe anyone that she was being raped or hurt by your second in command, so you had to see it for yourself. My Lord, I've done things that I thought was right at the time in order to protect Asha, or how I thought I was protecting her." He looked to Asha, "Just as I now know that she has done things and would do things to protect me, even when I don't want her to. And Asha, if things hadn't happened the way they did, I never...never would have wanted you to agree to his terms. Never. Not for me. I would rather be flogged, walk through fire, anything, rather than have you do anything like that for me."**

 **Asha gave a slight nod, "I know, William."**

 **Cornwallis looked from Tavington to Asha then back to Tavington and sighed, "Colonel, it is my decision that Asha's things be removed from her room."**

 **Asha looked at her Uncle with fear in her eyes, "Uncle, please, don't-,"**

 **"And I would like you to move her things to your room." This got both of them to look at Cornwallis in shock. "I don't like the fact of you two being together, but I can tell that...you love each other and I would feel better of her being looked after in your care. I am sorry for O'Hara. I don't understand why he would act in such a way, but I promise he will be fully punished."**

 **Asha felt a tear of happiness fall down her cheek, "Thank you, Uncle."**

 **Cornwallis sighed, walked over and hugged Asha, "I love you, Asha. I only want what's best for you and if that's Colonel Tavington...then very well. But if you ever hurt her, Colonel, I will personally tear your heart out. That's if Krieger doesn't get to you first."**

 **"Understood, My Lord."**

 **"Go get some sleep, the both of you. I'll have some men move your things to his room, Asha. Starting tomorrow."**

 **"Thank you, Uncle, so much."**

 **Cornwallis gave a nod then kissed his niece's forehead, "Get some sleep, my dear." He gave a nod to Tavington who gave a nod back then picked Asha up and headed out the doors.**

 **Cornwallis sat down and sighed "Now, what to do about O'Hara?"**

 **Tavington took Asha to his room and laid her down on the bed. He got undressed and got into bed with her.**

 **"William,-"**

 **"Shhh, just sleep. Just sleep," he kissed her forehead.**

 **She snuggled next to him and laid her head on his chest. She felt safe again and quickly fell asleep. Tavington looked up at the ceiling, frustrated with himself for leaving Asha after fighting with her and acting like he was going to leave her. He loved her, but now Lord Cornwallis knew and that helped with the burden, but now he had another problem. He knew who the Ghost was and he had to deal with him before anything else could go wrong. He looked at Asha and kissed her face then whispered, "I love you, Asha." He laid his head against hers and fell asleep.**

 **/**

 **Max looked over to the cell door and smiled, "Well, hello."**

 **Stephen shook his head, "I'll have you switched out in a couple of days. I'm going to have my men plant into Cornwallis' head to have General O'Hara executed, but you have to do this next part right. Seem concerned about how Asha is, tell them you've been drunk a lot, what may come to your head, but make it realistic and it should be no problem in having O'Hara hanged.**

 **"Oh, that won't be a problem, Stephen."**

 **"Good. In the meantime, I know how much you miss being inside my...stepdaughter," he laughed, then looked to the door as a woman walked through it, "I believe our friend here can take care of your needs because pleasuring yourself...just isn't the same. My men are currently at the door, so you won't be disturbed."**

 **He opened the cell door and let the woman walk through. She walked to Max and smiled, "Do with me what you will, Sir."**

 **Max smiled at Stephen, "Thanks mate." He turned back towards the woman, "Get on all fours on the bed."**

 **Stephen smiled as he watched her undress, "Oh, Asha, you have no idea how much more pain you still have coming towards you," he chuckled then walked away as moans started to fill the cell.**


	39. At the end of the noose

_**Chapter 39: At the end of the noose**_

 **A few days went by after everything happened, but nothing felt back to normal. Cornwallis gave Tavington a week furlough to help take care of his niece and to capture the Ghost. Both were not an easy task for him to do. On the third night, Tavington rolled over to reach for Asha and he found that she wasn't there. He jerked up and looked around, "Asha?" His glance moved to the balcony outside their room where he spotted Asha laying on one of the chairs holding her knees to her chest. "Shit," he whispered to himself.**

 **He wrapped a sheet around himself and walked outside, noticing it was rather chilly, but the moon was out full and it was beautiful. "Asha," he whispered. He knelt down in front of her as her eyes opened, "Hey, what are you doing out here?"**

 **Asha sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't get back to sleep. Thought maybe sleeping outside would help. I kept thinking that...that-"**

 **"That he was coming back to hurt you some more?"**

 **Asha nodded, "Yes. He's all I keep seeing when I close my eyes, William. I'm afraid to close my eyes and I'm afraid to open them after they're closed."**

 **Tavington was stuck, he didn't know what to do. He's watched this incredible strong woman hit her low, all because of what people had done to her, but her Stepfather was the center of it all. "Come here," he wrapped his arms under her leg and back and carried her back inside. He laid her down on the bed then laid next to her, propping himself up on his elbow, "Do you want to talk about it?"**

 **"I don't know what there is to really say."**

 **"Say whatever you want to say."**

 **Asha shook her head, "He hurt me, William," she whispered. "Getting tortured by Stephen was bad enough, but what he did to me...I just feel...ruined. I feel disgusting. A bath didn't help like I hoped it would. I don't understand how you can touch me."**

 **"Asha, what happened to you, was not your fault and I know you wouldn't have agreed to his terms if he hadn't done what he did, but if for a second you thought about doing that, I would have been upset. Not at you, but that you felt the need to protect me like that, but I know how much you love me, but Asha, you must never risk yourself for me. Not for me." She looked up at him in question, he sighed, "Asha, you mean more to people than I do. You have your son, your Father, your Uncle, your friends-."**

 **"And you," Asha finished.**

 **He smiled, "And me. Listen, your Uncle gave me a week, he might even extend it to two, but not much more than that. Now that I know who the Ghost is, he's going to want to get him."**

 **"What's his name? The Ghost?"**

 **"Benjamin Martin."**

 **Asha nodded, "Martin. That's right. I couldn't remember."**

 **"From when you were being held?"**

 **Asha nodded, "Aye. And when I saw him one other time before," She sighed, "William, I have to ask you something. I need to talk to, O'Hara."**

 **"What?!" Tavington sat up, "The hell you are! You aren't going anywhere near that man."**

 **"He can't hurt me, William, you said so yourself, he's behind bars and can't reach me. I need to do this. Please."**

 **"You're not going down there alone. That's non negotiable, understand?"**

 **Asha nodded, "Perfectly.**

 **"I suppose you want to go down there...right now?"**

 **"Yes, I do."**

 **"Of course," Tavington sighed, "Alright, get dressed and we'll go." He got up swiftly and got dressed as did Asha then headed down to the cells.**

 **/**

 **"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Krieger looking around as he and Luca stood in the woods. Luca looked up and admired the weeping willow trees that surrounded us, "Yes, Krieger, this is where he said to meet."**

 **"I swear if this is some sort of trap of some kind-,"**

 **"And why would it be a trap? You reached out to me."**

 **Luca and Krieger looked to one of the trees and saw Aiden come out from behind one of the trees.**

 **"Because I don't know if you have something to do with Stephen or not," said Krieger facing him. "Do you?"**

 **"I'm not sure which is more insulting, the fact that you asked that or the audacity to ask it," said Aidan crossing his arms.**

 **"Don't fuck with me, Aidan," Krieger said stepping forward, "Do you?!"**

 **"No," Aidan sighed. "If I did, I wouldn't have helped Asha that time back. Or I wouldn't have helped her when Ban was going to rape her. How's he doing by the way?"**

 **"Your handiwork then? I figured as much. Leave him alone, Aidan."**

 **"As Asha's father, I thought you yourself would have killed him."**

 **Krieger shook his head, "I talked to Ban myself, he never would have hurt Asha if he had been in the right frame of mind. He apologized to me and he apologized to Asha, so leave him be. There are worse matters right now at hand. Asha has been raped over a dozen times by one of the men at the fort. General O'Hara, but I don't believe that he's the real General, so we need your help in finding him. Can you do that?"**

 **"If I get to see, Asha, then yes."**

 **"Out of the question," said Krieger. "You are to stay away from her. The last thing she needs right now is you waltzing back into her life. Not right now."**

 **Aidan cleared his throat, "There's uh...there's someone else, isn't there?"**

 **"That's none of your concern," said Luca.**

 **"She's my wife, so it IS my concern!" Aidan snapped getting in Luca's face. He stared hard at him, "Are you the man that is sticking it to my wife?"**

 **"Ex-wife," said Krieger.**

 **"She knows I'm alive boys and she'll want me back just as soon as I make my appearance, but I won't do that yet, it's not the right time, but yes, I will help find this...General O'Hara in the event it wasn't the man that was raping Asha. Any ideas on where I might start?"**

 **"Not really. Just do what you do best," said Krieger.**

 **Aidan walked up to Krieger, "This is going to cost you, you know?"**

 **"What do you want? Or how much?"**

 **"I'll let you know," Aidan winked then walked away, disappearing into the woods.**

 **Krieger and Luca heard Aidan ride off then looked at each other. "He isn't the same is he? The way he used to be," said Luca.**

 **"No," Krieger shook his head, "That's why I don't entirely trust him. It is Aidan, but something is off about him."**

 **"You don't think he'll try and hurt, Asha, do you?"**

 **"I'd like to say no, but honestly, I'm more afraid of what he'll do to Tavington or hell, even Asha once he finds out she's sleeping with him. Let's get back to the Fort."**

 **/**

 **"It's a pleasure to do business with you, Martin," said Stephen clearing his throat as he and Martin walked out of the tavern doors. He straightened out his jacket, "So you say that this Colonel Tavington killed your son, eh? Sounds like a horrible man."**

 **"He is. The worst kind. I'm much obliged to you helping us to capture him."**

 **"No worries, Colonel. Happy to help. I'll keep you posted on my progress." He looked around, "What is the name of this marvelous town? The name has slipped my memory."**

 **"Pembroke."**

 **Stephen smiled, "Thank you, I like it very much. I believe I will spend a lot of time here, if the townsfolk won't mind."**

 **"Not at all, they are very welcoming."**

 **Stephen eyeballed a young woman then looked to Martin, "I have no doubt. Good evening to you, Martin."**

 **"Same to you," said Martin then walked away to his horse.**

 **Stephen's eyes went back to the young woman he had looked at previously and smiled to himself as he followed her. She rounded the corner and headed towards a house. He stayed back at a distance where she couldn't see him. Then started to move again as she got closer to her door. He crept up behind her as she opened the door, he pushed her in then quickly shut the door behind him, but before she could scream, his hand covered her mouth, "Shhh, just nod your head yes or no, are you the only one in the house?" When she didn't answer he pulled her tighter to him," Answer!" he growled.**

 **The woman whimpered and nodded. Stephen smiled, "Good," he licked her neck then pushed her into the sofa, bending her over the armrest, "One word," he hiked up her skirt which made her sob, "and I'll fucking cut your throat," he reached into his pants and pulled out his swollen member.**

 **"Please don't, sir," the woman cried. "I've not had a man. I'm only the age of seventeen."**

 **"Perfect, just how I like them," he rammed himself inside her and groaned. "Now, hold still and don't scream," he grunted as he thrusted himself deeper. The woman cried into the sofa as his thrusts became faster and more violent. He pulled her hair as he came, silencing his groans as he bit into her back. "Mmm." The woman sobbed, "Why have you done this? Who are you?"**

 **Stephen chuckled and pulled the woman's hair, "Because I wanted you and I always get what I want, one way or another. Now, not a word of this to anyone or I'll come back and kill you and anyone you love or care for. Do you understand?"**

 **"Yes," she cried.**

 **"Good," he let go of her hair and pulled himself out of her. Without another word, he quietly slipped out of the house, leaving the young woman by herself, crying on the floor.**

 **Stephen walked away to his horse smiling to himself, "Yes, I do believe I love Pembroke," he laughed then rode away from the town.**

 **/**

 **"We need to see the prisoner," said Asha to one of the guards.**

 **The guards looked to Tavington who gave a nod to them. He sighed, "For the record, I think this is a bad idea."**

 **"So do I, but I have to know something."**

 **The guards opened the doors letting Tavington and Asha to walk down the stairs to the cells. "Asha, what are you hoping he'll tell you?"**

 **"I don't know, I just have to ask him something."**

 **They approached the bottom of the stairs and three cells down was the General. Asha looked into the cell first and saw him sleeping. She wanted to go in there and cut his throat and watch him die, but the other part of her was terrified of him.**

 **"Mmm," he said as he rolled back over then as if sensing someone else was in the room, he opened his eyes and saw Asha and Tavington. "Well, this is a surprise. Is it not four in the morning?"**

 **"Yes," said Asha.**

 **He stood up and walked over to the cell bars and sighed, "Asha, I wanted to tell you how sorry I was. About what I did to you. How about hurting you, about raping you, all of it. I just wanted your attention and that seemed to be the only way I could get it, but it was still wrong."**

 **"Why are you telling her all of this now?" asked Tavington.**

 **"Because they are going to hang me tomorrow. Your Uncle apparently seems to think that fits the crime and I agree. I hurt his most beloved niece, I don't deserve anything better. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry and I hope that my death can bring you some peace."**

 **Asha thought for a moment, "Do you remember what happened the day after I arrived? What you did?"**

 **"Oh, you mean when I questioned your son without permission? Yes, that was another thing I regret and I think I fell for you, the day you saved my life. That's when I wanted you, but I should have gone about it a completely different way, and I apologize, for everything."**

 **Tavington scoffed, "I'll truly enjoy seeing you swin from a noose. Come on, Asha." She looked at him one more time and they walked off together.**

 **Max waited for the door to shut then glanced to the other side of the wall and smiled as he saw one of the Stephen's men, "Everything in place?"**

 **"It is. We were able to convince Lord Cornwallis to stuff a gag into O'Hara's mouth and to blindfold him on the way out to the noose, so he can't utter a word about who he is." He looked back towards the doorway and saw a few men dragging the real O'Hara to the cells. One of the men came to the cell and opened the door quietly and switched out Max for O'Hara.**

 **"Don't worry about him waking up, he'll be good until sunrise to which our guards will come in and gag and blind fold him. Son of a bitch will hang," they chuckled.**

 **Max smiled, "Will be truly a sight to see. An innocent man bound for the noose, just like so many of them have done to our families." His eyes shifted to the doorway again and smiled, "And the woman of the hour. The one that has helped all of this be put together," he walked over to her, "wait till we get to where we are going, I am going to have you all over the house."**

 **"Promise?"**

 **"oh I guarantee it," Max smiled. He looked back to O'Hara then smiled at the men and the woman, "Let's go."**

 **/**

 **Asha and Tavington stayed awake and watched the sunrise then heard commotion outside. It was the men at the gallows, getting everything ready for the execution. She sighed as she watched them then looked to Tavington.**

 **"Are you ready for this?"**

 **Asha nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."**

 **They walked out of their bedroom and saw people lined in the hallway as O'Hara was being escorted up, blindfolded and gagged and he was struggling the whole step of the way until of the men punched him in the side to get him to move again. Cornwallis stood with other Generals with Bordon, Ban, and the others stood by Asha and Tavington.**

 **"Please," O'Hara pleaded. "Please, no!" his mumbling shouts carried.**

 **Asha watched as he got closer and the guards stopped him in front of her. She looked at him and heard his pants of fear and quiet sobs. She looked at the guards her nodded to her then continued to drag him out the doors.**

 **The crowd of people began to move out the door with Tavington following, not realizing Asha wasn't behind him. She stood there in the silence, recollecting her thoughts about everything and it all flooded back to her like a tidal wave. She heard her Uncle speak out as to why O'Hara was being hanged and heard him call out to the executioner.**

 **"No," she whispered to herself. She ran towards the door way and looked at the gallows with O'Hara having the noose put around his neck and tightened. "No." She ran down the stairs as fast as she could as she saw the executioner walk around to the lever. Grabbing the nearest musket a soldier had, she ran a little closer and breathed as she took aim then fired as she fired as she heard her Uncle give the order to pull the lever. All eyes were on her in shock, she tried to glance through the smoke. She was never good with the pistols or muskets, she was able to finally see through the smoke to see if her aim was true. Asha closed her eyes and hung her head.**


	40. Bitterness turned to tenderness

_**Chapter 40: Bitterness turned to tenderness**_

 **Asha sighed a sigh of relief when she saw that her aim was true. The musket ball had hit the rope, freeing O'Hara from the noose. She saw him on the floor of the platform then looked around her and noticed everyone looking at her in shock. She walked past the people, handing off the musket to one of the guards, and quickly made her way up the platform.**

 **"What the hell?" whispered Bordon as he looked at Tavington, "Why the hell did she just do that?"**

 **"No idea," said Tavington.**

 **Asha looked down at O'Hara who was panting and quietly sobbing. Her guess was he didn't know what was going on. She walked over to him, knelt down and took off the blindfold. He looked down at first as it was too bright, but then looked at her unsure if she was going to kill him herself. She undid the gag and looked at him as he looked back at her with his lip quivering. She smiled, "Charles."**

 **He closed his eyes and sighed a sigh of relief then rested his head on her shoulder. She knew it was the real him. She figured it out. "Water," he said dryly.**

 **"I need some water please," Asha called out. She looked to O'Hara again, "Do you know where they are?"**

 **"Asha, I'm sor-,"**

 **"Shhh, not your fault. It wasn't you, but O'Hara, do you know who they were, where they are, where you were, anything?"**

 **"Asha? What is the meaning of this?" asked Cornwallis walking up the platform and looking at his niece. "Why did you stop the execution?"**

 **"Because you have the wrong man, Uncle," she said looking to him.**

 **"Pardon?"**

 **Her gaze glanced over the crowd and noticed two guards starting to leave, "Hey!" The men started to run, "Damn it!" She looked to Tavington, "William! Stop them!"**

 **Tavington glanced over to the guards that were running. Unsure why Asha wanted him to stop them, he was unsure, but he ordered them to be stopped, but before any of his men could reach them, Krieger and Luca came riding through the gates and stopped in front of them and quickly pointed their pistols at the men.**

 **"Now where do you lads think you're going?" Krieger smiled. "Put your pistols and any other weapons on you, on the ground, please."**

 **The men looked at each other and complied with Krieger's demands.**

 **"Alright, why did you have them stopped, Asha?" asked Cornwallis.**

 **O'Hara grabbed Asha's hand which caused her to look at him and whispered into her ear, "I know who you are." She looked to him surprised, but then realized that her stepfather must have told him. Since he was to be executed, he probably saw no harm in it.**

 **"Asha?!"**

 **"Uncle, I can't explain everything right now, I have to interrogate those men." She looked down the platform, "Bordon, would you and Wilkins be so kind as to help the General inside?"**

 **"Um, Asha," said Wilkins.**

 **"I'll explain everything inside. Just please. I want everyone in my Uncle's quarters with only Tavington, you two, O'Hara, my uncle, Krieger, Luca, Ban, and Karissa." She looked around, "Where the hell is, Terra?"**

 **"I haven't seen her in a few days," said Wilkins. "She said she had some sort of business in town."**

 **"For a few days?" She looked towards Karissa who shook her head not knowing anything about it. Asha shrugged it off, she'll worry about it later. She helped O'Hara up as one of the guards brought up water, she nodded to him, "Thank you." She handed it to O'Hara, "Drink slow. Trust me, you drink too fast, you'll throw it up."**

 **O'Hara took the mug and drank slowly from it and the look on his face looked like he had been deprived of water for days. Her gaze turned back to her Father and Luca leading the men inside. They knew where to take them.**

 **"Asha, don't...take them to the cells," said O'Hara.**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Your stepfather took me hostage, with every intent on seeing me hang instead of his man which was the person who...who raped you." He swallowed, "They never took me anywhere by wagon or by horse. There is some sort of passage I think that leads from the cells down further. That's how they were able to get in and out so easily and able to keep me hidden."**

 **Asha nodded then looked to Bordon, "Can you get him inside?"**

 **"No," he looked towards the guards, "you men get him inside."**

 **"Bordon, I'm asking you." She approached him and Tavington, "Please, you are one of the few people here that I trust. We have to be very careful who we trust now. Those two men that I had you stop, they were working with Stephen, I could tell by 'oh-shit-our-plan-is-fucked,' look in their eyes, so please do this for me. Please?"**

 **"Alright. You make a valid point, but no one inspects anything unless we all do it together," said Bordon. He noticed Tavington, Wilkins and some of the others looking at him, "What? We do things together from now on. You once said we are stronger that way, it's about time we start acting like it. You're like a sister to me, Asha. I don't want to see more harm come to you." He looked to O'Hara, "Let's go, sir."**

 **Tavington wrapped his hand into Asha's, "I don't understand. How did you know the man that was raping you wasn't the real O'Hara? How did you know he was?" He pointed to O'Hara, "And more importantly, how does all this shit happen?"**

 **"Stephen is a very resourceful man and he's better than any of us ever were. He can find people that look exactly like someone else and that's what he did. It was his man that was raping me and I didn't even notice that it wasn't O'Hara and it didn't seem like something he would do, but I wasn't sure. But there was something I noticed when he was being dragged out of here that I didn't see on the other man. A scar on his head that was caused when I pushed him out of the way to save his life and he hit his head on the desk, that knocked him out, but also caused a cut, leaving the scar on his head. I didn't even think about it until they were taking him out of here and I saw it then I remembered, then I remembered that the other man didn't have the scar."**

 **Tavington smiled and shook his head, "You are unbelievably observant."**

 **"Not as good as I wish I was. William, I wanted to apologize for me being weak and sleeping outside."**

 **"You are far from weak, Asha. You went through hell, don't try and bottle that up, whatever you have to do to help get yourself through it, I'm with you."**

 **Asha smiled, "Thank you, William."**

 **"I do hope that all of this will be explained, Asha," said Cornwallis then he walked away.**

 **"So," Krieger cleared his throat as he reached his daughter, "it appears that you figured it out that he wasn't O'Hara."**

 **"How did you figure it out?" asked Asha.**

 **"Well, we didn't, but we suspected it, so we sought outside help, but appears that was unnecessary," said Krieger smiling.**

 **Asha blinked then shifted her gaze for a minute then looked back to her father, "Who's help did you seek?"**

 **Luca looked to Krieger and wondered if he was going to tell her. Krieger cleared his throat, "Just one of my old contacts and old friend."**

 **"Oh. Well, keep him handy, we may need him to try and find Stephen. I'm sure he and his men aren't still where they kept O'Hara. They aren't that stupid. Let's head inside and talk about things. We have a lot to figure out," Asha gave a nod then headed inside with Tavington and the others following.**

 **Luca looked to Krieger and shook his head in disappointment, "You should have told her that it was Aidan that we were talking to."**

 **"You think I didn't want to?" He sighed, "Look, Asha has to get through with what that fake O'Hara did to her and that's going to take a lot, I didn't want to add to her problems with Aidan. We know now that it was him that beat the shit out of, Ban, and if he finds out about Tavington and you know he will in one way or another, he's going to raise hell. He won't accept the fact that Asha is no longer his wife, that ended when he *died* and I've said it once, I've said it several times, there is something off about Aidan. I think it's the real Aidan, so it's not that, I just...I can't put my finger on it, I just know that he is not the same man that he once was and he not the same man that my daughter fell in love with and if I can keep him away from her to protect her then I'm going to."**

 **Luca nodded, "And I understand that, but she needs to know, Krieger. What are you going to do if he just shows up here unannounced and makes a mess of things? Then what are you going to do?"**

 **"I guess I'll just have to hope he's not that much of an asshole," Krieger sighed then headed inside.**

 **Luca scoffed to himself, "Good luck with that happening," he shook his head and followed Krieger.**

 **/**

 **"Mother!" Alex laughed then ran to Asha and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I've missed you!"**

 **"Oh my boy," she hugged him tight, "I've missed you as well. I'm sorry that you had to stay away for so long, I just needed you to stay safe for awhile."**

 **"It's a war, Mother. When are we ever safe?"**

 **Asha smiled and shook her head as she ruffed up her sons hair, "You're getting so tall. Fourteen damn near Fifteen already. You're making me feel old," she laughed.**

 **"What all happened while I was gone?" questioned Alex.**

 **Asha was unsure what to say. She didn't want to tell him what had happened to her. Tavington cleared his throat, "I found out who the Ghost is, so we will be able to make our advancements on him and his men."**

 **"That's perfect! That means that the war could end quicker, right?"**

 **Tavington smiled, "It's very possible, lad."**

 **"Alex, can you help with some of the chores around here? It will really help out with everything."**

 **"Sure, I can do that," he nodded then walked away.**

 **Asha sighed then looked to Tavington, "Thank you."**

 **"Alright, so we have a problem," said Bordon as he, Wilkins, and Ban walked towards them. He cleared his throat, "Due to General O'Hara's injuries, due to the inability to barely walk, probably from being kept on a hard floor for too long, he said he was tied up along with his arms, they are too sore for him to move them around."**

 **"I'm waiting to hear what the problem is," said Tavington.**

 **Krieger and Luca came walking up behind Asha and Tavington, "What's going on?" asked Krieger.**

 **"We are waiting for Bordon to cut through the melodrama and get to the point," said Tavington looking back to Bordon.**

 **Bordon sighed, "The point is that Lord Cornwallis has requested, and by that I mean, threatened to have one of us help bathe him."**

 **"Oh hell, I'm not going to," said Ban smirking. "No way in hell."**

 **"Well, I'm not either," said Wilkins.**

 **"Don't look at either one of us," said Krieger pointing to him and Luca.**

 **"The man hates me, so I'm out."**

 **"Fucking hell, you people," Asha shook her head, "I'll fucking do it," she said then walked away.**

 **"Whoa what?" asked Tavington chasing after her. She stopped and turned around and faced him, "All of you are acting like a bunch of children. The man has been through hell, just as I have and we all thought that it was him that was hurting me and it wasn't, so if I can do this one small thing in helping him, I will."**

 **"Asha-," started Tavington.**

 **"William, it's not like I haven't seen a naked man before that wasn't you. Besides, O'Hara and I have had a rocky start anyway, there are some things that I need to clear up with him. Now, if you lot will excuse me," she said and walked away.**

 **"Your woman is going to help give another man a bath, William," said Ban chuckling.**

 **"Ban, don't make kill you." He sighed, "I guess there's an upside to this."**

 **"And what would that be?" asked Bordon.**

 **"She's not thinking about the hell she went through and is helping a man that she was at odds with."**

 **"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my friend," said Bordon chuckling.**

 **Tavington chuckled to himself, "Let's go gents and lady," he said giving a nod to Karissa, "Let's get changed ourselves and meet in Cornwallis' quarters."**

 **Asha quietly opened the door to O'Hara's room and saw him struggle to get his shirt off. She walked up to him, "Here let me help."**

 **O'Hara was startled and backed away from Asha, "I'm sorry, they said I was going to receive someone in here to help me bathe."**

 **"And I'm it."**

 **O'Hara cleared his throat, "Miss Ravenwood, I don't think that you should-,"**

 **"It's Asha and I don't mind. It's the least I can do and if you're worried about me...seeing you, then I'll turn around as you get in the tub. Allow me?" she said pointing at his shirt. O'Hara swallowed hard and gave a slight nod.**

 **Asha snaked her fingers gently under his shirt and lifted it up over the top of him, one sleeve at a time. She looked at the cuts and bruises on his body, "My stepfather's handy work?"**

 **O'Hara nodded, "He always had me beaten with my hands bound either together or above my head."**

 **"I'll allow you to take off your trousers and all that." Asha turned around and walked towards the desk as O'Hara took off the rest of clothes and slowly climbed into the tub and winced at the water.**

 **Asha turned back around and walked over to him, grabbing a sponge and began to clean his back. She sighed as she began to slowly clean him up. "Why did you volunteer to do this?" asked O'Hara with his knees to his chest, "We didn't exactly get along when you arrived."**

 **"Well," she sighed, "I wasn't exactly honest about everything either so you were right to be curious, but it was only because I was trying to protect you and anyone else, but apparently not even that mattered and I felt like I should. A part of me thought it was you that...was doing everything to me because I knew you...fancied me."**

 **O'Hara rested his chin on his arm as he rested them on his knees, "I never would have hurt you. If I were to try and win your affections, I would never have done that to you, but I know some of my previous behavior was questionable."**

 **"How long have you known my Uncle?"**

 **"For many years. I think ten now. I consider him a good friend which is why I was concerned about who you were."**

 **Asha nodded and slowly started to clean his arms.**

 **"How long have you been an assassin?"**

 **Asha stopped and looked at him, shocked that he was asking.**

 **"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have asked that."**

 **"No, you shouldn't have, but since you did," she sighed since I was a teenager. I couldn't tell you how many people I've killed, but I've never killed women or children and if I did kill a random woman, there was a reason for it, but it was very rare for me."**

 **"Your Uncle doesn't know though does he?"**

 **"No," she shook her head, "he doesn't."**

 **"Are you going to tell him?" O'Hara looked at her.**

 **Asha shook her head, "I don't know, but I think I'll have to. I'm not sure how he's going to take the news."**

 **"It makes sense more now though, how you fought the way you did when you arrived. I never would have you pegged you as an assassin."**

 **"A lot of people don't, but that's why I'm so good...except lately."**

 **O'Hara closed his eyes as Asha went and cleaned the back of his neck, "What did your Uncle say about you and Tavington?"**

 **"Well, he definitely wasn't thrilled," she chuckled and heard O'Hara laugh lightly, "But he um...he accepted it because he saw how much William loves me and how much I love him."**

 **"I hope you remain happy with him, Asha. I really do."**

 **Asha smiled as she finished his other arm and looked at him, "Thank you, General. That means a lot to me." She cleared her throat, "Well, I got the upper part of you done, I'll let you handle the rest of you."**

 **"Thank you, for helping me. I'm sure it was awkward for you," he chuckled.**

 **"Someone will be out the door when you're ready and they'll help you out, I'll make sure of it," smiled Asha.**

 **O'Hara nodded and watched Asha stand up. "Asha?"**

 **"Yes?" she questioned turning around.**

 **"If um...if you hadn't become attracted to Colonel Tavington or Bordon since he seems to be the second pick for a lot of ladies, would you ever have...considered...me?"**

 **Asha sighed and knelt back down next to the tub, "The old O'Hara who seemed to judge everyone before they knew them, or was pompous, I doubt it. This O'Hara, the man who I believed you were all along...I would have," she smiled. "Take your time finishing up," she said then stood up and walked out.**

 **O'Hara smiled to himself. He would never try and do anything to come between her and Tavington, but he was glad to have whatever possible bitterness between them was gone.**

 **Asha walked outside the doors and two guards were posted, she explained to listen for General O'Hara for when he was done. Then she walked towards Tavington who smiled at her, "Alright, what are you smiling at, dearest?"**

 **"How is he?"**

 **"He'll be alright, he just needs a good sleep. Probably a week worth. What's going on?"**

 **"Well, I talked to Lord Cornwallis and he isn't going to have us talk to him until later and we'll interrogate the prisoners and all that, but he's given me permission to take you somewhere. It's a surprise, so don't ask, but you'll like it, I dare say that you'll even love it."**

 **Asha smiled, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, between Martin and my stepfather...maybe we should stay here."**

 **"I think this is something you need. Trust me."**

 **"Alright," she sighed and wrapped her arm into his and they walked off to their horses.**


	41. The Serpent's silence

_**Chapter 41: The Serpent's Silence**_

 **Tavington and Asha rode next to each other quietly, taking in the sights, enjoying the fresh air, and as Tavington looked at Asha, he realized how she seemed happy. Even after everything that happened to her, there was something about her being out that made her seem more free. Noticing his gaze, she looked over at him and smiled, "Are you thinking something, William?"**

 **"I am. I was just thinking to myself how happy it makes me to see you smile. Especially after everything you just went through. Was it difficult? To be that close to O'Hara?"**

 **"I won't lie, it was a little bit, but I knew it wasn't him that hurt me, so that helped, but it was still somewhat difficult, but I'm glad I did. He gave me his best wishes for us," she said raising her eyebrows at him.**

 **Tavington chuckled, "Well, I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't shocked. What else did he say?"**

 **"Asked me how long I've been an assassin, about whether I would have considered him if I didn't fancy you or Bordon or anyone, things like that."**

 **"Wait, he knows you're an assassin?"**

 **"Well," Asha cleared her throat, "Stephen apparently told him what I was and my Father and probably everyone else, because as far as he was concerned, O'Hara was going to be hanged and I wouldn't have known that it was the wrong O'Hara so what harm could it do? Problem is, I don't know if we have all the traitors or not, but I doubt it. There has to be someone at the Fort that is a close knit to Stephen. Another thing that worries me is what if Martin winds up collaborating with him? Martin hates you, Stephen hates me, if those two got together, it could be chaos." She looked around as they continued through the woods, "Where the hell are you taking me anyway?" she chuckled.**

 **"We're nearly there," he smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her so bad, and hold her, and just make love to her all day, but he wasn't about to push, not after everything. He figured she wouldn't want to be touched for awhile which was going to be difficult for him, but he'd manage. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked where they were, "Alright, we'll tie up the horses right here," he said as they approached a couple of trees. Tavington took the horses reigns while Asha looked around. He extended his arm out and they began to walk.**

 **/**

 **"What?!" Stephen slammed down his fist, "This was supposed to be an easy plan, and you managed to fuck it up, Max!"**

 **"Sir, with respect, I didn't. I did everything you told me to do!"**

 **Stephen slammed Max against the wall with his hand around his throat, "I should kill you right now!"**

 **Max grabbed Stephen's arm to try and get him to stop, but then felt Stephen's grip loosen. "You're right, Max. You did. No matter, we'll try for another plan, I've got plenty and now I have the Ghost at my disposal." His eyes shifted towards the door as a woman entered, "Come in, my dear."**

 **Max's eyes became wide and looked to Stephen, "What is this?" He walked to the woman, "What are you doing in here?"**

 **"She's here for me. I'm going to fuck her in front of you, Max." He grabbed the girl and dragged her over to the desk, "Now, I know this is your woman," he ripped her knickers down and lifted up her petticoat and bent her over, "but every time you mess up, I'm going to do this to her," he rammed himself inside her. Max clenched his jaw as he watched his boss ravish his woman as he had just only done to Asha recently. Her cries pierced his ears. He heard Stephen let out a final grunt and groan, "Ah, so much better." He pinched the girl's buttocks, "I gotta say, darling, I do hope he screws up more. Now, both of you get out of here. I have work to do," he said as he placed himself back into his pants.**

 **Max helped his woman out the door as she cried into his arm. She shook her head, "I'm so sorry, Max. He said he'd kill you if I didn't comply."**

 **Max clenched his jaw and shook off what he did to Asha and how this woman who he knew loved him, knew nothing of what he did or the woman he had in the cells. He didn't really love this woman, but he considered her his. Perhaps it was time to take matters into his own hands, to break free of Stephen and attack the Fort on his own. "Fuck it," he said quietly. "To hell with them all. All of them," They got to their room and the woman walked in first. Max locked the door behind him, "I want you take off your clothes," he said.**

 **"What?"**

 **Max approached her and pushed her onto the bed and quickly pinned her down, "It's my turn." He forcefully kissed her and had his way with her. Whatever sanity Max had about loving this woman only a few minutes ago was gone. He was just like Stephen and it was high time he has come to realize it and accept it. The room was quickly filled with cries, grunts, groans, and screams.**

 **/**

 **Tavington led Asha up a hill blindfolded. It took him sometime to convince her, but promised she wouldn't regret it. "William, are we almost there?" she chuckled as she nearly tripped over her own feet. "What's that noise?"**

 **He cleared his throat and took a deep breath as he looked at the scene then undid her blindfold. After squinting a couple of times to the brightness, Asha's mouth dropped which quickly became a smile, "My god, William!" She walked further up the hill and marveled at the sight. It was a multi tiered waterfall. The highest had to be at least fifty or sixty feet and hit several more on the way down. She closed her eyes as the smell of the water hit her nose, the calm and serene sound it gave as it crashed onto the rocks and into the water below. She opened her eyes and turned around and smiled as Tavington approached her and shared her smile, "William, it's beautiful. I couldn't...I couldn't have imagined this was here. How did you find this place?"**

 **"Well, it wasn't without difficulty and it was completely by accident, but it was when were in pursuit of the Ghost. Bordon and the others were down a ways and I just heard it, so I had to come and look. I immediately thought of you when I saw it and said to myself that I had to bring you here, no matter what, I had to bring you here." He grabbed her hand, "And I thought it could be our spot. Our new spot, that only we know about and come to when we just...want to get away from it all."**

 **He sighed then cleared his throat, "I've had this...for weeks, but with everything that kept happening and then this Ghost situation, it always proved difficult and I could never find the right time to say anything to you." He took a deep breath and got down on one knee.**

 **"Oh my god," Asha swallowed.**

 **"Asha, from the first moment I saw you, I was hooked. I didn't know what it was, or understand it, but I knew that I was meant to be with you. You are my north star to when I'm lost, you are rock when I need to be grounded, you are my light in the darkness, and you are my compass in my sea of wonder. I love you, Asha, and I would be the luckiest man alive and the most honored if you would become my wife. Will you marry me?"**

 **Asha covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. Tavington was unsure if he had just did something wrong, but that changed when he saw that she was smiling as she removed her hand and nodded. "Yes," she smiled and sobbed happily, "yes, I'll marry you," she laughed.**

 **Tavington's smile grew wide as he slipped the ring on Asha's finger, then stood up and kissed her gently. "I love you," he whispered.**

 **She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "William," she whispered.**

 **"Yes?" he whispered back with his forehead touching hers.**

 **"If we are to claim this as our spot, even though we say it is, we should probably make it our spot."**

 **Tavington sighed, "Asha, we don't have to do anything."**

 **"William, I want you to. I need you to. I don't want to live in fear, I can't. I want to know what it's like to feel love again, like you make me feel. I want you to make love to me," she whispered into his lips, "just go slow."**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"Yes," she nodded then began to kiss him again.**

 **At a distance, unbeknownest to them, they were being watched. Looking through the spy glass, the man saw Asha on top of Tavington as they made love. He smashed it against the tree as anger began to overwhelm him. He contemplated on riding up there and putting a musket through Tavington's head, but after a few minutes of debate...Aidan decided on a different course. "Soon, it'll be me that you're on top of, Asha," he slyly smiled.**

 **/**

 **"Do you think we should wait for Colonel Tavington and Asha to return before we interrogate those men?" asked Karissa looking to Krieger who was rolling a coin on his knuckles.**

 **"I don't know," he sighed, " a part of me says yes and another part of me says we should just do it now, but I know she'll want to interrogate them herself, especially after everything, I can't really say that I blame her."**

 **"Something else is bugging you," she said staring at him.**

 **Krieger dropped his coin at Karissa's statement. He picked it back up and shook his head, "There's always something bugging me."**

 **"Krieger, what is it?"**

 **He clicked his tongue and looked at Karissa, she wasn't going to let this go. He nodded, "Alright. Luca and I went to go see out and talk to Aidan. We were going to have him help us find O'Hara. Luca was against the whole thing and I didn't like it either really, bringing him back into the fold."**

 **"You still don't trust him."**

 **"No," he said point blank, "I don't. Karissa, there is something about him that just is not the same. He may be Asha's ex husband and not a fake, but there is something off. The way he acts. Cold. Like completely indifferent. Almost talks like Asha is his property and not just his ex wife. He never acted that way before, at least not that I know of."**

 **Karissa looked away from Krieger as if she knew something that he didn't, which he picked up on, "Karissa? Is there something I don't know?"**

 **"Yes, but it's not my place to say. You have to ask, Asha."**

 **"She won't tell me. Because if he hurt her, I will fucking kill him next time I see him."**

 **"Krieger, for the most part, they were happy, but sometimes...they weren't. I'm the only one that knows about what else happened and if you want to know, you'll have to ask her. I'm not even sure if she remembers and maybe you shouldn't bring it up. Aidan isn't here. Just because you sought him up doesn't mean he'll show up here. I'm sure he's not that stupid."**

 **"That's the problem, Karissa, he may not be that stupid...I just don't think he cares. His son and his wife...ex wife, are in this fort, and that's all he wants and I don't think he cares how he gets all of that back."**

 **Karissa nodded then looked out the window and hoped Aidan wouldn't return.**

 **/**

 **"I wish we could have stayed longer, I don't really want to go back," Asha said smiling.**

 **"We can go back whenever we can. Look, I'm sorry if I was rough at all back there," said Tavington as they continued their journey back.**

 **"You weren't. You were perfect," she leaned over and kissed him as they were on their horses. They rode a little bit more then Asha stopped her horse.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Do you hear that?" asked Asha. "Listen."**

 **There was a faint crying in the distance which caught Asha's attention first then she looked to Tavington who gave a nod, much to her surprise. They rode a little through the woods and saw a woman sitting on a rock crying by the creek with a pistol near by. Asha was intrigued by this woman. She got down off her horse and quietly walked up to the woman, but stepped on a twig, thus startling the woman who quickly grabbed the pistol and raised it at Asha.**

 **"Wait, wait! Please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. We um...we heard you crying." She saw the fear in the woman's eyes as she saw Tavington approach, "British," she whispered.**

 **"Ma'am, you are pointing your pistol at my betrothed and I suggest you lower it."**

 **"It's alright, William. She's scared, but not just of you. What happened?"**

 **The woman choked down her sobs as the pistol shook in her hand. She lowered it down and shook her head, "I'm ruined. My parents...my parents made me leave their home." She sat back down on the rock.**

 **"Why would they do that?" asked Asha walking closer.**

 **"I was...I was raped by someone in our home and they didn't believe me. They believed that I invited the man in to have me."**

 **"Was it a dragoon?" asked Tavington.**

 **"Not that I know of. There were no British men there at the time."**

 **"Where are you from?" asked Asha**

 **"Pembroke."**

 **Asha looked to Tavington who was looking back at her. She knelt down in front of the woman, "How old are you lass?"**

 **"Seventeen. The man that...raped me. He was so cruel and rough. He threatened to kill me if I screamed."**

 **"What's your name?"**

 **"Layla."**

 **Asha nodded, "Layla, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me yes or no. When this man raped you, did he...did he do it while he was behind you?"**

 **Layla looked to Asha ashamed and sobbed, "Yes."**

 **Asha clenched her jaw so hard, she thought her teeth would break. She looked back to Tavington and mouthed her Stepfather's name then looked back to Layla, "Why don't you come back to the Fort with us?"**

 **"As a prisoner?"**

 **"No," said Tavington walking closer, "As a guest and I'll see to it that you are given a suitable room. I give you my word."**

 **Layla looked to Tavington, "Forgive me, sir, but I've heard stories about you being called 'A butcher' or something of that sort."**

 **Tavington looked down and away. He knew he had done some horrible things, but it's what he had to do, to try and win the war, at least that's what he would tell himself.**

 **"He's becoming a better man than that, Layla. Please, I wouldn't be with him otherwise and I wouldn't invite you back to the Fort if I believed one of the men would hurt you. Will you come with us?"**

 **"I don't have a horse. I walked all the way here."**

 **"You walked? It's miles from Pembroke."**

 **Layla nodded then hung her head in sadness.**

 **"You're a strong woman," said Asha. She thought a little bit more, "What would you say if I were to offer you at a chance to get back at the man that hurt you?"**

 **Layla looked up to Asha, "I'd say point me in the direction I need to go."**

 **Asha smiled and nodded. She had a new recruit. Layla rode on the back of Asha's horse and they headed back to the Fort.**

 **/**

 **"Please, don't do this," the young girl cried. "I've been with you every step of the way!" She watched as Max, the man that she thought she loved, was having another woman go down on him.**

 **He groaned then looked at the young girl, "You've outgrown your use to me, Selene." He looked down at the woman as she continued with him in her mouth and smiled at Selene, "She sucks a lot better than you. Now get out of here, or I'll give you back to Stephen and he'll give you to the other men." He groaned loudly as he came into the woman's mouth, "Oh, damn." He looked to Selene, "Unless you want to come over here and see if you can try and outdo her.**

 **Selene shook her head in tears then ran out the door. Max chuckled then looked to the woman, "I'd ask your name, but it's really not important. Get on the bed. I'll ready for you in a minute." He wiped himself off then walked to the window and saw Selene ride off towards the woods.**

 **"Was she your lover?"**

 **"No," Max took a drink, "just some whore." He looked back towards the bed and felt himself start to get hard, "I do hope you like it rough."**

 **/**

 **Asha, Layla, and Tavington arrived back at the Fort and headed inside. They walked through the halls and ran into Ban who stopped in his tracks. "Um...hello," said Ban eyeballing the young woman.**

 **"Gentlemen," Asha waved a few of the guards over, "can you please show this woman to her new quarters please. Whatever room is empty, give it to her." She looked to Layla, "I'll come get you for dinner and introduce you to everyone."**

 **"Thank you..."**

 **"Asha."**

 **Layla smiled, "Thank you, Asha. And to you Colonel Tavington."**

 **Tavington gave a nod and looked at Asha as the men escorted Layla to her new room, "You're going to recruit her, aren't you?"**

 **"If she's willing," Asha smiled.**

 **"Wait, wait, wait, what did I miss? You bring a woman here and I see a beautiful stone on your finger," said Ban smiling then looked to Tavington who rolled his eyes chuckling.**

 **"That young lady is Layla and um...well, her parents apparently kicked her out after she was raped...by my stepfather."**

 **"Shit," said Ban looking to where the woman just was. "And what about this ring, let me see the ring."**

 **"You sound like a woman, Ban."**

 **"Yes, well, I'd make an ugly woman," said Ban as he looked at the ring. It was an amethyst stone in the middle with diamonds on either side of it being held by two hands with a crown, "This is a claddagh ring, is it not?"**

 **"It is."**

 **"No wonder you have such a fiery temper, Asha. You're part Irish. I knew I liked you for a reason."**

 **Asha chuckled, "Where's my Father and Karissa?"**

 **"Waiting for you and Tavington to interrogate the prisoners."**

 **"Thank you, Ban," said Tavington. He gave a nod then they headed towards the interrogation room.**

 **Ban started to head back towards his room, but turned around and headed towards to where they took Layla. As he turned the corner, he ran into one of the Sergeants.**

 **"I'm sorry, sir."**

 **"No worries, Sergeant, where did you take that lady to? What room?"**

 **"The one down the hall. Last one on the right."**

 **"You um...you put her across the hall from me?"**

 **The Sergeant winked at Ban then walked off, talking to the other Sergeant. Ban chuckled to himself, "Cheeky, fucker." He cleared his throat then knocked on Layla's door. He waited a few minutes then the door opened.**

 **"Oh, hello," said Layla.**

 **"Ma'am. Does your room suit you alright?"**

 **"It does, thank you. Um...I didn't catch your name."**

 **"Banastre Tarleton, but you can call me, Ban. Everyone else does. Saves time and energy. Sometimes, I even respond to 'Hey you,' he smiled. Layla chuckled a bit, "Um, if you don't mind, Ban, I'd like to try and get some rest before dinner tonight. Asha said she would come and get me."**

 **"Understandable. A lady's maid will be up in awhile to help with a bath, clothes, things of that nature. I look forward to seeing you at dinner, ma'am." He clicked his heels together and began to walk away.**

 **"Ban?"**

 **"Yes?" he questioned turning around.**

 **"It's Layla," she smiled then shut the door.**

 **Ban smiled to himself then walked away from Layla's door. He still missed Denise terribly, but he knew she wouldn't want him to be miserable. Something might come of this, maybe nothing would, but it would be interesting either way.**

 **Asha and Tavington got down to the cells and saw Karissa and Krieger standing in front of bruised up prisoners "You get anything out of them?" asked Asha setting down weapons on the table.**

 **"Some, but mostly a lot of swearing and blood," said Krieger examining his bloody knuckles.**

 **One of the men spit out blood and looked at Asha, "Max told us what a good fuck you were. How about you come over here and ride my hard cock?" Krieger punched the man in the mouth hard to where he almost fell out of the chair.**

 **Asha chuckled, "So, that's how it's gonna be huh?" She nodded then sat down in a chair across from the men, "You two are a bit new at this, aren't you? Thinking you're smart, getting overconfident, thinking I'll just fall to my knees crying about what was done to me."**

 **"He told us all about it. About how he fucked you in every hole you have and how he just couldn't get enough of you. He also said he was pretty sure you came once."**

 **Tavington stepped forward towards the men making them both look at him. Asha looked up at him and shook her head then looked back to the men. "Karissa?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Did you bring my tools down here?"**

 **Karissa smiled, "Of course I did, sister," she said walking over to the table and brought back a satchel and laid it down on the table next to Asha. Smiling at the men, she shifted her gaze to the satchel, "Do you boys have any idea what's in here? Now, they are kept seperate because I don't want him getting hurt, but uh," she cleared her throat and opened up one of the pockets. She held out her hand and clicked her tongue. The men tensed as they saw a snake slither out of the bag. Krieger noticed one of them was about to cry, "Looks like this one is afraid of snakes."**

 **"Oh, well, you're going to be really terrfified of this one," she said as the snake slithered and wrapped around her arm. The snake was nearly mostly pale tan to pinkish tan ground color becoming more darker towards the foreline, with a big head and about twenty inches long. "Now, this little guy, I've had since he was a baby, I raised him and protected him. But I've seen him bite people before and his poisons...whew...can get rather nasty. Now, the first bite, may not kill you, but the more he bites, the more likely hood you're going to die."**

 **The men swallowed as the snake looked directly at them, wiggling his tongue in the air at them. "I was lazy and just decided to name him Venom, but let me tell you something that my pal here can do, and I've tried it several times on past interrogations and it always worked. My snake here, can sense out a liar. No joke, so when I ask you a question, and you lie to me, he'll bite you. First bite...you have maybe 90% chance to live as long as you don't have an allergy to it and depending on your overall health. Two bites, ya drop down to probably about 50%, and I'm really just guessing, most people we see with multiple bites, die within a couple of hours, but, what are you going to do." She walked over to the man that was afraid of snakes, "Oh, now, look what you've done, you've gone and pissed yourself," she chuckled.**

 **"Leave him alone, you cunt!" yelled the other man.**

 **"Ah, congratulations boy, your friend here just offered himself up to be questioned first." She let Venom slither down her arm onto the man's lap, then slithered up to his neck with his tongue tasting the air.**

 **"Oh, and another thing, if he does wind up biting you, I would refrain from jerking or swearing, he really doesn't like that. So, let's get to it. They are simple yes and no questions. Does my stepfather have over a 100 men at his disposal?"**

 **Venom hissed at the man making him freeze in fear, then blinked, "No. He has about Seventy men."**

 **"Is he working with Benjamin Martin?"**

 **"Yes," his breath was shaky.**

 **"Did my step father brag about raping a seventeen year old girl in Pembroke?"**

 **"N...Yes!"**

 **"Now, for some harder questions. Ones that require more than a one word answer. Where do these tunnels lead to?"**

 **"I don't know." Venom thrust forward and bit the man on the cheek making him cry out.**

 **"Oooh, that's got to hurt," said Asha smilng. "I did tell you not to lie to me. Let's try that again, where do the tunnels go?"**

 **"Please," the man cried.**

 **"You have ten seconds and I will make Venom bite you again. Now where do the tunnels go?!"**

 **"Your house!" he cried.**

 **"How is that possible? That's too far."**

 **"I don't know the dynamics of it, just what I was told and seen."**

 **Asha thought a minute, "That's how your man, Max got to my house. He just rode off to make it look like that's how he got there." She looked to Tavington then looked back to the man, then quickly stood up, "Were you one of the men that helped beat me? That punched my stomach and made me lose the baby?"**

 **The man cried and nodded, "Yes."**

 **Asha clenched her jaw, "Venom," she snapped her fingers and he delivered a set of bites on the man making him wail out in pain. "Come here, my love," she lowered her hand down so Venom made his way over then placed him on the lad who was terrified of snakes. He looked over at his friend who's body was already becoming swollen from the bites. Asha looked over at him then back to the young lad, "Your friend is going to die, my dear. Venom bite him at least twelve times, he's toast. But you still have a chance. When is my stepfather going to strike again and where?"**

 **"He never told me. He refused to. He didn't tell me much of anything of use. I was too young and stupid to be trusted with secrets. I only joined him because I had nowhere else to go! I was against what they did to you. I suggested an alternate approach to what Max did. I didn't hurt you."**

 **Asha noticed Venom wasn't striking at him and she was shocked that he was being truthful, "If I let you go, what are you going to do?"**

 **"Get as far from here as I fucking can."**

 **Krieger scoffed, "You'll never make it, kid. Stephen will hunt you down or one of his men will."**

 **"I have no other choice."**

 **"Yes, you do. You join me and you get back at him."**

 **"And what about getting back at you for torturing me?"**

 **Asha shook her head, "Boy, I haven't tortured you yet, that was your baby killing friend over here and let's not forget you still joined a rapist. I'm offering you a chance, if you don't take, you'll die, if you do take it, you still have a chance at dying."**

 **"You have another traitor here at the fort. I don't know who though, Stephen wouldn't tell me, but it's someone you know and you're close to them."**

 **Asha sighed and nodded, "What's your name lad?"**

 **"Frederick. Most people just call me Erick."**

 **"Alright, Erick." She reached down and was going to move Venom, but stopped. She looked to Erick, "Will you do something stupid and try to see if Max was telling the truth, and try to rape me?"**

 **Erick's breathing became more shallow, "No."**

 **Venom struck at Erick's face and striked several more times as he began to squirm and swear. He flipped his chair backwards to which Venom bit him several more times then he passed out. Asha shook her head, "I did say that he didn't like that." She looked to the other man, "Is he dead?"**

 **Karissa checked for a pulse and nodded then looked to Erick on the floor, "Such a shame. Would have been nice to have another ally."**

 **"Let the bastard suffer, then send the heads back to my dear old stepfather. I'm sure he'll come back through the tunnels at some point. Pin a note to their faces too. Have it read '** _ **Ich Komme fur dich."**_

 **"What's that mean?" asked Karissa.**

 **"I'm coming for you," said Krieger. He looked to his daughter who was picking up her snake. "I completely forgot you had him."**

 **"He's been by my side, forever it seems, haven't you buddy?"**

 **Venom's tongue tasted the air then wrapped himself around her arm. "You know, we could get you another pet. Perhaps a cute puppy or a kitten," said Krieger as they packed up their things and went up the stairs.**

 **"Perhaps. You should get me both. I could use a monster cat and dog."**

 **"Did I mention the cute part?" questioned Krieger.**


	42. Not all savage

_**Chapter 42: Not all savage**_

 **Asha went to her room to get changed for dinner after her little torture session on the men, and she could feel an overwhelming sense of exhaustion, remorse, and other feelings she couldn't quite explain. Looking in the mirror which always showed the truth no matter how much you wanted to deny it, showed her angry scars, she couldn't help but feel the self-hatred for herself that she had felt over a hundred times before. How could William love any of this? She probably had more scars than most of the men at the fort, some were from battles and others from being tortured.**

 **Taking a deep breath before she broke down in tears, she felt arms wrap around her stomach bringing her close.**

 **"Don't," Tavington whispered. He kissed her neck, "I know what you're thinking and you must not think it. You are beautiful, Asha. Your scars only show that you have looked death in the face and would not let him take you," he gently turned her around, making her look at him, "and I am going to marry you. I don't want any other woman. Only you."**

 **"I've killed people, William, and the worst part about it is, that I don't care. I mean, when I tortured those men down there with my snake, I didn't feel sorry for them. I have remorse for their families who probably didn't know what they were. Does that not also make me ugly?"**

 **Tavington sighed and led Asha over to the bed, sitting next to each other, "Do you think me ugly?"**

 **"No," Asha shook her head, "why would you ask that?"**

 **"Asha, I may be a soldier, but I have plenty of blood on my hands. I've killed young boys and I've killed others as well. It's war and not only between us and the Contintentials or the rebels, but within ourselves. I'll never think you're ugly and I will spend the rest of my life telling you how beautiful you are because you are to me."**

 **Asha smiled then brought her lips to his and kissed him tenderly, "I love you, William Tavington," she looked at the clock, then looked back to his face and smiled, "do you think we have enough time?"**

 **Tavington chuckled, "We'll make the time," he said before he pressed Asha down into the bed, making her laugh.**

 **/**

 **Cornwallis sighed, "Where the hell are they? Dinner was supposed to start ten minutes ago."**

 **"Here we are, Uncle," said Asha as they entered the dining room. "Sorry, for the delay," she cleared her throat, "um, everyone, this is Layla, I've given her permission to live here with us." She looked to her Uncle, "I hope it's alright with you, Uncle."**

 **Cornwallis gave a nod to Layla and gestured to the table, "Please have a seat, Layla."**

 **"So, introductions all around," started Asha as they took their seats, "William you know, me, my Uncle Lord Cornwallis, that's Bordon, Ban, Wilkins, my sister, Karissa, General O'Hara, my Father Krieger, and my half brother, Sean. Welcome to our home."**

 **Layla looked around, "It's really nice to meet all of you and I appreciate you letting me stay here, even if I was...am...um-."**

 **"No explanations needed," said Asha.**

 **"I believe they are needed actually," said Cornwallis.**

 **"Uncle, please."**

 **"I don't mind having guests, Asha, but you can't just bring anyone you wish into this Fort. Now, I'm guessing that you are with the rebels which poses a problem for me, for instance, how do I know you're not a spy for them and trying to gather information from me or any of my officers?"**

 **"My Lord, I assure you that isn't my plan," said Layla.**

 **"Uncle, she is no spy," said Asha. "We came across her in the woods after William and I...were scouting an area for rebels," she said clearing her throat.**

 **"Is that what they are calling it nowadays?" laughed Ban.**

 **Tavington elbowed him in the side then turned his attention to Cornwallis who was glaring at him. Even though he now knew about him and Asha, it still didn't make things any easier because he knew that Cornwallis still didn't like that he was with his niece. "My Lord, I had my suspicions at first as well, but she was in the woods with possible intent of...ending her life. Asha heard her first."**

 **"Is this true? Were you intending on ending your life?" asked Cornwallis.**

 **Layla looked to Asha who gave a nod that it was alright to answer. She sighed a defeated and somewhat ashamed sigh, "Yes, My Lord, I was. I was raped back in Pembroke and my parents didn't believe me when I said I was raped and they disowned me and called me a whore."**

 **"She was raped by Stephen, Uncle. I told her she could come here and she would be safe. Don't make me out a liar."**

 **Cornwallis cleared his throat, "My apologies, Miss. I'm sorry that he hurt you and that I accused you of being a spy. There's been a lot that has happened and my niece has been hurt on more than one occasion, and I wish to avoid any further pain for her. You'll understand."**

 **"Absolutely, My Lord. Your niece is well known actually."**

 **"I am?" Asha's eyebrows raised, "Well, this is the first I'm hearing about this. How am I well known?"**

 **"Um...I'm not sure you want to know."**

 **Asha scoffed, "That good, huh? What are they saying, Layla?"**

 **"They are calling you the british whore and that you've slept with every man at the fort."**

 **"This is an outrage!" Cornwallis slammed his fist on the table making Layla jump. "These townsfolk will not spread such lies about my niece!"**

 **Asha chuckled, "Well, I must be pretty damn good if every man in this fort wanted a piece of my sweet arse."**

 **The men around the table began to laugh. Cornwallis shook his head at first, then slightly broke a smile.**

 **"Come on, boys, this is dinner, let's not talk about the ignorance of Pembroke, alright?" Asha tapped her glass and stood up, "Now, who am I going to be laying with tonight then?"**

 **Tavington grabbed her down, making her chuckle as he himself laughed, "I call for Cornwallis could question what he meant by that, a private came in the door, " "Now and forever," he whispered and kissed her forehead.**

 **Dinner went well and Layla opened up a little about herself to everyone. Tavington sighed, "It's time we head out."**

 **Asha nodded then looked to Karissa, "Round up who we need...which is everyone in this room pretty much, so we'll meet you outside."**

 **"Where are you going?" questioned Layla.**

 **"It's better you don't know. We know who the ghost is and we're going to go see him."**

 **"Um...Asha," she leaned in," I know it's Benjamin Martin who you are seeking and I don't even know if he knows, but he's working with this Stephen character. I saw them talking with each other shortly before I was raped. His children are innocent though, please don't hurt them." Layla gave a nod then walked out of the dining room.**

 **Asha sighed, "I'm hoping I won't have to," she said to herself then headed out to their horses.**

 **/**

 **Max walked into the foyer and saw the person he had been waiting for, "You're late, Rae."**

 **"My apologies, it's not very easy to get away on a whim, Max. Ever since your little rape and torture session with Asha, the fort is becoming increasingly more difficult to get in and out of and now the tunnels have been compromised. They tortured two men that were at the hanging, that didn't happen."**

 **"No matter," said Max as he chugged down a drink. "Do you have anything else to report?"**

 **"Only that a woman arrived, but I'm not sure who."**

 **Max sighed, "If it's not anyone who can make you, then we're fine." He plopped himself on the couch, "Now, why don't you be a good girl, and come over here and ride me?"**

 **Rae smiled and did as she was told.**

 **/**

 **Asha rode in between Tavington and Bordon as they headed to Martin's sister in law's house.**

 **"Wilkins, what is this woman's name?" asked Asha.**

 **"Charlotte.**

 **"And what exactly is the plan when we get there, William?" questioned Asha, as they got closer to the house.**

 **Tavington stopped his horse in front of the house then looked back to his men. "Find anyone you can and bring them to me."**

 **The men nodded and headed into the house. Asha climbed down off her horse and looked around. "This is a really nice house. It's too bad you're going to burn it."**

 **"Who said I was going to burn it?" asked Tavington, as they walked up the stairs.**

 **"Your brain," chuckled Asha. "I know how you are, William." She looked through the foyer then headed towards the kitchen. Tavington was close on her heels, "You may know how I am, but it doesn't necessarily mean that I am going to burn the house down."**

 **They both walked into the kitchen slowly, but saw no one as they peaked around doors. Asha looked at the table and felt the candle wick, "It's still warm. They're here somewhere."**

 **Tavington and Asha's attention was drawn to the door as Wilkins walked through, "There's no one in the house, sir."**

 **"Did you look good, James?"**

 **"I'm sorry?"**

 **"Blood hell, did you boys never play games as children? They're kids, I'm sure they saw us coming and are probably hiding and they are probably hiding in plain sight." She looked at the kitchen table then looked to the men. "In fact, whenever I would hide, I was extremely good at hiding outside. Trees are especially good for hiding and at night, it'd be perfect. Or the bushes. I'm just saying."**

 **Tavington nodded then looked to Wilkins, "They can't be far. Search the outbuildings and woods, quickly."**

 **"Yes, sir."**

 **Tavington eye balled Asha then quickly threw the table cloth up and looked under the table, but saw no one. He understood the ruse she was trying to create if someone was there, but there wasn't. Shaking his head at Asha, he walked out of the kitchen.**

 **Asha quietly walked away towards the door. A young boy who had been hiding next to the table, quickly stood up and ran to the shaft door, but was quickly grabbed and thrown into the wall with his mouth covered.**

 **"Shhh!" Snarled Asha.**

 **The young boy panted in fear, he partiallly knew who this woman was and what she was capable of.**

 **"What's your name?" Asha removed her hand.**

 **"Nathan," he whispered. "Please don't hurt my family."**

 **"Shut up. Where's your father?"**

 **Nathan shook his head, "I won't tell you anything."**

 **"My quarrel isn't with you, boy. You really think Martin wants to lose another son? Now tell me where he is."**

 **"Asha?! shouted Tavington.**

 **Asha looked behind her then back to Nathan, "Get the hell out of here. Now." She let Nathan go then quickly moved out of the kitchen and headed outside to the horses. "What's going on? Did you find them?"**

 **"No. This one was the head of the house slaves. He lied to me and said he didn't know where they were."**

 **Asha looked down at the dead bodies then looked back to Tavington, "We could have used them, you know."**

 **Tavington looked around, "Keep looking, they're here somewhere!"**

 **All eyes were drawn to the sound of horses down the drive. Asha could make one of them out, it was Martin.**

 **"To horse!" Tavington shouted then shot his pistol. He quickly climbed on his horse and rode off with his men after Martin. Asha stayed behind for a few minutes and looked directly at the bush where the children were hiding. She saw Charlotte, and Gabriel, the children and Billings. They all locked eyes with her. Expecting her to draw fire, shout at Tavington, anything. She whistled for her horse then swung herself on.**

 **Gabriel and Billings pointed their pistols at her as she rode up to them.**

 **"Your father is in league with a dangerous man by the name of Stephen. If he was wise, he'll break off any ties he has with him now or you and your whole family will be in a world of pain. Heed my words, Gabriel. My fight isn't with you, so don't make one with me." Asha kicked her heels and rode off after Tavington and the others.**


End file.
